Te Amo
by Jjoan
Summary: Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu, Mingyu masih straight dan seorang playboy. 'Apa aku tak layak untuk dilihat' / "Aku tak mengerti, persetan dengan LGBT!" / "Persetan dengan kecintaan mu kepada kaum hawa!" — [BL/OOC/AU!/MEANIE/JIWON/SVT]
1. Love Somebody

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Wen Junhui

Hong Ji Soo

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), Plot atau alur yang mungkin pasaran!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 _You're such a hard act for me to follow_

 _Love me today don't leave me tomorrow_

 _But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

 _If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

 _© Love Somebody – Maroon 5_

Wonwoo menatap frustasi sisa-sisa makanan yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh seekor kucing yang entah dari mana menyelinap masuk kedalam dapurnya. Ditinggal selama dua minggu oleh kedua orangtuanya membuatnya berjengit kesal.

Dengan mulut yang terus merapal umpatan, tangannya tetap bergerak membersihkan makanan yang berserakan. Mual, dia ingin muntah—sungguh, kepalanya terasa pening tapi ia tahan semua itu.

"Hyeong?" Pemilik suara _baritone_ mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak dijawab maka ia mengulanginya.

"Hyeong?" Kemudian sebuah lengan terjulur keatas dari balik meja.

"Aku disini Bohyuk."

"Sedang apa kau disitu hyeong?" Kakinya melangkah mendekati hyung nya tersebut, dan tak menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan kakak lelakinya itu setelah netranya melihat.

Bohyuk berjongkok, mengambil alih aktivitas Wonwoo, pria itu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan, teman-teman mu sudah datang tuh."

Ya, siang ini dia sudah ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Junhui, Seokmin dan Mingyu. Karena, diantara semuanya, rumah Wonwoo lah yang paling strategis lagipula karena kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di luar kota mereka jadi lebih leluasa.

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap dan berkata terima kasih kemudian berlalu menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu bergerak gelisah sembari memegangi kakinya, Soonyoung begitu risih melihat temannya itu.

"Ya! Kalau mau ke kamar mandi, pergi saja." Ujarnya dengan tatapan gemas, Jihoon satu-satunya gadis disana mengangguk; dia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa terjebak diantara lelaki begini. Ditambah dengan Soonyoung, seseorang yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini.

Wonwoo yang baru tiba, berujar maaf karena membuat mereka menunggu dan di sahuti 'tidak apa-apa' dari Junhui.

Lelaki itu duduk. Namun, pandangannya mendelik kearah Mingyu yang tampaknya tidak beres, melihat pandangan Wonwoo, Seokmin berceletuk.

"Dia kebelet pipis tapi kekeh ingin menunggumu." Wonwoo melongo.

Dia paham dengan sikap aneh Mingyu, Wonwoo berdiri meyuruh Mingyu mengikutinya. Mingyu tersenyum cerah dan dengan sigap menarik lengan Wonwoo agar lebih cepat.

Setelah Wonwoo menujukan kamar kecil, lelaki tinggi itu cepat-cepat masuk, bahkan ia menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Wonwoo merapal kecil.

"Jika pintunya rusak ku suruh ganti dia."

Dengan itu Wonwoo menyiapkan minuman untuk yang lainnya.

Kurang lebih 3 menit, Mingyu keluar dengan wajah yang sudah layak untuk di pandang. Dia menghampiri Wonwoo, mencomoti biskuit dan dengan gesit tangannya di pukul oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak sopan Mingyu."

Mingyu mendengus.

"Dasar pelit."

Mereka berdua kembali keruang tengah, dimana keempat teman mereka yang lain sudah memulai diskusi.

Seokmin tampak sibuk menjelaskan bagaimana teori dan praktek yang harus mereka lakukan, Jihoon dengan seksama mendengarkan dan dengan telaten mencatat itu semua. Sedang Junhui mengangguk beberapa kali menandakan bahwa ia paham, Soonyoung nampak nge- _blank_ dan retinanya menuju pada satu titik.

Mingyu yang baru tiba, langsung menyenggol tangan Soonyoung.

"Ludah mu turun tuh." Ledeknya dan ia tertawa, Soonyoung mendesis kesal.

Seokmin menatap mereka sedikit sebal. Wonwoo menengahi sebelum 'perang' dimulai.

"Ini cemilan, Mingyu, Soonyoung perhatikan! Kalian yang akan membuat visualisasi dan itu cukup penting." Wonwoo berkata dengan emosi tak terlihatnya. Namun, dengan intonasi yang lumayan tegas.

Sore itu dilewati dengan diskusi kecil dan adu argument. Mingyu berulang kali tidak setuju dengan Seokmin, dan Junhui serta Wonwoo hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan membuat visualisasi dari bubur kertas.

Soonyoung yang seharusnya membuatnya malah asyik bermain _gadget_ dan Jihoon yang sibuk dengan ocehannya terhadap Soonyoung.

Seharusnya dari awal Wonwoo tau bahwa kelompok ini tak akan beres.

Ini sudah tahap akhir, Junhui dan Wonwoo perlahan memindahkan Visualisasi 'Gunung berapi' mereka ke balkon agar cepat kering.

Soonyoung heboh di belakang, berceloteh.

 _'Awas jatuh' 'Wonwoo hati-hati!' 'Wen lihat langkah mu!'_ dan selainnya.

'PLAK!'

Katup bibir Soonyoung terhenti.

"Yak kalau tidak bisa membantu lebih baik diam!" Jihoon menahan emosinya berkali-kali lipat kepada Soonyoung.

Mingyu menggeleng, dan menaruh perhatiannya kepada Wonwoo dan Junhui.

"Berati besok tinggal mengecat kan? Kau sudah ada cat nya Woo?"

Wonwoo yang diajak bicara mengangguk.

"Sudah—sudah ku sesuaikan dengan kata Seokmin lusa kemarin."

Mingyu mendengus.

"Kan, kemarin ku bilang warna nya gradasi lebih baik."

"Natural itu yang lebih baik." Tutur Seokmin,

Mingyu tidak mau kalah. Dia maju mendekati Junhui dan Wonwoo, lelaki China di sana sudah memijit pangkal hidungnya; enggan mendengarkan argument-argumen yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal untuk keduanya.

Mingyu menunjuk beberapa bagian.

"Untuk ini dan ini lebih baik jika seperti ini dan untuk ini warna pastel terlihat lebih baik."

Seokmin tidak mau kalah.

"Bagian itu lebih baik jika warna hijau dan yang sebelah sana warna biru dengan putih gading akan membuat lebih baik."

Wonwoo menahan napas, dan Jihoon tau apa yang sedang dalam otak Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengancang, menarik tangan Jihoon secara reflek dan mundur ke belakang. Sedang Junhui terpojok di sudut.

Antara Seokmin dan Mingyu tak ada yang mau mengalah setelah 2 menit berlalu.

"CUKUP! untuk perwarnaan kita diskusikan lagi, ini kelompok bersama bukan hanya kelompok kau atau kau." Telunjuk Wonwoo menunjuk Seokmin dan Mingyu bergantian, tindakan _preventif_ yang dilakukan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu serta Seokmin bungkam.

Padahal ia hanya berbicara tanpa ekspresi, dan menurut Jihoon yang pernah mempelajari Fisiogami—Wonwoo adalah orang dengan minim emosional malah membuat ia akan lebih ditakuti dalam titik tertentu.

Benar saja, auranya seperti mendominan di udara dan membuat Jihoon sedikit sesak yang kemudian dengan tidak sengaja ia mencubit tangan Soonyoung, Soonyoung menggigit bibirnya menahan kupasan tangan Jihoon.

Setelah keadaan menenang, Junhui segera pamit karena masih ada janji lainnya. Seokmin pulang sehabis bercengkrama dengan Mingyu seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo jengkel setengah mati.

Sedang Jihoon dan Soonyoung pulang bersama, itupun setelah adegan caci maki di pertontonkan. Tinggal Mingyu yang akan tinggal karena tak ada rencana apapun. Lagipula, di rumahnya pasti tidak ada orang. Di rumahnya semua orang sudah mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing.

Dan di sini ia terdampar; kamar Wonwoo dan sibuk memainkan rubik. Wonwoo mendesah pelan sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke atas matras. Matanya menerawang kepada surat yang ia genggam. Beberapa deret kalimat kembali ia baca.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu.

"Gyu menurutmu apa aku harus menerima ini?" Tanya nya sambil mengibarkan surat dengan gambar hati dimana-mana.

Mingyu tidak menyahuti; masih terlalu fokus dengan rubik.

Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Gyu.."

"Kim."

"Kim. Min. Gyu." Baru saat namanya ditekankan, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya kalau kau _respect_ berikan _feedback_ padanya kalau tidak, ya tidak usah—tapi aku sarankan untuk menerimanta." Ucap Mingyu dan menarik surat yang Wonwoo galau-kan dua hari penuh.

Mingyu berdecih.

" _Cheesy_."

"Kau kan tau, aku mana pernah di puja banyak wanita—memangnya kau." Ungkap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya maka dari itu hyung! Ini sudah saatnya! Dia selalu menguntit mu 'kan? Berati dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Jeon Wonwoo; hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang sedang duduk di kelas akhir SMA nya. Memiliki pandangan elang, wajah emo serta minim ekspresi membuatnya menjadi murid 'hantu', hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat menemukan si murid hantu.

Wonwoo tidak _nerd_ atau _freak,_ dia hanya membatasi diri. Dan Wonwoo sadar akan hal itu, itu tindakanya, itu keinginan nya. Wonwoo tidak ingin dirinya disoroti atau tersorot.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu— Mingyu adalah seorang _trandsetter_ di sekolah. Bahkan sejak awal masuk, dia orang yang _humble_ dan _friendly_ sehingga mudah untuknya mendapatkan banyak sorotan. Terlebih Mingyu adalah seorang yang pintar dan tampan adalah nilai plus untuknya.

Dan soal Mingyu yang playboy itu sudah sangat terkenal di kawasan sekolah, entah bagaimana dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang ini bersatu.

Wonwoo dengan segala tindakannya yang terbatas dan Mingyu yang bebas. Kedua orang itu disatukan oleh suatu percakapan dan tindakan sederhana yang membuat mereka kini menjadi sahabat.

"Park Siyeon?" Mingyu nampak menimbang dan menengadah mengingat wajah juniornya.

"Cantik sih, kalau kau suka kenapa tidak kencan saja?" Usul Mingyu,

Wonwoo segera bangkit dan melongok, "Haruskah?"

Mingyu kini yang merebah.

"Aku sarankan sekali lagi, sangat harus." Kemudian lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo mengambil surat cinta dari Park Siyeon dan berdiri; menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Menelusuri wajahnya sendiri, dan pada pandangan tertentu Wonwoo melihat sesuatu di belakangnya. Hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri, dan Wonwoo sudah berekspetasi seperti itu.

 _'Bukankah aku sudah menebaknya? Apa yang kau harapkan Woo.'_

-0-

Mentari masih mengintip malu-malu di balik awan-awan, namun derap langkah Wonwoo bahkan sudah mengisi kebisingan dipagi hari. Ia melewati koridor sembari bersenandung.

Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk berangkat jauh lebih pagi karena beberapa hal. Semalam suntuk ia bercerita pada Jeonghan Noona—tetangganya dan sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri, dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo menolak untuk berkencan dengan juniornya yang bernama Park Siyeon tersebut. Tak peduli mau dipandang apa ia setelahnya.

Kelas masih sepi, Wonwoo segera menghampiri kursinya dan memandangi deretan _stratocumulus_. Pemuda emo itu memasang _earphone_ nya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Matanya mengatup.

Perlahan ia melewati gerbang mimpi.

Dimana semuanya dapat menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

 _"Ini mungkin aneh bagimu, tapi sungguh aku sudah merasakan ini sudah lama." Obsidian itu melihat kebawah, memilin ujung bajunya tanpa sadar; layaknya wanita dalam mode jatuh cinta._

 _Sepasang mata menunggu untuk kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan setelahnya,_

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Senyuman kecil terbit di salah satu, dan tangan besar mengacak rambut dengan warna kesedihan didepannya._

 _"Aku juga menyukai mu,"_

 _Mata itu membulat._

 _"Sungguh?" Yang lain mengangguk mantap._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hahahahahah—_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Wonwoo mengerjap, matanya perlahan terbuka sempurna. Dia hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya, Mingyu di sebelahnya tertawa lebar.

"Ku yakin dia mimpi kotor pagi-pagi begini." Ungkap lelaki berkulit tan itu sembari menunjuk wajah Wonwoo yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Junhui hanya menggeleng kasian pada Wonwoo.

"Memangnya Wonwoo kau Gyu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang dimimpikan seorang lelaki? Pagi-pagi begini dengan ekspresi senyum-senyum sendiri? Kalau bukan 'itu'"

'TAK'

"Woah!" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya dan tangannya mengusap kepala yang baru saja jadi korban.

"Aku tidak berpikiran kotor seperti mu." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi.

 _'Merusak saja.'_ Batin Wonwoo kesal.

Junhui menahan senyumnya.

"Yak jangan ketawa kau bodoh!" Sungut Mingyu kesal, ketimbang memikirkan Mingyu, Junhui mengalihkan pengelihatanya kepada Wonwoo yang kini sibuk mengotak-atik _gadget_ nya.

"Memang apa yang kau impikan?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau bicara kepadaku?" Kata Wonwoo dan telujuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Junhui _facepalm._

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Jihoon?"

Jihoon yang duduk tepat di belakang Wonwoo menengadah mendengar namanya di panggil, merasa hanya dijadikan objek bicaraan tak penting, gadis mungil itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Wonwoo mengedikan bahu, tampak tak acuh. Nafasnya dihembuskan— beberapa uap mengepul dari belah bibirnya.

"Hanya sebagian hidup yang tak mungkin jadi nyata."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba melankolis gitu Woo?" Wonwoo malas mendelik atau menyahuti ucapan Mingyu.

Junhui membalas.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah menghancurkan mimpi indah bodoh."

Mingyu membela diri.

"Lagian wajahnya meminta untuk diledek."

Wonwoo dalam hati tergelak, _'dasar kurang ajar'_

.

.

.

Mingyu bersiul pelan, matanya tak henti menatap gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Seokmin berbisik beberapa kali kepada lelaki dengan tinggi 180cm lebih itu.

Mingyu menahan tawa.

Sedang Wonwoo, Junhui, Soonyoung enggan nimbrung dengan mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga lebih memilih memakan dalam diam atau mendengar celotehan Soonyoung soal _club_ sepakbola kesukaannya.

' _Apa aku tak layak untuk dilihat?'_

Mingyu memajukan tubuhnya, mengajak yang lain untuk terlibat. Wonwoo ogah-ogahan untuk menurutinya.

"Kalian tau Ahn Solbin dari kelas 3-3? Aku sedang menyukainya—"

"Bukan kau bilang kemarin tertarik dengan Bae Yu Bin?" ujar Soonyoung,

"Dua hari yang lalu bahkan dia mengatakan kalau dia suka dengan Im Nayeon Sunbae. Karena bertemu di halte—"

"Yak, kalian sangat memperhatikan ku ya?" tutur Mingyu kelewat pede, Junhui menganga tak percaya dan menoyor kepala bocah itu.

"Bukan begitu bodoh. Kau itu sering kali begini, dan aku angkat tangan. Jangan meminta bantuan ku." Junhui _to-the-point_. Untuk tidak terlibat drama percintaan Mingyu yang ia sadari sangat picisan.

Soonyoung memasukan acar kedalam mulutnya sembari berujar.

"Kau bahkan tak mau membantuku mendekati Lee Jihoon-ku."

"KARENA DIA TSUNDERE!" keempat yang lain berkata bersamaan, membuat Soonyoung mendengus dan menatap mereka seolah berkata 'Apa-apaan?'.

Mata Mingyu kemudian menatap Seokmin, Seokmin menghela napas.

"Oke hanya setengah."

Mingyu hendak protes. Tapi, Seokmin menambahkan.

"Kalau tidak aku tidak mau sama sekali"

"Kalian sengkokol apa?" Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya; mencoba merajuk. Tapi dianggap jijik bagi yang lain.

Tiba-tiba dia terduduk tegap, ada satu orang yang belum berkata apapun, dia menahan kepalanya dengan tangan. Mengedip-ngedip; imut. Wonwoo masih asik memakan _jjanngmyeon_ nya, dia tidak sadar.

Mingyu bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai netra Wonwoo menemukanya. Wonwoo hampir menyemprot wajah Mingyu, dia terbatuk dan buru-buru mengambil minum.

Tanpa Mingyu tunggu jawabannya, ia tahu arti pandangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo Hyeong, kau mau kan mambantuku." Mingyu mencolek dagu lelaki emo itu. Wonwoo dengan cepat mengusapnya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya, yang lain tergelak menahan tawa.

Junhui dan Soonyoung saja sudah tidak mau membantu Mingyu apa lagi Wonwoo.

Tapi, bukan Mingyu namanya jika menyerah.

Mingyu mengeluarkan semua jurus _aegyo_ nya, Junhui rasanya mau muntah dan Seokmin sudah menepuk-nepuk tangan; heboh. Soonyoung menahan tawa.

Runtuh.

Wonwoo mendengus kasar.

"Oke."

Yang lain tergagap, mendengar jawaban Wonwoo tak menyangka.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri, dan pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apapun lagi, meninggalkan semuanya.

"Wonwoo Hyung! Saranghae!"

Deg!.

Wonwoo menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Mingyu melakukan _love sign_. Membuatnya dipandangi aneh, Wonwoo buru-buru pergi dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan cekakan dari yang lainnya.

Tanpa semuanya sadari, ada sayatan perih yang semakin melintang.

'Drrt.'

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya,

 _'Kau memang teman terbaikku hyung!'_

Obsidiannya hanya menatap pesan itu dengan mimik yang sulit diartikan.

Dan senyum getir,

 _ **'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control.'**_

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. One More Step

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Wen Junhui

Hong Ji Soo

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), Plot atau alur yang mungkin pasaran!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _I Will take one more step towards you_

 _I'll look only at you like this_

 _I won't forget even if I come to lose everything_

 _I only want to tell you I love you that's all_

 _Why do you still don't know me?_

 _© One More Step – Yoo Ki Hyun_

Kabut masih mengitari halaman depan tempat kediaman keluarga Jeon. 3 orang lelaki keluar dengan membawa triplek yang diatasnya ada sebuah 'Gunung Berapi'. Soonyoung menapak perlahan; sebulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

Junhui yang membuka pintu mobil melihati mereka; Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Wonwoo yang berjalan penuh dengan was-was. Sumpah, Junhui rasanya ingin tertawa karena ekspresi wajah mereka patut untuk ditertawakan.

Junhui mengambil smartphone nya, dan 'Cekrek'. Seokmin yang sadar menoleh.

"Yak! Jangan lakukan itu,"

Wonwoo sudah berada didalam mobil dan menarik perlahan praktek mereka. Junhui hanya menahan tawa sesaat. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil, Seokmin duduk di sebelahnya, sedang Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di belakang.

"Jangan unggah yang tadi." Kata Seokmin dengan serius, Junhui tidak menghiraukannya dan memasang _seatbelt_. Dia menyalakan mobil dan kendaraan roda empat itu melaju.

Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, Junhui melirik tangan kosong Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Handphonemu."

Soonyoung membungkam bibirnya seraya menahan tawa.

"Wen Junhui."

"I-iya!" Dengan kesal Junhui memberikan handphone nya, Seokmin tersenyum menang.

Wonwoo bisa diandalkan kalau masalah begini; dominasi nya memang hebat, Pikir Seokmin.

'Cekrek'

Kemudian Wonwoo tertawa menepuk nepuk kakinya, Soonyoung _facepalm,_ Junhui memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut, enggan berkomentar. Seokmin melongok.

"Lihat, wajah mu kocak sekali Seokmin!" Wonwoo menyodorkan ponsel Junhui dan Seokmin melihatnya. Wajahnya yang terjepret dalam keadaan sedikit cengok, tapi tak ada yang lucu dari mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lebar dan duduk seperti semula yang sebelumnya ia menengok ke belakang.

Soonyoung pelan-pelan tertawa, tawa yang awalnya dipaksakan kemudian menggelegar.

'Rip rasa humor Soonyoung atas ke-jayus-an Wonwoo.' Batin Junhui dan Seokmin.

 **-0-**

Mingyu memakai pomade pada rambutnya, dia menaik-naikan alis.

"Kau memang tampan!" Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Hari ini setelah ujian praktik, Mingyu berniat mengajak Solbin untuk kencan. Tentu Seokmin serta Wonwoo sudah mengaturnya.

Dia keluar dari toilet dan bersenandung bahagia, beberapa siswi yang melihat nya menahan napas, Mingyu memang cocok benar dijadikan 'idola'.

Di ujung koridor Wonwoo, Junhui, dan Soonyoung berjalan dengan hati-hati. Mingyu berseru.

"Woi!" Dan berlari kearah mereka. Hasil prakarya mereka untuk praktek biologi cukup memuaskan.

"Minggir dari sana." Kata Wonwoo dengan ekspresi flatnya, Mingyu cemberut dan berjalan di samping Junhui. Mingyu menawarkan bantuan kepada Wonwoo, wajah lelaki itu entah kenapa terlihat lebih pucat dibanding biasanya.

"Woo, biar aku saja," usul Mingyu.

"Wajah mu kelihatan lebih pucat."

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kasian yang lain tak imbang." Soonyoung mendelik malas kearah Wonwoo.

'Sialan Wonwoo' batin Junhui dan Soonyoung.

Mereka sampai di kelas, pantauan anak-anak seolah kagum pada hasil mereka.

"Keren!" Ucap salah satu siswi, dan dibalas anggukan tampan dan _thumbsup_ dari Mingyu.

'Cih dasar tukang tebar pesona.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelompok Wonwoo sedang bersiap di luar, entah mengapa mereka merasa ini seperti sidang. Jihoon berkali-kali membaca materi, dan Mingyu melihat sketsa dan siap jika disuruh untuk membuat visualisasi ditempat. Soonyoung hanya diam memerhatikan Jihoon, sedang Seokmin dan Junhui benar-benar tak bisa diam.

Wonwoo sendiri bersender pada dinding, keringatnya turun setetes demi setetes. Dan sedari tadi tak satupun pergerakan lelaki di depannya luput dari pandangan Wonwoo.

' _Kau begitu mempesona.'_

 **-0-**

Rasanya lega sekali, masih hangat di otak kelima pelajar itu. Bagaimana para guru dibuat takjub oleh mereka, ditambah Mingyu yang ditunjuk sebagai moderator memang benar-benar hebat. Jihoon dan Seokmin menguasai materi diluar ekspetasi Wonwoo.

Mingyu melonggarkan dasinya, ia meminum soda dengan beberapa tegukan.

"Kita harus merayakan ini!" Seru Soonyoung bersemangat, di angguki Jihoon, Junhui, serta Seokmin dengan semangat.

"Tidak bisa." Tutur Wonwoo.

"Seokmin dan Wonwoo hyeong juga tidak bisa."

Junhui menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal, dan baru sadar 5 detik berselang.

"Ahh~ kalian mau saja terlibat dengan dia." Ucap pemuda asal China itu.

"Terpaksa." Jawab Wonwoo dan diberi manyunan oleh Mingyu, lelaki berkulit tan itu meraih pundak Wonwoo dan merangkulnya.

"Ya Hyeong! Kau kan melakukan nya karena menyayangi ku sebagai seorang adik, kan?"

"Aku sudah ada Bohyuk yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dari mu."

Bibir Mingyu semakin mengerucut,

' _Bisa hentikan ini? Siapapun tolong aku.'_

Wonwoo melirik dan memasang ekspresi malas.

"Jangan membuatku mual Gyu." Dan tawa yang lain pecah, padahal Wonwoo tak bermaksud melawak.

Dia pikir sekarang humor teman-temannya yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Seokmin dan Wonwoo membantu Mingyu. Pada akhirnya, yang merayakan keberhasilan hanya Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang makan malam berdua. Wonwoo ingat betul bagaimana wajah Jihoon merona setelah itu.

Junhui tak ingin terlibat dengan masalah Mingyu, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah temannya, yang Wonwoo yakini adalah gebetan baru Junhui. Tapi pemuda itu agak tertutup soal percintaan nya, padahal mereka sudah lama kenal.

Lamunan Wonwoo harus terhenti. Karena, dengan seenaknya Mingyu menyuruh Seokmin dan Wonwoo mendekorasi sebuah taman sehingga tampak romantis.

Dengan kesal entah mengapa, Wonwoo memasang lampu hias sembari menghentakan kaki. Seokmin yang memperhatikan Wonwoo dari jauh menggeleng heran.

Mingyu memakai tuxedo yang ia curi dari Taehyung; kakak sepupunya. Setelah pekerjaan nya selesai, Seokmin menghampiri Mingyu dan menepuk pundaknya.

'Dasar picisan! Alay!'

Wonwoo menebarkan bunga, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak enak dipandang.

"Gyu, aku sudah menyelesaikan kesuka-relaan." Kata Seokmin, Mingyu hanya memandangi Seokmin menunggu lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataan nya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mingyu hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sialan kau!" Umpat Seokmin kemudian menggemplang kepala Mingyu.

"Yak! Dasar Kurang ajar!" Teriak Mingyu sambil memegangi kepalanya, padahal di sini siapa yang kurang ajar?.

Wonwoo masih sibuk memasang palang-palang dengan kata-kata cinta yang mematikan moodnya, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau dirinya di panggil Mingyu.

"Hyeong?" Mingyu tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan jempolnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Ucapnya, Wonwoo tak membalas. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, tentu Mingyu tak mungkin melihatnya.

Wonwoo heran dengan emosinya sendiri; maksudnya emosi dalam hatinya yang bisa berubah karena dia. Layaknya remaja labil, sebenarnya Wonwoo benci akan dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus dia dari jutaan orang yang merasakan ini?.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berdiri, dan menelpon Solbin. Entah ini takdir atau apa, Wonwoo kenal baik dengan Solbin yang memang mereka satu ekskul. Bukan—Wonwoo tak mengajaknya berteman terlebih dahulu, tapi Solbin duluan yang mendekatinya.

Menurut Solbin, Wonwoo itu asik tapi dianya saja yang terlalu menutup diri. Wonwoo masih ingat ekspresi Solbin saat mendengar lelucon nya yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang itu tidak lucu, tapi gadis berambut _brown_ itu tertawa, tak heran sih dia banyak yang naksir. Pikir Wonwoo.

'PIP'

"Dia akan datang kurang lebih 15 menit lagi." Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo, mengacak rambut lelaki itu.

"Aku memang tidak salah mengandalkan mu hyeong!"

Mingyu berbisik.

'Akan kutraktir apapun yang kau mau jika ini berhasil.' Wonwoo tersenyum mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Hei, ini bukan pertama kalinya Mingyu melakukan hal ini. Bahkan jari ditubuh Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa mewakilkan.

Wonwoo melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu.

"Kutunggu saat itu, aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo memberikan beberapa kertas yang ia cari di internet untuk membuat wanita bertekuk lutut.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, memandanginya.

"Kau tak mau menonton?" Tawar Mingyu. Mingyu tau, pasti Wonwoo iri. Lagian juga Mingyu heran, Wonwoo itu tidak jelek. Dia tampan, cukup pintar, dan sekarang cukup banyak gadis yang mengantri. Tapi teman nya itu tak tertarik, dia kira Wonwoo akan menerima Park Siyeon nyatanya tidak.

Wonwoo menggeleng sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Menjijikan kau tau? Lebih baik aku pulang."

Mingyu tertawa.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hyeong!"

Wonwoo tak menggubris lagi, dia berjalan menjauhi Mingyu dengan tangan yang terangkat.

"Hati hati hyeong!" Seru lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Wonwoo mendengarnya, dia selalu mendengar kata-kata Mingyu yang menyerukan dia seolah ia adalah malaikat bagi Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan konyol Mingyu, entah sebodoh apapun itu.

Wonwoo sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri.

Langit nampak suram, Wonwoo mendongak; menatap langit dengan warna gelap kelabu.

"Apa kau bersedih? Apa kau merasakan hatiku?"

 **-0-**

Jeonghan menguap lebar, ia menyilangkan kaki dan menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di depannya. Diliriknya jam dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjukan pukul dua dini hari.

Wonwoo benar-benar gila! Batin Jeonghan, gadis yang kini sedang menempuh pendidikan strata tingkat 4 itu menegak air dengan kasar. Wonwoo tersenyum cerah, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Yang benar saja? Jeonghan baru pulang sekitar jam sebelas gara-gara Seungcheol dengan bodohnya mengajak ke Daegu melewati jalur baru tapi tak tau jalan pulang. Bodoh memang! Dia baru membersihkan dirinya dan akhirnya bertemu kasur pada jam setengah satu.

Ia sedang bermimpi indah, ketika Wonwoo menggedor-gedor rumahnya layaknya orang sinting. Dan apa yang dilihat Jeonghan? Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia dan tak surut hingga saat ini, setress dia.

Jeonghan melipat kakinya sambil memakan permen jelly.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritakan?" Bertetangga dengan keluarga Jeon seumur hidupnya, membuatnya hapal benar dengan pemuda satu ini. Jeonghan seperti tempat 'Curhat' mau itu Wonwoo ataupun Bohyuk.

Jeonghan tak keberatan juga sih, ia hanya anak tunggal. Dan menganggap Wonwoo serta Bohyuk seperti adiknya sendiri.

Wonwoo menggoyangkan tangannya, dia bergerak kekanan kiri.

"Aku bingung dari mana noona." Katanya, Jeonghan mengenyap malas.

"Dari yang kau rasakan."

"Aku?—" Wonwoo berdiri, melebarkan tangan nya.

"Mingyu di tolak—HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! Aku BAHAGIAAAAAAA."

Jeonghan melongok, padahal bukan sekali dua kali Mingyu di tolak. Dan Wonwoo bukan pertama kali seperti ini.

"Bukan kejadian ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi?" Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan mengepakan sayap, dia membuang nafas kasar dan duduk kembali di depan Jeonghan kemudian mengambil beberapa permen Jelly dan memasukannya langsung.

"Iyasih!" Sahutnya, matanya menerawang.

"Kenapa sekarang kau tak maju saja?" Saran Jeonghan, Wonwoo terbatuk.

Wonwoo ingin, dari dulu mungkin ia ingin mengutarakan perasaanya. Tapi apa Mingyu akan menerimanya? Apa hubungannya akan baik-baik saja? Apa ia dan Mingyu akan tetap dekat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Mingyu _ilfeel_ dan membencinya?.

Percintaan sesama jenis memang sudah mulai diakui saat ini, tapi tidak di sini. Orang-orang belum mengungkapkan nya secara terang-terangan. Lagi pula, Mingyu itu masih mecintai wanita, mana ia tertarik dengan Wonwoo?.

Salahkah Wonwoo memiliki kelainan ini?

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, menimbang ucapan Jeonghan.

"Haruskah?"

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo; menautkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan perasaan ini!"

Jeonghan menganga.

"Sungguh?" ia memastikan, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Lihat saja."

 **-0-**

Ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas sebentar lagi, Mingyu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Dia ingin belajar, tapi kejadian yang diluar perkiraanya benar-benar membuat mood nya turus drastis.

Mingyu semalam, curhat habis-habisan ke Wonwoo. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega, entah bagaimana jika Wonwoo tak ada.

Ia mengambil handphonenya, berkumpul dengan Seokmin, Wonwoo, Junhui serta Soonyoung rasanya bisa mengurangi rasa galaunya.

Lelaki itu membuka grup _kakao talknya_.

Kalian semua ada dimana?

Ayo kita makan! Jalan atau apapun!

Aku sedang bersama Jihoon, sepertinya tak bisa! Sorry Bruh.

Mingyu jengkel, di saat ia patah hati begini bisa-bisanya Soonyoung asik-asikan PDKT! Ia tidak terima, tangannya kembali mengetik, tapi belum saja selesai yang lain membalas.

Aku ada urusan, inikan hari minggu. Lagian minggu depan sudah ujian lebih baik kau belajar di rumah Gyu! – Junhui

Malas, kalau mau jemput. – Seokmin

Sibuk, banyak urusan. – Wonwoo

Mingyu terbelalak, dia mengumpat.

"Sok sibuk semua!"

Yang masih setia kawan ku tunggu di Jet Sky!

Kemudian Mingyu langsung menutup aplikasi chat itu, kita lihat siapa yang masih setia kawan dengan Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Obsidiannya menatap layar handphone, asik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Mingyu melirik swatch swiss yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya.

Persetan semua, sudah setengah jam dan tak ada yang datang. Mingyu baru saja ingin beranjak dari situ, ketika sesosok yang ia kenal datang.

Mingyu mengucek matanya, ia tersenyum lebar dan hendak menghampiri Junhui. Namun, ditahanya, ada sesuatu yang kata hati Mingyu tak beres. Mingyu memperhatikan Junhui yang memperlakukan seseorang lelaki yang kata lensa mata Mingyu—terlalu berlebihan. Mereka seperti pasangan gay! Mingyu mulai bergidik geli.

Diam-diam, Mingyu membututi Junhui dan entah siapa di sebelahnya. Mingyu rasanya tak ingin tahu, menahu.

Mingyu hampir menubruk tong sampah! Gila dia melihat sahabat kecilnya sedang mengulum bibir seorang laki-laki. Iya!, Mingyu tak salah lihat, dia tak memiliki dada dan apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Junhui memiliki orientasi seksual yang melenceng?.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu kesal karena Junhui tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai ini, dan di simpang hatinya yang lain Mingyu merasa jijik kepada Junhui sekarang.

Mingyu hendak berbalik, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika Wonwoo sudah berdiri di sana sembari memegangi plastik. Mingyu yang kaget hampir berteriak, sialnya dia benar benar menggeprak sesuatu hingga Junhui sadar. Lelaki China itu gelagapan, dan memandangi Wonwoo serta Mingyu secara bergantian.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras, dia berjalan mendekati Junhui dan menariknya, bukan ia menyeret nya. Lelaki yang bersama Junhui tampak berkaca, Wonwoo mengekori Mingyu. Wonwoo sempat melihat lelaki yang tadi berciuman dengan sahabatnya, dan sebuah umpatan lolos darinya.

Mingyu membawa Junhui k erumah Wonwoo yang kebetulan tidak ada siapapun disana, atmosphere sesak benar-benar memenuhi udara di mobil Audi A8 bewarna silver itu. Semua termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

' _Apakah Salah?' Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja tanpa seorang pun menyadari_.

.

.

'BRAK'

Junhui menahan napas ketika dirinya dihempas begitu saja ke atas sofa, dia mendongak dan tersenyum miring.

"Siapa memangnya kau? Mengatur ku hah?!" Junhui menatap Mingyu dengan nyalang, Mingyu menarik kerah kemeja Junhui.

"Kau sadar! Kenapa bisa? Hah? Kau gila? Kau tak kasian dengan kedua orangtua mu?!" Cerca Mingyu keras di depan wajah Junhui, lelaki itu melepaskan tautan Mingyu pada kerahnya.

Dia berdiri tegap, berdecih.

"Tau apa kau tentang keluarga ku?"

"Jun, kau ini sahabatku? Dan juga kau tak berpikir kenapa kau bisa salah orientasi seperti ini?" Mingyu menahan amarahnya di ubun. Mingyu hanya tak abis pikir, Jun ternyata selama ini menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik.

Mingyu dan Junhui adalah sahabat sejak kanak-kanak, dan persahabatan macam apa ini? Pikir Mingyu.

Junhui bukan tanpa alasan menyembunyikan ini, Mingyu adalah orang tempramentil dan dia sudah menebak jika akan terjadi seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia selalu menutup kehidupan percintaannya.

"Kau tau? Dunia sekarang sudah membuka lahan untuk kami, kenapa kau _closed minded_? Kaum ku sekarang sudah mulai diterima." Junhui tersenyum menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

' **BUGH!'**

Satu bogem mentah melayang diwajah Junhui, tentu Junhui tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah telak. Junhui maju selangkah dan mengarah ke mata Mingyu dan tepat. Mereka saling menyerang dan berguling di lantai.

Wonwoo panik setengah hidup, dia menarik tubuh besar Mingyu. Namun, tenaganya kalah kuat karena Mingyu dikuasai oleh amarah, Wonwoo berharap Seokmin atau Soonyoung segera kemari.

Kini Junhui menduduki tubuh Mingyu, dengan leluasa memukuli wajah tampan itu, tak lama Mingyu mendorong dan perut Junhui menjadi incaran.

Wonwoo berulang kali berusaha, bahkan tanpa disadari Mingyu dan Junhui, Wonwoo sempat terpental ke belakang dan menghantam ujung bupet.

Wonwoo dapat bernapas lega setelah Seokmin datang dan Soonyoung datang. Setelah lima menit berlalu, mereka dapat dipisahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Auw!" Mingyu mengaduh saat Wonwoo mencoba mengobati pelipisnya yang terluka. Lelaki itu sedari tadi diam, dan tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mingyu mengambil alih kain dan mengompres pipinya yang lebam, dia melirik Wonwoo dengan mimik sedih serta khawatir. Mingyu ingin tertawa, tapi di urungkannya, karena ketika itu Wonwoo berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan berlalu keluar.

 **-0-**

Ujian kelulusan dan masuk universitas datang dengan cepat, Wonwoo dapat melalui semuanya dengan baik. Bahkan ia masuk ke dalam universitas yang diinginkannya, yang paling bahagia adalah ia dapat berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temamnya kecuali Seokmin yang mengambil universitas berbeda sendiri.

Sejak hari bersejarah itupun, Mingyu tak pernah menyapa Junhui begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua saling menganggap tak ada.

Dan karena kejadian itu ada sesuatu yang membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo jatuh pada titik terdalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sore itu, langit teramat indah. Warna jingga mendominasi, Wonwoo sedang menatap langit sembari menyesap kopi dengan tenang di balkon rumah Mingyu. Kejadian antara Mingyu dan Junhui sudah berlalu sekitar dua minggu dan selama itupun Wonwoo enggan menanyakan atau membahasnya begitupun Seokmin dan Soonyoung._

 _Mingyu sehabis mandi dan langsung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, menatapi langit yang sama. Diam-diam Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu, luka karena adu gulat itu masih membekas sedikit._

" _Aku heran kenapa Junhui bisa mengalamai orientasi seksual yang salah." Wonwoo menoleh, tak tau menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya diam._

 _Mingyu melanjutkan, karena tahu bahwa Wonwoo akan mendengarkannya._

" _Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang itu. Persetan dengan LGBT. Mereka sudah merusak Junhui, aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa aku merasa kecolongan seperti ini?Wonwoo hyeong? Kau tahu tempat rehabilitasi untuk itu?"_

 _Yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah hanya menjawab seadaanya._

" _Tak ada yang ingin berbeda Gyu-ah. Semua orang ingin normal tapi pada kenyataan nya sebuah perasaan terkadang terjebak di hati sesroang dan jika ia tidak mengikutinya dia akan gila." Wonwoo tau Mingyu hendak protes, tapi Wonwoo cepat cepat pergi sebelum semuanya terbongkar._

 _Wonwoo seorang laki-laki, ia tahu. Tapi manusia juga punya hati rapuh juga kan? Sekalipun dia laki-laki. Wonwoo menangis dijalan pulang ditemani hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Wonwoo duduk ditepian ranjangnya, menatap foto yang memotret dirinya dengan lelaki tinggi yang ia cintai selama 4 tahun ini.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Seharusnya aku sadar, kau tidak akan melirik ku barang sedikitpun."

"Persetan dengan kecintaan mu kepada kaum hawa Mingyu?"

"Apa aku tidak berhak?"

Malam itu Wonwoo tidur meringkuk sembari menangis, suara gemuruh hujan di luar seolah merasakan keretakan hati Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menelan bulat-bulat kata-kata yang amat ia ingin ungkap kan kepada Mingyu.

Di lain tempat, Kim Mingyu tercenung seakan sadar.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?"

 _ **If it is wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right**_

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Semua yang ada di sini hanya fiktif dan tidak ada niatan untuk menyindir kelompok manapun. Sungguh, saya membuatnya karena tidak semua orang menerima LGBT. Dan sikap Mingui itu wajar. Jadi, jangan ada yang tersindir ;c.

" 


	3. I Like You

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Wen Junhui

Hong Ji Soo

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), Plot atau alur yang mungkin pasaran!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _You, I don't know how good I'll be_

 _But I really want to be by your side_

 _Day by day, this feeling grows_

 _More than usual, I really like you_

 _How would it feel if, we held hands? If we kissed_

 _© I Like You – 10cm_

Hari ini langit mendukung kehidupan yang lebih baik, dilihat dari cuaca yang begitu bersahabat. Kicauan burung bahkan terdengar menyambangi telinga Jeonghan yang sedang merapikan beberapa helai baju ke dalam koper.

"Woo? Yang ini dibawa?" Yang di panggil menyahuti dengan anggukan kecil. Kini Jeonghan sedang berada di kamar Wonwoo dan membantu si pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi melanjutkan pendidikan.

Wonwoo mendekati Jeonghan, dia sedang bimbang ingin memasukan syal yang mana. Jeonghan menunjuk asal dan Wonwoo dengan mudahnya mengikuti usulan gadis itu.

Sedang di dapur ibu Wonwoo sibuk memasak untuk bekal anaknya, dia membuat aneka cemilan dan makanan. Karena di apartement nanti Wonwoo tak tinggal sendiri.

Wonwoo akan tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah, kabar baiknya lagi Wonwoo hanya membayar ¼ dari yang diharuskan. Karena isi apartement itu memang ada empat orang nantinya. Dan yang dikenal Wonwoo hanya Seungcheol; pacar Jeonghan semenjak SMA.

Sebenarnya ini ide Jeonghan sih, Ibu Wonwoo agak parno kalau Wonwoo tinggal sendiri, dan keuanggan keluarga Wonwoo juga sedang tidak baik. Maka dari itu Jeonghan mengusulkan bagaimana jika Wonwoo tinggal dengan Seungcheol serta temannya.

Padahal Wonwoo ingin tinggal bersama Junhui, Soonyoung, atau Mingyu-untung yang terakhir sih Wonwoo sangat berharap. Tapi ibunya bilang, nanti yang ada Wonwoo tak fokus belajar karena mereka terlalu berisik.

Wonwoo agak ragu, dia bukan orang yang adaptif takut kalau-kalau yang berada di sana tidak nyaman. Jeonghan membantah, Wonwoo bahkan sudah mengenal Seungcheol cukup baik dan yakin Wonwoo akan dapat menyeimbangi Seungcheol.

Kemudian di sana ada laki-laki bernama Hong Jisoo, dan Jeonghan bersumpah bahwa Jisoo itu sangat baik dan dia sempat meledek Wonwoo, siapa tahu dia bisa dekat dengan Jisoo dan jadian dengannya dibanding si brengsek Mingyu.

Kalau saja cinta Jeonghan tak sebesar itu kepada Seungcheo,l Jeonghan mau menjadi seliran Jisoo dan Jeonghan memberitahu Wonwoo kalau Jisoo datang dari Amerika tapi bukan itu yang membuat Wonwoo memuncratkan air yang ia minum kala itu tapi fakta mengatakan bahwa Jisoo adalah seorang bisexsual.

Wonwoo jadi menerka-nerka seperti apa sosok Jisoo ini, apa benar yang dikatakan Jeonghan?. Selain Seungcheol dan Jisoo adalagi satu orang yaitu Hansol; bernotabene adik sepupu dari Jisoo.

Mendengar semua penjelasan Jeonghan, Wonwoo dengan tidak sadar menyetujui ide itu dan disambut antusias dari keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo dibantu Bohyuk memasukan dua koper ke dalam bagasi mobil. Acara melodrama pun terjadi.

Nyonya Jeon memeluk anak sulung nya itu dan menasehatinya ini itu, tapi yang membuat Wonwoo tergelak adalah ketika ibunya mengatakan.

'Jangan lakukan sex dulu dengan wanita manapun kalau kau belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap.'

Andai ibunya tau, Wonwoo saja tak tertarik dengan perempuan. Ya, tapi masih tertarik sih kalau diajak tonton _blue film_ oleh Mingyu atau Soonyoung.

Jeonghan yang mendengarnya hanya menahan tawa, dan mendapatkan tatapan malas dari Wonwoo.

Bohyuk juga berujar tak jauh beda dengan ibunya, malah adik nya itu berbisik.

'Hyeong kalau menemukan yang pas, pake pengaman saja kau kan sudah besar.' Wonwoo menggeplak kepala adiknya.

Apa-apaan ini, ia akan pergi untuk menuntut ilmu bukan ke bar malam, kenapa semua berbicara soal sex?.

Hanya ayahnya saja yang terasa normal bagi Wonwoo, semuanya sesuai alur dari soal pendidikan dan ekonomi Wonwoo di sana, tapi baru saja Wonwoo ingin mengklaim bahwa ayahnya yang paling waras tiba-tiba saja Tuan Jeon berkata blak-blakan.

"Kalau sudah ada yang cocok, kau mencoba sekali juga tidak apa. Hitung-hitung latihan."

Wonwoo menganga tak percaya, Bohyuk _tumbsup_ di belakang, dan ibunya tersenyum kecil, _hell_. Wonwoo berdehem.

"Pada kenapa sih? Nanti akan langsung ku berikan kalian cucu dan keponakan."

Dan disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

Gila, Pikir Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak banyak percakapan berati saat perjalanan ke apartement barunya, Wonwoo hanya memandangi jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Ku dengar dari Jisoo, adik sepupunya akan sampai besok. Dia satu tingkat dengan mu Woo." Wonwoo yang asyik dalam pikiran nya sendiri tidak menyahuti. Seungcheol melirik Wonwoo sekilas, Jeonghan berdeham.

"Woo? Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo yang sadar sedikit gelagapan.

"E-eh iya noona?" Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang was-was.

"Kemungkinan adik sepupunya Jisoo akan datang besok, kabar bagus nya ia satu tingkatan dengan mu. Jadi kau sudah punya teman duluan." Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu mendekati Jeonghan, dia berbisik. Mata ekor Seongcheol memperhatikan mereka, dan ia berujar santai.

"Wah aku cemburu, sepertinya aku harus ekstra ketat mengawasi Jeonghan ku."

Jeonghan terpengarah dan menoleh, dia ketawa kecil sedang Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hyeong."

Seungcheol tergelak dan tertawa renyah.

"Astaga kau kaku sekali woo!" Dan banyolan itu menerbitkan senyuman Wonwoo, sepertinya kehidupannya ke depan akan lebih bewarma.

.

.

Jisoo membuka apartement. Menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo, lelaki itu tersenyum ramah dan Wonwoo langsung membenarkan perkataan Jeonghan saat itu juga. Jisoo memandu Wonwoo menuju kamar barunya.

"Ini kamar mu." Jisoo membuka daun pintu, dan ia masuk ke dalam sana. Wonwoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Tidak terlalu kecil ataupun besar dan pas untuk ukuran kamar mahasiswa.

Ranjang single, nakas kecil di sampingnya. Lemari dua pintu kemudian meja di dekat jendela, bagi Wonwoo malah ini sempurna.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, nama ku Hong Jisoo tapi sebagian orang memanggilku Joshua." Ujar Jisoo sembari menjulurkan tangannya, Wonwoo tersenyum dan meraih tangan Jisoo untuk berjabat.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Mohon bantuanya Jisoo-ssi." Pemuda berzodiak cancer itu membungkuk.

"Jangan formal begitu, panggil aku hyeong saja." Saran Jisoo, agar mereka lebih dekat dan Jisoo juga malas bertindak formalitas.

"Apa boleh?" Wonwoo terlihat ragu, menggunakan _banmal_ pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tidak apa. Yasudah kau mau berberes kan? Kalau sudah langsung ke ruang makan oke?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan dia menatapi Jisoo yang hilang di balik dinding.

Kakinya mundur perlahan, Jeon Wonwoo sedang di bawah mode 'terpesona' oleh pemuda asal Amerika bernama Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, dia membuka kopernya sembari bersiul-siul bahagia.

.

.

"Kau sudah membereskan semua barang mu?" Tanya Jeonghan, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kamarnya nyaman, kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Wonwoo mengangguk kembali.

"Vitamin yang ibumu berikan jangan lupa diminum."

Sejak kapan Jeonghan berubah cerewet begini?.

"Iya nun." Sahut Wonwoo malas.

"Ohiya—" belum selesai Jeonghan menyelesaikan perkataan nya, mulutnya dibekap Seungcheol.

"Astaga Han, Wonwoo bukan anak kecil. Kenapa kau jadi begitu cerewet?" Ucap Seongcheol. Jeonghan berjengit dan melepaskan bekapan kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Kau tau tidak? Dia itu pelupa dan ceroboh!" Jari lentik Jeonghan menunjuk Wonwoo, dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Wonwoo menghela napas kecil, Jisoo yang duduk tak jauh dari Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat adegan itu.

"Ya ampun nun aku tidak seceroboh itu." Pemuda itu meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak seburuk apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan masih saja mengoceh, tanpa diduga Wonwoo, Jisoo berdiri dan mendorong Jeonghan.

"Yak! Yak apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Jeonghan, Seungcheol yang berdiri di luar pintu menggeleng pasrah. Wonwoo baru melihat sisi Jeonghan yang ini, Jeonghan benar-benar mirip ibu-ibu.

"Keluar, pergi kencan sana. Biar Wonwoo aku yang urus." Ucap Jisoo sembari mengibaskan tangan; mengusir Jeonghan.

Wonwoo tidak sadar menganga; mendengar kata 'Urus' dari Jisoo memangnya Wonwoo bocah atau sejenisnya apa?. Batin, Wonwoo.

Jeonghan memanyunkan bibirnya memandangi Jisoo, matanya beralih kearah Wonwoo, dia menatap pemuda itu seperti seorang ibu yang ingin meninggalkan anaknya.

"Jangan menyusahkan oke?"

Wonwoo mendesis.

"Oke." Tangannya terangkat; telunjuk dan jempolnya bersatu melambangkan 'oke.'. Setelah itu Jeonghan baru beranjak dari sana.

Wonwoo memijit pangkal hidungnya dan mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Apa dia lebih cerewet jika dirumah?" Jisoo duduk dan mengganti _channel_ tv. Wonwoo menggeleng dan menyahut.

"Aku saja baru melihatnya cerewet seperti ibu-ibu begitu."

"Ku rasa dia memang sudah ingin menjadi ibu," Ujar Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo berpikir aneh-aneh. Apa Jeonghan noona sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Seungcheol?.

"Dibanding kita memikirkan hal macam begitu, lebih baik kita makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan." Wonwoo mengekor Jisoo, tapi pikirannya berpusat kepada Jeonghan.

'Tiba-tiba aku ingin Jeonghan noona hamil sungguhan.'

Setelah makan siang, tak ada lagi yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Ia ditinggal sendiri di apartement, Jisoo pergi menemui temannya sedang Seungcheol dan Junghan entah ke mana.

Wonwoo melihat-lihat apartement besar itu, dia baru sadar. Sebelum dirinya dan sepupu Jisoo kesini berati apartement itu hanya dihuni Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Wah, betapa kayanya mereka.

Wonwoo melihat foto-foto yang dipajang sepanjang dinding ber-cat violet. Foto-foto Jisoo dan Seungcheol, diambil dari berbagai belahan dunia. Wonwoo jadi iri benar, dia belum pernah sekalipun keluar negeri.

Impian Wonwoo dari dulu adalah pergi ke Spanyol—karena dia mencintai Madrid sebenarnya, selain itu ia ingin sekali mengijakan kaki di La Concha yang digadang-gadang sebagai pantai yang paling indah di eropa.

"Ah indahnya jika aku menikah nanti dan berbulan madu kesana." Kata Wonwoo dengan perasaan yang seketika membuncah— mengkhayal jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda itu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

 **-0-**

Semester pertama dan status sebagai mahasiswa baru akan dirasakan Wonwoo kurang lebih tiga hari lagi. Tak ada kerjaan, Wonwoo bermain ke flat Junhui dan Soonyoung.

Flat sederhana namun terlihat nyaman, Soonyoung sangat iri kepada Wonwoo yang tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah.

"Sama saja rasanya Soon, jika tidur dan masuk mimpi juga tak ada yang beda." Kata Wonwoo dengan mata yang tidak melirik Soonyoung sama sekali.

"Tapi rasanya pasti jauh lebih nyaman!" Lelaki bermata sipit itu berguling di karpet, dan bergumam sendiri.

"Kalau aku tak membeli motor baru juga aku pasti bisa tinggal di sana."

Junhui yang baru selesai mandi menyahuti Soonyoung.

"Katanya kau ingin lebih terlihat keren dimata Jihoon?"

Diam –diam Soonyoung mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Tapi kan kalau tinggal di apartemen mewah rasanya jauh lebih baik."

"Pindah aja nih?" Kata Junhui.

Wonwoo menoleh, memastikan penuturan Junhui barusan.

"Serius? Mau kau Jun? tapi untuk modal awal kau dulu yang bayar ya?" Soonyoung langsung terduduk mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau motor mu dijual dulu."

Soonyoung mendengus.

"Sialan ku kira serius." Wonwoo terkekeh, Junhui kan orang yang tak mau rugi lagipula mereka harus berhemat-hemat sekarang.

"Ngapain kek Soonyoung, pusing aku melihat mu tak ada kerjaan dan merengek meminta ini itu." Junhui mengusul dan yang diusulkan merajuk.

"Kau mengusir ku Junhui~ya?" Soonyoung berpura-pura melata untuk menggapai kaki Junhui.

"Mau ku tendang hah?" Wonwoo tak menggubris kelakuan aneh kedua temannya; matanya terfokus kearah play stasion, tiba-tiba hati Wonwoo dirundung kerinduan.

'Drrt!'

Soonyoung meraih ponsel yang yang ia taruh sembarangan, dengan malas ia berusaha menggapainya. Dibacanya nama yang ter _display_ di sana kemudian selang sedetik matanya berbinar. Soonyoung duduk dan melompat, Junhui menatapnya jijik.

"Pasti dari Jihoon." Tebak Junhui, dan dibetulkan oleh kedua alis Soonyoung yang naik, lalu dia berlalu keluar.

"Sepertinya mereka banyak kemajuan." Ujar Wonwoo.

Junhui memasukan snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"Thapi sama saja, thidak ada statuse." Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh.

Lelaki kelahiran China itu meraih gelas dan menegak isinya hingga habis, dinaikan kakinya ke atas sofa dan disilakannya. Junhui melirik Wonwoo dengan ekor matanya.

Dia menghembuskan napas pelan, ada beberapa hal yang amat menjanggal belakangan ini.

"Woo?" Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Bicaralah." Mata Wonwoo tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Akan kudengarkan dengan seksama." Ia menambahkan.

"Ini…soal Mingyu."

Mendengar nama itu, telinga Wonwoo menjadi lebih siaga.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Padahal Wonwoo tau apa yang akan dibicarakan Junhui, pasti soal insiden itu. Sobatnya ini memang tak pernah membahasnya setelah berbulan-bulan, Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya diam-diam menaruh rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku harap kau tidak jaga jarak dengan Mingyu, hanya karena hubungan ku dan ia mulai retak. Sungguhm aku cukup menyesal karena tidak memberitahunya soal diriku sendiri, aku tidak jujur dan terbuka padanya. Aku hanya takut seperti ini dan itu benar terjadikan?"

Wonwoo dengan segaja mematikan permainannya sehingga tulisan 'game over' terpampang di layar televise. Lelaki itu menaruh joy sticks ps di meja, pambahasan ini lebih menarik baginya. Wonwoo ikut menaikan kakinya ke sofa.

Dia mengambil alih snack dan memakan nya satu persatu.

"Aku tidak menjaga jarak dengannya, begitupun dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, walaupun hubungan kau dan Mingyu mulai retak. Aku akan pastikan persahabatan kita tidak akan ikut hancur."

Junhui tersenyum getir, Seokmin dan Soonyoung memang tidak pernah membahas ini, dan Junhui memilih Wonwoo yang paling waras untuk diajak bicara.

"Tapi kulihat kalian jarang bertemu."

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Mempunyai mata di mana-mana?"

Junhui terkekeh, iya juga.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Kau tau aku terlalu malas keluar rumah jika sudah sampai di kandang. Lagipula Mingyu sibuk dengan gadis-gadisnya."

Junhui menggeleng prihatin.

"Entahlah, Mingyu diumur semuda ini sudah menjadi playboy kelas teri. Kujamin dia pasti akan melakukan hal 'itu' sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo berhenti mengunyah snack nya, dia termenung. Tiba-tiba ada yang tidak beres di dadanya, agak perih.

Pemuda dengan wajah emo itu tertawa hambar.

"Hahahaha iya, aku tidak heran jika nanti dia akan menjadi ayah muda." Junhui ikut mencemooh Mingyu.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, Junhui berdehem.

"Woo? Apa kau tidak jijik padaku? Hm maksudnya. Mingyu kan ilfeel dengan ku. Mungkin sebenarnya Soonyoung dan Seokmin juga."

Wonwoo terdiam, saat itu juga ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga gay. Dia juga sama dengan Junhui dan lebih parahnya lagi orang yang ia sukai adalah seorang Kim Mingyu. Penganut anti-LGBT diantara mereka berlima.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya melapalkan itu sebatas mulut tanpa terdengar suara, ini belum saatnya begitu kata pikirannya.

Kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus? Bahkan dalam undang-undang mengatakan tak boleh ada diskriminasi karena orientasi seksual seseorang."

Junhui terpengarah.

"Woah." Dia mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

"Jawaban mu seperti orang hebat saja." Lalu mereka terkekeh bersama.

Wonwoo memakan snacks nya kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertemu dengan dia. Dengan pacar mu itu."

Junhui memalingkan wajahnya; tersirat bahwa Junhui kaget dicampur senang dari matanya yang berbinar.

"Kau yakin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan mengubungi Minhao."

 **-0-**

Hari-hari awal menjadi Mahasiwa Wonwoo sangat biasa, dan normal seperti yang sudah ia ekspetasikan. Dia rindu berkumpul dengan keempat temannya yang lain, karena mereka berada di department yang berbeda dan jadwal mereka juga berbeda, jadi mereka hanya mempunyai minim waktu untuk bertemu.

Sudah dua jam Wonwoo menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, membuka buku yang tebalnya hampir dua tumpukan kepalan tangannya. Mencari referensi dan membuat rangkuman, bahkan rasanya matanya sudah mulai berair dan tangannya terasa seperti jelly.

Dia melirik ketika ada suara desahan serta bisikan, Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya. Oh ayolah, ini siangkan? Masa ada hantu siang-siang begini?.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya, dia membuang nafas dan kembali membaca serta menulis.

Selang tiga menit suara itu kembali terdengar, Wonwoo menengok. Dia berpikir untuk melihat apa itu, perlahan tapi pasti Wonwoo mendekati sumber suara.

Dan ia melihat sepasang insan sedang bercumbu di tengah hari begini, pemuda itu bersandar pada rak besar, membuka buku. Menunggu hingga keduanya sadar.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh, wanita yang berada di pelukan Mingyu itu langsung mendorong dada Mingyu, wajahnya memerah dan gadis itu menunduk hingga rambutnya terjuntai. Namun, Wonwoo tau itu siapa, seorang kakak tingkat yang cukup populer semasa ospek kemarin, pesona Mingyu benar-benar hebat.

Wanita itu berjinjit, membisikan sesuatu dan segera pergi dari sana. Wonwoo memilih untuk kembali, dia bodoh atau apa sih? Kenapa harus melihat kejadian yang membuat nya mood turun drastis di saat seperti ini?.

Lelaki yang kata sebagian orang berwajah manis itu duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda; ia kembali memakai kacamatanya lagi dan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Sibuk membaca kata perkata untuk rangkumannya.

Mingyu duduk di seberang Wonwoo, tangannya meraih beberapa post-it milik Wonwoo dan mengambil buku-buku kecil yang tergeletak.

"Hyeong? Kenapa senang sekali mengacaukan acara orang sih?" Kata Mingyu langsung.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tau? Suara desahan dan bisikan kalian kukira suara hantu, lain kali cari tempat lain." Saran Wonwoo dan dia kembali menulis.

"Aish, biar lebih romantis tau hyeong. Kau nya saja norak, oh ya hyeong!—"

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja kencan buta?"

Wonwoo tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Mingyu mendesis.

"Dasar tidak asik."

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, Wonwoo yang sibuk akan kegiatan nya dan Mingyu yang curhat lalang buana.

Jarum pendek menunjukan angka tiga, Wonwoo akhirnya beranjak dari sana dan membereskan semua buku ke rak dan peralatannya. Mingyu masih setia mengoceh walau Wonwoo hanya menyahut, 'Hm' 'Iya' 'Bodoh' dan yang lainnya, wajah Wonwoo boleh datar namun hatinya sangat bahagia.

Setelah dari kampus, Wonwoo menerima pesan dari Hansol untuk membeli beberapa ramen dan yang lainnya, dan yang tidak Wonwoo habis pikir adalah Mingyu yang merengek minta ikut. Katanya dia sedang malas pulang ke apartement atau bermain dengan teman-teman barunya.

Wonwoo memilih bahan sayuran dengan serius, Mingyu diam-diam melirik wajah sahabatnya itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Jihoon yang mengatakan bahwa diantara mereka berlima (Soonyoung, Junhui, Seokmin, ia, dan Wonwoo) yang paling manis adalah Wonwoo—walau Wonwoo katanya paling 'minim ekspresi' tapi ada di mana saat-saat pesona Wonwoo keluar dan dia terlihat sangat bewarna, kali ini Mingyu mengakuinya, tapi tiga detik kemudian dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung? Aku mau itu satu!" Mingyu menunjuk snacks kesukaannya, Wonwoo tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke dalam trolley. Mingyu senang kalau belanja dengan Wonwoo yang ia mau pasti akan dibelikan.

Semua list belanjaan telah selesai, Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang masih setia mengekorinya dan mendorong trolley ke mana-mana.

"Ada lagi yang kau mau?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengumpat jengkel, belanjaan Wonwoo ternyata banyak dan ia seperti seorang lelaki yang mengantar pacarnya belanja. Astaga, Gyu kau kenapa? Batinnya karena berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Hyung? Kau tinggal dengan bule itukan? Siapa namanya?"

"Hansol?"

"Iya! Ah serius, dia rap nya sangat keren! Aku ingin belajar banyak darinya agar populritas ku semakin meningkat."

"Kau gila? Kau itu sudah cukup populer tau mau lebih populer bagaimana?" Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan ku tinggal karena aku populer." Goda Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendesis.

"Pergi saja, nanti kau juga kembali lagi padaku."

Mingyu terkekeh.

"Iya juga sih, mau seberapa banyak teman dan kekasih baru ku yang membuat aku nyaman hanya dirimu hyeong."

Wonwoo merasakan kupingnya memerah, dan dia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Wonwoo menggeleng dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang.

'Apa tadi Wonwoo hyung tersenyum dan merona?' Pikir Mingyu.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu segera menerobos apartemen sesaat setelah dibuka. Hansol yang membuka pintu mengerutkan kening bingung. Tapi ia tidak lanjut memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Wonwoo saat Mingyu hadir dihadapannya dan merajuk meminta bantuan atas semua kantong-kantong yang ia bawa.

Mingyu pada akhirnya bermalam di sana, Wonwoo berkali-kali menyuruhnya pulang tapi Jisoo, Hansol, dan Seungcheol menahannya. Satu lawan tiga, Wonwoo kalah dan Mingyu menang dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Bagaiamana tidak? Ia disini? Mendapat makanan gratis! Ya walaupun yang memasak pun dia.

Langit sudah menggelap, penghuni apartement itu sibuk dengan menonton film horror. Jeonghan juga berada di sana. Wonwoo mendengus kesal ketika adegan 'menganggetkan' muncul Jeonghan akan melompat ke dalam pelukan Seungcheol, padahal tidak seberapa.

Wonwoo sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang iri melihat mereka; Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, sedang lelaki yang ia taksir malah tertawa dengan Hansol— karena mereka berdua sibuk mengomentari bukan menonton.

Lelaki manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam lampu temaram, ada seseorang yang meliriknya dan diam-diam terkekeh sendiri di dalam hatinya melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

Dia tidak menyangka Wonwoo bisa berperilaku seperti itu, yang ia tahu dari Jeonghan, Wonwoo itu orang dengan gengsi yang amat tinggi, makanya ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi apapun dari Wonwoo kecuali wajah emo dan datarnya yang fenomenal.

Namun, malam ini, dia bisa melihat sepuasnya tanpa yang empunya mengetahui, dengan lampu redup yang menaungi mereka berenam.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, Mingyu dengan tidak tahunya ketiduran di karpet depan televisi. Wonwoo sudah membangunkan bocah itu berkali-kali tapi Mingyu merengek dan kembali tidur. Bisa saja Wonwoo akan membiarkan nya divsana sampai pagi tapi ia tidak tega, tentu saja ia tidak tega!.

Dengan meminta bantuan ketiga yang lainnya. Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jisoo, dan Hansol memindahkan tubuh besar Mingyu ke kamar Wonwoo, Seungcheol menggerutu bahwa Mingyu terlalu banyak dosa karena tubuhnya sangat berat.

Kemudian Jeonghan memberi kode, kepada Wonwoo kalau malam ini adiknya itu akan bermimpi indah, pipi Wonwoo memerah untung tidak ada siapapun saat Jeonghan mengatakan hal itu. Kalau tidak, mati dia.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Mingyu yang sudah terlelap. Dia duduk disamping pemuda berkulit tan itu, ditatapinya wajah Mingyu dengan teliti. Wonwoo tersenyum.

Tangannya bergerak ke hadapan wajah Mingyu, memastikan lelaki itu terlelap benar. Setelah ia yakin, Wonwoo menaruh telapak tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter, seolah merasakan nafas damai Mingyu.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Wonwoo mendekati Mingyu dan mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas dan dia langsung membenarkan selimut Mingyu.

"Aku me—"

Belum selesai Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka membuat jantung Wonwoo hampir lepas, dia gugup tapi mimik wajahnya dengan sempurna dapat menyembunyikannya.

"Jisoo hyeong?"

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo makan ramen, ramen nya sudah matang!"

"Eh? Sedang tidak apa-apa, oke hyung!" Ujar Wonwoo gagap dan berjalan mengikuti Jisoo keluar kamar.

.

.

Mingyu ingin tertawa saat semua orang menggotong tubuhnya, sungguh! Mereka bodoh atau apa? Pikir Mingyu.

Setelah tubuhnya sampai di kasur, Mingyu rasanya ingin segera bangun dan mentertawakan semuanya. Namun, niatnya diurungkan ketika derap langkah mendekati dirinya.

Ia mengitip sedikit, ternyata Wonwoo.

Mingyu berpura-pura tidur kembali, dia merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang di lambaikan di depan wajahnya. Namun, beberapa detik berselang ia terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat di bibirnya. Ia membeku seketika.

Mingyu tak dapat berkata apapun.

Suara Wonwoo terdengar, "Aku me—"

Mingyu menajamkan pendengarannya,

"Jisoo hyeong?"

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo makan ramen, ramen nya sudah matang!"

"Eh? Sedang tidak apa-apa, oke hyung!"

Kamar pintu tertutup, Mingyu segera membuka matanya dan terduduk.

"Tadi itu apa?" Monolognya sendiri.

 _ **I never thought that Love you could feel like this**_

 **-To Be Continued-**


	4. Unbroken

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Wen Junhui

Hong Ji Soo

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken_

 _I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken_

 _© Unbroken – Demi Lovato_

Mingyu terjaga hampir semalaman, bahkan sesungguhnya waktu ketika dia benar-benar menyelam ke alam mimpi dapat di hitung dengan jari. Ekor matanya terus menerus menoleh ke sosok yang sedang terlelap tidur di sampingnya.

Pagi, saat matahari belum nampak seutuhnya, Mingyu sudah bangun dan beranjak keluar kamar. Membawa tasnya pergi dengan berjalan mengendap seperti seorang maling. Tentu, dia memilih menghindari Wonwoo yang menurutnya mulai gila dan otak Mingyu seolah lumpuh untuk mencernanya dengan baik.

Dia memikirkan jalan untuk bereaksi seperti biasa, diam saja dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya atau mencecar Wonwoo dengan tindakan konyolnya—terhadap dirinya tadi malam, dan Mingyu memilih untuk diam, berpura-pura dan menjauhi Wonwoo merupakan jalan yang tepat, dia rasa.

Mingyu berusaha mengutak-atik tombol password, tentu dia tidak tahu apa password dari apartement mewah itu, dia baru pertama kali ke sini dan tidak menanyakan apa password nya. Sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di bahunya membuatnya berjengit kaget.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hansol tengah menangkapnya, matanya membesar sedikit dan alisnya bertaut menuntut meminta apa yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Sedang apa kau Ming?" Tanyanya, Mingyu mundur dan berdiri di samping Hansol, mengusap tengkuk nya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang masuk akal.

"Aku ada urusan, cukup penting makanya aku ingin pergi sekarang. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat aku tak tau pass nya." Ibu jari Mingyu menunjuk pintu, Hansol memijit nomor dan pintu terbuka.

Dia melangkah keluar, menunggu Mingyu yang juga keluar dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kata Mingyu basa-basi sembari berjalan menelusuri koridor.

"Kau tak melihat apa yang aku kenakan?" Sahut Hansol.

Hansol sebenarnya ingin bertanya, k emana Mingyu ingin pergi dan kenapa dia tidak membangunkan Wonwoo dan memintanya membuka pintu, kendati demikian dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk bertanya, tidak ingin tahu secara gamblang juga urusan orang.

Mingyu mengangguk dan memencet lift, selang dua menit pintu lift terbuka; kosong. Dan mereka memasuki lift.

"Kau biasa lari pagi?" Lagi-lagi Mingyu basa-basi, rasanya aneh canggung begini, batinnya.

Hansol hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah beritahu Wonwoo, kalau kau pergi?" Ya, kali saja Wonwoo mengira Mingyu raib hilang diculik atau apa, walaupun konyol cowok kelahiran 18 februari itu tetap memikirkannya.

"Ku kasih notes di nakasnya, dia lelap sekali sih." Kata Mingyu dan langkahnya keluar mendahului Hansol sesaat lift terbuka.

"Aku duluan ya!" Mingyu berlari kecil dan melambai, Hansol hanya memandangi nya, dia sadar ada yang tak wajar, tapi dia tak ingin membebankan pikiran dengan urusan orang lain.

Mingyu menaiki bus, tidak ada tujuan khusus, dan otaknya hanya ingin istirahat. Dia mengantuk sebenarnya dan lapar—sepuluh menit Mingyu berada didalam bus, dan ia berhenti dan kembali masuk kedalam sebuah jalan.

Mingyu tak pulang ke apartementnya. Namun, dia datang ke apartement kakak lelakinya yang terpaut tiga tahun di atasnya. Sebenarnya Mingyu disuruh tinggal di mansion kakaknya itu tapi dia tidak mau.

Orangtuanya kerap kali membandingkan Mingyu dengan kakak-kakaknya entah mengapa, tapi itu sungguh membuatnya jengkel.

Ya, Mingyu akui semua kakaknya adalah anak hebat dan pintar tapi tetap saja dia kesal. Mingyu pintar, dia selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar di sekolah semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar. Tapi otak keempat kakaknya jauh lebih pintar, dan dia kesal dengan itu.

Dari pada dia harus mendengar dirinya selalu dibandingkan dengan Jongin—kakak Mingyu yang tepat di atasnya dia lebih baik tinggal sendiri, dengan begitu ibunya tidak akan berkomentar macam-macam yang mebuatnya ingin meledak saat bebicara soal prestasi. Menurut Mingyu, menjadi anak terakhir itu tidak enak, selalu ada orang yang membuat nya tampak lemah—iya itu kakak-kakak nya.

Mingyu membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, dia bebas masuk ke dalam mansion kakaknya, dia tahu passwordnya. Ruang tengah nampak lengan, seperti tak ada kehidupan. Tapi, Mingyu tau kakaknya pasti sedang tidur atau belum pulang, buat apa mengkhwatirkan kakaknya?.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan, dan ia hanya menemukan sosis siap makan. Sisanya bahan mentah, dan Mingyu malas memasak. Mingyu duduk di dekat konter dapur, menuangkan air dan meminumnya dalam segala tegak.

'BUGH'

Mingyu meringis, memuncratkan airnya, kemudian menoleh. Dia memegangi kepalanya, seorang gadis dengan rambut yang melewati bahu, wajah polos setengah ketakutan dan tangannya memegangi spatula yang ia pakai untuk memukul kepala Mingyu barusan.

"Yak! Apa-apaan?!" Semburnya kesal, matanya menyalang.

"Mingyu?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Mingyu menoleh.

"Hyung! Siapa dia? Gadis ini memukulku!" Adu Mingyu langsung kepada kakaknya.

Mata Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya sadar, melirik kearah kekasihnya.

"Dia adikku Kyungsoo." Lalu lelaki itu duduk diseberang Mingyu.

Mingyu menggerutu.

"Pacar baru mu ya?"

Gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu langsung merasa tak enak, dia duduk disebelah Mingyu, raut wajahnya menampakan bahwa ia khawatir.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak, sungguh rasanya seperti kepalaku habis mendapatkan pijatan. Kau tau saja noona, kalau aku merasa otak ku sedang tidak berjalan baik." Jawab Mingyu sarkastis.

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Habisnya, sekarang sedang marak perampokan."

Mingyu tergelak, dan Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan polos Kyungsoo.

"Apa wajah ku seperti waja Kriminal? Yak! Jangan tertawa kau hyung!"

"Sorry-sorry! Hahahha, lagian sedang apa kau disini? Jam—" Jongin melirik jam di microwave, "—06.38 sepagi ini?"

Jari telunjuk Mingyu memutari gelas.

"Entahlah kaki dan otak ku hanya memikirkan tempat ini." Mingyu beranjak dan pergi kekamar; di mansion itu hanya ada dua kamar.

Satu kamar Jongin, dan satunya kamar kosong yang disediakan untuk tamu, tadinya itu kamar Minseok—kakak Mingyu yang nomor tiga. Tapi sekarang Minseok berada di Jepang menyelesaikan gelar masternya.

Jongin memandangi punggung Mingyu yang berangsur memasuki kamar, Jongin tau ada yang tak beres.

"Kyungie, tolong buatkan sarapan ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tolong bilang maaf padanya." Kata Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangguk juga dan menyusul Mingyu ke dalam kamar.

Mingyu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar bewarna biru langit, senada dengan kaos yang ia kenakan.

Jongin masuk, dan Mingyu tak perlu repot melihat.

Lelaki dengan panggilan 'Kai' di kampus itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela, membuka-buka buku yang terjajar rapi dimeja. Membacanya asal.

"Jadi ada apa dengan dirimu cassanova cilik?"

Mingyu mendesis.

"Lihat kaca tuan Jongin."

"Hei aku bukan lagi cassanova, aku sudah menanggalkan gelar itu."

Mingyu terlihat tertarik, dia setengah bangun dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu bertobat? Ah jangan bilang—"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ya, karena gadis yang memukul mu tadi."

Mingyu melongok.

"Hei Jongin sadar, dia tidak ada apa-apanya kurasa dibanding dengan mantan mu itu, siapa namanya? Jung So Yeon?"

"So Jung." Jongin mengoreksi, Mingyu menaikan bahunya.

"Siapa lah itu, kenapa standarmu turun?"

Di mata Mingyu, So Jung itu sosok yang cukup sempurna. Ya, walau wajah juteknya itu terlihat menjengkelkan. Tapi serius, So Jung menurut Mingyu jauh lebih cantik. Badan tinggi seperti model, tubuh berbentuk dengan baik, matanya yang bisa membuat lelaki tersihir. Dan digantikan dengan gadis biasa yang kata Mingyu hanya menang wajah lucu.

Gadis yang kini kakaknya kencani tidak tinggi, dia hanya setinggi pundaknya bahkan mungkin kurang, wajah agak bulat dan mata besar, rambut hitam sepunggung.

Tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan adik kecilnya itu, Jongin menendang bahu Mingyu.

"Jangan selalu ukur kecantikan seseorang dari luarnya."

Mingyu berdecih.

"Siapa yang mengajariku menilai semua dari cover?"

Jongin melompat ke kasur, dia merebah di sebelah Mingyu.

"Dia dapat menyadarkan ku, kau harus bisa menemukan satu yang seperti itu. Oh ya, katanya maaf." Mingyu hanya balas menggumam.

"Jadi ada apa?" Jongin tak ingin berbelit, dan Mingyu nanti malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mingyu sendiri bingung mulai dari mana.

Masa iya dia langsung cerita.

'Hyung semalam aku menginap di apartement Wonwoo Hyung, aku berpura-pura tidur dan ka-boom! Aku dicium olehnya.' Oke itu random dan terdengar mengerikan, batin Mingyu.

'Hyeong, apa kau pernah merasakan di cium sesama jenis? Tepat dibibir? Saat kau tidur?' Tidak, itu sama saja membuat Jongin terpingkal.

Jongin yang melihat Mingyu hanya bengong pun menoyor kepala adiknya,

"Jadi apa?" Ulangnya saat Mingyu sadar.

"Menurutmu LGBT itu apa?" Sial!, bukan itu yang harus diucapkan, pikir Mingyu merutuki bibirnya sendiri.

"Hah? LGBT? Wah, ada apa nih?"

"Jawab saja."

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexsual, dan Transgender."

Mingyu melepaskan nafasnya.

"Aku tau akronimnya bodoh! Yang aku maksud opini mu."

"Ya tanya yang jelas lah, adikku sayang."

Oke ini mulai menjijikan, Mingyu menendang kepala Jongin dan Jongin membalas dengan memukul kepalanya.

"Bagaimana opini mu tentang mereka?"

Jongin memicingkan matanya; curiga.

"Apa kau sudah tidak berselera dengan? Ini?" Jongin menaruh tangannya di dada, seolah mengambarkan dada wanita.

Mingyu memasang wajah malas.

"Dasar mesum, bukan! Aku masih berselera ya! Aku kan hanya meminta opinimu saja."

Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang tertahan ke belakang, dia memandangi foto yang bertengger di dinding. Foto teman-temannya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Ya awal nya mungkin merasa tidak percaya dan jijik tentu saja, tapi itu hak mereka."

"Hak mereka?"

"Iyalah, seperti aku yang melepaskan Sojung dan menautkan hatiku kepada Kyungsoo."

"Dasar picisan, dasar alay!"

"Yak! Sadar diri!"

Mingyu nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Apa teman mu ada yang seperti itu hyung?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja hyung."

"Oke-oke, hm ya ada"

Mata Mingyu membulat, ada raut penasaran.

"Siapa?"

Jongin melirik foto nya sekali lagi sebelum bersuara.

"Kau tau Zhang Yi Xing? Teman SMA ku dulu yang dari China?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dia gay."

Mingyu nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Dari gerak geriknya aku dapat melihat sih." Ujar Mingyu menanggapi.

"Dan kau tau Kris Wu? Atau Kevin Wu?"

Mingyu mengangguk lagi, siapa pula di Korea yang tak kenal Kris Wu atau Kevin Wu?. Seorang aktor berbakat, model, penyanyi, dan pemain basket. Tampang nya sungguh memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi, Mingyu diam-diam kagum kepada Kris Wu ini, apalagi Jongin dan Minseok pernah mengenal sang bintang secara pribadi membuat Mingyu ikut mengenalnya.

"Dia itu kekasihnya Yixing."

Mingyu masih membayangkan sosok Kris yang berujar kepadanya beberapa tahun lalu bahwa Mingyu juga tampan, dan kadang Kris menganggap mereka kembar, sebenarnya Mingyu yang selalu berkata.

'Hyung kita ini mirip! Sama sama tinggi, hehe.'

Telinganya mencerna perkataan Jongin baik baik dan dicerna ke otaknya, selang sedetik dia melonjak heboh.

"WHAT THE FU**"

Jongin memundurkan kepalanya, dia berasumsi ganjil, dan langsung menunjuk heboh ke Mingyu.

"Kau menyukai Kris Wu yak?"

Mingyu langsung berusaha tenang, walau dalam dirinya masih sangat _shock_ dengan fakta yang ada.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak SMA, hei bocah kau belum jawab pertannya ku—"

"Tentu tidak hyung, aku masih menyukai wanita, hanya kaget saja." Potongnya sebelum Jongin berpikiran macam-macam.

Jongin berdeham.

"Ya saat aku tau aku juga _shock_ apalagi mereka menutupinya begitu rapi. Minseok hyung yang bahkan lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua sempat marah. Jadi, Minseok hyung dan aku sepakat untuk menjauh sementara waktu, itu namanya penyakit dan bisa menular. Tapi, setelah beberapa waktu, kita sadar. Itu hak mereka, dan kita sebagai teman seharusnya menolong atau melakukan sesuatu bukan menjauh dan membuang mereka."

Pikiran Mingyu terbang ke mana-mana. Ke masa ia memergoki Junhui, Junhui yang tak pernah bercerita sampai kejadian semalam, Mingyu menyimak benar perkataan Jongin.

' _Tok Tok,'_

Dua pasang mata itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan seorang gadis yang Mingyu tau sekarang ini amat dicintai hyungnya itu menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa aku mengannggu eh? Makanan nya sudah siap."

"Oh sudah?" Sahut Jongin, dan dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung bangun dari kasur.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu perut mu lapar." Kata Jongin kepada Mingyu, Mingyu menatap Jongin dan ikut bangkit.

Dan ia memikirkan sesuatu,

' _Aku harus selamatkan Wonwoo hyung sebelum terjerumus semakin jauh, aku akan memisahkannya dengan Junhui.'_

 **-0-**

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, dia merentangkan tangannya dan bangun dengan agak kepayahan. Dia harus berbagi ranjang dengan Mingyu yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya tapi dia rela jika harus berbagi dengan laki-laki bemarga Kim itu.

Wonwoo duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan mata sayup dan setengah rasa kantuk masih menggerayanginya. Dia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, dan membuka matanya secara paksa.

Netranya berputar, mencari sesosok yang ia kagumi semalaman ini dan dia tidak menemukannya di dalam ruangan itu, Wonwoo pikir Mingyu sedang berjalan mengitari apartementnya atau sedang mandi, tapi saat matanya melihat note di nakas, dia tahu Mingyu sudah pergi.

Wonwoo meraih note itu dan membacanya,

 _Hyung, Sorry aku pergi tampa memberitahu mu dulu, aku ada urusan mendadak_

 _Terimakasih penginapannya!, aku ingin membangunkan mu tadi,_

 _Tapi melihat wajah mu begitu nyenyak aku tak tega,_

 _Mingyu_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan meletakannya kembali, dia beranjak untuk mandi. Sedang di dapur, Jisoo sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya kopi, susu, dan sandwich sih.

Seungcheol membaca sesuatu di tabletnya; terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Jisoo sudah menyiapkan semua di konter dapur. Empat kopi, Espresso untuk dirinya dan Mingyu, Latte untuk Seungcheol, Hag untuk Wonwoo, dan Susu untuk Hansol.

Jisoo berjalan kearah kamar Wonwoo, dan tepat ketika Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya, jatuh tepat di handuk yang ia sampirkan di leher. Jisoo memperhatikan itu.

Wonwoo melewati Jisoo yang sedang mematung, dan duduk di sebelah Seungcheol.

"Sedang lihat apa hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo yang menarik Coffee Hag nya.

Jisoo yang sadar, kembali ke konter dapur dan duduk agak salah tingkah.

"Oh? Ini lho mengecek saham." Jawab Seungcheol singkat dan mematikan tabletnya.

Dia mengambil Lattenya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Cheol? Naik kah?" Tanya Jisoo, Seungcheol tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk pelan, Wonwoo yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja dan mulai memasukan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

Matanya menghitung kopi yang tersedia, ada susu—itu punya Hansol.

"Kenapa kopinya empat hyung?" Telunjuk Wonwoo menunjuk cangkir cangkir yang ada.

"Untuk Mingyu, ke mana dia? Belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi tadi pagi."

Seungcheol yang sedang membalas pesan Jeonghan menyahut.

"Kapan? Aku berada di sini dari tadi dan tidak melihat siapapun."

"Dia pergi tadi pagi saat aku ingin lari pagi." Itu suara Hansol, dan semua memperhatikan anak bule itu. Dia dipenuhi peluh dan setengah baju atasnya basah.

"Pagi sekali." Kata Jisoo, dia melirik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ditatapi begitu jadi merasa agak gugup.

"Dia ada urusan mendadak katanya."

Hansol membenarkan dengan berkata.

"Katanya begitu." Kemudian dia menegak habis susunya—memakan sandwich nya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini Hansol- ah?"

"Yeah, aku punya hyung." Dan dia menghilang di telan lorong, Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau punya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, kenyataan nya semua orang rumah ini agak sibuk dan dia selalu yang punya waktu lebih luang dibanding yang lain.

"Hari ini aku juga ada pertemuan dan Seungcheol akan mengecek bisnis kita." Dan di angguki Seungcheol yang masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk paham, berati ia yang harus membereskannya. Jisoo berlalu ke kamarnya, Seungcheol yang sudah rapih menghambiskan Lattenya dan langsung pergi. Jadi, Wonwoo mencuci piring dan membersihkan konter dapur.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hansol sudah rapi dan izin untuk pergi, dan yang terakhir Jisoo.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli titip aku saja."

Wonwoo mengiyakan sebelum Jisoo benar-benar pergi.

Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, berpikir apa yang ingin ia kerjakan. Tugas semua sudah ia kerjakan. Menelpon ibunya? Video call? Atau menelpon Seokmin? Dia rindu dengan sobatnya yang satu itu.

Baru saja ia ingin menelpon Seokmin, ada pesan dari Junhui yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

Lelaki itu langsung mengganti pakaiannya dan melesat keluar apartement. Junhui memang hebat, tau saja dia sedang dirundung kebosanan dan kegalauan.

Sesampainya di luar apartement, hembusan angin bulan Mei terasa sangat sejuk. Wonwoo duduk di bangku halte untuk menunggu bus sampai sebuah mobil Chevrolet cruze dengan warna hitam berhenti. Wonwoo tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin merasa percaya diri telebih dahulu.

Jendela mobil terbuka, Jisoo ada di sana. Di kursi pengemudi, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan Jisoo memang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, Jisoo kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Dia keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari menghampiri Wonwoo,

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau tidak ada jadwal atau apapun?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi temanku mengajakku bertemu."

"Di mana?"

"Geumcheon."

"Kita searah!" Jisoo tanpa basa basi menarik tangan Wonwoo, dia membuka kan pintu dan menyuruh Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wonwoo mengerjap bingung dan menoleh saat Jisoo sudah berada di sebelahnya memasang _seatbelt_.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku belum mengatakan iya," kata Wonwoo sedikit protes.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Ujar Jisoo.

Seketika ada rasa hangat yang menelusupi ruang hati Wonwoo, dia jadi gugup sendiri saat memasang _seatbelt_.

Di dalam perjalanan keduanya tidak banyak bicara, Wonwoo hanya sesekali mengganti lagu yang terputar dan Jisoo menyahuti atau bercerita lagu-lagu yang kebetulan ia ketahui dengan baik.

Jalan begitu lengang, sehingga mereka bisa melaju tanpa hambatan. Wonwoo menahan kantuknya, dan Jisoo diam-diam melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Sebuah instrument seperti _lullaby_ , membuat kantuk di kelopak mata Wonwoo semakin berat dan ia menutup matanya.

Wajahnya tampak damai, dan Jisoo mulai tersesat di pandangan Wonwoo, mulai teracuni dengan senyum kecil Wonwoo yang nampaknya bisa membiusnya kapan saja. Mulai terikat dengan kelakuan Wonwoo yang begitu nyata dan jujur.

Tangan Jisoo perlahan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, terasa hangat dan seolah mentransfer energy ke dalam dirinya. Senyum Jisoo terbit, dia ingin perjalanan menuju Geumcheon tak akan menemui akhir.

.

.

.

Selambat apapun Jisoo menyetir tetap saja pada akhirnya mereka sampai di Geumcheon. Wonwoo masih tertidur dengan wajah yang setia kearah Jisoo. Jisoo rela jika harus absen di pertemuan kali ini, dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa hadir dan akan diganti dengan yang lain.

Tapi Wonwoo tersentak bangun, dia menggaruk lehernya dan matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya, wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk. Dia duduk tegap dan memperhatikan jalan, kemudian Wonwoo menoleh.

"Apa kita sudah sampai hyung?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak, Jisoo merasa sebagian dirinya sedikit gemetar— dan ada rasa geli di perutnya.

"Sudah, kau berhenti di mana?"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Junhui. Dan setelah mendapat jawaban dia langsung bilang kepada Jisoo, Jisoo sedikit kaget.

"Wah, tempat yang sama." Komentar Jisoo, dia berbelok dan memasuki gedung, turun ke basement untuk parkir.

"Kebetulan yang bagus." Sahut Wonwoo yang dalam versi ini berpikir menghemat ongkos. Mesin mobil dimatikan, dan Jisoo keluar dari mobil di ikuti Wonwoo.

"Di mana temanmu?"

Wonwoo mendelikan bahunya.

"Hyung duluan saja, aku sudah bilang kalau aku di basement. Nanti kau terlambat hyung."

Kaki Jisoo agak susah digerakan, dia ingin bersama di sini. Tapi Wonwoo bersikukuh kalau temannya akan segera datang.

"Oke, nanti hubungi aku saja jika ingin pulang bersama."

Wonwoo megangguk patuh, dan Jisoo pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Kurang dari lima menit, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika pundaknya ditepuk, dia menoleh dengan wajah datar yang ia pertahankan.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya—seperti pernah melihat. Tapi, di mana? Pikir Wonwoo.

Lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan lelaki itu.

"Xu Minghao."

Wonwoo ingat sekarang, dia adalah kekasih Junhui.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Hahaha iya aku tahu. Ayo kita masuk."

Wonwoo berjalan di samping Minghao, wangi strawberry merebak dari tubuh Minghao dan Wonwoo merasa tenang. Pantas Junhui pernah bercerita bahwa susah sekali untuk jauh dari Minghao jika sudah bersama. Junhui akan betah berlama-lama dalam pelukan Minghao. Awalnya Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa itu berlebihan tapi dia mengakuinya sekarang.

"Ke mana Junhui?"

"Dia agak sibuk. Dia panitia di acara ini." Jelas Minghao, dan kaki mereka mulai memasuki sebuah aula yang cukup besar.

Sudah banyak orang di sana. Wonwoo tak tau ini acara apa, Minghao menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

Banyak hidangan yang ditata dengan rapi, dan semuanya terlihat enak. Mata Wonwoo berkilat senang.

"Makan lah." Saran Minghao yang melihat Wonwoo senang.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar mu dari Junhui." Minghao tersenyum, dan kali ini Wonwoo dapat menemukan pesona Minghao yang membuat sahabatnya terperangkap.

"Aku juga banyak mengetahui mu darinya." Ucap Wonwoo yang mulai mengambil manisan dan memakannya.

Minghao berdeham kecil.

"Woo terimakasih sudah merestui kami."

Wonwoo mendongak dan mengibaskan tangannya, mulut nya yang penuh terlihat lucu.

"Bhukan apa-apa."

Junhui berjalan cepat dan langsung duduk di samping Minghao, menarik pinggang lelaki itu dan setengah memeluknya. Wonwoo mendengus kecil.

"Selamat datang Sob."

Wonwoo tak membalas dan dia masih sibuk dengan manisannya.

Minghao dan Junhui tertawa kecil, Minghao berujar jika Wonwoo seperti ia terlihat amat lucu dan Wonwoo jadi agak malu di puji seperti itu oleh lelaki yang menurutnya lebih manis dan lucu.

Acara pun dimulai, dan riuh tepuk tangan berdengung. Wonwoo baru sadar, jika ini adalah acara pertemuan komunitas LGBT, Junhui meringis agak merasa tak enak dengan Wonwoo.

"Sorry, Woo." Ucap Junhui, yang melihat ekspresi Wonwoo berubah, namun tak disangka, Wonwoo malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Junhui, lagi pula makanannya enak."

Sang MC berseru heboh, dan mengajak para tamu untuk ikut meramaikan saat ia memanggil nama sebagai acara pembuka.

Seorang lelaki dengan tinggi 177cm memasuki panggung. Suara riuh makin mendominasi. Lelaki itu duduk ditengah sembari memegang gitar, dan dia membenarkan letak mic.

Petikan gitar mulai terdengar dan suara merdu mulai terlantunkan dari bilah bibir sang penyanyi. Sebuah lagu dari _girlband_ yang sudah ia _arrangement_ ulang.

 _I never forget you girl_

 _I never forget you girl_

 _He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla_

 _Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku numul man heulleo_

Retina Wonwoo terfokus, suara itu, raut wajah itu. Wonwoo terbawa ke dalam pesona seorang Hong Jisoo yang entah keberapa kali dari pertama Wonwoo bertemu dengan Jisoo.

Seolah semua terhisap, Wonwoo tak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuaesseo_

Jisoo benar-benar mengkhayati apa yang ia nyanyikan, tangannya terus memetik gitar, dia menyapukan pandangannya. Dan satu sosok yang membuatnya tersentak.

Jeon Wonwoo di sana, memperhatikan dirinya.

 _Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo (Maeil bam nan)_

 _Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo_

Tingkat kepercayaaan Jisoo meningkat dan dia membawakan lagunya dengan lebih percaya diri. Joshua benar-benar menikmati apa yang ia kerjakan.

 _Jeongmal dap dap daphae_

 _Gap gap gaphae_

 _Mak mak makhae_

 _Nan eobtneun sesangi_

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan dia merasa tersihir, mata mereka bertemu dan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

 _I Miss you, I need you_

 _Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you_

 _I miss you (I miss you)_

 _I need you (I need you)_

 _Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my girl._

Minghao heboh, mengatakan bahwa Jisoo menatapnya namun pada faktanya Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dan Wonwoo merasa seolah ada sebuah perasaan yang di telepatikan kepada jiwanya. Wonwoo menunduk dan merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Lagu itu diselesaikan dengan begitu baik. Wonwoo bahkan merasa versi ini lebih baik dari aslinya. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Seorang lelaki langsung duduk di samping Wonwoo, dari wangi parfurmnya Wonwoo sudah dapat menebak.

Junhui agak kaget.

"Hyung? Kenapa duduk disini?"

Karena tumben sekali ia bergabung disini, biasanya Jisoo akan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang didominasi oleh _half blood_.

"Tidak boleh?" Tanya Jisoo.

Minghao langsung membalas dengan semangat.

"Tentu boleh ge!" Katanya dengan bahasa mandarin dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya, yang lain tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya hyung, kenalkan ini namanya—" belum selesai Junhui mengenalkan Wonwoo, Jisoo memotong.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Lho? Kalian sudah kenal?" Keduanya mengangguk dan Wonwoo menjelaskan bahwa ia juga satu apartement dengan Jisoo. Dunia terasa sempit.

Mereka berbincang, dan Junhui menyadari sesuatu dari binar mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sama dengan dirinya.

 **-0-**

Semenjak kecerobohan Wonwoo yang terlalu berani mencium Mingyu, Mingyu menghindari Wonwoo. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin begitu, tapi saat Mingyu berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, memori itu terputar lagi.

Ia merasa jengkel dan yang paling ia kesalkan adalah Wonwoo yang entah mengapa semakin di hindari semaki sering muncul di hadapannya.

Wonwoo yang merasa janggal pun mulai khawatir, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sore ini, Wonwoo sedang menikmati udara matahari di ufuk barat dengan Jisoo. Hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Mereka semakin dekat karena acara yang dihadiri keduanya. Jisoo agak kaget saat Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tau kalau ia itu bisexsual dari awal.

Jisoo meringis, dan mengatakan tolong jangan jauhi dirinya karena hal itu. Wonwoo menjawab tak mungkin ia bisa menjauhi orang semem-pesona Jisoo, tentu dia tidak menyatakannya langsung.

Berjalan seperti ini membuat otak penat Wonwoo terasa lebih segar dan membuang tekanan rasa frustasinya kepada Mingyu. Yang semakin hari semakin jauh darinya, dan Wonwoo mulai sadar bahwa cintanya benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jisoo memanfaatkan waktu agar lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo, dia menanyai semua hal yang disukai Wonwoo. Di saat Wonwoo tertawa, arah pandanganya terjatuh pada pandangan yang seketika menyambar hatinya.

Ia melihat Mingyu mencium seorang gadis di tengah keramaian, ini bukan pertama kalinya padahal Wonwoo melihat seperti itu, tapi saat Wonwoo memergokinya, ia melihat Mingyu menatapnya juga dan menyeringai.

Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari sana.

Hati Wonwoo terasa remuk, dia berbalik. Jisoo yang melihat itu mengerti. Jisoo tau, dia tau kalau Wonwoo seorang homoseksual.

Wonwoo juga seorang pecinta sesama jenis, Jisoo tau kalau Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu. Jisoo bisa melihat binar, kelakuan, senyum yang ia selipkan setiap kali berbicara dengan Mingyu. Jisoo tau itu dan Jisoo juga tau, bahwa Wonwoo pernah mencium Mingyu.

Jisoo mengetahui semua tentang Wonwoo.

Dan ia tahu, Mingyu tak dapat membalas perasaan Wonwoo. Dan ia tahu Mingyu tak pantas untuk Wonwoo.

Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo, lelaki itu tak tahan melihat Wonwoo yang menyembunyikan air matanya. Jisoo berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit.

Dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis. Semua manusia berhak menangis sekalipun itu lelaki."

Lalu Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukan pada Jisoo, menumpahkan kekecewaannya.

Dan sepasang mata melihat mereka, berdecih.

 **The day will come when you'll be mine. But I'll just wait till that time. If I have to wait forever, that's what I'll do.**

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Lagu yang dibawakan Jisoo © Because of you – After School ver Vocal Team

\- Saya bikin ini sambil dengerin lagu Because of You sampe 30 kali lebih mungkin, dan diselingin nontonin pops in seoul pas mereka bawain lagu ini. Btw Seungkwan di situ manis unyu ganteng, dan aku kesemsem sama doi disitu


	5. Because I'm Weary

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _Today, another hard day_

 _The unexpected sound of thumping heart_

 _The thump that can't be forgotten even if I frown my face_

 _Because I Love you_

 _©Because I'm Weary – Ernest_

Wonwoo kini sedikit merasa canggung kepada Jisoo sejak sore itu. Kenapa juga dia harus merasakan sesak dan ingin menangis?.

Astaga Woo, memang nya kau wanita heh?. Itu yang selalu terlintas di otak Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya berciuman di tengah kerumunan, itukan hak nya. Terserah, dia ini yang malu. Kemudian soal menyeringai, Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

Dia merasa Mingyu kala itu ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui perasaan Wonwoo dan lansung memberikan _skakmat_ pada Wonwoo bahwa cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa sesak lagi jika ingat tatapan Mingyu.

Soal Jisoo, Jisoo tidak pernah secara _frontal_ sih mengakui bahwa ia sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo itu homoseksual, tapikan…tapikan, ah Wonwoo merasa dikuliti perlahan, lalu Junhui kadang-kadang suka membahas soal Jisoo dan ia akan mendapat serangan godaan dari sahabatnya itu.

Tapi ini soal hati Wonwoo, dia mulai memikirkan perasaan nya kepada Mingyu. Pada waktu sebelumnya, Wonwoo akan mengecek handphone nya secara berkala, kalau-kalau Mingyu mengiriminya chat atau sms atau juga telepon, selalu ada harapan di selipan hatinya. Tapi, sejak sore itu, Wonwoo _hopeless,_ tidak muluk-muluk lagi soal si gigi taring yang mencarinya, frekuensi nya menurun cukup drastis.

Dia termenung, mengingat pertama kali bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Mingyu.

 _ **Musim Dingin, 4 tahun yang lalu**_

Wonwoo bukan seorang siswa dengan segala ketenarannya, dia hanya seorang siswa pendiam dan menutup diri. Wonwoo tak dekat dengan siapapun, dan dia berpikir walau ini tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertamanya, dia tidak berharap mempunyai teman dekat di sisinya.

Semua dapat Wonwoo lakukan sendiri. Yeah, semuanya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke papan pengumuman, dia melihat hasil ujiannya. Posisi 23. Ck sial! Padahal sudah belajar. Begitulah Wonwoo, tidak pernah masuk dalam 10 besar dalam sejarah di SMP-nya.

Dia melirik kebagian atas, di mana rangking lima besar terpampang. Jeon Jungkook, nomor satu. Kemudian di posisi kedua ada Lee Seokmin, posisi ke tiga Kim Mingyu, ke empat Wen Junhui dan yang kelima ada Kim Minkyung.

Dari kelimanya, dia hanya kenal Jungkook. Pasti, dia 'kan sepupunya lalu Wen Junhui, Wonwoo pernah bicara beberapa kali dengannya.

 **BURK!**

Wonwoo limbung namun, 'Hap!'.

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap, seorang lelaki menagkapnya, Wonwoo buru-buru berdiri. Membenarkan seragamnya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat, tepat Wonwoo melihat ke dalam manik matanya.

"T-tidak terima kasih." Dia buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Wonwoo memukul kepalanya, astaga Jeon Wonwoo? Kau kenapa? Dia masuk ke dalam toilet dan menyandar di dinding, memegangi dadanya; berdebar.

Kau gila ya?.

.

.

.

Ide menaiki sepeda saat salju turun itu amat buruk, dan dia mengakui gagasan ibunya soal 'jangan naik sepeda' lima menit yang lalu. Ban nya bocor menginjak paku, dan salju mulai mengelilinya. Dingin sekali, tak ada pilihan hanya berjalan sampai rumah kalau begini.

Mana Wonwoo cuman pakai kemeja dan sweater, kaos kaki dan tidak bawa penghangat. Ini namanya membunuh diri sendiri. Setengah jam Wonwoo berjalan, bibirnya mulai pucat dan kering.

' **BRUK'**

Wonwoo terpeleset karena salju, dia terduduk dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Oh masa dia kena hipertemia di pinggir jalan begini?. Tangannya saling menggenggam, kepulan uap terlihat dari celah bibir Wonwoo.

Aku tidak mau mati sekarang…, Batinnya.

Kepalanya mulai pusing, Wonwoo mencoba bangkit dan kembali berjalan. Namun, dirinya limbung, dan dia pasrah saja kalau mencium aspal. Setelah beberapa detik dia tak sampai ke aspal juga, pelan-pelan Wonwoo membuka mata, dan dia dalam pelukan seseorang.

Matanya kemudian membelalak. Astaga orang ini!

"Kau tidak apa?"

Wonwoo mencoba berdiri, dia pusing sekali. Orang itu langsung memegang kening Wonwoo.

"Woah kau demam bung." Ujarnya.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Wonwoo, mengambil _hotpack_ dan memasukannya ke dalam kaos kaki dan celana Wonwoo, tapi si pemuda Jeon malah seperti patung, diam saja.

Lelaki itu menggerekan tangannya di depan Wonwoo.

"Oi? Kau sadar 'kan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan langsung mengangguk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau demam." Ulang lelaki itu, dia melirik sepeda Wonwoo yang tergeletak.

"Ini rusak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan mendirikan sepedanya.

Ingat? Wonwoo percaya bahwa ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawarnya, Wonwoo langsung menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Dan begitulah Wonwoo yang dulu. Dingin, tidak tau terima kasih, susah mengekspresikan dirinya.

"Aku tau dirimu." Wonwoo tak mengindahkan dan tetap memandang lurus, dan lelaki itu masih setia di samping Wonwoo.

"Kau itu terkenal, karena kecuekan mu. Aku heran bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup begitu," Ocehnya, Wonwoo masih membiarkannya, tak peduli.

"Aniway, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku suka dengan mu."

Wonwoo terhenti, dan menoleh.

"Kau gila ya? Aku normal tau!" Sangkal Wonwoo cepat, orang itu tertawa hebat sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Astaga bodoh, aku juga masih tertarik dengan wanita! Aku suka kepribadian mu, kau tak berniat mencari teman?"

Wonwoo mendengus, dan dia kembali berjalan, hanya konotasi ternyata.

Tapi, tunggu? Kenapa Wonwoo jadi deg-degkan? Dia rasa dia benar-benar gila.

Lelaki itu masih saja mengekori Wonwoo, Wonwoo akhirnya jengah juga, dia menengok.

"Siapa kau?"

Orang itu tergelak.

"Kau tak tahu aku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng polos, memang siapa dia sampai harus ia ketahui?.

"Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo rasa-rasanya pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi, di mana ya? Dia terdiam sebentar, mengingat.

Oh! Dia ini si lima besar, dan dia yang menolong Wonwoo saat hampir terpelesat waktu itu, buru-buru Wonwoo menoleh dan mata berbinar Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dengan tidak sadar dia mengangguk.

"Mari berteman."

Ya, se-sederhana itu mereka menjalin pertemanan. Mingyu sudah memperhatikan Wonwoo sejak lama, Wonwoo yang misterius dan tidak memiliki teman satupun menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan lelaki bermata sipit itu.

Entah kenapa. Tapi, Mingyu rasa dia hanya merasa nyaman dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo adalah teman terbaik, dia pendengar yang baik, dia perhatian, dia mengerti diri Mingyu dan Mingyu suka itu. Wonwoo itu jujur.

Namun tidak bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo sempat merasa gila karena dia selalu berdebar di dekat Mingyu, siapa juga yang senang kalau ternyata dirimu itu _gay_? Pelan tapi pasti, Wonwoo mengerti dia memang mecintai Mingyu.

-0-

Wonwoo terduduk di bawah pohon rindang, membaca buku sembari mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya. Seseorang langsung berbaring di sebelahnya, menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kemeja.

Tanpa menoleh Wonwoo tau itu siapa ; Junhui. Semerbak parfume nya sangat ketara.

Hening, 15 menit berlalu tanpa percakapan, Wonwoo menutup bukunya dan Junhui langsung menyingkirkan kemeja dari wajahnya, dia tahu Wonwoo paling tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang membaca.

"Woo?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu."

"Apa?"

Jeda, Junhui mengatur kalimat dalam otaknya. Bagaimana ya? Tapi dasar, terkadang otak yang penuh dengan perkataan itu berbelit dan keluar, meluncur begitu saja.

"Homo, gay kau ya 'kan?" Dan berantakan.

Wonwoo menoleh horror tapi cepat-cepat ia merubah ekspresinya.

"Hah? Apa sih, Junhui." Wonwoo merapihkan bukunya dan ia masukan ke dalam ranselnya.

Junhui mendesak.

"Jujur padaku."

Wonwoo tetap menutup mulut. Entahlah, Wonwoo masih belum ingin menceritakannya selain kepada Jeonghan. Dia merasa dirinya belum bisa membongkar semuanya.

Wonwoo berdiri.

"Kau menginggau? Aku ingin beli coffee, mau ikut?"

 _Drap_

Wonwoo di dorong ke belakang oleh Junhui, dia terperangkap diantara tangan Junhui, mata Wonwoo berkilat kaget.

"A-apa?!"

Junhui mendekati wajahnya.

"Jujur padaku." Desak Junhui.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku sudah jujur."

"Belum!" Junhui masih bersihkukuh.

Tiba-tiba saja Junhui merasa tubuhnya oleng, dan terjatuh. Mata Junhui membelalak kaget, melihat seseorang yang dihindarinya kini berdiri, memegang tangan Wonwoo.

"Jauhi, Wonwoo hyung. Bawa virus mu pergi!" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo menjauh. Junhui menatap Mingyu, dia mengepalkan tangannya.

Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan Mingyu.

"Heh apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

Mingyu menoleh dan melotot kepada Wonwoo agar tak berontak.

Selang sedetik, tubuh Mingyu terhuyung, otomatis Wonwoo ikut terjatuh. Junhui berdiri di sana, menatap Mingyu dengan mata nyalang; marah.

"Aku menyebarkan virus apa hah?" Junhui maju beberapa langkah dah mengangkat kerah kaos Mingyu, membuatnya terangkat sedikit.

Mingyu mendesis, berdecih.

"Kau menyebarkan virus _gay_ kepada Wonwoo, dan itu tidak akan ku maafkan."

Wonwoo yang masih terduduk, mendengarkan. Dia seperti tersambar petir, gendang telinganya terasa robek.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu berdiri, melerai mereka, dia menatap Mingyu.

"Aku tidak homo, dan jangan merusak pertemanan ku dengan Junhui, kalau kau tidak suka Junhui _gay_ , pergi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Mingyu melihat ada kebohongan di mata Wonwoo, pemuda dengan tinggi 180cm berdiri dan menarik Wonwoo pergi, meinggalkan Junhui dengan amarah.

.

.

.

Hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

 _Apa Mingyu tahu? Rasanya semakin sakit saja…_

Suara dehaman membuat kepala Wonwoo terangkat. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. Mata itu, sorot mata itu yang Wonwoo cintai dari awal tiba-tiba membuat hatinya hancur.

"Katakan Jeon Wonwoo, kau menyukaiku?"

Wonwoo mematung, dia segera menyembunyikan ekspresi mendungnya. Mingyu tidak boleh melihat sisinya yang tersakiti.

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum miring, mendengus.

"Dapat hipotesis dari mana heh?"

Jeda.

"Asal kau tahu, aku masih memuja wanita, aku masih ingin membangun keluarga utuh dengan wanita cantik yang akan melahirkan anak-anak ku kelak. Jangan buat spekulasi kalau kau tidak mengerti apapun."

Mingyu merasakan nafasnya memburu, dia berdiri berjalan, menyeret kakinya mendekati Wonwoo. Sorot mata Mingyu sangat mengintimidasi, Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan berjalan mundur.

Sial!, dia terhimpit tembok. Mingyu menahannya, persis yang dilakukan Junhui beberapa waktu lalu.

"K-kau mau apa?" Persetan dengan nada suara Wonwoo yang terdengar gugup.

Mingyu menyeringai, dia mendekati wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa tegang, hal itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Di mana bibir mereka bertemu. Mingyu mengulum bibir Wonwoo rakus, menggigitnya, mendominasi.

Wonwoo sangat kaget, dia memberontak. Tapi, Mingyu terlalu besar dan kuat dibanding dirinya yang kurus.

Mingyu memegang kepala belakang Wonwoo, mendesaknya dan menerobos paksa mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo kehabisan nafas dan sekuat tenaga memukul dada Mingyu dan mendorongnya hingga tautan mereka terlepas. Wonwoo mengatur napas dan menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak buruk rasanya."

Ingat sesuatu? Jeon Wonwoo juga seorang lelaki, wajahnya merah padam dan tangan terkepal. Tangan Wonwoo melayang ke udara.

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai mata kiri Mingyu, dia limbung. Wonwoo tak peduli, dia menyambar ranselnya dan segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Hancur, satu kata yang menyerang perasaan Wonwoo kini. Dia berjalan sambil berkali-kali menatap langit agar air matanya tak terjatuh.

'Jangan menangisi orang brengsek itu. Aku mohon jangan menangis Jeon Wonwoo.' Sugestinya kepada diri sendiri.

Wonwoo baru pertama kali merasa dilecehkan, dihina dan yang paling menyakitkan dari itu semua adalah orang yang mebubuhkan garam pada lukanya yang belum sembuh adalah orang itu, orang yang sama; Kim Mingyu.

Kaki Wonwoo membelah jalanan Seoul tanpa memikirkan ke mana dia melangkah, dia tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun kini, atau ditemani oleh siapapun.

Kenangan nya bersama Mingyu berputaran bagai film diingatan Wonwoo, membuatnya menggeram kesal dan tidak sadar dia berteriak.

"Mati saja kau!"

-0-

Jisoo berkali-kali melihat kearah jam dinding, jarum pendek menunjukan angka satu. Jeonghan yang kebetulan juga berada di sana duduk dan terus menatap ponselnya.

Seungcheol mengusap punggung gadisnya.

"Jangan cemas, aku rasa Wonwoo tidak akan apa-apa."

Jeonghan memalingkan pandangannya ke Seungcheol.

"Iya, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah pulang semalam ini, kalaupun iya dia selalu bilang soal kegiatannya. Sedang ini aku telepon handphone-nya tidak aktif."

Seungcheol menyodorkan air minum.

"Yasudah, minum dulu." Jeonghan menerima saran Seungcheol dan menegak airnya.

Jisoo pergi ke kamar, memakai jacket dan mengambil kunci mobil.

"Mau kemana Josh?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku harus mencari Wonwoo."

Dan Jisoo langsung keluar dari apartement.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol, kemudian dia berdiri.

"Aku juga ingin mencarinya."

Bagi Jeonghan, Wonwoo itu sudah seperti adik kandung nya sendiri. Jadi, Seungcheol tak heran melihat Jeonghan kalang kabut begini, ketika Wonwoo tak kunjung pulang.

Awalnya Jeonghan ke sini hanya bermain seperti biasa, tapi ketika ia ingin pulang dan jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Wonwoo juga tidak pulang maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal, menunggu Wonwoo hingga pulang.

-0-

Mingyu terjajar mundur, dia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi. tiba-tiba yang melakukannya seperti bukan dirinya dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Saat Wonwoo menghantam wajahnya, Mingyu tersadar, di sini bukan Junhui yang patut diwaspadai, tapi dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu merangsut duduk, terdiam, menatap lurus, pandangannya kosong.

Otaknya mencoba memberikan pengaruh.

'Yang kau lakukan sudah benar Gyu.' Tapi hatinya memberontak seolah menuntut pertanggung jawaban, dan rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Tanpa berpikir jernih, Mingyu segera beranjak. Mengikuti Wonwoo diam-diam.

Hampir tiga jam, Wonwoo berjalan tanpa rasa lelah dan Mingyu mengekori Wonwoo. Seperti dejavu bagi Mingyu.

Dan bayangan dirinya terbang ke empat tahun lalu, dia dengan tidak sadar tersenyum kecil.

Wonwoo duduk di sebuah kedai, Mingyu masih setia mengikuti Wonwoo. Dia memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh, berulang kali Mingyu merapalkan kata maaf, dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Wonwoo dan lelaki itu bisa menerima permintaan maafnya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, Wonwoo masih di sana dan mulai merancau, takut-takut Wonwoo duduk didepannya.

"Hyung." Ujarnya nyaris berbisik, diliriknya hampir dua botol soju sudah habis.

Wonwoo menahan kepala nya dengan tangan, tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hm.."

Wonwoo menggerakan tangan dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Mingyu.

"Shhh aku tau kau siapa, kau Mingyu! Iya si sialan itu." Kemudian Wonwoo terkekeh dan berusaha menuang alkoholnya.

Mingyu mencoba agar Wonwoo tak minum lagi, tapi pemuda dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba melotot dan menepis tangan Mingyu.

"Hyeong!" Wonwoo tetap menuang soju dan meminumnya, dia kembali menatap Mingyu dengan mata sayunya.

"Kau tahu? Kadang takdir itu menipu!" Wonwoo megangguk-angguk.

"Iya menipu! Hahahaha! Eugh!" Dia cekukan. Tapi, kemudian kembali mengoceh.

"Masa ada lelaki mencintai lelaki,-" tangan Wonwoo membentuk tanda 'V', "—bodoh kan ya? Apa nikmatnya coba?"

Dia terduduk tegap, lalu memukul dadanya.

"Disini, aku bisa merasakan kesakitan! Eugh!" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Mingyu tercenung, menyerap kata-kata Wonwoo barusan. Setelah lima menit Wonwoo tak bereaksi, Mingyu berpikir untuk membawa Wonwoo pulang.

Dan beginilah, Wonwoo berada di punggung Mingyu.

Wonwoo menaruh kepala di pundak Mingyu.

"Heh Junhui! Bagaimana rasanya _gay_? Apa enak? Minghao lucu sekali! Eugh!" Wonwoo mencoba tegap, dan Mingyu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh Wonwoo kurus-kurus begini ternyata berat juga, pikir Mingyu.

Lelaki bemarga Jeon itu menggetuk kepala Mingyu, sampai yang empunya berjengit.

"Heh! Junhui aku tany- Eugh! A! ya aku akui aku pecinta sesama jenis,"dia terkekeh, Mingyu terdiam, "—tapi bohong! Aku-aku! Tidak mencintai dia lagi! Serius! Sejak hari ini!" dan hening, Wonwoo ambruk dan sudah tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Mingyu masih berjalan, mendekati halte bus. Tapi kemudian sorot lampu dan suara rem yang berdecit membuatnya menoleh, seseorang tergopoh menghampirinya.

"J-Jisoo hyung?"

Jisoo tidak menyahut, dia langsung ke point yang ada.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo, dan bau alkohol menyambar indera penciumannya.

"Dia mabuk?" Mingyu meng-iya'kan. Setelah tiga bulan tinggal dengan Wonwoo, baru kali ini ia melihat Wonwoo mabuk.

"Aku bawa mobil, masukan dia kedalam mobilku."

Mingyu tadinya enggan mengikuti kata Jisoo, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Bagaimana kalau saat terbangun nanti, Wonwoo malah berada di apartementnya?.

Setelah memasang seatbelt, Mingyu menutup pintu mobil Jisoo.

"Kenapa dia sampai mabuk?" Mingyu dengan cepat ber-improvisasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menemukannya di kedai dan sedang mabuk."

Jisoo menelisik, dia mengembuskan nafasnya/

"Kau mau ikut?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku akan naik bus."

"Oke, hati hati!" Jisoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju.

Mingyu berdiri di sana, menatap mobil Jisoo.

Kata-kata Wonwoo terngiang ditelinganya,

" _Shhh aku tau kau siapa, kau Mingyu! Iya si sialan itu."_

" _Disini, aku bisa merasakan kesakitan! Eugh!"_

" _Heh! Junhui aku tany- Eugh! A! ya aku akui aku pecinta sesame jenis,"_

"— _tapi bohong! Aku-aku! Tidak mencintai dia lagi! Serius! Sejak hari ini!"_

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya, ada rasa sakit yang semakin menyeruak, mengintimidasinya.

"Ada apa dengan ku?"

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan Wonwoo, Jisoo segera menelpon Jeonghan untuk memberikan kabar, dia melirik Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat pucat, dan ada sesuatu mengkilap di sebelah ujung matanya. Tangan Jisoo mengusapnya, basah.

"Eoh? Kau menangis?" Monolognya.

Ekor mata Jisoo terus mengawasi Wonwoo, dia meliriknya berkali-kali dan banyak sekali pertanyaan di otak Jisoo.

 _Apa yang ia lakukan kepada Wonwoo?_

 _Kenapa Wonwoo menemui Mingyu?_

 _Buat apa Wonwoo mabuk? Sebegininya?_

 _Kenapa Wonwoo menangis?_

Jisoo akan menanyakan semua hal itu nanti, pada waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

Esok paginya Wonwoo muntah-muntah tak terkendali, dia mengeluarkan apa yang ia makan. Kepalanya sangat pusing, tenggorokannya tidak enak dan perutnya sangat mual—persetan dengan apapun.

Jeonghan setia mengusap tengkuk Wonwoo, Wonwoo terduduk lemas disamping closet. Dan Jeonghan teraendar di daun pintu.

"Masih mual?" Tanyanya, Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih sampai mabuk begitu?"

Dia keluar dan duduk ditepian ranjang Wonwoo, mata Jeonghan melirik pintu yang tertutup.

"Jangan bilang soal Mingyu." Tebaknya.

Wonwoo keluar dari toilet perlahan, dia duduk di kursi dan matanya amat sayup. Pemuda itu meminum air putih.

"Jangan diam saja, ceritakan padaku."

Wonwoo menatap gelas yang kini setengah kosong, dia menimbang apakah akan menceritakannya atau tidak, Jeonghan pasti akan sangat marah kepadanya ataupun Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat malas memperpanjang suatu masalah.

Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadanya?

Kenapa dia yang harus merasakan ini?

Ya tuhan, apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu?

Wonwoo bangun dan menyuruh Jeonghan bangun.

"Aku masih ngantuk noona, sudah sana aku mau tidur." Dia mendorong Jeonghan perlahan.

Jeonghan tentu saja tidak sukarela begitu untuk pergi, dia menahan dirinya tapi bagaimanapun Wonwoo itu lelaki dan tenaganya lebih besar. Jeonghan menggedor-gedor pintu Wonwoo yang sudah dikunci.

Jeonghan mendengus, dan Jisoo yang melintas, menepuk pundak Jeonghan.

"Dia sedang ingin sendiri mungkin."

Sedang Wonwoo langsung mengempaskan tubuhnya kekasur, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bodoh Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau tidak mengingat apapun saat mabuk kemarin?"

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Dari awal aku sudah menyusun storyline dan kerangka 'Te Amo' jadi, lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya!

\- Terimakasih sekali lagi atas dukuangan, saran, kritik, dan bagi yang sempat membaca FF ini, aku sedang berlatih menulis lagi setelah beberapa tahun vakum, biarkan aku curhat sedikit hehehehe –v.

\- maaf jika tidak terasa feel nya, aku sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin!

\- Hm, yasudah Ciao~~


	6. In the Air

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _Open Your eyes now_

 _Don't try to deceive yourself_

 _Even when you're putting your head down_

 _Sometimes, you're still dreaming_

 _Be more free, a small wound like this it's okay_

 _© In The Air – B1A4_

Wonwoo menatap _altocumulus;_ puncak awan putih yang bergulung, dengan dasar awan lebih gelap dan umumnya melebar. Paparan sinar matahari terasa hangat dikulit pucatnya, dan hembusan angin memberhentikan peluh-peluhnya. Pemuda itu melebarkan tangannya lalu menghirup udara rakus.

Dia mengedarkan matanya, di mana banyak muda-mudi berkeliaran, berpasang-pasang dan wajah mereka menujukan binar kebahagian, senyum Wonwoo terbit perlahan.

Andai, cinta pertamanya tak seperti jalan terjal mungkin Wonwoo sudah meraih kebahagian. Kalau saja dirinya tidak memiliki kelainan mungkin saat ini dia sudah berkencan dengan wanita yang cantik di luar sana.

Tapi ini adalah hidup, di mana semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan, tidak semua yang kita harapkan akan berubah menjadi nyata, dimana kotak-kotak mistery terlalu banyak sebagai tantangan kehidupan. Merasa terpuruk dan menjadi rapuh disuatu waktu dan mentertawakan diri sendiri di lain waktu.

Boleh jadi, kotak-kotak itu terlalu seram sehingga membuat yang membuka terjungkal dan berlari ketakutan. Tapi, percayalah tak ada masalah yang tak dapat diselesaikan. Semua kembali ke diri kita, bagaimana kekuatan yang kau punya menghancurkan delusi itu semua.

Semua manusia memiliki dua gaya berpikir, yakni positif dan negative dan hanya kekuatan pikiran serta konsep diri yang sesuai akan menghancurkan black mental yang condong berpikiran negative.

Wonwoo mempelajari itu dari Mingyu.

Lelaki itu berjalan dan melihat pantulan dirinya di genangan air, bayang-bayang kehidupan masa lalu meluap.

Dirinya yang arogan, berpikir dia adalah makhluk individualis dan semua dapat dilakukan sendiri. Kemudian datanglah Mingyu, seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit tan, gigi taring yang membuat orang terpukau karena kesan sexy yang didapat saat ia tersenyum dan sorot mata yang membuat Wonwoo candu. Mingyu mendekati hidupnya, mengubah cara berpikirnya, menjadikan dirinya lebih terang dan warna dikehidupannya tak lagi abu-abu.

Namun hal itu tak lagi ia temukan disosok Mingyu, Mingyu yang ia kenal saat ini hanya seonggok daging dengan obsesi percintaan, pikiran negative tanpa mau berpikir panjang, dan menilai orang lain hanya dari luar.

Ia meragukan rasa cintanya pada makhluk tuhan yang satu itu, dan tali merah kehidupan membuatnya berhadapan dengan Hong Jisoo. Lelaki yang memiliki karakter kuat. Dia baik, memiliki pesona yang susah untuk ditolak dan Wonwoo seolah menemukan diri Mingyu yang dahulu.

Dia mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya kini.

"Wonwoo!" Lelaki itu menoleh dan senyum teduh itu menyambutnya. Jisoo menyodorkan sekotak penuh popcorn dan Wonwoo tertawa.

"Hyung, kita bukan mau nonton film!"

"Ini untuk cemilan, terima saja oke?" Jisoo mendesak Wonwoo untuk menerimanya, dan Wonwoo yang masih geli oleh jalan berpikir Jisoo menerimanya saja dan memeluk _bucket_ popcorn besar dengan rasa _caramel_.

Jisoo mencari-cari objek yang ia ingin taiki sedari tadi, dan telunjuknya menujuk roller coster dengan amat antusias. Wonwoo berpikir, apakah Jisoo mengajaknya ke sini karena sengaja atau tidak, entahlah tapi Wonwoo amat menikmati senyuman itu.

"Ayo!" Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo yang sibuk memasukan butir-butir makanan berbahan baku jagung itu, Wonwoo menahan diri dan menggeleng.

"Tidak mau!" Tuturnya, terakhir Wonwoo naik roller coster dia langsung muntah dan tidak enak badan hingga dua hari setelahnya.

Jisoo semakin mengeluarkan tenaganya. Jisoo terlihat seperti anak kecil terlebih tubuhnya lebih tirus dibanding Wonwoo, padahal Wonwoo itu sudah kurus.

Lelaki asal Amerika itu menyerah, karena kaki Wonwoo hanya terseret beberapa sentimenter.

"Woo…"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, dia benci jika Jisoo merajuk, walau Wonwoo sendiri baru beberapa kali melihat Jisoo merajuk, dan Wonwoo menyerah sembari mengakat tangannya yang bebas.

"Oke-oke aku menyerah."

Kemudian Jisoo dengan sukarela menggelandang Wonwoo untuk mengantre dibagian roller coster yang sebenarnya antrian nya lebih dari lima meter, tak apa yang penting Jisoo hyung senang, eh?.

Setelah menaiki roller coster perut Wonwoo serasa di kocok kemudian di jungkir balikan. Benar benar membuat _eneg_ dan membuatnya mual, maka yang namanya _muntah_ itu tak terelakkan.

Jisoo memegangi tengkuk Wonwoo, mencoba membantunya. Dia berdiri tegap dan berujar bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Maaf ya maaf, aku terlalu memaksa."

"Bukan apa-apa hyung. Payah memang."

Kalian mungkin heran, bagaimana mereka berdua bisa terjebak di dunia fantasi? Baik kita kembali ke beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua bagi Wonwoo mengubur kenangan lusa lalu, dan tak ada satupun orang yang ia ceritakan termasuk Jeongha. Di mana biasanya wanita berambut sepunggung itu menjadi tempat membagi semua resah dan gelisahnya.

Ia memutuskan hanya akan menenggelamkan kejadian itu sangat dalam di hatinya. Dan cukup hanya dirinya, Mingyu dan tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah jam perkuliahan selesai, tak ada alasan lagi bagi Wonwoo berada dikampus. Sebenarnya, dia ingin ke perpustakaan, mencari bahan untuk _papper_ nya. Namun, entah mengapa sepuluh meter dari pintu masuk, hatinya berkata jangan dan ia langsung berbelok.

Tanpa disadari Wonwoo, Mingyu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan menggandeng seorang gadis. Akan tetapi, Jisoo yang sangat kebetulan berada di perpustakaan melihat kedua orang itu.

Wonwoo yang pergi tanpa melihat pemandangan yang tak layak di lihat untuk Wonwoo.

Jisoo beranjak keluar perpustakaan dengan sedikit tergopoh; mengejar Wonwoo yang ternyata langkahnya cukup besar-besar.

"Woo!" Yang di panggilpun menoleh, dan dia mengembangkan senyum kecil.

"Hyung tumben sekali berkeliaran di kampus?"

Karena yang Wonwoo tahu, Jisoo ini type mahasiswa kupu-kupu (kuliah pulang-kuliah pulang). Jisoo menyengir dan mengangkat beberapa buku ditangannya, dan Wonwoo tak bertanya lebih lanjut, enggan membahas mata kuliah di bawah sengatan matahari serta buku yang dibawa Jisoo nampak mengerikan.

Karena semuanya ber- _cover_ angka dan symbol.

"Tak ada lagi jadwal?" Tanya Jisoo yang kini berjalan beriringan, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Beberapa saat menjadi hening.

Sebenarnya Jisoo mencoba mengorek informasi apapun yang membuatnya penasaran dengan kejadian lusa lalu. Sumpah! Jisoo sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal _clueless_ begitu. Terlebih, mendengar penuturan Jeonghan yang menyatakan bahwa hal itu adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo mabuk.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di otaknya, hingga tanpa dia sadari dirinya mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan.

"Jadi kenapa wajah Mingyu lebam begitu?"

"Eh?" Wonwoo menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya, memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

Ah, bodoh, sudah terlanjur, Pikir Jisoo.

Jisoo mengulangi ucapannya.

"Jadi kenapa wajah Mingyu lebam begitu malam itu?"

"M-Mingyu?" Tanyanya gugup, apa Wonwoo tak salah dengar? Apa Jisoo bilang? Mingyu?.

Wonwoo sedikit berpikir.

"Hah? Mingyu malam? Kapan hyung?"

"Lho? Saat aku menemukanmu mabuk malam itu, kau itu sedang di atas punggung Mingyu dan wajahnya lebam."

Hah?.

Wonwoo kaget setengah mati, apa dia benar-benar sedang tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran? Dirinya? Di bopong Mingyu di punggung?.

Ah, tak Mungkin. Empat tahun berteman dengan Mingyu, kalau mereka cekcok pun Mingyu tak akan repot-repot datang dan langsung minta maaf.

Dia itu kan, _brengsek_ karena salah satu motto hidup Mingyu adalah, _yang berlalu yasudah berlalu. Kalau aku ada salah ya dimaafkan, kemarin aku sedang khilaf._

Jadi, Wonwoo tak percaya. Namun, dia lebih tak percaya kalau Jisoo itu berbohong, tak mungkin Jisoo berbohong padanya.

"Kau salah lihat orang kali hyung." Wonwoo mencoba sekali lagi, kalau-kalau Jisoo memang salah lihat orang lain.

Jisoo mengeryit, menyadari bahwa Wonwoo seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, dan sorot wajahnya berubah serius.

"Aku melihatnya, aku sempat berbicara dan menawarkan tumpangan."

Jisoo menyipitkan matanya, melihat dengan intens.

"Kau meyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Wonwoo _blank_ dia mengangguk kemudian menggeleng, Jisoo memutar matanya malas.

"Jadi iya—" dia mengangguk "—atau tidak?" Jisoo menggeleng.

"T-Tidak!" Jawabnya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Jisoo menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Ceritakan padaku, jangan menyimpan masalah sendiri. Kau bisa berbagi apapun kepadaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa hyung."

Jisoo mencari kebenaran di mata Wonwoo. Namun, tiba-tiba.

"Guk-Guk!"

Wonwoo menegak salivanya, dia menoleh, air wajahnya berubah.

Dia gemetaran.

"Woo?"

'Greb!'

Seperti kilat, tiba-tiba Jisoo sudah ditarik-tarik Wonwoo. Langkah Wonwoo besar-besar dan agak sulit diseimbangkan.

"Wonwoo!" Seru Jisoo. Namun sepertinya, Wonwoo tak peduli dengan Jisoo yang mulai kewalahan. Kecepatan lari Wonwoo sangat cepat.

Jisoo mencoba menoleh, melihat anjing jenis apa yang mengejarnya. Dan seekor Labrador retriever berlari mengejar mereka, dengan rantai yang melingkari lehernya.

Jisoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonwoo yang sangat rekat.

"Berhenti saja oke?" Dengan nafas yang agak memburu Jisoo berbicara.

"Mau apa hyung?!"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya!"

Wonwoo ragu, dia menggeleng dan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jisoo kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jisoo sendiri.

Jisoo melongo, melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan Wonwoo. Dia membungkuk; bertumpu kepada lututnya, udara berebut masuk mengisi ruang paru-paru Jisoo.

Sedang Wonwoo terus berlari, hingga Jisoo tak lagi terlihat. Merasa sudah aman ia terhenti, dan Wonwoo langsung ambruk. Nafasnya naik turun, Wonwoo membuka kancing atas kemejanya dan mengipaskan tangan ke lehernya yang sudah lengket dengan peluh.

Wonwoo memang sangat takut dengan hewan bernama anjing, entah mengapa. Walaupun, katanya anjing itu bersahabat. Tapi, menurutnya sama saja itu hal yang mengerikan. Dan Wonwoo bisa menjadi seorang pelari marathon dadakan kalau sudah bertemu seekor anjing.

Menit-menit berlalu. Akan tetapi, Jisoo belum juga muncul. Wonwoo khwatir kalau Jisoo digigit anjing atau apa, bayang-bayang aneh menghantuinya. Dia berdiri saat sekiranya nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Nampak menimbang, apa dia akan kembali dan menjemput Jisoo atau pergi duluan saja. Namun, sosok yang berjalan dengan seekor anjing ditangannya membuat Wonwoo menahan napas.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hewan itu?!" sSembur Wonwoo dengan tidak sadar. Karena, ia bepikir Jisoo mengancam nyawanya dan itu berlebihan. Dia tahu, tapi baginya tidak.

Jisoo berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anjing itu. Dia menikmati elusan Jisoo kemudian Labrador retvier itu merebahkan dirinya dengan tangan terjulur ke depan.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri, Jisoo mendongak dan satu seringaian muncul diawajah Jisoo. Mata Wonwoo yang menangkap hal itu memikirkan hal aneh.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku kelelahan."

"Tanggung jawab apa?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Pergi dengan ku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Protes Wonwoo.

"Karena memang bisa begitu, oh atau kau ingin—" belum selesai Jisoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, si- Labrador berkulit coklat itu berdiri, menatap Wonwoo.

"Oke! _Call_!"

Jisoo menang dengan cara tidak jujur. Siapa peduli? Yang penting dia bisa kencan dengan Wonwoo tanpa memikirkan taktik berbelit-belit.

Terima kasih Labrador, terima kasih perbincangan mengenai Mingyu.

 **-0-**

Setelah pulang dari dunia fantasi, Wonwoo benar dengan mitosnya soal _'jangan naik roller coster atau kau akan sakit.'_ Tapi dia tidak enak memberitahu soal ini kepada Jisoo.

Jadi keesokan harinya, dia mencari alasan untuk tidak keluar kamar agar terhindar dari pertanyaan.

'kenapa kau lemas?'

'Woo wajah mu pucat?' atau yang lainnya.

Jadi dia mengatakan kalau sedang banyak tugas dan sedang malas keluar kamar. Semua dijawab begitu oleh Wonwoo bagi yang menggedor pintu kamarnya.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berjinjit ke dekat pintu, tak ada suara. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar kamar, kosong, tak ada siapapun.

Wonwoo bernapas lega, perutnya lapar. Dia berjalan kearah kulkas, tak ada apapun. Dia terduduk lemas dan meminum segelas air.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli obat dan makanan."

'Krucuk!' Tuhkan!

Dia dengan lunglai kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket serta dompetnya.

Untung saja, hari ini dosennya tidak ada dan itu menjadi hal bagus jadi ia tidak repot-repot berbohong aneh-aneh kepada yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di luar apartement, Wonwoo mendongak dan langit terlihat mendung. Dia menimbang untuk kembali mengambil payung atau tidak.

"Sudahlah, hujan pasti akan tertahan." Katanya absurd.

"Padahal tadi kata artikel _online_ harian hari ini akan cerah, buktinya apa?" senandikanya.

Dia berbicara sendiri dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke apotik. Sepertinya, Wonwoo benar-benar sakit.

Wonwoo menceritakan semua keluhannya, dan ia mendapat sekantung penuh obat. Kemudian kakinya beranjak ke mini market untuk membeli ramyeon. Biarlah, nanti minum obat ini, batinnya karena ia lagi-lagi kembali kepada kebiasaan buruknya; memakan ramyeon.

Setelah mendapatkan tiga cup ramyeon, Wonwoo berniat memakannya di sini tapi rasanya ia ingin berselonjor dan menonton acara komedi kesukaannya. Selangkah keluar dari minimarket, netra Wonwoo menangkap objek yang ia hapal benar, walau hanya punggungnya.

Tak ada niatan untuk bertegur sapa. Wonwoo langsung berbelok untuk pergi. Tapi, mendengar suara teriakan dia menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu sedang ribut dengan seorang gadis. Kali ini Wonwoo tak mengenal siapa gerangan gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna coklat terang itu.

'Jangan urusi.' Sugesti Wonwoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

"PLAKKK!"

Dia menengok lagi dan Wonwoo melihat Mingyu sedang memegangi pipinya. Wonwoo membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, apa perih?.

Entah apa yang menarik Wonwoo, dia mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Mengendap dari jauh dan yang ia lihat Mingyu terus menunduk.

Wonwoo mendongak saat setetes air mengenai pipinya, semakin lama semakin banyak. _Sial, hujan!_ , Rutuk Wonwoo.

Dia ingin meneduh. Namun, Mingyu yang beberapa meter darinya tiba-tiba saja ambruk. Mingyu terjatuh, Wonwoo kaget dan langsung berlari menghampiri Mingyu yang tergeletak.

"Mingyu-Ah!"

Air hujan yang semakin banyak, membasahi keduanya. Mingyu membuka matanya, dia tersenyum melihat Wonwoo di sini.

"Woonwoo hyung…antarkan aku pulang." Katanya dengan lemah.

Kita tak tau seberapa besar pesona Mingyu untuk Wonwoo, dengan mudahnya Wonwoo mengiyakan. Mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Wonwoo dengan susah payah merangkul Mingyu yang lebih besar dari pada dirinya, menuju halte bus. Wonwoo memegang kening Mingyu yang terasa panas. Entah apa tangannya yang dingin dan suhu badan Mingyu yang benar panas atau sebaliknya. Yang Wonwoo tau, dia sangat khawatir.

"Tidak mau kerumah sakit saja?" Tawar Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggelen.

"Aku hanya ingin ke apartement ku bersamamu hyung."

Wonwoo tercenung sesaat, hatinya berdesir.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk sampai di apartement Mingyu. Omong-omong, ini baru kunjungan Wonwoo yang ke-tiga kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih satu semester. Dia jarang sekali bermain ke tempat Mingyu, berbeda saat masih jaman putih abu-abu kemarin.

"Ganti baju mu dulu ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk dan beringsut ke kamar mandi dengan terhuyung. Sedang Wonwoo melihat-lihat, Mingyu jauh lebih rapih dan bersih dari yang terakhir kali Wonwoo ingat.

Tak lama Mingyu keluar hanya mengenakan celana ¾ dengan kaos polos putih agak besar dengan bahan yang lemas, sangat nyaman dipakai.

"Kau juga hyung, pakaian mu basah kuyup juga."

Mingyu mengambil baju dan celananya, Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin tapi dari pada ia makin sakit?. Ohiya seketika Wonwoo baru sadar kalau dia juga sedang terkena demam, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi cukup kuat hingga sampai ke apartement Mingyu? Entahlah.

Wonwoo menaruh baju basahnya di tempat baju kotor, dia berjalan ke kamar Mingyu yang ternyata Mingyu sedang terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Atmosphere aneh mengudara, membuat keduanya _awkward_ apalagi pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk diingat, kalau versi Wonwoo sama sekali tak layak diingat barang sedikit pun.

Wonwoo duduk bersila, mengambil robot-robotan Mingyu dan memainkannya dalam diam. Dia bingung juga mau berbicara apa. Keduanya begitu sampai lima menit ke depan seolah terasa lima puluh menit dan waktu berjalan bagaikan siput.

Mingyu berdeham, membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo hanya melirik tanpa manjawab, Mingyu berhenti sebentar, memikirkan apa seharusnya dia meminta maaf atau tidak?.

Sebagian pikirannya berkata.

'Wonwoo juga tidak minta maaf saat mencium kau saat tidur gyu!. Jadi, tidak usah minta maaf!'

Tapi sebagian yang lain berbisik.

'Berbeda. Yang kemarin kau melakukannya paksa dan itu sangat tidak sopan Kim!'

'Sama saja bodoh! Wonwoo juga memaksa melakukannya, dia mencuri!'

Mingyu jadi pening dan refleks berseru.

"DIAM!"

Wonwoo menoleh heran.

"Kau kenapa gyu?"

Mingyu menggeleng dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Anu hyungg... itu—soal yang kemarin, maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada penyesalan.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna semuanya. Seorang Kim Mingyu? Minta maaf? Oke rasanya Wonwoo ingin segera membuka handphone dan mengetik di aplikasi notes nya. Mencatat, tanggal, jam dan tempat seorang Kim Mingyu mengibarkan bendera putih, kejadian langka.

"Hyung?"

Mingyu memanggil sekali lagi, karena Wonwoo hanya memandang nya.

Wonwoo mengerjap, dia mengangguk. Hilang semua rasanya, seperti sirna hanya karena Mingyu meminta maaf?. Astaga Woo, di mana harga dirimu?. Biarlah, Wonwoo mengikhlaskannya.

Bibir Mingyu terlihat putih, Wonwoo mendekati lelaki itu memegang keningnya. Mingyu mengeryit heran.

"Kau demam Gyu." Dan benar saja, dia langsung bersin.

Wonwoo beranjak keluar kamar dan tak lama kembali dengan baskom kecil berisi air untuk mengompres Mingyu.

"Berbaringlah."

Mingyu agak trauma, takut-takut Wonwoo melakukan hal aneh. Namun, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kepada Wonwoo jauh tidak beradab, Mingyu membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya.

Wonwoo memeras kain dan menaruhnya di kening Mingyu. Mereka terdiam, berpikir dengan alur sendiri-sendiri.

Pemuda dengan kulit yang lebih putih mengingat sesuatu.

"Ming…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mingyu menaikan alisnya.

"Tentu boleh hyung, tanyakan saja."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau datang saat aku mabuk waktu itu dan menggendong ku di punggungmu?"

Mereka beradu pandang.

Mingyu mengangguk perlahan. Lagi-lagi Jeon Wonwoo dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Mingyu yang membuatnya berpikir.

'Apa salah makan bocah ini?'.

Wonwoo menganti lagi kain yang ada di kening Mingyu.

"Kau mendengar aku merancau dan apa yang aku rancaukan?"

Mingyu terdiam, dia terkekeh.

"Kau hanya berbicara soal anjing paman Gong yang selalu mengejar mu kesekolah! Hahahah!"

Dan kalian pasti tahu, bahwa Mingyu sedang berbohong.

Wonwoo menatapnya kesal.

"Masa aku merancau begitu?" Dia tak percaya.

Mingyu mengeryap.

"Wajah mu sangat lucu dan itu kenyataan," dia terkikik geli, dan kita tahu sekarang, bahwa Mingyu cukup pandai berakting.

Pemuda yang duduk, dengan rambut hitam dan berkulit putih itu dapat bernapas lega sekarang.

'Syukurlah.' Batinnya.

Percayalah, kejadian tidak mengenakan diantaranya dan Wonwoo beberapa waktu lalu itu bukan kehendaknya murni. Seharusnya saat itu dia hanya mengatakan,

'Hyung jangan dekati Jun, aku takut kau akan tertular homo, aku dengar dari Jongin Hyung kalau gay itu menular, dan saat aku baca beberapa artikel di internet itu adalah sebuah fakta.'

Kemudian Wonwoo akan membela Jun, dan Mingyu akan menyindir Wonwoo soal 'Cium-mencium-nya-saat-tidur' lalu Wonwoo skakmat dan pria bermarga Jeon itu akan mengikuti sarannya.

Itu, seharusnya seperti itu tapi Mingyu tidak tahu, kenapa saat itu dia meluap marah dan melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu kepada sahabatnya. Mingyu menyesal dan semakin menyesal.

Mingyu juga heran, kenapa dia barusan berbohong? Apa susahnya mengatakan,

'Ya aku mendengar semua rancau-an mu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena menerka-nerka sebuah fakta yang ada di baliknya?'

Iya, lagi-lagi keadaannya tidak dapat Mingyu kontrol. Lelaki tinggi itu membuka matanya yang tertutup selama beberapa menit, dan Wonwoo sudah menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Mingyu terduduk dan menaruh kain di dalam baskom.

Perlahan tangan Mingyu mendekati permukaan wajah Wonwoo, ada hawa panas di sekitarnya. Mingyu langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Wonwoo.

Astaga! Si bodoh ini. Mingyu langsung mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

Bahkan suhu tubuh Wonwoo lebih mendidih darinya. Lihat bibir yang memutih dan sempat-sempatnya dia memikirkan orang lain?. Mingyu tidak habis pikir, di mana otak Wonwoo ditaruh?.

Mingyu menyelimuti Wonwoo dan gantian, kini dia yang mengompres Wonwoo. Pergerakan tangannya berhenti, dan diamatinya lamat-lamat wajah Wonwoo yang terkulai karena lemas sambil tertidur itu. Lama Mingyu memandangnya, sampai ia sadar ada yang aneh.

"Panas sekali kamar ini!" Ujarnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

 **-0-**

Akhirnya Wonwoo bermalam di apartement Mingyu, karena hujan yang tidak menadakan berhenti. Jisoo menghubungi Wonwoo; teramat khawatir, dia takut Wonwoo melakukan hal konyol.

Wonwoo mengabarinya menginap di _flat_ Junhui dan Soonyoung untuk mengerjakan tugas tapi dia terjebak hujan hingga larut.

Wonwoo tidak mungkin memberi tahu Jisoo kalau ia menginap di apartement Mingyu apalagi alasannya, karena ia awalnya menolong Mingyu dan berakhir dia yang terkena demam. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jisoo khawatir, entah kenapa dia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Jisoo yang terlampau baik kepadanya.

Semilir angin malam membelai rambut Wonwoo dan rasanya sangat sejuk. Dia memandangi bintang di angkasa, dan berpikiran macam-macam.

"Boleh aku disini?"

Wonwoo menoleh.

"Eh? Hyeong? Tentu boleh saja!"

Jisoo langsung duduk, mendorong secangkir latte kearah Wonwoo.

"Untuk ku?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

Jisoo terdiam, Wonwoo bercerita soal planet Lorien—planet yang ada di novel fiksi dari series Lorien Legacies karya James Frey dan Jobie Hughes.

Jisoo mendengarkan. Namun, di otaknya menyusun kata-kata yang tak bisa ia bendung lebih lama.

"Woo?" Jisoo menyela, dan Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wajah Jisoo jauh lebih tampan jika dipandang dari dekat begini, bibir nya itu loh… Wonwoo menggeleng karena memikirkan hal aneh.

"Iya hyung?"

"Begini..—"

Jisoo terdiam sejenak, jantung Wonwoo berdenyut lebih kencang. Dia jadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aku menyukai mu dari awal kau datang di tempat ini. Bukan, bahkan aku tertarik dengan mu dari cerita-cerita Jeonghan. Dan aku semakin terperosok ke dalam saat kau datang. Kau sudah tau aku bisexsual, dan aku…sudah tau kau ini penyuka sesame jenis."

Jantung Wonwoo benar-benar berdegup kencang, dia mengatur nafasnya dan suaranya agak tercekat. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja, kearah cangkir, ke kaki, ke lantai, ke gedung yang bertebaran bagai meisis di atas donat. Kemana saja asal tidak ke bola mata Jisoo.

 _Sejak kapan, Jisoo hyung tau? Apa dia tahu soal aku yang menyukai Mingyu? Tidak mungkin kan Jeonghan noona yang membocorkan?._

Karena Wonwoo yang bergeming. Sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri, Jisoo melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

" _Woo? Would you be my boyfriend?"_

Dan sebulir keringat turun menuruni pelipisnya, dia mematung.

Jisoo tampan, Jisoo baik, Jisoo ehem mapan, Jisoo pintar, Jisoo multitalent, Jisoo mempunyai peringai yang ia rindukan dari sosok Mingyu. Jisoo pantas disematkan sebagai 'pacar idaman Wonwoo'.

Separuh hati Wonwoo menyetujui, dan sangat ingin mengatakan ' _I Would'_ salahkan Mingyu yang seenaknya memporak-poranda kan hatinya.

Maka yang meluncur dari belah bibir itu adalah.

"Maaf hyung. Aku akan memikirkannya dulu."

Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo memandangi Jisoo.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, hyung tau dari mana aku gay?"

Dan Jisoo menceritakan ciri-ciri Wonwoo kalau melihat lelaki tampan saat di komunitas waktu itu. Pipi Wonwoo sampai merona, karena kedok nya ketauan begini.

Dan rasanya, Junhui harus mengetahui hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berlarian sepanjang koridor di department ekonomi di mana Junhui bernaung. Beberapa orang mengamatinya heran, dia bahkan menarik sang lelaki Tiongkok begitu menemukannya. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Junhui sebelumnya.

Tentu Junhui kaget, Wonwoo menarik-narik Junhui ke atap department ekonomi.

Semalaman, Wonwoo menunggu saat dia cerita kepada Junhui dan menjadi begitu tidak sabar ketika matahari bangun dari peraduan.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Junhui _to-the-point_.

Wonwoo menceritakan semuanya. Dari dia yang seorang penyuka sesame jenis, menyukai Mingyu, jatuh dalam pesona Jisoo, Mingyu yang mengejutkan dan ajakan Jisoo semalam.

Mimik wajah Junhui berubah-ubah disemua cerita Wonwoo. Dari senang—karena akhirnya Wonwoo mengaku dia homoseksual, kaget karena menyukai Mingyu, meledek soal jatuh dalam pesona Jisoo, bingung disebabkan Mingyu yang mengejutkan dan berseru heboh soal 'tembakan' Jisoo.

"Lalu apa yang kau pusingkan? Terima saja Jisoo hyung. Dia jauh lebih bertanggung jawab ketimbang Mingyu."

Wonwoo menerawang, menatap langit. Dia menunduk lesu.

"Aku terjebak sekarang." Akunya.

Junhui merangkul Wonwoo.

"Pilih yang terbaik oke? Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti."

Wonwoo bersyukur, mempunyai Junhui. Dia tersenyum. Namun, hatinya sedang frustasi.

Mingyu atau Jisoo?

Kenapa jadi labil begini?.

 **Love is patient, Love is kind and what our loves express is true**

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. You Got Me

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _I think, I felt my heart skip a beat_

 _I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

 _The Way you take my hands is just so sweet_

 _And that crooked smile of yours_

 _It knocks me off my feet_

 _© You Got Me – Colbie Caillat_

Aku terbangun, kulirik jam digital yang bertengger di meja nakas; masih jam lima pagi. Ku miringkan badanku menghadap dinding, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata lagi. Memaksa tenggelam dalam imajinasi. Tapi, tidak berhasil.

Aku terduduk, mengucek mata dan meraih mp3. Bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu kupakai earphone; mendengarkan lagu, berharap rasa kantuk datang. Satu menit berlalu, dan aku hanya terdiam, terhanyut dengan lagu yang ku dengarkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bahkan aku mulai terbawa perasaan dengan lagu-lagu yang aku dengar. Kemudian pikiranku melayang, kepada seseorang yang mengusik hidupku dengan cara yang teramat sopan.

Hanya dengan cengiran polosnya, aku bisa terhipnotis. Gaya dia berbicara, bergerak, kerutan saat dia tersenyum benar-benar membuat ku tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Aku tidak percaya dengan penggalan kalimat 'Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.'. Namun, aku bahkan sudah terjembab sebelum bertemu, aneh. Salahkan auranya yang berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah ku kencani.

Sorot matanya, tajam tapi jika ditelisik lebih jauh, sorot matanya itu adalah sorot mata terhangat yang pernah aku lihat. Kulitnya yang putih pucat bagai susu, lembut dan harum. Rambut hitam kelam yang akan membuat mu menahan napas saat berdekatan. Sempurna.

Aku memujanya, dari segi fisik maupun psikis. Belum pernah aku bertemu dengan orang berkarakter seperti dia. Tenang seperti air, namun saat ditelusuri air itu berombak kecil, sehingga membuat perutku seaakan bergejolak.

Tak perlu lagi redupkan lampu hanya untuk sekadar melihat senyumannya yang membuat aku jatung kepayang. Sekarang aku bisa menikmatinya; kapan saja jika aku berbicara, menatapnya dan dia akan tersenyum padaku, membalas pandanganku dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Oh, kurasakan aku tersenyum kecil dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan dan mungkin wajah merona saat ini.

Walau pada kenyataan nya, aku mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. Tapi, siapa peduli? Aku akan berusaha membuatnya berada di genggamanku.

Aku telah jatuh cinta.

 **-0-**

Wonwoo menatap lurus ke depan dengan sesekali tangannya menari di atas kertas putih; menulis apa yang ia dengar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan beberapa orang sudah tepar di atas meja. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo juga bosan.

Duduk berjam-jam mendengar materi bagai pasir di pantai, terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Itu risikonya.

' **Drtt.'**

Pemuda Jeon mengeluarkan ponselnya, terdapat sebuah pesan dan ia membuka pesannya.

 **From; Hong Ji Soo**

 **Sudah selesai kuliah? Ingin makan diluar? Aku punya 10 kupon diskon! Sisanya aku yang bayar!**

Tangannya ingin mengetik balasan sebelum sebuah pesan kembali masuk dan nama Mingyu tertera di sana. Wonwoo segera membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From; Kim Min Gyu**

 **Wonwoo hyung! Jadwal mu sudah kelar belum? Kau tau stand crepes yang baru buka dekat stasiun? Sedang ada potongan harga, ayo ke sana bersamaku. Aku yang bayar!**

Nahloh!

Kau pilih siapa wahai Jeon Wonwoo, bisik hatinya.

Dia terhenyak sesaat, berpikir siapa yang akan dia pilih. Hong Jisoo atau Kim Mingyu?. Kalau boleh egois, Wonwoo mau pergi dengan keduanya. Boleh tidak pergi bertiga? Batinnya.

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo menggeleng. Rasanya aneh menyatukan Jisoo dan Mingyu pada satu kesempatan. Dia harus adil 'kan? Dan dia memilih dengan cara yang menurutnya bijaksana.

Mencoba peruntungan keduanya melalui.

'Menyebut nama dengan kancing kemeja'

Konyol? Tapi, Wonwoo melakukannya, dia mundur sedikit, menunduk.

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

Merasa tak puas dengan hasilnya, Wonwoo mengulang dengan nama Mingyu menjadi yang pertama.

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

 **Jisoo**

 **Mingyu**

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tak merasa puas, dia hendak menghitung lagi dengan acak.

Tapi, kemudian.

"Pilih Jisoo saja." Sebuah suara berdengung.

Eh?.

Wonwoo menoleh, dan ada seseorang adam berambut hitam dengan kepala di atas meja, tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Apa tadi ia bicara terlalu besar ya?.

"Hah?" bukan sebuah pertayaan atau apapun, Wonwoo malah mengeluarakan sebuah, 'Hah'.

Pemuda itu menguap.

"Pilih Jisoo, Jisoo Hong 'kan?"

Wonwoo tidak sadar menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

Paham, dengan muka idiot Wonwoo, lelaki itu terduduk.

"Ku bilang pilih saja Hong Jisoo. Kau tak akan menyesal."

Wonwoo masih terbengong, menimbang kata lelaki tadi. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi saat menoleh pemuda tadi sudah beranjak. Wonwoo baru sadar kalau kelas sudah bubar, dia buru-buru mengejar pemuda tadi.

Ia masih bisa melihat tas bewarna hijau lumut yang dipakai lelaki itu. Namun, kemudian ia tenggelam di antara para manusia yang tumpah ruah di koridor karena pergantian jam.

Jadi, Hong Jisoo?

Wonwoo membuka ponselnya.

 **To; Hong Ji Soo**

 **Woah! Tentu aku mau! Aku sudah selesai, aku tunggu dekat aula serbaguna ya Hyung!.**

Setelah membalas pesan Jisoo, Wonwoo membalas pesan Mingyu. Tanpa menutupi apapun.

 **To; Kim Min Gyu**

 **Gyu-Ah! Ahhh kau telat 2 detik! Aku sudah diajak Jisoo hyung, kalau mau nanti. Hubungi aku saja! :)**

Dia kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil. Orang-orang yang melewati Wonwoo pun tahu, kalau anak ini sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Jisoo dan Jihoon sudah nampak, Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya sembari berseru dan berlari kecil kearah dua orang itu. Sesampainya, dia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Jihoon? Kau kenal dengan Jisoo hyung?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kami 'kan ada didalam kegiatan mahasiswa yang sama."

"Oh!" Mulut Wonwoo terbuka.

"Jadi, kau mengenal Jihoon?" Jisoo menunjuk Jihoon menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Yup! Dia teman SMA-ku—"

Belum selesai Wonwoo berkata, Jihoon menyela.

"Kami cukup dekat oppa!" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu. Kamu 'kan hanya duduk di belakang ku, memarahiku kalau aku berisik, dan menempel padaku kalau ada Soonyoung— kau hanya gebetan Soonyoung, ya—"

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo kau bicara apa?" Mata Jihoon berkilat; menatap Wonwoo seolah berkata.

'Kenapa-kau-membuka-aib-ku?' Wonwoo hanya menyengir. Jihoon menyipitkan matanya kepada kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau? Kenapa bisa kenal Jisoo hyung?"

"Aku? Kita satu apartement." Jawab Wonwoo santai.

"Sungguh?"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ah! Ya aku ingat, Soonyoung pernah menceritakannya."

"Jadi, siapa Soonyoung?"

"Pacar Jihoon."

"Homo-an nya Wonwoo."

Mereka berkata bersamaan, Wonwoo dan Jihoon saling bertatap; melemparkan laser.

Jisoo mundur selangkah.

"Yak gadis tsundere, jangan membuat hoax!"

"Kau yang buat hoax wajah emo."

Jisoo berdeham.

"Oke, jadi kalian dan Soonyoung itu satu SMA?" Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Oke." Kata Jisoo, bingung mau menjawab apa lagi.

Dan sumpah Jisoo baru melihat sisi Wonwoo yang satu ini, lucu serta menggemaskan.

"Oppa, apa aku boleh membawa temanku untuk konser amal dan festival itu?" Jisoo berbinar.

"Ide bagus!"

"Kalian mau membuat konser amal?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Jeonghan juga ikut serta, Hansol juga ikut."

Wonwoo kemudian berpikir.

"Jihoon! Kenapa tidak ajak Seokmin? Apa boleh?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku memang mengajaknya Woo."

Wonwoo mendengus melihat tanggapan Jihoon.

Sedang Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengobrol, Jisoo diam memandangi Wonwoo. Oke, kalau pacaran dengan Wonwoo berati aku harus dekat dengan teman-temannya juga, kemudian keluarganya dan ahh~, Jisoo tersenyum sendiri.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jisoo.

"Oppa, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku mau makan siang dulu, kalian tidak makan siang?"

Senyum Wonwoo merekah.

"Oi! Kebetulan, aku dan Jisoo hyung ingin makan—" Wonwoo melirik Jisoo.

"—ia punya kupon diskon. Mau ikut?" Tawar Wonwoo enteng kepada Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jisoo menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Apa barusan Wonwoo menghancurkan makan berdua dengannya?. Ekor mata Jisoo melihat Jihoon.

'Jangan bilang iya, ku mohon, ku mohon…please!' Batinnya.

"Woah benar? Oppa? Boleh aku ikut?"

Hancur sudah harapan Jisoo, dia membuang napasnya perlahan, ingin berkata.

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut' Tapi itu tak mungkin ia lontarkan.

Jadi, Jisoo hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu boleh!"

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di sebuah meja di dalam restoran Thailand. Omong-omong Jisoo mendapatkan kupon karena terlalu sering memberi makanan di sini, dan mendengar Wonwoo sedang ingin memakan Kai Med Muang rasanya kupon yang tadi ia ingin buang jadi tidak jadi.

Mata Wonwoo berbinar, dia melirik Jisoo dengan senyuman manis—menurut Jisoo. Jisoo mendorong menu kepada Wonwoo agar lelaki itu memesan. Wonwoo menerimanya dan mulai memilih.

Seorang pelayan sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Hm, aku ingin Kai med Ma muang! Dan orange juice." Kata Wonwoo diakhiri senyum manis.

Jihoon agak bingung.

"Wonwoo! Aku tidak tahu makanan Thailand yang enak." Dia memperlihatkan daftar makanan menu asing dengan nama aneh, Wonwoo tanpa melihat langsung saja lelaki itu memesan 'Gang Jued'.

Jihoon agak protes.

"Kalau tidak enak bagaimana?" Dan disahuti Wonwoo dengan santai.

"Rekomendasi ku pasti enak.".

Mata Wonwoo beralih ke Jisoo yang belum memesan.

"Hyung tidak memesan?"

Jisoo hanya tesenyum.

"Coba aku ingin direkomendasikan oleh mu."

"Benar?"

Jisoo mengangguk, Wonwoo tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya.

"Oke, Pad Thai satu dan Cha Yen nya dua."

Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan mereka dan pergi dari sana.

Mata Wonwoo melihat-lihat sekeliling, suasana restoran yang didominasi kayu jati terasa sangat nyaman, ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik membuat damai perasaan. Kalau dilihat, restoran ini kategori yang cukup berkelas bagi Wonwoo.

"Hyung? Kau sering kemari?"

Jisoo refleks menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau dapat kupon-kupon itu?"

"Oh! Itu karena—" Jisoo berpikir cepat, "—teman ku sering kemari dan mendapat kupon setiap membeli, karena aku dengar kau suka makanan Thailand jadi aku meminta kuponnya."

Wonwoo manggut-manggut.

"Woah berati uang saku temanmu banyak ya oppa? Tadi aku lihat harganya lumayan loh." Komentar Jihoon.

"Nah! Aku biasanya kalau ke restoran mahal, jika ayah mendapat bonus saja." Wonwoo menyengir dan disetujui Jihoon.

Salah satu alasan Jisoo, entahlah dia enggan dikomentari seperti apa yang Jihoon katakan. Kalau ia bilang, dia sering ke sini dan hampir semua menu di sini sudah dicobanya pasti Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengatakan kalau dirinya ini… berlebih di dalam hati. Dan Jisoo tidak mau dipikirkan seperti itu.

Sembari menunggu, Jisoo dan Jihoon membahas lagi soal konser amal serta festival yang akan di adakan, Wonwoo hanya menyimak. Dia tidak begitu mengerti, jadi kadang-kadang Wonwoo menyela kalau ada yang ia ingin komentari.

Beberapa pelayan datang secara berkala dan memberikan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Wonwoo langsung memakan potongan daging ayam dengan kacang mete dan cabai itu, rasanya gurih dan pedas sekaligus. Wonwoo menikmati makanannya, dia menoleh kearah Jihoon yang mulai menyatap.

"Bagaimana?"

Jihoon terdiam, dan mencoba merasakan bagaimana cita rasanya. Tak lama matanya berbinar dan berkilat-kilat bagai anak kecil.

"Enak!" Serunya dan ia makan semakin lahap.

Mata Wonwoo kini memandangi Jisoo, tanpa Wonwoo melontarkan pertanyaan, Jisoo langsung mengangguk sembari tersenyum hingga matanya seperti bulan sabit. Dia mengeluarkan ibu jarinya.

Wonwoo menerbitkan senyumannya.

Jisoo menikmati makan siang ini dengan tambahan lauk yang menurutnya luar biasa, yakni senyuman Wonwoo tak surut.

Dipertengahan acara makan siang mereka, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon mengumpat

"Ugh! Sial! Si Kwon!"

Wonwoo yang tahu—siapa itu Kwon, langsung menoleh kearah pandang Jihoon, dia tersenyum jahil dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Soonyoung!"

Jisoo ikut menoleh, Oh please! Jangan lagi, batinnya.

Namun, yang di sebelah sana membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan dengan santai menghampiri mereka.

Jihoon menginjak kaki Wonwoo, dan menatap seolah berkata.

'Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya kesini?' Wonwoo hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Soonyoung langsung duduk di sebelah Jihoon, kemudian tersenyum bodoh. Jihoon hanya memasang wajah malasnya, dan melanjutkan makan.

"Jadi kau sering makan ditempat mahal begini?" Kata Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku dapat kupon diskon dari Jisoo hyung." Telunjuknya menunjuk Jisoo yang sibuk (berpura-pura sibuk) memakan makanannya.

Yang ditunjuk mencoba mengabaikan.

"Jadi ini Jisoo hyung? Kenalkan aku Kwon Soonyoung." Ujar Soonyoung menyodorkan tangannya, Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum tulus (berpura-pura tulus) dan menjabat balik lengan Soonyoung.

"Ohh ini Kwon Soonyoung? Yeah, Kenalkan aku Hong Jisoo." Soonyoung tersenyum sampai matanya hanya meninggalkan garis.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Jisoo.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Aku bersama Mingyu."

Wonwoo hampir terbatuk kalau tidak buru-buru minum.

 _Kenapa dia kesini?!_

"Mingyu?" Ulangi Jisoo, Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Nah itu dia! Oi Kim!"

Seseorang mengenakan kemaja hitam bercorak pedang-pedang kecil, menyipitkan matanya dan selang sedetik tersenyum lebar. Langkah besarnya menghampiri teman-temannya.

Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, masih mempertahankan senyumannya, Mingyu berujar.

"Jadi ada acara apa? Oh ya kupon." Dia melirik Jisoo, Jisoo agak kaget karena Mingyu mengetahui soal ini.

Wonwoo menyengir, mengangkat tangan berbentuk 'V'.

Jisoo hanya bengong, sebelum si pemuda bemarga Jeon menyuruh Soonyoung dan Mingyu ikut memesan.

Jisoo tersenyum kecut. Hancur sudah acara makan siang dengan Wonwoo.

Dan yang menghancurkannya adalah Wonwoo sendiri.

 **-0-**

Tadinya, Wonwoo ingin langsung pulang saja bersama Jisoo. Namun, Mingyu menahannya, menuntut apa yang sudah Wonwoo katakan melalui chat.

Wonwoo sendiri agak bingung, kenapa Mingyu jadi (agak) aneh setelah ia menolong Mingyu yang terjatuh karena demam. Tapi, Wonwoo hanya senyum-senyum saja, antara bahagia dan tidak. Lagipula perasaanya untuk Mingyu sudah berkurang, dan ruang kosong seperempatnya sudah diisi Jisoo.

Akhir-akhir ini dia juga sedang memikirkan kata-kata Jisoo, diterima atau tidak.

Jadi ya, dia menurut saja.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Itu Jisoo, Mingyu menoleh dan memandangi kakak tingkatnya tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mentraktir mu."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin ikut." Ujarnya, Mingyu mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

Wonwoo meringis, inikan yang ia imajinasi 'kan tadi saat di kelas karena tak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Tuhkan benar! _Awkward_.

Karena teramat hening bagi Wonwoo, jadi ia yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mentraktir?"

Ekor mata Mingyu melirik Wonwoo, dia mengangkat bahu, menjawabnya tidak acuh.

"Karena aku tahu kau suka yang gratis hyung."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, sedikit tergelak. Dia tidak mempungkiri kalau dia suka yang gratis-gratis. Tapi, kalau Mingyu yang berbicara beda dengan Jisoo yang menawarkan kupon diskon. Kesannya err—di rendahkan mungkin?.

Mingyu menoleh kearah Jisoo.

"Ku dengar kau ingin membuat konser amal dan festival hyung."

Jisoo mendelik, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yeah, benar seperti apa yang kau dengar."

"Apa boleh aku ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Kurasa semua bagian sudah penuh, biar nanti ku check lagi."

Wonwoo berjalan tiga langkah di depan kedua lelaki tadi, bayangkan saat mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Wonwoo merasa ada bongkahan es diantara keduanya. Dan dia baru merasakan aura aneh dari Jisoo, padahal Jisoo biasanya terasa hangat.

 _Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?_

Tak perlu berjalan jauh, mereka sudah sampai di depan stand crepes yang Mingyu maksud, dan sangat ramai.

"Woah ramai sekali."

"Kau ingin apa hyung? Biar aku yang memesan, kau tunggu saja disini."

Mata Wonwoo membulat.

"Sungguh?"

Mingyu mengangguk, Wonwoo nampak berpikir.

"Beef black papper!" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sip, tunggu!" Mingyu pergi dan tenggelam diantara para penikmat Crepes.

 _Kenapa ia jadi baik begitu?_

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jisoo, dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku pinggir jalan.

"Kau tidak membeli crepes hyung?"

Jisoo menggeleng.

"Aku ingin membeli, air saja." Dan dia pergi kearah mini market terdekat.

Pikiran Wonwoo ke mana-mana, jangan-jangan Jisoo ke sini mengawasinya dari Mingyu. Eh tapi, memangnya Jisoo tahu kalau Wonwoo suka Mingyu?. Dia kan tidak pernah bercerita, yang soal kejadian peluk-memeluk-dan-menangis waktu itupun, Wonwoo bohong kalau dia tiba-tiba ingat soal neneknya, random? Memang.

Tunggu, tanpa diberitahu pun Jisoo tahu kalau Wonwoo itu penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi, bukan hal yang sulit kalau Jisoo mengetahui dirinya suka dengan Mingyu, Iya kan?

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo mendongak, sebuah crepes dengan varian rasa yang tadi ia inginkan sudah ada di depan, mata Wonwoo berkilat; senang.

Langsung saja Wonwoo terima, suhu panas dari crepes yang ia pegang menjalar ketelapak tangannya.

"Kau beli yang apa?"

"Spicy Tuna."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, dia memakannya perlahan, seketika kehangatan memenuhi rongga mulutnya, Wonwoo menggap-menggap seperti ikan.

Mingyu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi bodoh Wonwoo.

"Pelan-pelan hyung!" Serunya, setelah berhasil mengunyah dan menelannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya dengan damai.

Jisoo kembali dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Menjadikan Wonwoo terapit oleh kedua lelaki yang membuat hatinya bingung. Namun kala itu, Wonwoo tak peduli, dia hanya memperdulikan srepes dan memakannya hingga habis.

Sehingga dia tidak sadar, dua pasang mata mengawasinya seolah ingin menerjamnya saat itu juga.

"Uhuk!"

Wonwoo terbatuk, Jisoo dengan refleks yang lumayan tinggi langsung memberikan Wonwoo sebotol minum, tanpa bertanya ataupun basa-basi ia langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya. Rasa pedas tertinggal di kerongkongan dan membuat hidungnya panas.

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, agar rasa pedas itu berkurang.

"Astaga Woo, pelan-pelan makanya." Jisoo mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan menyarankannya minum sekali lagi.

Di saat seperti itu, ada segerombol anak sekolah, semuanya gadis, melintasi mereka bertiga. Mereka berbisik-bisik, dan tertawa, Mingyu menengadah dan seketika mereka sedikit terpana oleh Mingyu.

"Omo! Ada yang dating bertiga!" Siul salah satu dari mereka, Mingyu berjengit.

Dia berdiri.

"Yak! Jaga omongan kalian bocah!"

Dan mereka berlari, masih dengan siulan nya.

"Saraghae oppa!" Dan tawa mereka pecah.

Mingyu kembali duduk, Wonwoo menoleh horror kearah Mingyu, karena secara tidak langsung atau langsung? Lelaki berkulit tan itu di cap sebagai _gay_.

Wonwoo bergeser sedikit, dan menempel kepada Jisoo, takut-takut Mingyu menyemburnya dengan amarah.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka hyung."

Wonwoo melongo, Jisoo tercengang juga.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, Mingyu menuduhnya homo, dan pada keadaan normal seharusnya Mingyu itu memaki dirinya. Karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak suka dicemooh dalam bentuk apapun, dan yang barusan itu termasuk parah karena diledek soal status seksual.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Jisoo yang masih tercengang, Jisoo hanya mengedikan bahu.

Dering ponsel memekik, Wonwoo menengok dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri, sedikit menjauh untuk menerima panggilan yang ada diponselnya.

Selang beberapa detik, lelaki tinggi itu kembali menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan." Ujarnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Yasudah, ada Jisoo hyung bersamaku."

Bola mata Mingyu melirik Jisoo yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya dan setengah berlari kearah stasiun.

Jisoo akhirnya bernapas lega, karena bisa berdua dengan Wonwoo, moment yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Dia berpikir, kenapa sekarang jadi agak susah kalau ia hanya ingin bresama Wonwoo.

Dan Jisoo merasa agak was-was. Jadi, dia memikirkan cara bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menerimanya.

 **-0-**

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, Wonwoo bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Dia tidak mendapati siapapun. Hansol sedang berlibur keluar kota, karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Berati acara konser amal dan festival akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

Jisoo menjadi super sibuk. Ia akan berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Wonwoo jadi kasihan, jadi pesan soal 'Jangan lewatkan makan mu hyung' akan setia ia kirimi ke ehem—kecengannya.

Pagi ini, konter dapur bersih. Tak ada yang menyiapkan sarapan. Wonwoo hanya duduk di sana dan memandangi kulkas dan peralatan dapur yang bersih dan rapih.

Dia menuang air putih segelas penuh kemudian meminumnya.

Mendadak Wonwoo rindu Jisoo yang setiap pagi membuat sarapan dan akan memanggil nya ke kamar.

Akhirnya lelaki kelahiran bulan Juli itu melakukan aktivitas pagi yang menyehatkan. Bersih-bersih bukan hal yang buruk. Dia mulai dari merapikan kamarnya, mengelap semua barang-barang di sana.

Dari kulkas, tv, bupet, figura foto, semua barang yang kemungkinan menimbun debu. Beberapa kali ia bersin-bersin. Setelah itu, Wonwoo menyapu semua sudut apartement. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata cukup kotor padahal lantainya kelihatan sangat bersih.

Bajunya mulai agak basah karena keringat yang turun di luar dugaan. Tadinya Wonwoo juga ingin membersihkan kamar Seungcheol dan Hansol namun kamarnya dikunci, tapi saat ia iseng membuka kamar Jisoo, ternyata kamarnya tidak dikunci.

Selangkah kaki Wonwoo masuk, dan semerbak wangi parfume _Armani Aqua Digio_ langsung memenuhi alat pernapasan Wonwoo. Aromanya membuat tenang, Wonwoo menghirup beberapa kali, dia merasakan dirinya candu—wanginya sangat…Jisoo?.

Jadi, Wonwoo membayangkan Jisoo di sini. Padahal dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo beberapa kali, tapi kesannya seperti pertama kali. Kamar Jisoo rapih dan ada aura menenangkan ditambah parfumenya.

Lelaki itu memandangi foto Jisoo bersama keluarganya yang terpajang di samping beberapa piagam. Wonwoo kagum dengan Jisoo, detak jantungnya berdegup agak kencang.

Kemudian, dia memikirkan kata-kata Jisoo soal ingin menjadikan dirinya kekasih lelaki Hong itu. Wonwoo sudah mengabaikannya tapi tidak benar-benar mengabaikan sih, dia masih memikirkannya hampir disetiap saat hanya saja Wonwoo berusaha memikirkan hal lain untuk mengalihkannya.

Wonwoo menemukan dirinya tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan dirinya sungguhan menjadi kekasih Hong Jisoo. Walaupun Junhui mengatakan bersama Jisoo saja, tapi Wonwoo masih suka memikirkan Mingyu, cinta pertama itu susah dilupakan, kalian setuju?.

Jadi, rasanya berat. Perasaan Wonwoo jadi tumpang tindih diantara mencintai Jisoo dan Mingyu, apalagi Mingyu akhir-akhir ini agak berubah, dia jadi dekat lagi dengan Wonwoo seperti masa-masa SMA disaat Mingyu belum sepopuler sekarang.

Matanya melirik awan yang berarak, dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Namun, selang sedetik, Wonwoo berubah menjadi patung—karena sepasang lengan mendadak memeluknya dari belakang.

Setetes air mengenai pundaknya, dia menoleh pelan-pelan dan Jisoo berada di sana. Dengan rambut basah, wajah segar, aroma vanilla bercampur cedarwood menguak dari tubuh Jisoo, sensasi wangi yang membuat Wonwoo agak merinding.

"H-hyung?" Sapanya gagap.

"Biarkan begini beberapa saat." Aroma Mint juga tercium dari belah bibir Jisoo. Detak jantung Wonwoo sudah tak terkontrol, dia berharap Jisoo tak mendengarnya.

Nafas Jisoo yang menyembul dan mengenai tengkuknya membuatnya gila.

 _Astaga…astaga…astaga!_

 _Calm Woo, Calm!_

Jeritnya dalam hati.

Beberapa menit dalam keadaan seperti itu, kaki Wonwoo seperti berubah menjadi jelly. Pemuda Jeon itu bernapas lega saat akhirnya Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya. Tubunya diputar, mereka beradu pandang.

Kenapa panas?, Batin Wonwoo.

"S-Sejak kapan hyung disini?"

"Aku baru bangun dan langsung mandi, lalu aku mendapati seorang penyusup." Jisoo mengerling, Wonwoo yakin pipinya bersemu.

"B-Bukan begitu hyung! Aku kira tidak ada orang, dan aku m-mau membersihkan kamar mu." Ujarnya dengan kikuk, matanya melihat kemana-mana. Cengiran dan wajah Jisoo yang sehabis mandi begini, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat ingin melompat kegirangan.

Kemudian mata Wonwoo ke bawah, memandangi kaki telanjang Jisoo perlahan naik keatas –uhuk- handuk putih yang membalut dari pinggang hingga lutut… dan atas tubuh Jisoo yang _topless._ Tidak berotot sih, Jisoo kan kurus, tapi tetap saja melihat gebetanmu dalam keadaan begini Wonwoo rasanya mimisan.

Dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sampai akhirnya Jisoo berdeham membuat fantasi liar Wonwoo hancur. Wonwoo agak salah tingkah.

"Kau mau disini, melihat ku memakai baju?" Kata Jisoo yang berjalan kearah lemarinya, membuka dan mulai memilih pakaiannya.

Wonwoo masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Jadi..kau mau melihat ku. Tidak apa sih." Jisoo menyeringai, Wonwoo tergagap ketika Jisoo hendak mencopot handuknya.

"Jangan dulu hyung!" Serunya dan melesat keluar, Jisoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di luar kamar Jisoo, Wonwoo langsung memegangi dadanya. Rasanya sesak—seolah berlari dikejar anjing-anjing yang suka mengejarnya saat ingin berangkat sekolah. Dan ada rasa mual sekaligus geli yang mengukung Wonwoo di dalam perut hingga rongga dada.

Wonwoo memegangi kedua pipinya, menampar pelan. Memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dia berjalan pelan kearah ruang televisi, masih dalam mode linglung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, memegangi pangkal hidung. Lalu Jisoo muncul sudah mengenakan kemeja bewarna pastel bergaris horizontal, memberikan efek berisi pada tubuh tirus lelaki Hong.

Wonwoo langsung terduduk tegap.

"M-mau ke mana hyung?" Dan dia masih saja gugup karena kejadian barusan.

Jisoo duduk diseberang Wonwoo.

"Aku mau ke kampus, mengurusi tahap akhir untuk konser amal dan juga festival Shinchon." Tuturnya, Wonwoo manggut-manggut.

"Kau mau ikut?" Tawarnya, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau disini saja hyung, nanti aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Kata siapa? Tidak akan."

"Tetap saja hyung, aku di rumah saja."

"Yasudah, aku tidak memaksa." Jisoo bangkit namun, tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan Wonwoo.

Jisoo menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Wonwoo memandangi Jisoo.

"H-Hyung…" Wonwoo berdiri matanya menatap iris hitam itu, Jisoo diam saja menunggu Wonwoo berbicara.

"A-aku mau…menjadi pacarmu."

Mata Jisoo membulat sempurna, akhirnya!

Ini yang ia tunggu, dan senyuman merekah terbit dikedua pemuda di sana.

Jisoo melangkah hendak memeluk Wonwoo, tapi tangan Wonwoo terjulur kedepan membuat pergerakan Jisoo terhenti.

"Eh kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memeluk mu?" Tanya Jisoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Jisoo ingin protes.

"Karena aku keringatan, dan bau, dan belum mandi." Jawabnya sambil nyegir, Jisoo terkekeh.

"Astaga, aku kira kau tidak mau kupeluk."

"Tadikan sudah dipeluk hyung." Jawabnya dengan nada lucu, Jisoo ingin langsung meyerang Wonwoo saat ini juga, tapi ia menahannya.

Jisoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi sekarang kita resmi?" Tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sudah, sekarang hyung pergi."

Jisoo tergelak.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, nanti kau terlambat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Aku akan pulang malam."

Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, akhirnya Wonwoo bersedia menemani sang gebetan—sekarang pacar untuk mengurusi konser yang dibuat.

Siapa yang tahu perasaan dan keyakinan seseorang dapat berubah karena sebuah tindakan kecil?. Wonwoo merasakan kemantapan dihatinya untuk menerima Jisoo, saat ia dipeluk tadi.

Seolah tak ada lagi alasan untuk mengulur waktu.

Jadi, Wonwoo berharap, ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Jisoo yang terbaik di bandingkan Mingyu.

 **-0-**

Mentari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, lampu-lampu gedung sudah menyala membuatnya nampak bewarna-warni dan sangat indah.

Seoongok manusia memutar badannya di ranjang, kamarnya telihat seperti habis terkena badai. Pakaian di mana-mana, komik-komik berserakan dan bungkus snacks bertebaran sedang sang penghuni tak berniat untuk membereskannya.

Sang empunya sedang membaca sebuah komik. Namun, matanya berkali-kali melirik gambar yang terpampang dilaptopnya. Sebuah foto dimana ia masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah menengah atas, merangkul seseorang yang ia kenal lama.

Dia menelan salivanya, dan melompat ke depan laptop bewarna hitam itu, memandangi jepretan kamera di dalam sana. Jarinya mengarahkan kursor kearah _symbol zoom_ dan memandanginya

Ia mundur dan giginya bergemeretak, dengan kesal dia menutup laptopnya kasar.

Lelaki bernama Kim Mingyu itu telentang, mengatur napasnya. Dia melirik laptopnya lagi, dan perlahan mendekati lagi benda persegi panjang tersebut. Membukanya lagi.

Dan wajah seseorang itu langsung terpampang lagi, dia membuang nafasnya kasar, tak percaya.

Telunjuknya menujuk sosok di dalam foto tersebut, seraya berujar.

"Jangan memandangiku sambil tersenyum seperti itu hyung!" Serunya setengah berteriak.

 _ **I know you love me when I saw your eyes shine bright when looked at me**_

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Halo!

\- Buat yang bertanya, ini sampai di chap berapa, kemungkinan jika tidak ada kendala, Te Amo akan selesai di chap 16 atau 17.

\- Terima Kasih atas dukungan, dan partisipasi kalian dalam favorit, follow, reviews serta membaca Te Amo.

Ciao!


	8. Unusual You

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _Been So many things when I'm with someone else_

 _Boxer in the ring tryin' to defend myself_

 _And the private eyes to see what's goin on_

 _That's long gone_

 _When I'm with you I can just be myself_

 _© Unusual You – Britney Spears_

Pagi sekali, ketika hawa dingin masih menggigit. Jisoo sudah memanaskan mobil, dengan Wonwoo yang duduk di tepian basement dengan mata setengah terkatup.

Jisoo yang melirik kekasihnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan, padahal dia sudah menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tetap bergelung didalam selimutnya. Namun, dia memaksa untuk ikut.

Hansol saja yang menjadi salah satu pengisi acara masih mendengkur di bawah selimut. Jisoo tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Wonwoo merengek, tak ada lagi alasan-alasan yang menyuruhnya untuk terlelap kembali setelah terjaga.

Jisoo berjalan mengendap, pelan-pelan. Wonwoo tertidur dengan keadaan memeluk lututnya. Lucu sekali! Jisoo berjongkok di depan Wonwoo dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Cukup lama Jisoo mengagumi pahatan tuhan yang satu itu.

Tangannya perlahan bergerak, mengusap surai kelam Wonwoo dan berbisik pelan.

"Hey bangun." Wonwoo langsung terkesiap, menatap Jisoo dengan mata sayu. Kemudian dia mendesah sebal.

"Masih lama hyung?" Tanyanya, Jisoo menggeleng.

"Sudah selesai kok, ayo berangkat." Wonwoo mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti langkah Jisoo menuju mobil.

Wonwoo duduk di depan, samping pengemudi (tentu saja.). Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan bersandar, Jisoo duduk dan menutup pintu mobil. Dia melirik Wonwoo, ia memiringkan badannya, seperti ingin memeluk lelaki Jeon itu, Wonwoo menahan napas—antisipasi kalau-kalau Jisoo melakukan hal aneh.

Tangan Jisoo menarik _seatbelt_ dan Wonwoo salah tingkah, karena memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. Saat Jisoo ingin kembali duduk, wajah mereka bertemu—sangat dekat bahkan hembusan nafas mereka saling bertukar.

Jisoo tersenyum kecil, wajahnya mempersempit jarak. Wonwoo terpaku, dan yang diterima pemuda itu adalah sebuah kecupan hangat di keningnya, Jisoo kembali duduk dengan benar, memasang _seatbelt_ nya sendiri dan mulai menyetir.

Dia melirik wajah Wonwoo yang masih terpaku dan merona, Jisoo menggapai pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Begini nih, kalau punya kekasih yang polos." Ujar Jisoo, seketika raut wajah Wonwoo berubah.

Dia menoleh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jisoo hanya menaikan bahunya.

"Woah, jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukannya ya hyung?" Jemari Wonwoo mencolek pinggang Jisoo, Jisoo menggeliat pelan.

"Tidak! Dan jangan lakukan itu Jeon."

"Sungguh?" Ia malah semakin gencar mencolek ditambah dengan gelitikan kecil, senyuman jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Jisoo menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Ya! Yak!" Serunya, sembari menjauhkan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus mengaku dulu hyung!"

"Apa nya yang harus diakui?"

"Kalau kau pernah ehem! Itu!"

Kali ini jemari Wonwoo mengarah ke leher telanjang Jisoo, Jisoo menjauhkan kepalanya, dia menoleh, dan melotot,

"Jangan lakukan!".

"Mengaku!"

"Tidak!"

Saat Wonwoo ingin melancarkan aksinya, Jisoo mengerem mendadak karena seseorang lewat. Tubuh mereka berdua maju beberapa senti ke depan, seorang ibu yang melintas tadi berteriak karena hampir saja tertabrak.

Jisoo menengok dengan pandangan malasnya, Wonwoo buru-buru duduk tegap dan bersiul keluar jendela.

Seperkian detik kemudian mereka tertawa karena kebodohan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Jisoo menggeleng atas kelakuan Wonwoo. Kemudian dia kembali menghidupkan mesin dan mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jisoo hanya menyimak Wonwoo yang bercerita tentang beberapa novel yang baru saja ia habiskan. Dan selama perjalanan itupun, tautan jemari mereka tidak terlepas.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalan beberapa saat, Jisoo dan Wonwoo sampai di Sinchon, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Jalanan nampak lengan namun property yang dibutuhkan sudah siap di tempat masing-masing.

"Kau tunggu disini saja oke? Udara masih dingin, nanti ku belikan coffee."

"Apa aku tidak boleh keluar hyung? Bosan jika harus menunggu disini ber jam-jam." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk, Jisoo menggeleng.

"No." Jisoo mencopot seatbeltnya, bersiap untuk keluar. Akan tetapi, pergelangan tangannya ditahan Wonwoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya~ hyung."

Jisoo mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengajakmu. Aku akan sibuk, tapi aku akan mengusahakan waktu jika kau perlu apapun."

Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Siap uri hyung!"

Jisoo ikut tersenyum, dia keluar dari mobil.

Seperti apa yang sudah Jisoo bicarakan, dia akan sibuk. Setelah mengantarkan coffee dan beberapa cemilan untuk Wonwoo, Jisoo sudah bergabung dengan teamnya. Untuk mempersiapkan konser amal yang digabungkan dengan festival _water gun_.

Jadi, Wonwoo sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuknya dan Jisoo sejak kemarin. Dia senang sekali, _summer_ festival itu hal terbaik. Apalagi di Sinchon, pasti peminatnya banyak dan terbukti dari _reservasi_ yang sudah masuk ke _website_ sejak kemarin.

Dan semalam suntuk Wonwoo menemani Jisoo yang terpaku memandangi layar laptop. Tak berniat beranjak ataupun meninggalkan Jisoo sendirian. Walaupun Jisoo sudah menyuruhnya tidur tapi dia enggan, bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau kekasihnya sudah tidak tidur dua hari.

Wonwoo menonton orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari dalam mobil, dia menaikan kakinya ke atas jos. Sembari menggenggam coffee dengan uap yang mengepul. Obsidiannya menatap Jisoo dari kejauhan, yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang.

Jisoo bisa jadi orang yang paling lembut, berbicara dari hati kehati, lelaki itu juga bisa menjadi sangat bijaksana dan dewasa, adakalanya Jisoo akan merajuk seperti anak kecil dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Ada juga saatnya, Jisoo terlihat sangat tegas dan sangat pas menjadi seorang _leader._

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Wonwoo mempunyai hubungan yang diberi nama 'Memiliki kekasih.' Tapi, ini adalah kedua kalinya dia menyukai seseorang—menyanyangi seseorang melebihi dari sekadar teman. Dia tidak tahu, mengapa kemampuan Jisoo memasuki hidupnya begitu hebat.

Dan Wonwoo mengakui, Jisoo lebih transparan ketimbang Mingyu. Perasaanya nampak jelas, gelagatnya sungguh ketara. Jadi, Wonwoo lebih percaya diri membawakan dirinya kepada Jisoo. Toh, Jisoo akan menerima dia apa adanya.

Namun, tak dipungkiri Wonwoo masih menyukai Mingyu. Dia juga belum membicarakan perihal ini kepada Jisoo, jangankan soal perasaanya kepada Mingyu bahkan mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Jisoo kepada teman-temannya saja belum.

Kalau kepada Junhui dan Jeonghan mungkin ini adalah kabar baik, tapi bagi yang lain?. Dia kan belum mengaku seperti apa dirinya kepada Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan… Mingyu. Mungkin kalau yang terakhir, Wonwoo rasanya enggan membicarakan perihal ini. Biarlah waktu yang membongkarnya.

Wonwoo membuka bungkusan rotinya, dan menjejalkan makanan berbahan baku tepung dengan varian rasa coklat yang meleleh ke dalam mulutnya, pipinya menggembung. Netranya melihat ke samping, dan ketika itu pula ada seseorang yang menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil.

Hampir saja Jeon memuncratkan rotinya, dia langsung meminum air putih yang untungnya dibelikan Jisoo tadi.

Lelaki yang berada di luar mobil chvrolet itu mengetuk kaca mobil, dengan malas Wonwoo membukanya.

Si pemuda yang mengetuk menyengir.

"Sedang apa kau gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang mengabaikan cengiran Mingyu yang teramat silau.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Woo di dalam mobil Jisoo hyung?" alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu malah bertanya balik, tangan Mingyu meraih kantong kresek di _dashboard_ dan mengambil sebungkus roti.

"Kau lihat aku sedang apa?" Wonwoo membalasnya dengan pertanyaan retorik, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengunyah roti yang ia curi.

"Sekarang ku tanya, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

Mingyu tak membalas, dia memperlihatkan kostum yang ia pakai, Wonwoo mengerjap. Mingyu memakai seragam 'panitia' yang juga dipakai Jisoo.

Wonwoo berdecak.

"Jadi bagian apa kau?"

"Promosi, kata Jisoo hyung wajahku bernilai tinggi."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Kim Mingyu! Sedang apa kau di sana? Kau tidak lihat kita sedang sibuk?"

Mingyu menyengir, dan kembali berseru.

"Siap, aku ke sana!"

Mata Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi dulu." Dia sempat mengacak surai Wonwoo sebelum berlari, Wonwoo menggeleng.

Menonton dua orang yang membuat ia terjembab dalam kegalauan, dan mereka sedang bersama terasa lebih aneh, tapi ada asiknya juga sih. Setidaknya, Wonwoo berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bosan selama beberapa jam ke depan.

 **-0-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Jalanan tumpah ruah oleh pelancong, konser berjalan baik ketika dimulai jam 10 pagi tadi sampai sekarang. Banyaknya yang berpartisipasi, membuat acara tak monoton dan semakin meriah.

Wonwoo sedang berdiri di trotoar, menyedot _milk shakenya_ , menonton Hansol yang sedang melakukan rap-ing yang menurutnya amat keren. Nama Hansol ditanggalkannya, dan nama Vernon terpampang dilayar.

Junhui berdiri disebelahnya bersama Minghao, tepuk tangan riuh membuat atmosphere semakin heboh. Mata Wonwoo membelalak, dia terbatuk dan Minghao dengan sigap menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

Junhui juga melongo, dipanggung sana Hansol sedang berduet dengan Mingyu. Mereka tampak keren, Minghao yang melihat sedikit cemberut.

"Aih, apa itu Kim Mingyu, si gila itu?" Ujarnya kesal.

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya, diam-diam menyetujui kata-kata Minghao.

"Kau masih ingat saja." Sahut Junhui, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Minghao.

Tangan Minghao terlipat di dada.

"Siapa juga yang akan melupakan, ketika kekasihnya diseret paksa dan dipukuli. Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah sok ganteng nya itu." Kata Minghao dengan nada sangat sebal, dan lihatlah tatapan benci yang dipancarkan lelaki asal Tiongkok itu.

Wonwoo dan Junhui yang tahu perubahan mood Minghao, merinding. Tak heran sih, Minghao sampai kesal begitu kepada Mingyu. Kalau di ingat lagi, Wonwoo juga sangat kesal dengan Mingyu.

"Shhhh, sudahlah ini acara yang menyenangkan. Jangan buat dirimu terjebak dengan mood buruk begitu." Junhui merangkul Minghao, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Habisnya! Aku masih tidak bisa –" Minghao mendesah kasar, saking jengkelnya dia kepada Mingyu, sampai kata-kata tak bisa lagi mewakilkan perasaannya.

Rasanya baru kemarin, saat Minghao jalan dengan Junhui dan tiba-tiba saja Mingyu muncul lalu menyeret Junhui. Dia juga kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya diam ketika itu dan menangis! Bodoh!.

Minghao menunggu berjam-jam, tapi Junhui tak juga menghubungi. Dan betapa kagetnya, ketika Junhui datang dengan wajah babak belur, lebam di sana-sini. Sumpah, semanjak itu Minghao enggan mengenal sosok pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Tak peduli, dia adalah sahabat Junhui sejak kecil, tak peduli mau sebaik apa ia kepada Junhui sampai kejadian itu terjadi, tak peduli sepintar apa ia, dan tak peduli se-tampan apa Mingyu. Yang ia tahu adalah, Mingyu itu brengsek, Mingyu yang tak tahu apa itu artinya cinta sesungguhnya. Rasa- rasanya, penilaian Minghao terhadap Mingyu itu harga mati, tak bisa diubah atau di tawar lagi.

Jadi, melihatnya setelah insiden berbulan-bulan lalu, di sini. Dengan wajah (sok) tampannya itu, yang (sok) asik, dan (sok) keren di panggung sana, membuat indera pengelihatan Minghao rasanya iritasi, siapa juga yang memilihnya sebagai pengisi acara.

Mingyu dan Vernon – Hansol mengakhiri performance mereka dengan amat baik, penonton sepertinya sangat terhibur dengan mereka berdua, jeritan- jeritan kaum hawa melejit kencang sampai rasanya memekkan telinga Wonwoo.

Astaga, apa Mingyu dan Hansol, setampan itu dimata mereka?

Dimata Wonwoo, Mingyu sangat keren tadi. Sangat ber-potensi menjadi seorang _Idol._ Oh, lihatlah gerak-geriknya di panggung benar-benar memikat. Wonwoo sadar, kalau begini meraih Mingyu sangat susah, untungnya ia punya Jisoo sekarang.

Acara dikendalikan kembali, oleh Jung Ho Seok dan Kim Ji Won. Wonwoo mengenal keduanya, yang satu terkenal dengan nama J-Hope.

Mahasiswa tingkat tujuh, dari departement Kimia. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak mengira, kalau Hoseok adalah anak kimia, ayolah, lihat kelakuan minus J-Hope dan ekspresi wajahnya yang kadang menggelikan. Tapi, ya cover memang kadang menipu, begitu-begitu Hoseok pernah memenangkan perlombaan dibidang kimia diluar negeri membawa universitasnya bahkan negaranya. Sekali lagi, jangan menilai orang dari apa yang kau lihat saja.

Dan yang satu lagi Kim Jiwon atau yang beken dengan nama Bobby, dia satu departement dan se-angkatan dengan Jisoo serta Seungchol, terkenal rusuh dan berisik. Beberapa kali pernah mampir ke apartement, membawakan makanan dan minuman. Dia juga sama dengan Jisoo, sama-sama bekewarganegaraan Amerika. Dan Wonwoo mengatakan sekali lagi, jangan lihat seseorang hanya dari yang kau lihat.

Suara Mic menggema.

"Mari kita sambut Joshua dan Minhyun!" Sorak sorai terbang keudara, mata Wonwoo terkesiap melihat yang keluar adalah Jisoo. Ah, iya. Benar juga, Jisoo 'kan juga punya nama keren, Joshua.

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat—siapa? Minhyun?.

"Kau kenal dengan yang rambut pirang itu Junhui?" Tanya Wonwoo, Junhui melihat lelaki yang ditunjuk Wonwoo.

"Hwang Minhyun Sunbaenim? Dia 'kan satu departement dengan mu."

"Masa?" Ujar Wonwoo tak percaya.

Musik kembali menggema, Wonwoo mencoba mengingat. Sebentar, dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah iya! Benar! Dia itu!—" Seru Wonwoo heboh, Junhui menoleh heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng kemudian menyengir. Iya, dia ingat Minhyun, pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya memilih Jisoo saat di kelas.

Jisoo dan Minhyun melakukan featuring membawakan lagu dari boyband yang di naungi Pledis entertainment. Overcome-nya Nuest yang sudah di _arrangement_ ulang menjadi musik akustik. Seulas senyum Wonwoo mengembang, Junhui mencolek sikut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menengok, dan memajukan dagunya.

"Masih belum kau jawab? Yang itu?" Arah mata Junhui menunjuk Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya senyum-senyum.

Junhui tepuk tangan heboh.

"Wah! Dasar curang!" Dia mendorong bahu kiri Wonwoo.

Minghao melirik.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Nih, bocah satu ini jadian dengan yang di depan tidak memberi tahu."

Bola mata Minghao membulat.

"Sungguh? Kau jadian dengan Jisoo hyung?"

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Pasangan China itu sangat heboh, dan meminta Wonwoo membelikan mereka makanan untuk merayakannya.

Di saat tengah asyik, menikmati penampilan dari sang pacar, telinga Wonwoo terusik dengan bisik-bisik yang membuat tanda tanya di otaknya.

Sepasang kekasih melewati dirinya, dan berujar.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak melihat duet mereka. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ku kira mereka tak akan berduet lagi."

 _Berati, Jisoo hyung dan Minhyun ini sudah melakukan duet sejak lama._

Bebarapa gadis melintas.

"Kurasa rumor itu benar."

"Rumor yang mana?"

"Soal _bi_ itu, Josh dan Hwang Minhyun."

"Ya, aku juga pernah mendengar."

 _Bi?, Minhyun itu bi?_

Wonwoo mencoba megalihkan pikirannya, sesaat kemudian beberapa orang berbicara mengenai kekasihnya dan dirinya.

"Aku sangat menyayangkan mereka, ku dengar katanya Josh sedang dekat dengan anak departement HI."

"Hah? Siapa? Hwang Minhyun 'kan di departement itu juga."

"Siapa ya…Jeon…Wonwoo, entahlah aku lupa."

Wonwoo langsung mendelik, ketika namanya disebutkan.

Ia harus menanyakan, siapa itu Minhyun kepada Jisoo. Ya harus.

Suara siulan dan tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertujukan mereka. Wonwoo ikut bertepuk tangan, menutupi pertanyaan mengenai siapa itu Minhyun dan apa hubungannya dengan Jisoo.

"Won?"

Wonwoo menengok, Junhui mengajak beranjak dari sana. Acara yang ditunggu akan di mulai, ia mengangguk dan mengekori Junhui.

Stand pengambilan _water gun_ sangat ramai.

Jadi, Wonwoo harus ikut mengantri. Di tengah-tengah antrian itu, Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja hampir terjatuh karena seseorang menubruknya begitu semangat.

Jisoo memeluknya di tengah kerumunan, menimbulkan suara bisik-bisik. Wonwoo melotot.

"Aish hyung! Kau kenapa sih?" Keluhnya, malas menjadi pusat perhatian di antrian begini.

Jisoo memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Aku rindu padamu." Katanya dengan cengiran polos.

"Shhh hyung! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

Jisoo mengakat bahu.

"Memang kenapa?" Dia setengah memeluk Wonwoo dan ikut mengantri. Mereka semakin menjadi bahan _gossip_.

"Woah Jisoo." Seru penjaga pengambilan water gun itu,

"Yo!" jawab Jisoo dengan semangat.

 _Ternyata, Jisoo hyung juga sepopuler Mingyu ya…kenapa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang macam begini?_

Penjaga itu memberikan dua, _High preassure water gun_ , Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Pacar baru mu ya?"

Jisoo terkekeh.

"Hahhaha iya."

Wonwoo melongo, mendengar jawaban Jisoo sesantai itu. Astaga, astaga rasanya punggung Wonwoo dihujami tusukan laser dari berpasang-pasang mata yang ada di sana.

Ia buru-buru menarik Jisoo ketepian.

"Kenapa Woo?"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menjawab begitu?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku—"

Sebelum Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jisoo menaruh telunjuk di bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan pedulikan ocehan orang lain. Jangan membebani pikiran mu oke?"

"T-tapi."

"Percaya padaku." Iris mata Jisoo meyakinkan Wonwoo, setelah menghembuskan nafas kecil, akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk.

Musik berdentum, Wonwoo menganga melihat Seokmin berdiri di atas panggung dengan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Seokmin?" dahinya berkerut.

"Teman mu kan? Suaranya bagus sekali, makanya aku menaruhnya di akhir."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Seokmin dan teman-temannya membawakan lagu dari Martin Garrix yang berjudul Animals.

Gemerlap Sinchon semakin terasa. Ratusan orang memenuhi jalan, dan menikmati indahnya malam.

Di langit sana, bulan dan bintang terasa terbawa dengan aksi mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, musik berganti.

Detukan irama, single hits yang sempat mendunia terngiang. Seseorang berjalan membelah kerumunan, melakukan gerakan yang sama persis seperti penyanyi aslinya.

Ketika lantunan suara Seokmin menggelegar, beberapa orang datang dan melakukan tarian yang sama.

Binar mata Wonwoo semakin takjub. Itu Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao pun ada. Mereka melakukan _flashmob_ beberapa pengunjung mengikuti, ber-angsur angsur menjadi banyak.

Seokmin yang berada di atas panggung semakin semangat bernyanyi sembari mengikuti gerakan dance-nya.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" teriaknya dan gerakan khas pun dilakukan semuanya secara serempak.

Wonwoo tak mau kalah, dia menarik Jisoo untuk bergabung melakukan _flashmob_. Semua pengunjung lebur, mengikuti gerakan dance yang mudah di ikuti dan teriakan-teriakan menyenangkan membahana.

Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan begini, tertawa, menjadi bagian yang sangat membahagiakan. Apalagi dia bersama sang kekasih.

Seperkian menit, semuanya bersatu. Melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah mereka.

Musik gangnam style terhenti, semua orang bertepuk tangan, tanda _flashmob_ yang mereka lakukan berhasil.

Suara musik bergant lagi, menjadi lebih meriah.

Seokmin yang kini ditemani Jiwon dan Hoseok memegang _water gun_ masing-masing menandakan acara inti akan dimulai.

"Are you ready guys?" Seru Hoseok, disambut riuh dari penonton.

"I can't hear your screams, are you ready guys?" Jiwon mencondongkan tubuhnya, menaruh satu tangannya di samping telinga, menyuruh penonton berteriak lebih kencang lagi.

"It's time!" Seru ketiganya, dan menembakan air kepada penonton.

Festival _water gun_ pun dimulai, semua orang menyemprotkan air kepada siapapun tanpa seorangpun akan merasa kesal dan marah.

Wonwoo menembakan air ke wajah Jisoo, Jisoo membalasnya. Mereka tertawa, saling menyerang satu sama lain. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol datang, ikut bergabung. Tidak lama Soonyoung serta Jihoon juga menghampiri, menembak dengan sadis kearah Wonwoo hingga kaos nya basah.

Wonwoo diserang, Jisoo memeluk Wonwoo membalas mereka semua. Dari balik tubuh Jisoo, Wonwoo terus membalas, senyuman terpatri disemua wajah mereka.

Junhui dan Minghao menembak dari kajauhan, setengah berlari diantara kerumunan. Saat Junhui menembak, Soonyoung membuka mulutnya sehingga air yang ditembakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terbatuk, lalu kemudian tertawa hebat.

Secara otomatis, mereka membagi dua tim. Tim pertama berisikan Wonwoo, Jisoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan.

Dan tim kedua dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao serta Junhui.

Jeonghan paling semangat, Jihoon menjadi sasarannya. Gadis mungil itu mengumpat di balik tubuh Soonyoung, Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya ke depan menghalau air yang ditembakan Jeonghan.

Wonwoo terkikik geli,

'SPLASH!'

Junhui, Minghao yang dibantu Jisoo menembaknya, ia membalas.

Jihoon kesal, ia mendorong tubuh Soonyoung dan menyemprotkan air ke wajah Jeonghan. Sial! Air di dalam _vortex water gun_ nya habis.

Gadis kecil itu menyeringai, karena ia memakai _character backpack water gun_ , dengan kapsitas penuh. Jihoon maju selangkah, Jeonghan mundur.

"Y-yak! Jihoon!" Jerit Jeonghan, ia melirik ada Mingyu berada di sana. Tanpa basa-basi, Jeonghan menarik Mingyu dan menjadikannya tameng.

"Noona! Woah! Yak! Jihoon!" Mingyu membalas Jihoon yang kemudian di tamengi Soonyoung. Mingyu menaikan satu sudut bibirnya, menyemprotkan air ke wajah Soonyoung, Jeonghan yang berada di belakangnya berlari, mengisi air ke _vortex water gun_ -nya.

"Hajar Mingyu!" Seru Soonyoung, tiba-tiba Seungcheol muncul menembakan air.

Jalanan sudah basah, pakaian mereka kuyup.

Wonwoo mundur, punggungnya menabrak punggung orang lain, dan Mingyu di sana. Ia tersenyum kecil. Di sampingnya Jisoo datang, menembakan air. Mereka bertiga menyatu, dan orang-orang menembakkan air.

Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Jisoo tertawa. Membalas satu persatu serangan yang datang. Sejenak Wonwoo melupakan dengan hatinya yang terkadang masih bingung, Jisoo melupakan betapa was-wasnya dia disaat Wonwoo bersama Mingyu, dan Mingyu melupakan hatinya yang terisi Wonwoo.

Mereka menikmati malam ini, mereka tertawa.

Bahkan dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertegur sapa, saling menembakan air satu sama lain. Junhui dan Mingyu melempar senyum, keduanya merindukan satu sama lain.

Gengsi yang tinggi, rasa amarah, kecewa seketika hancur.

.

.

.

Jisoo menarik lengan Wonwoo ke tempat yang agak sepi, kembang api menyemarakkan suasana di udara.

Obsidian itu menatap mata Wonwoo, perlahan wajah mereka berdekatan. Saling bertukar udara, Wonwoo menutup matanya, Jisoo tersenyum samar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo. Rasa manis melekat.

Ia melumatnya pelan, Wonwoo kembali membuka matanya, memandangi iris hitam di depannya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Jisoo. Membalas lumatan Jisoo, terhenti sebentar. Jisoo menggesekan hidugnya dengan hidung Wonwoo.

Sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo, menahan tengkuknya.

Kupu-kupu berteberbangan dari perut hingga rongga dada, ciuman Jisoo begitu lembut dan hangat, pelan sampai membuatnya yakin, tehanyut.

Seperkian detik, tautan mereka lepas, menyuplai oksigen ke dalam paru-paru masing-masing. Mereka saling beradu tatap, dan terkekeh.

Wajah Wonwoo merona, Jisoo mengusap sisi kanan pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda.

Saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, memeluk. Berbagi kasih.

Dan sepasang mata melihat kejadian itu, tersenyum dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ada rasa menyesakkan. Membuatnya harus memaksa tungkai-tungkainya pergi dari sana.

 **-0-**

Mingyu bergelung di atas selimut, rasanya malas sekali pergi ke kampus. Ia ingin bolos saja, tapi dia sudah absen beberapa kali. Dengan malas-malasan Mingyu bangkit dari kasur berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan badannya dan mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti yang biasanya ia pakai ke kampus, Mingyu menikmati secangkir kopi dengan sereal. Kadang lelaki itu ingin ada seseorang selain dirinya di apartement ini, sepi sekali.

Mingyu pergi ke kampus menggunakan motor.

Sengatan matahari menyilaukan, lampu merah pula. Mingyu menoleh, saat ada mobil Chevrolet cruze bewarna hitam berada di sampingnya.

Jendela mobil itu terbuka, seseorang menyapa dirinya.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo dan Jisoo ternyata.

Mingyu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Halo hyung!" Balasnya, Jisoo memencet klakson ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Mingyu pun kembali ke posisinya, dan melajukan kembali motornya.

Perasaanya bercampur aduk melihat pemandangan barusan.

Mingyu berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu.

Sesampainya, di kampus, satu pikiran Mingyu.

Mendadak dia mengajak Junhui bertemu setelah sekian lama.

.

.

Junhui yang menerima pesan singkat dari Mingyu, merasa sedikit senang dan tidak. Ada yang janggal. Tapi ia menyetujui hal tersebut dan mengatur pertemuan mereka setelah jam mata kuliah selesai di depan gedung olahraga.

Dan karena hal itu, sepanjang pelajaran pikiran Junhui sama sekali tidak fokus. Dia menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dibicarakan Mingyu, mungkinkah lelaki Kim itu sudah mau menerimanya kembali?. Atau hal yang lain, mencoba menjauhi dirinya dengan Wonwoo contohnya?.

Sumpah, ia ingin jam cepat bergulir.

Di tempat lain, sama hal-nya dengan Junhui, Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Entahlah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Jadi dia berusaha menyusun semua kata-kata di otaknya.

Mingyu sudah berada di tempat yang dijanjikan, lima belas menit lebih awal. Mencoba kembali menelaah tindakannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, masih ada beberapa menit untuk membatalkan semuanya.

Namun, mungkin takdirnya memang seperti ini.

Junhui datang, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Suasana hening melanda, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa saat. Mingyu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Apa kabar bro?" Akhirnya ia berkata.

Junhui terkekeh.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ujarnya

"Ada yang salah?" Satu alis Mingyu sedikit naik.

"Ya.. lihat aku baik, kau sendiri? Basa-basinya sampah sekali, Gyu." Ejek Junhui dan di balas dengan dengusan tawa kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum, Junhui dengan mudah mencairkan suasana.

"Ya aku juga baik."

Pembicaraan mereka jauh lebih lancar dari yang Mingyu harapkan. Semuanya, seolah mereka tak pernah jauh, seolah tak ada masalah diantara mereka. Mingyu merindukan Junhui.

Mereka membahas apapun yang dapat dibahas, soal film, musik kesukaan mereka, wanita-wanita Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu mengatakan tiga minggu belakangan dia sama sekali tidak kencan dengan wanita manapun, pengakuan tersebut membuat Junhui terpengarah.

"Kau serius?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Tanya Junhui penasaran.

Pemuda tan itu mengangkat satu pundaknya.

"Entahlah, aku sedang malas. Dan ya, bagaimana kabar hubungan mu? Baik baik saja?"

Dan hal ini lebih membuat Junhui kaget setengah mati, Mingyu menanyakan soal hubungannya.

"B-baik –baik saja." Jawabnya gagap.

Tahu, bahwa Junhui bingung dengan sikapnya, Mingyu tersenyum. Merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar, aku saja yang pikirannya tak terbuka."

Junhui melepaskan rangkulan Mingyu, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?!" Sungut Mingyu yang di tatapi heran begitu oleh Junhui.

"Kau sedang tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Aku sadar mengucapkan barusan, jangan membuat aku menariknya." Ancam Mingyu, Junhui buru-buru merubah ekspresinya.

Dia bersandar, menatap sekumpulan awan. Hembusan angin membuat udara lebih sejuk.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu?"

Mingyu ikut bersender.

"Hanya mengikuti kata hatiku."

Junhui berdecih.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu."

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Mingyu, Junhui hapal betul gerak-gerik Mingyu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak aneh."

Mata Mingyu memandangi sesuatu di seberang sana, Junhui ikut memandanginya.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sedang berjalan, bersama. Bertukar tawa. Mereka terlihat bahagia, dan Mingyu tidak pernah lihat senyuman Wonwoo selebar itu rasanya.

"Wonwoo itu gay 'kan?" Cetus Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Junhui menoleh.

"Tau dari mana kau?"

"Aku tahu, aku melihatnya bersama dengan Jisoo hyung beberapa kali. Saling berpelukan, dan…berciuman."

Junhui terbatuk, Mingyu menengok.

"Kau kenapa? Kaget?"

Pemuda asal China itu berusaha menstabilkan ekspresinya, dia terduduk tegap.

"Kau tidak marah Ming?" Tanya Junhui to the point.

"Kan, sudah ku bilang, pikiran ku sudah terbuka." Jawabnya, masih memperhatikan Jisoo dan Wonwoo dari kejauhan.

"Kau sudah tahu? Kalau mereka pacaran?"

Mingyu seperti kehilangan arah, dia menengok kearah Junhui.

"Mereka…..pacaran?"

Junhui mengangguk.

 _Apakah aku sudah lelah berlari?_

 _Apa aku sadar disaat terlambat?_

 **-0-**

Jeonghan memakai apronnya dan mulai meracik bumbu pada teplon. Wonwoo hanya memakan cemilan di dalam toples.

Jisoo sedang ada urusan di luar, tak ada kerjaan Wonwoo mampir ke apartement Jeonghan. Dan kini kakaknya itu sedang masak makan malam.

Setelah konser amal dan festival water gun, sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini kepada Jisoo langsung. Tapi berkali-kali dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Aroma wangi dari masakan Jeonghan membangunkan cacing kelaparan yang ada di dalam perut Wonwoo.

Jeonghan membuat Dwenjang jjigae, sup pasta fermentasi kedelai. Lalu Gamja yajae bookkeum sejenis acar serta Dakgangjeong, ayam yang dibaluri tepung seperti fried chicken namun rasanya manis.

Wonwoo menyantapnya dengan senang hati, siapa yang tidak senang? 'kan gratis.

Jeonghan sudah tahu perihal dirinya dengan Jisoo, apartementnya sangat heboh ketika ia dan Jisoo mengakui hubungan mereka. Hansol meminta pajak jadian, yang berakhir dengan dompet keduanya terkuras.

Sebagian nasi Wonwoo sudah habis, matanya menerawang nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Jeonghan yang menghentikan makannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Woo?"

"Apa kalau aku bertanya noona akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Apa dulu?"

Wonwoo terdiam, memikirkan ia mau bertanya atau tidak. Rasa keingin tahuan yang menguasai dirinya sangat tinggi, akhirnya Wonwoo menyerah.

"Soal Jisoo hyung dan…Hwang Minhyun Sunbae?"

Jeonghan terbatuk, buru-buru ia mengambil air dan meminumnya.

Melihat reaksi Jeonghan barusan saja, Wonwoo tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Tahu dari mana kau soal mereka berdua?"

"Tidak penting dari mana, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak, rasanya percuma menutupinya dari Wonwoo. Wanita berambut sepunggung itu menegak airnya sekali lagi.

"Apapun yang kukatakan hanya luarnya saja. Tanyakan kepada Jisoo jauh lebih baik."

Wonwoo mengangguk, memahaminya

Jeonghan terdiam sejenak dan menghela napasnya sebelum memulai bicara.

"Minhyun dan Jisoo adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka membagi semuanya bersama, mereka tumbuh bersama. Sampai keduanya menyadari perasaan satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya kencan, mereka berhasil menutupi hubungan selama bertahun-tahun."

Jeonghan terhenyak sesaat, memikirkan masa kelam Jisoo.

"Meraka selalu tampil bersama, namun tidak ada yang pernah tahu jalan tuhan. Orangtua Minhyun memergoki mereka sedang seperti itu."

Wonwoo mengamatinya, terdiam.

"Hubungan mereka ditentang, keduanya berusaha memperjuangkan. Namun Minhyun lelah dengan diskirminasi yang ia terima dari keluarganya sendiri. Dia ditarik pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya keluar negeri selama setahun."

Lelaki di hadapannya menyahut pelan.

"Hubungan mereka berakhir."

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Lalu Jisoo sangat frustasi, dia mencoba _move on_. Namun, semua gagal. Semua kencan buta yang di jalaninya hanya ia main-mainkan. Sampai ia bertemu dengan mu."

"Woo, maafkan aku. Ini salah satu alasan ku sangat mendukung hubungan mu."

Pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa noona."

"Pasti noona juga kaget, saat mereka tampil di konser kemarin."

Jeonghan mengangguk.

"Kau benar! Aku bahkan tidak tahu soal itu."

 _Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah mulus, kenapa hidup ini tidak adil? Apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi?_

 **I hide my tears when I say your name but the pain in my heart is till the same.**

Di tempat yang berbeda dua orang pemuda menangis. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan.

"Wonwoo."

"Jisoo."

 **-To Be Continued-**


	9. True Love Part 1

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _So tell me you love me_

 _If you don't_

 _Then lie, oh lie to me_

 _Jus't tell me you love © True Love – Coldplay_

.

.

 _Disarakan untuk membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu berikut_

 _True Love – Coldplay_

 _Strange things will happen – The Radio Dept_

 _Secret Love Song – Little Mix_

 **.**

Jika, kalian ingin berbicara dengan seorang pecundang, maka akulah orang yang tepat. Jika, kalian ingin menghajar seseorang, pengecut, aku inilah yang pantas untuk dihajar. Aku bersumpah tak akan berlari lebih jauh lagi.

Aku lelah, aku akan berdiri di sini. Tetap di sini, aku tidak akan mengelak lagi, aku akan menerimanya, apapun risikonya akan kuhadapi, aku tidak akan mengumpat di balik apapun. Akan ku hadapi.

Aku menyadarinya, aku sadar.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Sejauh apapun aku berlari, aku masih bisa dikejarnya.

Sejauh apapun aku berenang, dia masih mengejarku.

Sedalam apapun lubang yang ku gali untuk menguburnya, dia akan tetap bangkit.

Aku menyerah,

Usai sudah,

Dan kini aku merasakan sesak,

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang amat menyanyat hati,

Apa kau bisa merasakannya?

Diriku seperti tersedot ke dalam sebuah pusaran air, aku tidak bisa berenang, terlalu banyak air yang masuk, aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Kemudian aku terjatuh,tidak ada rasa sakit. Maka aku berdiri dan aku bisa menatap diriku yang lain di sana.

Dengan seragam menengah pertamaku, wajah cupu itu sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari kejauhan. Hanya bisa dari jauh karena ia tak bisa tersentuh. Ia terlalu jauh untuk digapai, ia berbeda, aku tak punya keberanian.

Senyum kecilnya terbit, dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri memujanya.

Terlalu besar rasa kagum ku padanya, sehingga aku tak mampu lagi mengontrolnya.

Aku masih hangat di benak ku, bagaimana aku pertama kali memujanya.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak bungsu, semua kakak ku adalah orang yang hebat. Aku berlari dari rumah, karena menurut orang tuaku, aku ini anak yang memalukan. Aku tidak bisa menjuarai olimpiade seperti kakak-kakak ku.

Aku menangis, hingga mata ku bengkak, aku tak ingin pulang. Aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku hanyalah anak bodoh bagi keluargaku. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Kenapa mereka senang sekali menekanku seperti itu?.

Aku adalah aku, aku bukanlah kakak-kakakku.

Namun, tangan itu terjulur, mengusap kepalaku. Menatapku dengan tatapan hangat, menanyakan apa yang kurasakan, dan aku menjawabnya.

Iris matanya berkilat marah, dia menarik ku pulang, memaksa ku memberi tahukan tempat tinggalku. Aku tak pernah menyangka, apa yang ia lakukan kala itu.

Dia mengetuk pintu rumah ku dengan tidak sabar, menatap ibuku dengan amarah yang tertahan, dan berujar dengan lantang.

"Bibi, kenapa kau memarahi anak mu hanya karena dia tidak sepintar kakak-kakaknya?! Kau tahu? Setiap anak memiliki kelebihan tersendiri. Bibi akan menyesal karena memperlakukannya seperti ini, aku mohon jangan sakiti anak mu sendiri."

Dia bergemuruh. Seolah aku adalah seseorang teman lamanya yang harus ia bela.

Aku takut, aku takut ibuku memukulnya, tapi yang terjadi adalah ibuku menangis. Memelukku dengan cepat, dan saat aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih dia sudah tidak ada. Berlari sembari melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah ku.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sejak itu, sampai aku bertemu dengannya kembali bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Aku tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana sorot matanya, aku tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana rasanya tangan itu terjulur untuk mengusap kepalaku.

Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan.

Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku tahu itu dia. Dia malaikat ku.

Namanya, Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ada satupun hari yang kulewati hanya untuk melihatnya. Jangan tanya mengapa aku tak bisa menyapanya, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Dan sampai tahun ketiga hampir habis.

Aku mengenal lebih baik seorang Jeon Wonwoo dari sahabatku yang bernama Wen Junhui. Mengetahui bagaimana dia berbicara, mengetahui seperti apa dia saat ini. Hanya dari cerita Junhui.

Hingga kejadian tak sengaja, saat aku menangkapnya ketika hampir terjatuh di tengah kerumunan. Cara ia menatapku tak akan kulupakan barang sedetikpun.

"Kau tak apa?" Itu adalah kalimat yang aku keluarkan untuknya selama bertahun-tahun.

"T-tidak terima kasih!" Dan itu adalah suaranya yang ku dengar setelah sekian lama.

Hari itu aku sangat bahagia sekali.

Lalu dari sana aku bertekad untuk menjadi seorang temannya, yang aku tidak ketahui mengapa dia tidak mempunyai teman satupun.

Pada suatu malam, aku mengikutinya. Salju turun saat itu. Akan tetapi, dia hanya memakai sweater tipis dan mendorong sepeda bututnya. Dia terjatuh karena licinnya salju, ingin sekali aku berlari.

Namun, aku tak, bergerak hanya melihatnya sampai dia ingin terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Aku berlari kencang hingga tubuhnya tak sempat menempel pada aspal.

"Kau tak apa?" Pertanyaan yang sama seperti tempo lalu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, lekuk wajah dan parasnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Dia hanya menatap ku dengan mata membelalak, aku menjulurkan punggung tanganku dan merasakan suhu panas dari keningnya.

"Woah kau demam bung!" Ujar ku.

Ia masih terpaku, aku merogoh saku coat ku, dan memasukan hotpack yang sengaja ku bawa lebih, ke dalam saku celana dan kaos kakinya.

Aku tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi padanya selama bertahun-tahun, ia menjadi dingin dan aku akan terus mencoba menghangatkannya. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku, aku akan mencobanya.

Karena, dia malaikatku.

Ku lirik sepedanya yang sepertinya rusak.

"Ini rusak." Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk dan mendirikan sepedanya.

Fakta tentangnya benar dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Berapa lama aku menunggu kejadian seperti ini?.

Ku hembuskan napas.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tawarku sembari meliriknya.

"Tidak, Terima Kasih!" Pungkasnya.

Astaga dingin sekali bocah ini.

Ku tarik napas perlahan, hingga rasanya suhu dingin menggelitik bagian dalam hidungku.

"Aku tahu dirimu," dia tidak merespon, ku lanjutkan ocehan ku, "kau itu terkenal, karena kecuekan mu. Aku heran bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup begitu."

Dan ia masih berjalan tanpa melirik apalagi merespon omonganku, aku tersenyum samar.

"Anyway, Jeon Wonwoo, aku suka denganmu."

"Kau gila ya? Aku normal tau!" Sahutnya dengan cepat sambil memandangi ku. Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya itu.

"Astaga bodoh, aku juga masih tertarik dengan wanita! Aku suka kepribadian mu, kau tak berniat mencari teman?"

Dia berdeham; terlihat sekali menahan malu.

Wonwoo kembali berjalan dan aku masih tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Mendadak dia berhenti, menengok kearah ku.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku ternganga sesaat, bahkan dia tidak mengenal ku.

"Kau tak tahu aku?"

Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Sungguh, Woonwoo memang anti-sosial atau introvert. Masa dia benar-benar tidak tahu aku yang jadi kapten basket begini?.

"Kim Mingyu." Ucapku, ia terdiam seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Lalu ia mengangguk.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, aku paling kesal dan malas jika di tidak acuhkan begini, seperti bicara dengan hantu. Dia hanya merespon ku dengan anggukan dan gelengan.

Tapi, karena kau itu Jeon Wonwoo, aku sudah membuat pengecualian.

"Mari berteman." Ajakku, memandangi dirinya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap, ia menoleh dan aku menatap tepat dimatanya.

Dan…ia mengangguk lagi tanpa beban.

Aku tersenyum lebar, merangkul pundaknya. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak. Namun, aku memaksa dan aku mengantarkannya hingga ke rumah.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir, kami menjadi teman akrab dengan cepat, seolah kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Karakter kami berbeda, namun hal itu yang membuat kami cocok.

Dia tidak sendirian lagi setelah bersamaku. Wonwoo cepat menyatu dengan Junhui, kemudian Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang berisik menerima Wonwoo suka cita, sifat berbaur mereka yang mudah membuat Wonwoo nyaman.

Kami menjadi berlima. Tapi, aku paling dekat dengan dia.

Dia paham apa mau ku, tanpa aku harus bersusah payah mengatakannya, dia mau mendengarkan aku bercerita tentang apapun selama berjam-jam tanpa mengeluh. Dia akan berbicara padaku kalau memang dia tidak suka, ia memang berbeda.

Sorot matanya tidak berubah.

Uluran tangannya tidak berubah.

Ia masih baik seperti dulu.

Ia masih malaikat dan pahlawanku.

Namun, aku tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia pernah bertemu denganku. Hanya enggan mengorek masa kelam kecuali di mana ia menolong ku.

Aku juga tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Menurutku, hal itu tidak layak untuk ditanya.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyadari kapan perasaan itu semakin besar…

Aku merasa kesal saat dia tidak mengacuhkanku dan mulai berbicara dengan Junhui.

Aku marah, ketika ia memilih untuk pergi dengan Soonyoung ataupun Seokmin.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Suatu malam, saat melakukan perjalanan liburan sekolah ke pegunungan. Suhu malam sangat dingin, kami berlima begumul dalam satu selimut. Tengah malam aku terbangun, dan wajahku hanya berjakan persekian senti dengan Wonwoo.

Ku tatapi wajahnya, ku pandangi setiap lekukan di rupanya. Perlahan, degup jantungku bertambah kecepatannya, tak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang terbang di dalam rongga dadaku, geli sampai bulu ku rasanya meremang.

Ku angkat perlahan tanganku, dan ku sampirkan di pinggangnya, aku mendekat kemudian memeluknya, membawa kepalanya ke dalam dekapanku. Rambutnya menyentuh hidungku, aroma black chocolate menguar dari surai kelamnya, aku menghirupnya puas-puas. Tiba-tiba Ia membalas pelukanku, aku hampir tersentak, kemudian aku mencoba tenang.

Jantung ku semakin berpacu, lucu rasanya.

Dan aku mendapati diriku tergila-gila setelah kejadian itu.

Aku menginginkan skinship yang lebih, aku melakukan apapun untuk hanya memegang tangan Wonwoo, merangkulnya, memeluknya, membaui aroma rambutnya, menempel padanya, dan aku akan merajuk jika dia mulai mengusirku jauh-jauh.

Setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, aku menyadari, bahwa aku jatuh cinta.

Aku tidak percaya. Akan tetapi, tanda-tandanya semua ada pada diriku.

Menjadi lebih cerewet jika Wonwoo melewati waktu makan, dan aku akan memarahinya. Karena Wonwoo sangat sensitive di bagian pencernaan.

Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuknya, semalas apapun aku, aku akan datang jika ia yang meminta.

Aku selalu mengingat hal kecil apapun yang Wonwoo lakukan, seperti tersenyum, atau apapun.

Diam-diam mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya dalam keadaan apapun.

Mencari-cari alasan agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo pada hari libur, berbohong pun akan aku lakukan.

Dan aku menemui diriku merasa gelisah.

Apakah aku seorang pecinta sesama jenis?.

Aku menjauhi Wonwoo. Namun, pada kenyataan nya aku tidak tahan.

Aku mencoba menonton blue film, aku masih bergairah. Keringat dingin masih keluar dan menuruni tubuhku.

Tapi fakta bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo juga tidak berubah. Aku masih memandanginya diam-diam, aku masih merasa kalau jauh darinya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Aku ingat betul, malam itu adalah malam senin. Di mana besok ujian akan dimulai. Aku pulang setelah belajar bersama dengan yang lainnya. Selama dua jam penuh aku merasakan kegilaan terhadap Wonwoo.

Ya tuhan, aku ini kenapa?.

Aku mengguyur tubuhku di bawah kucuran air hangat. Membiarkan mereka menjamah ku. Kebingungan yang ku alami selama ini, aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku harus membuat keputusan.

Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah satu.

Mengubur perasaanku kepada Wonwoo, aku harus melakukannya, aku tidak ingin perteman kami rusak hanya gara-gara perasaan menjijikan ini.

Aku harus berlari.

Meninggalkan perasaan itu.

Aku harus menguburnya.

Aku merombak segala aspek yang ada di dalam diriku. Suggesti tentang wanita terus kutanami.

Aku belajar dari Jongin hyung, bagaimana mencari seorang wanita. Dan aku berhasil mem-praktekannya.

Beberapa bulan menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas namaku sudah melambung, terkenal dengan rayuan maut. Tidak ada yang tidak luluh dengan ku, dan tittle playboy bahkan cassanova disematkan kepada ku.

Kabar burung cepat menyebar, seolah tembok-tembok bata itu dapat berbicara. Semua berita tentang seorang Kim Mingyu yang senang sekali bergonta-ganti pasangan menyebar.

Beberapa incaran ku mulai pergi. Namun, masih banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi gandengan diri ku.

Keempat temanku menyadari hal ini.

Junhui, Seokmin, Soonyoung, bahkan Wonwoo.

Mereka selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, tapi aku hanya akan menjawab.

'Nikmati masa muda mu sebelum masa tua mu. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Semua aku rahasiakan dengan amat baik.

Meskipun begitu, perasaan itu masih mengejarku hingga ke akhir masa sekolah menengah atas.

Di mana aku menemukan fakta, bahwa Junhui adalah seorang homoseksual. Amarah menguasai diriku, jiwaku, dan aku menghajarnya.

Aku memutar kembali ingatanku….. beberapa bulan lalu….

'BRAK'

Junhui menahan napas ketika dirinya dihempas begitu saja ke atas sofa, dia mendongak dan tersenyum miring.

"Siapa memangnya kau? Mengatur ku hah?!" Junhui menatap diriku dengan nyalang. Aku menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Kau sadar! Kenapa bisa? Hah? Kau gila? Kau tak kasian dengan kedua orang tua mu?!" Aku berujar keras di depan wajah Junhui, lelaki itu melepaskan tautan tanganku pada kerahnya.

Dia berdiri tegap, berdecih.

"Tau apa kau tentang keluarga ku?"

"Jun, kau ini sahabatku? Dan juga kau tak berpikir kenapa kau bisa salah orientasi seperti ini?" Aku menahan amarah di ubun. Aku hanya tak abis pikir, Jun ternyata selama ini menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik….

Aku dan Junhui adalah sahabat sejak kanak-kanak, dan persahabatan macam apa ini?.

"Kau tau? Dunia sekarang sudah membuka lahan untuk kami, kenapa kau closed minded? Kaum ku sekarang sudah mulai diterima." Junhui tersenyum menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

'BUGH!'

Satu bogem mentah aku layangkan di wajah Junhui, tentu Junhui tak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah telak, ku lihat ia merangsek maju selangkah dan mengarah ke mataku, tepat. Kami saling menyerang dan berguling di lantai.

Kini Junhui menduduki tubuh besarku, dengan leluasa memukuli wajahku, tak lama Aku berusaha mendorong dan perut Junhui menjadi incaran.

Dan aku menangis malamnya…aku sudah menjadi orang munafik, aku sudah menghancurkan persahabatanku sendiri. Aku sudah menghancurkannya!

Bodoh! Bodoh kau Kim Mingyu!

Munafik!

Pecundang!

Mati saja!

Bunuh saja aku Junhui….

Apa diriku sudah berlari terlalu jauh?

Siapa aku?

Ingatan itu terus berlanjut, mempertemukan diriku dengan suatu senja yang cantik.

Sore itu, langit teramat indah. Warna jingga mendominasi. Wonwoo sedang menatap langit sembari menyesap kopi di balkon kamarku. Hanya kegiatan, kunjung-mengunjungi seperti biasa.

Aku habis mandi kala itu dan langsung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, menatapi langit yang sama. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Wonwoo sesekali. Ingin sekali aku mengusap kau Woo.

"Aku heran kenapa Junhui bisa mengalamai orientasi seksual yang salah." Ujarku memulai pembicaraan.

Wonwoo tak merespon, dan aku melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang itu. Persetan dengan LGBT. Mereka sudah merusak Junhui, aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa aku merasa kecolongan seperti ini? Wonwoo hyeong? Kau tahu tempat rehabilitasi untuk itu?"

Semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa aku pikirkan baik-baik, lantas aku merasa hina mendadak.

"Tak ada yang ingin berbeda Gyu-ah. Semua orang ingin normal tapi pada kenyataan nya sebuah perasaan terkadang terjebak di hati seseorang dan jika ia tidak mengikutinya dia akan gila."

Aku tercengang mendengar penuturannya.

Apa Wonwoo sudah tahu tentang diriku?

Apa Wonwoo sedang menyindirku?

Dan aku semakin tenggelam dalam labirin yang ku buat sendiri, sangat kecil celah untuk keluar.

Keadaan semakin memburuk, aku menemukan diriku kesepian.

Masa-masa sekolahku sudah usai dan digantikan dengan dunia perkuliahan.

Aku ingin sekali, kami berlima tinggal dalam gedung yang sama. Membagi semuanya. Namun, karena kebodohanku, hal itu tak akan menjadi nyata.

Wonwoo tinggal dengan Seungcheol hyung, pacar dari Jeonghan noona, tetangganya.

Seokmin merantau sendiri di kota lain.

Junhui dengan Soonyoung yang tak mungkin menerimaku.

Dan aku sendiri, merasa kesepian.

Hanya karena ke-egoisan ku semuanya menjadi hancur.

Aku iri saat mereka jalan bersama, semuanya tersenyum bahagia dan itu tanpa diriku.

Sedang aku di sini dengan gadis-gadis yang tak mengenalku dengan baik.

Kepulan ingatanku teruntai, mengingatkan kejadian yang membuatku gila berhari-hari.

Aku sedang kencan dengan kakak tingkatku bernama Kim Sojung. Di tengah hari yang terik itu aku bercumbu dengannya di perpustakaan.

Di tengah cumbuanku, aku menyadari seseorang mengamati. Aku terhenti dan menemukan Wonwoo sedang melihat kami. Sojung nampak kaget, dia mendorong dadaku namun kemudian berbisik untuk menghubunginya.

Ia pergi dan aku menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hyeong? Kenapa senang sekali mengacaukan acara orang sih?" Kata ku langsung.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tau? Suara desahan dan bisikan kalian kukira suara hantu, lain kali cari tempat lain." Sarannya dan dia kembali menulis.

"Aish, biar lebih romantis tau hyeong. Kau nya saja norak, oh ya hyeong!—"

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja kencan buta?"

Wonwoo tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Aku mendesis.

"Dasar tidak asik."

Namun, dalam hati aku terus mempertanyakan, kenapa Wonwoo tidak pernah sekalipun berkencan.

Dan aku tidak ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

Aku harus berlari lebih kencang.

Saat itu aku hanya mengoceh dan mengikutinya ke supermarket, dan aku mendapati diriku memandanginya dan berujar dalam hati bahwa ia manis. Aku tahu, aku gila.

Setelah sampai di apartement dengan susah payah aku membawa semua barang belanjaan.

"Hyung? Kau tinggal dengan bule itukan? Siapa namanya?"

"Hansol?"

"Iya! Ah serius, dia rap nya sangat keren! Aku ingin belajar banyak darinya agar popularitasku semakin meningkat."

"Kau gila? Kau itu sudah cukup populer tau mau lebih populer bagaimana?"

Kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan ku tinggal karena aku populer." Godaku kala itu.

Wonwoo mendesis.

"Pergi saja, nanti kau juga kembali lagi padaku."

Aku terkekeh.

"Iya juga sih, mau seberapa banyak teman dan kekasih baru ku yang membuat aku nyaman hanya dirimu hyeong."

Aku jujur, hanya Wonwoo yang membuatku nyaman. Dan aku sudah berlari hampir kehilangan napas, dan ia masih mengejarku.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan diriku dibelakang.

'Apa tadi Wonwoo hyung tersenyum dan merona?'.

Aku mencoba mengusir pikiran itu.

Malamnya aku menginap, dan hal tak terduga kembali terjadi.

Aku ingin tertawa saat semua orang menggotong tubuhku sungguh! Mereka bodoh atau apa?

Setelah tubuhku sampai di kasur, Aku rasanya ingin segera bangun dan mentertawakan semuanya. Tapi, aku mengurungkan niatku ketika derap langkah mendekat.

Aku mengintip sedikit, ternyata Wonwoo.

Aku berpura-pura tidur kembali, lalu aku merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang di lambaikan di depan wajah. Aku mengulum senyum sebisa mungkin. Namun, beberapa detik berselang aku terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat di bibirku. Aku membeku seketika.

Aku tak dapat berkata apapun.

Suara Wonwoo terdengar.

"Aku me—"

Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya,

"Jisoo hyeong?"

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo makan ramyeon, ramyeon nya sudah matang!"

"Eh? Sedang tidak apa-apa, oke hyung!"

Kamar pintu tertutup. Aku segera membuka mata dan terduduk.

"Tadi itu apa?" Senandikaku. Ku pegang bibirku, ada rasa senang yang menjunjung tinggi tetapi aku sadar apa Wonwoo juga menyukai ku?.

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat, tidak boleh! Aku normal! Aku ini normal!

Dan malam itu aku hampir tak terlelap. Di ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua. Aku menatap wajahnya, kemudian sebulir air mata jatuh.

Kau tahu hyung? Aku menyukaimu dan perasaan ini menyiksa. Tapi sayang, kita tak ditakdirkan bersama dan bahkan tak boleh bersama.

Kau adalah kakajku, kau adalah temanku, kau adalah sahabatku.

Selamanya akan begitu.

Ku usap perlahan pipinya.

Hyung? Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi kepadaku?

Kau juga menganggap ku sebagai adikmu 'kan? Tadi hanya rasa sayang antar teman 'kan?.

Katakan iya, aku mohon.

Aku mohon.

Aku mendekapnya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Kau adalah sahabatku.

Aku mencoba melupakan hal itu

Ke-esokan harinya aku pergi ke apartement Jongin hyung, mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku ingin bercerita, walakin aku tidak bisa.

Semuanya terasa memuakan.

"Menurutmu LGBT itu apa?"

Sial!, bukan itu yang harus aku ucapkan, aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Hah? LGBT? Wah ada apa nih?"

"Jawab saja."

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexsual, dan Transgender."

Aku melepaskan napas, menahan diri agar tidak kesal.

"Aku tau akronimnya bodoh! Yang aku maksud opini mu."

"Ya tanya yang jelas lah, adikku sayang."

Aku menendang kepala Jongin dan dia membalas dengan memukul kepalaku.

"Bagaimana opini mu tentang mereka?"

Jongin memicingkan matanya; curiga.

"Apa kau sudah tidak berselera dengan? Ini?" Ia menaruh tangannya di dada, seolah mengambarkan dada wanita.

Aku memasang wajah malas.

"Dasar mesum, bukan! Aku masih berselera ya! Aku kan hanya meminta opinimu saja."

Kebohongan yang di tumpuk kebohongan.

Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang tertahan ke belakang, dia memandangi foto yang bertengger didinding. Foto teman-temannya, aku melirik bingkai foto didinding.

Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Ya awal nya mungkin merasa tidak percaya dan jijik tentu saja, tapi itu hak mereka."

"Hak mereka?"

"Iyalah, seperti aku yang melepaskan Sojung dan menautkan hatiku kepada Kyungsoo."

"Dasar picisan, dasar alay!"

"Yak! Sadar diri!"

Aku nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Apa teman mu ada yang seperti itu hyung?"

Jongin hyung menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja hyung."

"Oke-oke," jeda sesaat, "hm ya ada."

Mata ku membulat, ada rasa penasaran.

"Siapa?"

Jongin melirik foto-foto itu sekali lagi sebelum bersuara.

"Kau tau Zhang Yi Xing? Teman SMAku dulu yang dari China?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia gay."

Aku berpikir sesaat.

"Dari gerak geriknya aku dapat melihat sih." Ujarku menanggapi.

"Dan kau tau Kris Wu? Atau Kevin Wu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, siapa pula di Korea yang tak kenal Kris Wu atau Kevin Wu? Seorang aktor berbakat, model, penyanyi, dan pemain basket. Tampang nya sungguh memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi, Aku diam-diam kagum kepada Kris Wu, apalagi Jongin hyung dan Minseok hyung pernah mengenal sang bintang secara pribadi membuat aku ikut mengenalnya.

"Dia itu kekasihnya Yixing."

Telingaku mencerna perkataan Jongin baik baik dan dicerna ke otak, selang sedetik aku melonjak heboh.

"WHAT THE FU**" Umpatku.

Jongin memundurkan kepalanya, ia langsung menunjuk heboh ke arahku.

"Kau menyukai Kris Wu yak?"

Aku mencoba untuk tenang, walau dalam diri masih sangat shock dengan fakta yang ada.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak SMA, hei bocah kau belum jawab pertannya ku—"

"Tentu tidak hyung, aku masih menyukai wanita, hanya kaget saja." Potongku sebelum Jongin berpikiran macam-macam.

Jongin berdeham.

"Ya saat aku tau aku juga shock apalagi mereka menutupinya begitu rapi. Minseok hyung yang bahkan lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua sempat marah. Jadi, Minseok hyung dan aku sepakat untuk menjauh sementara waktu, itu namanya penyakit dan bisa menular. Tapi, setelah beberapa waktu, kita sadar. Itu hak mereka, dan kita sebagai teman seharusnya menolong atau melakukan sesuatu bukan menjauh dan membuang mereka."

Pikiranku terbang k emana-mana. Ke masa aku memergoki Junhui, Junhui yang tak pernah bercerita sampai kejadian semalam. Aku menyimak benar perkataan Jongin hyung.

'Tok Tok,'

Aku dan Jongin hyung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan seorang gadis yang aku tau sekarang ini amat dicintai pria di hadapanku ini, menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa aku mengannggu eh? Makanan nya sudah siap."

"Oh sudah?" Sahut Jongin dan dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung bangun dari kasur.

Aku berpikir untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo hyung, tapi aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku yang harus menjauhi diri dari Wonwoo.

Menjadikan Junhui kambing hitam.

Aku tidak bisa menerima diriku sendiri.

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu, siapa diriku sebanarnya.

Dan sorenya,

Semburat jingga mewarnai langit, dan aku melihat Wonwoo bersama Jisoo, aku rindu kami jalan berdua.

Aku rindu hyung….

Wonwoo hyung tidak boleh seperti aku. Dengan sigap aku menarik pinggang Sojung, mendekatkan bibir, melumat bibirnya.

Dan mata teduh itu menemukanku, aku menatapnya.

Mengeluarkan sisi lain diriku.

'Kau tidak boleh seperti semalam! Kau itu normal!'

Dan ia pergi dengan buru-buru dari sana.

Aku melepaskan tautanku, ku ikuti dia, lalu obsdianku menangkap pemandangan bahwa Wonwoo sedang berpelukan dengan Jisoo.

Apakah kau menaruh perasaan yang sama?

Atau hanya aku yang tersiksa?

Beberapa hari kemudian aku menarik Wonwoo pergi dari Junhui, ingin mengatakan.

'Hyung jangan dekati Jun, aku takut kau akan tertular homo, aku dengar dari Jongin Hyung kalau gay itu menular, dan saat aku baca beberapa artikel di internet itu adalah sebuah fakta.'

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut busukku adalah.

"Katakan Jeon Wonwoo, kau menyukaiku?"

Wonwoo mematung, dia pasti kaget aku mengucapkan hal ini, siapa yang menuduh siapa? Hai Kim Mingyu, pencundang besar.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum miring, mendengus.

"Dapat hipotesis dari mana heh?"

Jeda.

"Asal kau tahu, aku masih memuja wanita, aku masih ingin membangun keluarga utuh dengan wanita cantik yang akan melahirkan anak-anak ku kelak. Jangan buat spekulasi kalau kau tidak mengerti apapun."

Aku merasakan napasku memburu, aku berdiri lalu berjalan, menyeret kakiku mendekati Wonwoo.

Aku mencintaimu, aku yang menyukaimu.

Aku menahannya, menghimpitnya ke tembok, dia berada di antara kedua tanganku.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Aku mengangkap nada gugup dari suaranya.

Aku menyeringai, mendekati bibirnya.

Aku ingin bibir itu…

Aku ingin merasakannya…

Biarkan aku merasakannya…

Ku kecup bibir tipisnya, ku lumat kasar, aku amat menginginkan ini, ku jilati kedua belah bibirnya. Rasanya manis, bolehkah aku mencandu?.

Wonwoo memberontak, tapi nafsuku terlalu besar dan kuat dibanding dirinya yang kurus.

Ku tahan kepala belakang Wonwoo, mendesaknya dan menerobos paksa mulut Wonwoo. Ku eksplotasi kehangatan itu, aku ingin lebih namun ia mendorongku kuat-kuat, tautan kami terlepas.

Aku mengatur napas, dan binar kekecewaan, marah, kesal memantul dari mata Wonwoo.

Tapi aku tersenyum dan menarik salah satu sudut bibirku.

"Tidak buruk rasanya."

Kemudian satu pukulan membuatku tersungkur.

Ia pergi, dan aku hanya menatapi punggungnya….

Aku tersadar….

Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?!

Laknat!

Aku menampar diriku sendiri dan beranjak dari sana, berlari mengikuti Wonwoo.

Aku berada beberapa meter dari dirinya, ini seperti kejadian di mana aku mengikuti dirinya di saat seperti aku ingin menjadi temannya.

Tetapi, sekarang keadaan berbeda. Jika, aku menghampirinya ia akan pergi.

Ruang telingaku menangkap saat Wonwoo berseru kencang.

"Mati saja kau!"

Tanpa aku bertanya pun aku tahu, kutukan itu untukku.

Selamat Kim Mingyu, ini yang kau inginkan?

Aku tak lelah mengikutinya, dan aku terus merutuki diriku dengan apa yang aku perbuat. Rasa gemuruh marah terus memenuhiku.

Aku merasakan setetes air mata terjatuh.

Wonwoo memasuki sebuah kedai, dan aku masih setia mengikutinya. Aku memilih tempat duduk yang agak jauh, berulang kali aku merapalkan kata maaf, dan entah bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Wonwoo dan lelaki itu bisa menerima permintaan maafku, setelah apa yang aku lakukan.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, Wonwoo masih di sana dan mulai merancau. Takut-takut aku mendekatinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Hyung." Ujarku nyaris berbisik, aku melirik hampir dua botol soju sudah habis.

Karena diriku, kau sampai minum?

Se- mengecewakannya kah diriku Woo?

Wonwoo menahan kepalanya dengan tangan, tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hm.." Aku mencoba untuk menjawab tapi Wonwoo menggerakan tangan dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirku.

"Shhh aku tau kau siapa, kau Mingyu! Iya si sialan itu." Kemudian ia terkekeh dan berusaha menuang alkoholnya. Aku mencoba menahannya untuk tidak minum lagi. Walkin, Wonwoo tiba-tiba melotot dan menepis tanganku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, perasaan ku terhantam melihat sorot matanya.

Hyung….maafkan aku, maafkan aku….maafkan si pecundang ini.

"Hyeong!" Seruku.

Tapi Wonwoo tetap menuang soju dan meminumnya, dia kembali menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

"Kau tahu? Kadang takdir itu menipu!"

Wonwoo megangguk-angguk.

"Iya menipu! Hahahaha! Eugh!" Dia cekukan, tapi kemudian kembali mengoceh.

"Masa ada lelaki mencintai lelaki,-" tangan Wonwoo membentuk tanda 'V', "—bodoh kan ya? Apa nikmatnya coba?"

Dia terduduk tegap, lalu memukul dadanya.

"Di sini, aku bisa merasakan kesakitan! Eugh!" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan kemudian menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

Aku tercenung, menyerap kata-katanya barusan.

Apa…kau menyukaiku?

Apa sungguh?

Atau kau memang mengetahui rahasiaku?

Katakan Hyung! Katakan!

Namun, suaraku tak keluar, aku menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Aku mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo di atas punggungku.

Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundakku.

"Heh Junhui! Bagaimana rasanya _gay_? Apa enak? Minghao lucu sekali! Eugh!".

Tiba-tiba ia memukul kepalaku, aku berjengit.

"Heh! Junhui aku tany- Eugh! A! ya aku akui aku pecinta sesama jenis." Dia terkekeh.

Aku terdiam mendengarkan.

"—tapi bohong! Aku-aku! Tidak mencintai dia lagi! Serius! Sejak hari ini!" Dan hening. Aku melirik kepalanya sudah berada di bahuku.

Aku masih berjalan, mendekati halte bus. Tapi kemudian sorot lampu dan suara rem yang berdecit membuatku menoleh, seseorang tergopoh menghampiri.

"J-Jisoo hyung?"

Jisoo tidak menyahut.

"Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?" Jisoo mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Dia mabuk?" Aku meng-iya'kan.

"Aku bawa mobil, masukan dia kedalam mobilku."

Aku tadinya enggan mengikuti kata Jisoo, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Bagaimana kalau saat terbangun nanti, Wonwoo malah berada di apartement milikku?.

Setelah memasang seatbelt, Aku menutup pintu mobil Jisoo.

"Kenapa dia sampai mabuk?"

Aku dengan cepat ber-improvisasi-,

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku menemukannya di kedai dan sedang mabuk."

Jisoo menelisik, dia mengembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Kepalaku menggeleng.

"Aku akan naik bus."

"Oke, hati hati!" Ujarnya lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil, melajukan mobilmya meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan ke udara

Dan aku berdiri di sini, menatap mobil Jisoo.

Aku berjalan gontai sepanjang perjalanan. Aku mengabaikan deru mobil yang lalu lalang sepanjang jalan. Pikiran ku hanya tertuju satu, aku sadar, aku ini brengsek.

Apa kau ingin memaafkan ku?

Apakah kau akan membenci ku?

"AKU MEMANG PANTAS DISUMPAHI MATI!" Teriakku frustasi.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	10. True Love Part 2

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _So tell me you love me_

 _If you don't_

 _Then lie, oh lie to me_

 _Jus't tell me you love © True Love - Coldplay_

Hari-hari ku semakin kosong, wanita sudah tiba bisa menghiburku lagi. Aku ini kenapa?.

Ada apa denganmu Kim Mingyu?.

Apa kau menyesal?.

Seharusnya sore ini aku kencan dengan gadis tercantik di departement ku, seharusnya jiwa ku di sini. Bukan melayang entah kemana.

Aku hanya menatap es batu yang berada di dalam gelas, menanyakan apa mereka bahagia akan meleleh ditelan air?. Ditelan muatan sejenis mereka.

Mereka hanya bertransformasi dari air menjadi es batu dan akan menjadi air. Akan tetapi, air yang lainnya seolah membenci mereka dan meleburkan mereka.

"Kim Mingyu? Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi hanya melihat minumanmu, kau bahkan tidak menatapku sejak datang. Kau sakit?" Eunbi menatapku dengan tatapan kesal bercampur khawatir, aku menggeleng.

Ku tarik urang-urat wajahku; tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak, makan makananmu. Tadi kau mau cerita tentang apa?" Tanyaku, ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau tidak memperhatikanku! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong! Dengar ya, walaupun kita baru jadian seminggu. Cobalah untuk terbuka, oke?" Tangannya menggapai tanganku dan mengusap punggung tanganku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum sekali lagi.

Tapi dalam diriku aku tidak bisa, bayangan Wonwoo terus menghantui ku.

"Mingyu!" Teriak Eunbi yang menyadarkan ku, aku mendongak.

"Kenapa?!"

Dia menghentakkan kakinya dan beranjak keluar, beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan kami. Aku langsung mengeluaran beberapa lembar uang dan mengejarnya.

"Eunbi!" ku tarik tangannya, dia menatapku marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu? Kau akhir-akhir ini kenapa sih? Selalu saja termenung. Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi teman untuk berbagi masalah mu?"

Aku terhenyak.

"Maaf, aku memang tak mau berbagi."

"Tapi kenapa?!" Serunya kesal.

Pikiranku berkecamuk, aku menatapnya nanar,

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku kalau aku bilang aku ini adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Aku gay Jung Eunbi."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku artikan, dia terkikik dengan paksa.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Mingyu."

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aku serius."

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya, kulihat matanya berair.

"Kita selesai!"

" _ **PLAKKK!"**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku.

Cukup, cukup sampai di sini aku menyakiti orang-orang yang tak bersalah untuk mengobatiku sendiri.

Maafkan aku Jung Eunbi.

Tamparannya tidak semanykitkan kebenaran diriku kepadanya, tamparan ini tidak semenyakitkan luka yang sudah ku torehkan kepada Wonwoo juga.

Aku berjalan dengan terhuyung, setetes air jatuh.

Aku mendongak, semua terasa gelap.

Aku merasakan diriku seperti melayang.

"Mingyu-Ah!"

Apa itu suara malaikatku? Apa aku bermimpi? Atau aku sedang melewati dunia lain?.

Air hujan yang semakin banyak, membasahi tubuhku. Ku buka mataku perlahan, aku tersenyum melihat Wonwoo di sini.

"Woonwoo hyung…antarkan aku pulang." Kataku lemah.

Kau memang malaikat ku, kau selalu ada untuku, kau selalu berada di sampingku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia merangkulku, tubuhku terasa sangat lemas tak bertenaga. Aku mencoba tegap, karena aku tahu Wonwoo kewalahan, namun tubuhku seperti tak terasupkan gizi.

"Tidak mau kerumah sakit saja?" Tawarnya, aku menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin keapartement ku bersamamu hyung."

Ya, aku tidak butuh dokter, aku hanya membutuhkan mu.

Aku hanya membutuhkan malaikatku.

Hanya dirimu.

Setelah sampai di apartement aku mencoba untuk menyadarkan diri, aku tidak selemas beberapa menit lalu.

"Ganti baju mu dulu oke?" Suruhnya.

Aku mengangguk dan beringsut kekamar mandi dengan terhuyung. Menatap pantulan diriku di cermin.

Kim Mingyu, apa kau senang?.

Atau kau ingin berlari lagi?.

Tak lama Aku keluar hanya mengenakan celana ¾ dengan kaos polos putih agak besar dengan bahan yang lemas, sangat nyaman dipakai.

"Kau juga hyung, pakaian mu basah kuyup juga." Ucapku, lalu aku mengambil baju dan celana untuk salinannya.

Aku menuju kamar, terduduk dan termenung.

Aku masih tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, kenapa diri sendiri sulit dimengerti?.

Wonwoo masuk dan langsung duduk bersila, mengambil robot-robotan yang berserakan dan memainkannya dalam diam. Kami begitu sampai lima menit ke depan seolah terasa lima puluh menit dan waktu berjalan bagaikan siput.

Aku berdeham, membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo hanya melirik tanpa manjawab, Aku berhenti sebentar, memikirkan apa seharusnya dia meminta maaf atau tidak?.

Sebagian pikiranku berkata.

'Wonwoo juga tidak minta maaf saat mencium kau saat tidur gyu!. Jadi, tidak usah minta maaf!'

Tapi sebagian yang lain berbisik,

'Itu berbeda tapi, kau melakukannya paksa dan itu sangat tidak sopan Kim!'

'Sama saja bodoh! Wonwoo juga memaksa melakukannya, dia mencuri!'

Kepalaku terasa pening dan refleks berseru.

"DIAM!"

Wonwoo menoleh heran.

"Kau kenapa gyu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menggaruk rambutku.

"Anu hyungg, itu—soal yang kemarin, maafkan aku." Ucapku dengan nada penyesalan.

Wonwoo terdiam, aku merasakan jatung berdetak cukup cepat. Takut akan jawaban Wonwoo.

"Hyung?" Ku panggil sekali lagi, lalu kemudian Wonwoo menggerakan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah. Aku bernapas lega, rasanya ingin melompat ke sebelah dirinya dan memeluk Wonwoo, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan ku lakukan.

Aku tersenyum kecil, Wonwoo lalu mendekat, aku mengeryit. Tak mungkinkan Wonwoo mau memelukku, kan?.

"Kau demam Gyu." Katanya saat menaruh punggung tangannya di keningku. Dan benar saja, aku langsung bersin.

Jeon beranjak keluar kamar dan tak lama kembali dengan baskom kecil berisi air.

"Berbaringlah." Perintahnya, aku sedikit parno. Takut Wonwoo menciumku lagi. Tetapi, bukahkan kau menginginkannya Gyu?. Entahlah, aku juga bingung, tapi aku sadar bahkan apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya jauh lebih tidak beradab.

Dan aku berbaring mengikuti perintahnya.

Wonwoo memeras kain dan menaruhnya di keningku. Kami terdiam, aku bingung dengan apa yang aku inginkan sendiri, kenapa aku begini?.

Apa benar selama ini, aku masih menyukai Wonwoo?.

Apa benar perasaan itu bahkan tak hilang semili pun?.

"Ming…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Suaranya membuatku tersadar, aku melirik dan menaikan alis.

"Tentu boleh hyung, tanyakan saja."

Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau datang saat aku mabuk waktu itu dan menggendong ku di punggungmu?"

Kami beradu pandang, Aku mengangguk perlahan dan kembali menatap langit-langit.

Wonwoo menganti lagi kain dikeningku.

"Kau mendengar aku merancau dan apa yang aku rancaukan?"

Aku terdiam, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau hanya berbicara soal anjing paman Gong yang selalu mengejar mu kesekolah! Hahahah!" Aku berbohong.

Wonwoo menatapku kesal.

"Masa aku merancau begitu?" dia tak percaya, Aku mengeryap.

"Wajah mu sangat lucu dan itu kenyataan." Aku mencoba untuk terkikik geli se-natural mungkin.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku harus berbohong barusan, Apa susahnya mengatakan,

'Ya aku mendengar semua rancau-an mu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena menerka-nerka sebuah fakta yang ada dibaliknya?'

Tapi, aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, aku hanya menguburnya lagi-lagi jauh kedalam pikiran serta hatiku.

Aku menutup mataku, menghilangkan rasa sedih yang terus mengukungku.

Mengusir rasa bersalah yang terus menyergapnya.

Aku membuka mataku, kulirik Wonwoo dengan kepala terjatuh di atas tangannya yang bekerja sebagai bantal.

Perlahan tangan ku mendekati permukaan wajahnya, ada hawa panas disekitarnya. Aku menautkan alisku, dan buru-buru menempelkan punggung tanganku di kening Wonwoo.

Astaga! Si bodoh ini! Aku berdiri, mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo yang jauh lebih enteng dari sebelumnya.

Apa dia tidak makan ya? Rasanya badannya jadi lebih ringan?.

Ku pegang sekali lagi keningnya, bahkan suhunya lebih panas dari punyaku, kau memang terlahir sebagai malaikat hyung.

Ku selimuti tubuhnya, dan aku gantian mengompres dirinya.

Pergerakan tanganku berhenti, dan aku mengamatinya lamat-lamat, wajahnya yang terkulai lemas sambil tertidur itu. Jantungku bergerak lebih cepat.

"Panas sekali kamar ini!" Ujarku dan segera beranjak keluar kamar.

 **-0-**

Aku duduk-duduk di kantin, tak ada jam dan tidak ada dosen, mengapa aku datang ke kampus? Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku untuk kemari.

Ku lihat satu persatu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tak ada yang menarik lagi. Ku sedot perlahan jus jambuku ketika seorang gadis cantik datang menghampiri dan terduduk dihadapanku sembari menatap ku dengan pandangan yang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Ku lihat dia menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Kau serius dengan ucapan terakhirmu?"

Aku menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius?"

Eunbi menelisik kearah bola mataku. Gadis manis itu terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum kepadaku selang sedetik.

"Siapa orang beruntung itu?" Tanggapannya diluar dugaanku.

Aku mengerjap. "

"Kau sedang bertanya padaku?" Ku tunjuk diriku sendiri.

Eunbi menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menunjuk orang dibelakangmu?"

Aku menoleh; memastikan keadaaan.

"Jangan bicara disini, ayo sambil berjalan."

Aku dan Eunbi berjalan di sekitar taman milik departement kehutanan. Pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi membuat cuaca menjadi lebih sejuk.

Bingung harus memulainya dari mana, aku akhirnya bertanya tentang perasaan Eunbi sendiri kepadaku.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh kepadaku? Tidak jijik denganku?"

Eunbi menghentikan langkahnya, memandangku, ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak, aku tahu cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan cinta tidak bisa memilih."

Aku tersanjung dengan jawaban cerdasnya.

"Jadi, siapa orang beruntung itu Kim Mingyu?"

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, bahkan membantumu kalau aku bisa."

"Sungguh?"

Dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Jeon Wonwoo dari departement Hubungan Intenational."

Eunbi mengerjap.

"Ah~! Aku tahu, dia kalau tidak salah akrab dengan Hong Jisoo sunbaenim 'kan? Aku kebetulan satu UKM dengannya."

"Ya, mereka satu apartement soalnya."

"Beruntung sekali Jeon Wonwoo. Aku iri jadinya." Katanya dan ia menggembungkan pipinya. Aku mengusak rambutnya.

"Yang jadi pasanganmu kelak akan lebih beruntung."

"I hope so, Gyu-Ah!"

Kami saling bertukar senyum, lega rasanya ada seseorang yang ku beritahukan tentang perasaan ini. Dan orang yang kuberitahu 'kan pertama kali adalah mantan kekasihku sendiri.

"Ajak dia makan, atau something else! C'mon! Gerak cepat Kim!" Serunya bersemangat, Eunbi mendorong-dorong bahuku.

Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuannya.

"Iya-iya." Ku keluarkan ponsel dan langsung menuliskan pesan singkat.

"Eh, Tapi makan apa?"

"Ew! Kenapa kau jadi idiot?" Ejeknya.

"Hmm! Crepes? Kudengar ada kedai crepes yang enak dan ramai di dekat stasiun dan itu baru."

Aku berpikir, tapi tiba-tiba Eunbi menyabotase android ku.

"Yak! Mau apa kau?!"

Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mengetikan sesuatu di sana.

Aku membacanya.

"Janga— aih aku tidak se-cheesy itu yak." Protesku, dia hanya tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

 **To; Jeon Won Woo**

 **Wonwoo hyung! Jadwal mu sudah kelar belum? Kau tau stand crepes yang baru buka dekat stasiun? Sedang ada potongan harga, ayo kesana bersamaku. Aku yang bayar!**

Dia menarik telapak tanganku dan menaruh ponselku sendiri di dalam genggaman.

"Aku mendukungmu, jangan menyerah. Kapanpun kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, datang saja kepadaku."

Aku tersenyum, kami kembali berjalan. Menceritakan film-film kesukaan kami. Ya, benar kata Eunbi, aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Sudah ku putuskan untuk berhenti berlari.

Aku akan mengikutinya, aku akan memenuhi mu wahai hati.

.

.

.

Satu harapanku pupus, aku tidak tahu benar apa hubungan Wonwoo dengan Jisoo sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu kini adalah, Wonwoo lebih memilih Jisoo, dan aku cemburu, aku kesal.

Eunbi kembali ke kelas karena ia masih memiliki jadwal, dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi obsidianku menangkap tiga orang yang sedang berjalan menuju restoran.

Aku buru-buru menelepon Soonyoung.

"Kwon! Kau di mana? Aku sedang di depan kampus. Mau makan siang? Gratis? Bersama Jihoon?."

Dan dengan rangkaian kalimat tadi, Soonyoung di seberang sana langsung menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan melesat seperti kecepatan angin!"

Aku menyeringai memutuskan panggilan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku dan Soonyoung sudah di dalam restoran Thailand. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Soonyoung untuk berpura-pura bertemu mereka, aku tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya adalah, mengacaukan makan siang mereka.

Aku tidak rela Wonwoo hanya berdua dengan Jisoo, bertiga sebenarnya.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dahulu, membuang urine tidak berguna dan me-relaks-kan diriku sendiri.

"Oke, Kim Mingyu. Perjalanan cinta pertama mu dimulai sekarang. Kau tampan, kau akan mendapatkanya." Rapalku dengan percaya diri.

Kakiku melangkah keluar, berpura-pura mencari Soonyoung.

"Nah itu dia! Oi Kim!" Panggil Soonyoung, mengibaskan tangannya memanggilku.

Senyumanku mengembang. Aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Aroma parfumenya menyambutku, dia masih memakai parfume yang sama selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi ada acara apa? Oh ya kupon." Ku lirik Jisoo, Jisoo sepertinya agak kaget karena mengetahui hal ini.

Kemudian Wonwoo menyegir, astaga kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, aku senang. Rencana ku berhasil.

.

.

Seperti janjinya di pesan, aku menagih kepada Wonwoo.

"Apa?" Jengit Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman ku dilengannya.

"Katanya kau mau menemaniku, setelah makan dengan Jisoo hyung."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan."

"Wonwoo, ayo pulang." Jisoo memandangi kami, kemudian Wonwoo menunjukku.

"Aku mau ditratktir crepes oleh Mingyu hyung."

Jisoo berjalan kearah kami, dia melirik ku sesaat.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Itu Jisoo, Aku menoleh dan memandangi kakak tingkatku itu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mentraktir mu." Ucapku dengan sinis.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin ikut." Ujarnya dan aku setuju.

Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun, aku hanya memandang jalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik Wonwoo.

Aku berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mentraktir?"

Ekor mataku melirik Wonwoo, aku mengangkat bahu, menjawabnya dengan nada tidak acuh sebisaku.

"Karena aku tahu kau suka yang gratis hyung."

Wonwoo sepertinya kesal dengan jawaban ku, akupun tersenyum kecil.

"Ku dengar kau ingin membuat konser amal dan festival hyung." Tanyaku.

Jisoo mendelik dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yeah, benar seperti apa yang kau dengar."

"Apa boleh aku ikut berpartisipasi?"

"Kurasa semua bagian sudah penuh, biar nanti ku check lagi."

LMFAO! Rasanya aku ingin tertawa hebat, Jisoo seperti balas dendam padaku seperti perkataan ku tadi. Rasanya aku bisa menebak hubungan antara Jisoo dan Wonwoo

Tak perlu berjalan jauh, kami sudah sampai, dan seperti yang Eunbi katakan, stand itu ramai. Terlampau ramai.

"Woah ramai sekali."

"Kau ingin apa hyung? Biar aku yang memesan, kau tunggu saja disini."

Mata Wonwoo membulat, lucu sekali. "Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk, Wonwoo nampak berpikir, "Beef black papper!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Sip, tunggu!" aAku pergi dan berusaha mengambil celah diantara kerumunan yang ada. Ide Eunbi cukup gila, potongan harga sih potongan harga tapi kalau ramai begini, ribet juga.

Aku menyelak, tak peduli dengan tatapan mengerikan para pembeli yang lain.

"Beef black papper satu dan Spicy tuna nya satu."

Dengan segera aku mendapatkannya. Aku setengah berlari kearah Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Hyung?"

Aku menggantungkan crepes yang ia mau di hadapanya, binar mata Wonwoo langsung berkilat senang, dan hatiku langsung menghangat melihat senyumannya.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, memakan perlahan crepes milikku.

"Kau beli yang apa?"

"Spicy Tuna."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, kulirik ia megap-megap karena kepanasan, aku bahagia sekarang. Melepaskan perasaan cintaku pada Wonwoo bebas dihati sungguh hal yang paling baik. Aku tidak perlu mengumpat, aku tidak perlu mensuggesti diri sendiri.

Aku terkikik geli melihat ekspresi bodoh Wonwoo.

"Pelan-pelan hyung!" Seruku.

Mataku terus mengawasi Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk memakan makanannya, hyung kau tahu? Aku sekarang sadar betul kalau aku menyukaimu.

Aku sudah berhenti berlari, maukah kau menyambutku?.

"Uhuk!" Wonwoo terbatuk, aku ingin mengusap punggungnya. Namun, Jisoo langsung menyodorkan minuman kepadanya, aku tak berkomentar, hanya melirik mereka.

Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Astaga Woo, pelan-pelan makanya." Jisoo mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan menyarankannya minum sekali lagi.

Di saat seperti itu, ada segerombol anak sekolah, semuanya gadis, melintasi kami bertiga. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan tertawa. Aku menengadah, menatapi mereka.

"Omo! Ada yang dating bertiga!" Siul salah satu dari mereka. Aku berjengit lalu berdiri.

"Yak! Jaga omongan kalian bocah!"

Dan mereka berlari, masih dengan siulan nya.

"Saraghae oppa!"

Dan tawa mereka pecah.

Aku kembali duduk.

Dating bertiga? Ekor mata ku memperhatikan Jisoo. Aku melihat cara dia memandangi Wonwoo. Dan aku tahu, aku mempunyai saingan.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka hyung." Ucapku, dan aku kembali memakan _crepes spicy tuna_ ku dalam diam.

Dering ponsel memekik, nama Eunbi terpampang di smartphone-ku. Aku berdiri menjauhi Jisoo dan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa Eunbi-ya?"

"Kau harus mengetahui sesuatu kurasa!"

"Apa?"

"Penting! Temui aku di taman kota seberang perpustakaan."

Saluran telepon terputus, aku kembali menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan." Ujarku, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Yasudah, ada Jisoo hyung bersamaku."

Bersamamu? Seharusnya kau bersamaku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar, bola mataku melirik Jisoo yang juga menatapku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucapku dan setengah berlari kearah stasiun.

 **-0-**

Jisoo akhirnya menghubungiku untuk berpartisipasi dalam konser amal dan festival _water gun._ Aku datang amat pagi, seperti yang sudah diperintahkan. Aku bersiul, obsidianku menatap mobil hitam yang baru saja di tinggalkan pemiliknya.

Dan aku menebak kalau di dalamnya, Wonwoo sedang menunggu lelaki tadi. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sana, menempelkan wajahku ke jendela mobil chvreolet hitam itu.

Perkiraan ku benar, aku tersenyum bangga dengan intuisi yang ku miliki. Ku ketuk jendela itu.

Aku menyengir lebar saat Wonwoo menurukan kaca mobilnya.

"Sedang apa kau gyu?" Tanyanya amat datar.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa Woo di dalam mobil Jisoo hyung?" Alih-alih menjawab, Aku malah bertanya balik, tanganku meraih kantong kresek di _dashboard_ dan mengambil sebungkus roti.

"Kau lihat aku sedang apa?" Wonwoo membalasku dengan pertanyaan retorik, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan mengunyah roti isi keju.

"Sekarang ku tanya, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan selipan nada penasaran.

Aku tak membalas, lalu memperlihatkan seragam panitia yang kukenakan. Aku menaik-naikan kedua alisku.

Wonwoo berdecak.

"Jadi bagian apa kau?"

"Promosi, kata Jisoo hyung wajahku bernilai tinggi."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, malas. Tapi, entah mengapa bagiku itu malah hal yang lucu.

Apa susahnya mengakui kalau aku tampan?. Astaga.

"Kim Mingyu! Sedang apa kau di sana? Kau tidak lihat kita sedang sibuk?" Teriak Yoom Haein, senior yang bawel! Ck!

Namun, karena mood kusedang baik, aku hanya menyengir, dan kembali berseru.

"Siap, aku ke sana!"

Mataku menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi dulu." Akuu sempat mengacak surai Wonwoo sebelum berlari.

Aku mendapati dadaku seperti tersisi kapas-kapas yang berterbangan, aku merasa sangat bahagia bahkan hari-hari sepertinya akan lebih indah.

.

.

.

Suasana bergulir ke malam hari. Aku mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mengisi acara bersama Hansol, melakukan rap-ing. Dan menurut Hansol aku belajar lebih cepat sehingga kemampuanku meningkat drastis.

Aku tampil dengan percaya diri, apa lagi mengetahui kalau Wonwoo ada diantara ratusan orang di bawah sana. Dan kami sukses dengan kaloborasi yang katanya menakjubkan.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearah penonton. Berusaha menemukan Wonwoo, tapi yang aku dapati adalah dia sedang bersama Jisoo mengantri. Kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah dengannya.

Dasar ceking!.

Aku beputar arah, menemui Minhyun yang sedang sendiri.

"Tidak mengantri sunbaenim?"

Lelaki bersurai blonde itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Pakai rain coat saja, sepertinya hanya segelintir orang yang memakai. Jadi masih banyak tersedia." Saranku, dia menggeleng lagi.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum memaklumi.

Kami berdiri bersebelahan, memandagi orang-orang yang sedang melakukan _flashmob._ Bola mata ku melirik, Minhyun tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya memandangi sepasang manusia.

Aku ikut terarah ke tujuan pandangannya, dan aku tahu, kami sama-sama sedang menahan rasa kehilangan.

Festival dimulai dengan meriah, aku mengarahkan _Storm water gun_ -ku secara random, meninggalkan Minhyun yang masih ingin berdiri di titik itu.

Aku berjalan menembus kerumunan, menembaki siapapun yang aku ingin tembak. Dan malam itu secara tidak langsung aku bermain dengan teman-temanku kembali.

Rasa bahagia memenuhi perasaan ku, tak ingin hari ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

Di tengah berjalannya festival, Wonwoo menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku mencari-cari dan menemukannya di tarik Jisoo ke persimpangan jalan.

Aku mengikutinya, dan di saat itu pula aku merasa menyesal.

Perasaan kebahagianku berganti dengan cepat, perjuanganku akan segera di mulai sepertinya.

 **-0-**

Hari ini aku pergi ke kampus dengan paksaan aneh. Di perjalanan aku bertegur sapa dengan Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang berangkat bersama.

Aku tak bisa fokus karena hal itu. Namun, aku harus menyingkirkanya. Aku harus menemukan sesuatu yang solid untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Maka aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Junhui, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tapi satu yang aku tahu, Junhui pasti mengetahui perkara ini dan hanya ia yang dapat aku tanyakan. Sekaligus aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya.

Bermusuhan, bertengkar padahal aku sama dengannya.

Bodoh, aku mengakui itu.

Junhui datang dan aku terus menyusun apa yang harus kukatakan nanti. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir, seolah otak ku tumpul.

Suasana hening melanda saat ia datang, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa saat. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri.

Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Apa kabar bro?"

Junhui terkekeh.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Ujarnya

"Ada yang salah?" Satu alis ku sedikit naik.

"Ya.. lihat aku baik, kau sendiri. Basa-basinya sampah sekali, Gyu?" Ejek Junhui.

Aku mengumpat di dalam hati. Sialan anak ini.

Aku mengulum senyum, sadar akan Junhui yang dengan mudah mencairkan suasana.

"Ya aku juga baik."

Pembicaraan kami jauh lebih lancar dari yang aku harapkan. Semuanya, seolah kami tak pernah jauh, seolah tak ada masalah di antara aku dan dia. Aku merindukan Junhui.

Aku membahas apapun yang dapat dibahas, soal film, musik kesukaan mereka, wanita-wanitaku.

Dan aku bercerita bahwa tiga minggu belakangan aku sama sekali tidak kencan dengan wanita manapun, pengakuan tersebut membuat Junhui heran sepertinya.

"Kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Tanya Junhui penasaran,

Ku angkat pundakku seraya berujar.

"Entahlah, aku sedang malas. Dan ya, bagaimana kabar hubungan mu? Baik baik saja?"

Dan sepertinya, Junhui lebih kaget soal ini.

"B-baik –baik saja." Jawabnya gugup.

Aku tahu, kini banyak tanda tanya muncul di pikirannya. Aku merangkul pundak sahabatku yang satu itu.

"Kau benar, aku saja yang pikirannya tak terbuka."

Junhui melepaskan rangkulanku cepat, menatapku tak percaya.

"Apa?!" Sungutku di tatapi heran begitu olehnya.

"Kau sedang tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Aku sadar mengucapkan barusan, jangan membuat aku menariknya." Ancamku, dan ia buru-buru merubah ekspresinya.

Junhui bersandar, menatap sekumpulan awan. Hembusan angin membuat udara lebih sejuk.

"Apa yang membuat mu begitu?"

Aku ikut bersandar.

"Hanya mengikuti kata hatiku."

Junhui berdecih.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu."

"Aku tidak aneh." Sahutku cepat.

Kenapa intuisi Junhui itu selalu tepat?.

Obsidianku memandangi sesuatu di seberang sana.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sedang berjalan, bersama. Bertukar tawa. Mereka terlihat bahagia, dan Sumpah! Aku tidak pernah lihat senyuman Wonwoo selebar itu rasanya.

Apa kau merasa bahagia dengannya?

Apa kau tahu, aku di sini memiliki rasa denganmu.

"Wonwoo itu gay 'kan?" Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tau dari mana kau?"

Junhui terdengar sedikit kaget. Apa aku se-homophobic itu bagi mereka?.

"Aku tahu, aku melihatnya bersama dengan Jisoo hyung beberapa kali. Saling berpelukan, dan…berciuman."

Junhui terbatuk, Aku menengok.

"Kau kenapa? Kaget?"

"Kau tidak marah Ming?" Tanya Junhui to the point, menatapku.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, pikiran ku sudah terbuka." Jawabku, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Jisoo dan Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah tahu? Kalau mereka pacaran?"

Aku seperti kehilangan arah seketika, lalu menengok kearah Junhui.

"Mereka…..pacaran?" Ucapku berbisik.

Junhui mengangguk.

 _Apakah aku sudah lelah berlari?_

 _Apa aku sadar disaat terlambat?_

Ya kedua nya benar, aku sudah lelah berlari dan aku sadar di saat terlambat. Baru kurasakan sakit seperti ini, seseorang bangun tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk.

Aku menoleh, dan aku tahu siapa itu.

Hwang Minhyun, mantan kekasih Jisoo.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berdiri, setengah berlari kearah Minhyun. Tak peduli suara Junhui yang meneriaki namaku.

Aku terus mengejarnya. Namun, Minhyun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kencang.

Seketika aku merasa pusing, apa ini?. Aku berbalik, berjalan menunduk menuju motorku. Rasa sesak, kesal, marah, kecewa memenuhi dadaku. Sampai rasanya tenggorokkan terasa kencang, banyak kata-kata yang ingin aku muntahkan.

Ku kendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di balik helm, ku tanggalkan semua pesonaku. Semua yang mengatakan aku tampan, pintar, beruntung, sempurna.

Sekarang keinginanku hanya satu, Wonwoo jadi milikku.

Dan aku tahu, aku sudah tersesat sendirian dalam perasaan ku.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Dan air mata pun terjatuh.

Aku adalah Kim Mingyu, seorang pencudang, seorang pembohong yang baru menyadari betapa cintanya diriku pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 **I believe that God created you for me to love, He picked you out from all the rest cause He knew I'd love you the best!.**

 **-To Be Continued-**


	11. Your Call

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!, Alur yang (mungkin) lompat-lompat.

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

 _Call I'm desperate for your voice_

 _Listening to the song we used to sing_

 _In the car, do you remember?_

 _© Your Call – Secondhand Serenade_

Hwang Minhyun, lelaki berambut pirang. Mahasiswa semester empat. Karena mengambil cuti satu tahun disebabkan alasan pribadi yang tidak dapat di publikasikan. Bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Namun, tersasar dalam jurusan hubungan internasional.

Menyanyi adalah hobbynya, bukan hanya sekedar hobby tapi itu juga sudah menjadi nafas untuk hidupnya. Tanpa menyanyi, tanpa musik entah bagaimana seorang Hwang Minhyun akan bertahan hingga saat ini.

Ia amat mencintai optimus prime, bahkan ia dijuluki optimus prince. Selain mencintai musik, menyanyi, optimus prime, Minhyun juga mencintai seorang lelaki bernama Hong Jisoo, dan di setiap hari yang akan dijalaninya, kata yang akan dia ucapkan adalah,."

Good Morning Shuaaaaa!" Entah melalui pesan teks, chatting, video call, sambungan telepon, atau bertatap langsung.

Namun, itu dulu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia tetap mengucapkannya, di dalam hati tapi. Semua artikel mengenai _move on_ dari berbagai website, blog sudah tamat dibacanya akan tetapi praktik itu lebih susah dibandingkan teori.

Minhyun berusaha mengubur semua kenangannya, namun semua serasa percuma. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Minhyun akan bertemu dengan bayang-bayang Jisoo. Muak, Minhyun muak! Tapi hidup akan tetap berjalan, waktu tak akan mundur ke belakang, maka dia harus maju mengarungi kehidupan.

"Oppa? Sudah bangun?" Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu eboni itu. Minhyun sudah duduk di atas kasurnya, dengan wajah kusut sambil menguap lebar.

Gadis berambut merah itu mendekati kakaknya, menelisik wajah lelaki yang sedang merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Kau habis menangis ya?"

Minhyun menatapnya datar.

"Ck! Sudah sana! Aku sudah bangun!" Jawabnya dengan ketus, Minhyun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mendorong adiknya itu keluar kamar.

"Ish! Iya-iya bawel!" Ia berjalan keluar kamar kakaknya.

Pintu kamar Minhyun langsung tertutup rapat, Seungkwan mendengus, ia merangsek ke ruang makan, mencari androidnya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuat serangkaian kalimat yang kemudian di kirimnya ke seseorang.

 **To: Hansol**

 **Oppa ku menangis lagi, dia tidak mengaku sih. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Josh oppa? Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari ku Hansol. Aku mohon.**

Ia menaruh ponsel di sebelah kirinya, menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Semoga Hansol kali ini terbuka soal Joshua, Seungkwan tidak mau kakaknya larut dalam kesedihan yang tidak berujung seperti ini.

Seungkwan menyuap nasi dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang ke dalam mulutnya, Minhyun masih belum keluar. Mode vibrato menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar, buru-buru gadis itu membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **From; Hansol**

 **Ayo kita bertemu Kwannie, aku akan menceritakan semuanya.**

Mata Seungkwan berbinar senang, kemudian pesan-pesan cinta saling memenuhi ponsel dari pemiliki masing-masing.

 **-0-**

Seperti keluarga mungkin suasana yang digambarkan dari salah satu apartement Galleria Foret di kawasan Seongsu-dong, bagian timur laut dari Seoul Forest. Satu wanita yang dikelilingi empat pria. Bukan, dia tidak playgirl, statusnya adalah seorang wanita milik dari salah satu pria disana.

Mata nya memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki dengan tubuh tegap yang sedang memotong sayuran. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar.

"Kau memang payah Woo, minggir sana biar aku saja!" Usirnya.

Wonwoo mendengus lalu bergeser, membiarkan Jeonghan mengamabil alih pekerjaannya. Dia melihat dengan seksama bagaimana jemari Jeonghan seolah tersambung hingga dapat bekerja sama dengan pisau dapur dan sayuran-sayuran itu terpotong dengan cepat dan bagus.

Kemudian Jeonghan beralih meracik bumbu, Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah setelah berkutat di dapur kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Ketiga lelaki yang lain hanya menahan tawa.

"Jangan memaksakan diri makanya Woo, kalau tidak berbakat yasudah memang tidak berbakat."

Wonwoo mendelik dengan wajah datar namun menusuk, tapi tatapan itu tidak menghentikan ketawa yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol.

"Sebenanya aku ragu, bagaimana nasib sarapan pagi kita kalau kau yang memasakan Wonwoo noona." Kata Hansol mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, sembari menggoda Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna, "Noona?! Panggil aku hyung bodoh!" Sungut Wonwoo kesal, Hansol akhirnya tertawa hebat melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Habisnya—" Hansol menggantung kalimatnya lalu tenggalam dalam tawanya. Jisoo yang juga ikut menahan tawa, berusaha meredam rasa gelinya.

Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Jisoo, menegak airnya dengan kasar. Jisoo yang peka langsung mengusap punggung Wonwoo agar rasa kesal yang tadi bersarang segera meluap.

Hansol memasukan beberapa buah ke dalam mulutnya ketika handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Seungkwan masuk, mata Hansol bebinar senang dengan segera ia membukanya.

Namun setelah membacanya, Hansol menghembuskan napas dengan raut wajah bingung. Bola matanya melirik dua orang yang sedang saling suap menyuapi. Rasanya Hansol ingin sekali berbohong dan terus menutupi ini semua.

Tapi dia juga merutuki kelakuan bodoh yang dilakukan Jisoo tempo hari. Untuk apa coba dia berkaloborasi dengan Minhyun, Hansol masih tidak habis pikir. Bahkan waktu itu dia bertanya kepada panitia pengisi acara, dan yang ternyata memintanya adalah Jisoo sendiri.

Bagaimana kalau Wonwoo tahu?

Dan bagaimana keadaan Minhyun setelahnya?

Otak Jisoo dangkal atau bagaimana sih?

Hansol berdiri, memikirkan apa yang harus ia balas kepada Seungkwan. Hansol meminum susunya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Mau kemana Hansol? Ini sarapannya mau jadi!" Seru Jisoo, Hansol hanya mengangkat satu tangannya tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu semuanya, semoga hal ini dapat membantu. Harap Hansol.

.

.

Hansol sempat memakan nasi goreng buatan Jeonghan dan pamit dengan alasan kebohongan. Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepada Jisoo kalau sampai sekarang ia masih berhubungan dengan Seungkwan, adik Minhyun.

Setelah kejadian tidak mengenakan itu, keluarga Minhyun bukan hanya menghapus nama Jisoo dari ingatan mereka tapi nama Hansol juga ikut-ikutan di hapus. Tentu Hansol kesal kala itu, apalagi dia 'kan masih berada di New York dan hanya menghubungi Seungkwan via email dan chat.

Setelah memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di Korea, ada beberapa misi yang Hansol bawa, yakni;

1\. Merealisasikan hubungannya dengan Seungkwan yang masih menggantung hingga kini.

2\. Menyelesaikan masalah Jisoo-Minhyun yang masih saja bergulir walaupun sempat teredam.

3\. Menunjukan kepada keluarga Seungkwan kalau ia layak diangkat menjadi menantu.

4\. Menjadi orang berhasil tentu saja.

Dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah Hansol menuju perbatasan kota Seoul-Seongnam. Ia mampir untuk membeli pizza ukuran kecil buat Seungkwan. Berhubung terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Seungkwan itu saat baru tiba di korea beberapa bulan lalu.

Dari kejauhan tubuh Seungkwan yang agak berisi sambil bermain dengan seekor anak anjing serta rambut merah yang menurut Hansol agak nyentrik membuat Seungkwan begitu terlihat tanpa perlu mencari-carinya.

Hansol melambaikan tangannya sambil setengah berlari kearah Seungkwan, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah lama?" Ujar Hansol ketika tiba di sebelah Seungkwan.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Belum lama, sekitar lima menit atau lebih."

"Kau sendiri ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Minhyun Oppa, dia sedang di salon melunturkan rambut pirangnya."

Hansol mengangguk, dia teringat akan bawaanya.

Hansol memberikan kantung berisi pizza dan cemilan, mata Seungkwan memandangnya semangat.

"Woah! Tau saja aku sedang ingin pizza!" Katanya, dia tidak sungkan langsung membuka kotak pizza dan memakannya

Hansol berdiri menangkap 'Huko' anak anjing berjenis Bichon Havanes anaknya 'Poko' yang bewarna putih dengan corak coklat di bagian kepala. Lelaki itu mengusak telinga dan kepala anjing yang baru berumur 2 tahun itu dan dia nampak menikmati. Huko berlari lagi, Hansol melemparkan bola dan Huko akan mengambilnya.

"Well? Kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus kau beritahu Vernon?"

"Seharusnya kau datang ke konser dan festival itu."

"Tidak berminat, dan kau tahu? Semua anak di kelas ku heboh denganmu dan Ming…Kim Mingyu?"

Lelaki itu melirik, sedikit terkejut kalau efeknya sampai sebegitunya.

"Terus? Reaksi mu bagaimana?"

Seungkwan menyedot kola.

"Biasa saja, aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak kenal denganmu."

Kening Hansol berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

Bola mata Seungkwan memutar.

"Jangan mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan." Ancamnya, Seungkwan sadar ternyata. Hansol tersenyum samar.

"Silahkan lakukan interview, aku siap."

Hansol memiringkan badannya kearah Seungkwan memadangi gadis itu dengan latar matahari yang diam-diam masuk melalui celah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Menjadikan Seungkwan yang lucu itu begitu cantik.

Seungkwan meminum kola nya sekali lagi.

"Apa itu benar? Soal Jisoo oppa dan oppaku kolaborasi lagi?"

Dan Hansol sudah menebak hal itu adalah hal pertama yang ditanyakan Seungkwan.

"Iya itu benar tapi aku belum tahu alasan soal itu. Dan aku juga belum sempat menanyakan." Jawabnya jujur, Seungkwan mendesah kecewa.

Kemudian gadis itu menjetikkan jarinya, dia melihat postingan Jisoo di Instagram dengan seorang pria dengan caption 'The World will be brighter from behind a smile your sweet'.

"Kau tahu soal ini?" Seungkwan membuka aplikasi instagramnya mencari postingan tersebut dan menunjukannya kepada Hansol.

Hansol juga tahu, itu pasti Jeon Wonwoo. Tangannya meraih sekaleng soda lalu membukanya dan meminumnya beberapa tegak.

"Siapa dia?" Gadis itu menatap Hansol.

Hansol menatapnya balik, dan Seungkwan tahu apa arti tatapan itu, dia menyipitkan mata.

"Oh No! Jangan bilang."

"Yeah. Kau benar itu pacar barunya, baru …. Tiga minggu? Atau kurang."

Hansol mencoba mengingat namun di detik berikutnya dia mengakat bahu, tidak acuh.

"Dan si Minhyun bodoh itu tahu soal ini dan menangis?"

Alis Hansol bertaut, iya juga Minhyun memangnya tahu?. Jisoo dan Wonwoo 'kan Cuma memberitahu orang apartement palingan temannya siapa itu? Junhui? Yang kata Jisoo Homo juga. Kemudian Minhyun kok bisa tahu?. Tidak mungkinkan Jisoo mendeklarasikan di komunitas konyol itu?.

Hansol mengusap dagunya.

"Aku tidak yakin Jisoo hyung menyebarkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Akan ku cari tahu. "

"Kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo itu?"

"Hei? Kau tahu namanya?"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya.

"Dia men-tag nya di Instagram dan aku…stalking."

Hansol mengangguk dan menegak sodanya hingga habis. Huko kembali dan bermanja dengan Hansol di kakinya.

Lelaki itu memiringkan badannya lalu memegang kedua bahu Seungkwan, gadis itu mengeryit bingung dan menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Sekarang kita bahas urusan kita."

Seungkwan mendorong tangan Hansol.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo?"

Hansol mengulum senyum dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya aku kenal, dia satu apartement denganku." Akunya, mata Seungkwan membulat penuh.

"Kenal 'kan aku."

Kepala Hansol terjajar mundur.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memang nya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab Hansol cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Ya memangnya kenapa?" Kata Seungkwan yang mulai kesal dengan sikap aneh Hansol.

"Ya kalau ku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh." Hansol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Sungut Seungkwan memandangi lelaki blasteran itu.

"Pacarmu." Hansol menoleh dan menatap Seungkwan. Seungkwan cemberut, tidak senang.

"Jangan bikin berita hoax."

"Oke, calon? Bagaimana?" Ralat Hansol. Seungkwan mendorong bahu Hansol.

"Dalam mimpi mu chwe." Desis Seungkwan, gadis itu berdiri memanggil anak anjingnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Seungkwan memperlihatkan pesan dari Minhyun untuk segera datang ke salon.

"Yah, tidak bisa nanti saja?"

"Tidak. Nanti aku telepon!" Kata Seungkwan dan berlalu meninggalkan Hansol, lelaki itu tidak tahu saja, Seungkwan berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan senyuman dan degupan jantungnya.

Hansol menghembuskan nafas, bersandar dan menegadah kelangit.

"Kenapa cinta itu rumit?" Katanya jengkel.

 **-0-**

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memutuskan menghabiskan hari minggu mereka di luar. Jisoo sedang malas keluar, Wonwoo jadi ikut-ikutan malas. Sebenarnya Jisoo sih ada kerjaan, kalau Wonwoo memang tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali, jadilah dia berguling-guling di karpet kamar Jisoo.

Ditemani dengan dua gelas lemon tea dan cookies ringan, hembusan _air conditioner_ dan sengatan matahari yang terbias di jendela membuat kamar Jisoo yang bernuansa _cream_ lebih hidup. Wonwoo tengkurap sambil mendengarkan lagu atau menyelami _youtube_ melihat video-video random.

Jisoo masih setia di depan laptop, membulak-balikan buku dan kertas berada disekitar kakinya.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Jisoo tanpa melirik Wonwoo sedikitpun.

"Tidak, aku punya kerjaan kok."

Jawabnya lalu menunjukan video yang ia tonton.

"Hyung masih lama?"

"Agak, sudah sampai bab 4 kok. Kemudian penutup, daftar pusaka. Aku check ulang. And final." Jelasnya, Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, walaupun Jisoo tidak melihat.

Dia kembali melihat video-video yang bertebaran. Terkadang Wonwoo tertawa saat melihat video komedi atau parody, dan menangis saat melihat video-video sedih atau berseru pelan kalau dia memang menemukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memutar _performance stage boyband Nuest_ yang membawakan lagu _overcome_ di salahsatu _music show_ , dan salahkan pita suara Wonwoo yang berkata tanpa proses filter dari otaknya.

"Hyung, ini 'kan lagu yang kau bawakan bersama Minhyun itu. Aku suka versi akustik yang kau bikin."

Jemari Jisoo yang tadi bergerak di atas keyboard dengan cepat tiba-tiba terhenti, ia melirik Wonwoo yang tengah menonton video tersebut. Jisoo berusaha mengabaikan itu, tapi ada rasa bersalah yang menuntut agar ia memberitahu Wonwoo.

Namun, Jisoo enggan membuka luka lama yang kini mulai mengering. Jisoo menarik napas lewat mulut, menyambar lemon ice teanya dan meminumnya hingga seperempat bagian.

"Kau suka?"

Wonwoo sudah membuka video lain kemudian menengok dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku suka, aku menikmatinya kok." Setengah berbohong Wonwoo berbicara begitu.

Jisoo menyimpan filenya dan menyingkiran laptop dari pangkuannya lalu telentang di sebelah Wonwoo, menatap awan dari balik jendela.

Wonwoo mendelik.

"Sudah selesai?" Ia ikut telentang.

"Belum, tapi aku mau tiduran saja di sebelahmu."

"Jangan mengodaku hyung." Jisoo terkikik kecil.

"Siapa yang godain kamu Woo?"

Jisoo setengah memeluk Wonwoo, memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Mereka berkata bersamaan, kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain dan tertawa pelan.

Jisoo berdeham.

"Buttom first."

Mendengar kalimat itu mata Wonwoo membelalak, menoleh kearah Jisoo dengan cepat dan mendesis.

"Yak! Apa-apaan hyung! Aku lebih manly!" Serunya kencang.

Jisoo tertawa hebat sekarang, geli benar dengan reaksi Wonwoo.

"Apa buktinya kamu lebih manly?"

"Banyak! dan hyung! Jangan tertawa!" Wonwoo membekap mulut Jisoo, Jisoo berusaha melepaskan bekapan Wonwoo.

"Oke-oke yang muda lebih dulu." Masih ada nada geli dalam suara Jisoo. Nah, kalau yang itu Wonwoo setuju.

Ia menghembuskan nafas, melirik Jisoo sebentar.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa itu Minhyun."

Jisoo merasakan seperti ada hembusan angin yang melewati permukaan kulitnya, dingin dan hangat yang samar namun membuat bulunya meremang.

"Hal itu juga yang akan kuberitahukan." Jawab Jisoo dengan mata teduh yang menatap mata Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo jadi lebih siaga, nafasnya agak tertahan menunggu sesuatu yang akan disampaikan Jisoo.

Lelaki disebelahnya terduduk, tersenyum samar.

"Aku bingung memulainya dari mana." Ujar Jisoo tanpa melihat Wonwoo.

"Dari yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku." Kata Wonwoo sembari tersenyum.

Jisoo menghirup napas banyak-banyak.

"Minhyun adalah mantan kekasihku, dan aku rasa kau sudah mendengar saat festival kemarin, bukan?"

Kepala Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya dengar bisik-bisik dan aku mau orang yang bersangkutan langsung yang bercerita."

Jisoo tersenyum mendapati jawaban bijak dari Wonwoo, tangannya mengacak surai kelam Jeon Wonwoo.

Jisoo menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Aku dan Minhyun sudah berkencan selama enam tahun, dan kami menyembunyikannya dengan baik, ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang kau mau mendengarkan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias seakan ia mendengarkan sebuah dongeng dengan akhir yang bahagia, Jisoo lagi-lagi tersenyum samar melihat kelakukan Wonwoo.

Mata Jisoo menerawang.

"Aku dan Minhyun bertemu saat duduk dibangku kelas satu sekolah dasar, dia dan keluarganya baru pindah ke LA. Karena kebetulan aku juga blasteran Korea, akhirnya aku membantu dia untuk beradaptasi. Dan rumah kami berada dalam satu blok."

Jisoo membayangkan suasana di kampung halamannya.

"Dan kami semakin dekat dan dekat. Kami mempunyai kegemaran yang sama, bermain musik dan bernyanyi. Lalu aku dan dia sering sekali tampil di acara-acara sekolah,"

Wonwoo memperhatikan sekali setiap perubahan mimik di wajah Jisoo.

"Kami semakin dekat dan menyadari ketertarikan satu sama lain. Dan di sekolah menengah pertama kami jujur akan perasaan kami. And if you know woo, I don't follow my heart in the first. That's crazy, I was frustrated but finally, I followed that feeling." Jisoo menghebuskan napas kelegaan.

"Yeah, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dan betapa bahagianya saat-saat itu—" Jisoo terdiam sejenak, mengingat moment-moment paling membahagiakan yang pernah dilewati dirinya, "kami bisa menutupinya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun sampai, aku dan Minhyun sepakat untuk pindah kesini."

Joshua mengambil nafas, menarik bibirnya ke dalam mulut; mengigitnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di sini kami semakin memiliki satu sama lain. Rasanya tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan lebih lama, aku memberi tahu Seungcheol dan dia kaget. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, berita mengenai aku dan Minhyun menyebar dengan cepat, bukan Seungcheol ataupun Jeonghan yang membongkar pasti. Dan tiba-tiba orangtua Minhyun datang,"

Lelaki itu menggembungkan pipinya, menahan napas kemudian membuangnya tersendat-sendat.

"Dan hubungan kami terbongkar." Nada kesedihan tersirat dari suara Jisoo bahkan air wajahnya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"We don't give up just like that. I—I want to marry with him."

Jisoo terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, matanya sedikit berair.

"But he's given up on the road where I'm trying to fight for us." Sebulir air mata lolos, terjatuh tepat di punggung tangannya.

Wonwoo merangsek untuk mendekat, matanya ikut-ikutan berkaca. Jemari Wonwoo menggengam tangan Jisoo, lalu mengusapnya.

"Jangan lanjutkan, aku sudah puas mendengar ceritanya."

Hati Jisoo terlanjur sentimentil dan Wonwoo hanyut dalam setiap nada suara Jisoo yang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Minhyun. Di sisi lain Wonwoo iri dengan hal itu, sakit, tapi di sisi lain dia sedih dengan hal tersebut.

Senyuman Jisoo mengembang.

"Sekarang aku mempunyai kau Woo. Aku bisa melihat sinar kehidupan lebih cerah bahkan. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Mata Jisoo yang sendu karena sedih dan bercampur harapan semakin membuat Wonwoo jatuh terperosok.

Wonwoo menarik Jisoo dan memeluknya, seraya berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu hyung, aku janji. Jeon Wonwoo berjanji." Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jeon Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jisoo. Wajahnya mendekat lalu mengecup bibir lelaki di depanya itu, Jisoo membalasnya. Namun, air mata Jisoo entah mengapa tetap lolos.

Ciuman kedua mereka sama basahnya dengan ciuman pertama mereka, kalau yang pertama basah karena air biasa jika ini basah dengan air mata.

Jisoo jujur atas perasaaanya. Dia tidak ingin Wonwoo pergi, meninggalkan dirinya apalagi memilih Mingyu. Jisoo ingin egois untuk kali ini saja, Jisoo ingin mendapatkan kebahagian. Walaupun, Jisoo mengakui dalam hatinya, masih ada ruang untuk Minhyun. Tapi kini ia sedang berusaha menutup ruang itu.

Sedang hati Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia ingin menepati janji yang telah tercetus. Tapi masih ada bagian di hatinya yang ingin sekali ditunjukannya kepada Mingyu. Namun kini dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan hal itu untuk sekali saja.

Wonwoo mengulum bibir Jisoo, memiringkan kepalanya, membagi kehangatan ke dalam indera pengecap itu. Air mata Wonwoo ikut terbuang.

Jisoo melepaskan tautan mereka, melihat bayangan dirinya pada bola mata Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Woo."

Wonwoo mengangguk, mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin jadi.

"A-aku juga. Maafkan aku hyung, sudah membuat mu bercerita begitu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda menghambur kedalam pelukan yang lebih tua, Jisoo membalasnya.

"Tidak apa, aku senang berbagi denganmu." Jawabnya, lalu Jisoo melanjutkan.

"Woo ayo kita menikah."

Wonwoo langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, wajahnya agak shock namun ada binar bahagia juga.

"Kau yang benar hyung?"

Jisoo menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan mantap.

 **-0-**

Mingyu berada di flat soonyoung dan Junhui, Soonyoung kaget dengan hal ini tentu tapi Junhui malah biasa-biasa saja.

Mingyu sedang menonton acara balapan motor sembari memakan sereal buatan Junhui. Mereka mengobrol layaknya setengah tahun yang lalu.

Soonyoung duduk dengan wajah keheranan, menatapi mereka bergantian.

"Kalian sehat 'kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Junhui mendengus menahan tawa.

"Astaga Hoshi. Aneh melihat kami akur?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Aneh sekali."

"Yasudah, ayo kita saling adu jotos." Gurau Mingyu, dan Soonyoung melotot heboh.

"Ya ga gitu juga kali!" Serunya kemudian melompat diantara mereka berdua.

"Ngapain sih? Berasa badan kecil aja." Protes Junhui, Soonyoung tersenyum hingga matanya menjadi garis.

"Aku suka! Aku suka!" Dia terkekeh lalu memakan sereal.

Junhui dan Mingyu saling tukar pandang, jijik dengan tingkah laku Soonyoung.

Beberapa menit menjadi hening karena tontonan mereka yang semakin seru. Mingyu berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jihoon? Lancar?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya.

"Kemajuannya hanya secuil-cuil. Padahal aku begitu menyukai dirinya. Aku harus bagaimana lagi, aku juga tidak tahu." Ia curhat dadakan.

"Ya, bicara sejujurnya saja." Sahut Junhui, Mingyu menyetujuinya dengan menggerakan jari kearah Junhui.

"Iyasih, langsung tembak aja."

"Susah Oi! Jihoon itu kadang kayak singa, kadang kaya kelinci, kadang kayak kucing."

Soonyoung mendelik kearah Mingyu.

"Lah, kau sendiri Ming? Masih jalan dengan Eunbi? Yang manis itu?"

Mingyu langsung menggeleng.

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Lagi males sama makhluk tuhan yang bernama wanita." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dan Junhui saling berpandangan heran. Sebenarnya Junhui juga ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya Mingyu tidak jalan lagi dengan wanita dan…..mengakui homoseksual. Jadi, ada apa dengan Mingyu?. Masih menjadi misteri.

"Kau pandai Gyu, tapi kau tidak pandai berbohong." Ucap Soonyoung, dia berdiri ketika handphonenya memekik dan berlalu keluar.

Junhui melirik Mingyu yang tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh.

"Aku sependapat dengan Soonyoung, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan. Tahu tidak? Tiba-tiba kau tidak kencan lagi dengan wanita, memaafkan ku dan merestui status ku kini itu semua ga normal." Oceh Junhui.

"Whatever you say Wen. But this is me."

Mingyu berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, Junhui memandangi punggung lelaki itu. Dia mencoba menyatukan kepingan-kepingan kenangan di masa lalu, sesuatu yang sempat dicurigai olehnya, tapi Junhui menepisnya jauh-jauh dan hal itu kini muncul lagi.

Mungkinkah, Mingyu memang menyukai Wonwoo?

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Dan Wen Junhui harus mendapatkan bukti dari hal itu dengan segera.

Ya, segera.

 **-0-**

Minhyun memutar-mutar ponselnya. Ada seseorang yang berjanji akan menghubunginya hari ini. Ada seseorang yang membuat harapan-harapan itu tumbuh, ada seseorang yang membuat semangatnya yang telah terkubur lama menjadi bangkit lagi.

Mungkin kah? Minhyun tidak pernah berharap muluk-muluk, tidak untuk bersama. Namun, hanya bersama sebatas pertemanan. Ya, hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Dan ia berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lima menit telah berlalu…..

Minhyun berdiri membuka gordyn kamarnya, melihat hamparan gedung-gedung yang mulai bewarna-warni. Rasanya rindu sekali, duduk di balkon dengan secangkir espresso dan hembusan angin sembari mendengarkan lagu.

Dua puluh menit berlalu….

Ia masih menatapi ponselnya, mulai berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya.

Satu jam berlalu….

Dan Minhyun duduk di meja belajarnya. Memandangi sebuah foto di mana terdapat potret dirinya dengan orang lain. Si badan kurus, si pemain gitar hebat bagi Minhyun.

Dan malam itu Minhyun tertidur dengan handphone yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, Jisoo sudah memiliki Wonwoo dan dia hanya bagian dari masa lalu.

Tapi Minhyun tak ingin sadar.

Di dalam mimpinya ia berkali-kali mengatakan;

'Shua? Kau melihatku? Kau mau memandangiku lagi? Aku rindu suaramu, aku ingin dirimu berada disini untuk sekali saja. Aku mohon.'

Lalu air keluar dari matanya yang tertutup.

 **-0-**

Mingyu mampir ke supermarket. Membeli beberapa bahan makanan, jenuh sekali rasanya harus pergi sendirian. Tidak ada teman mengobrol.

Bola matanya menatap iri setiap pasangan yang berbelanja bersama, dia melempar makanan beku kedalam trolleynya dengan sedikit jengkel.

Andai Wonwoo disini, belanja bersama, seperti jaman-jaman dahulu. Indah sekali membayangkannya. Mingyu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Ia kembali mendorong trolley nya ke rak-rak makanan ringan. Menatap bungkusan snack-snack gurih yang mengandung MSG itu, jemarinya memilih bingung.

"Hm, yang mana ya?" Gumamnya.

"Yang itu enak tuh." Sebuah suara mendengung dan menunjuk sebuah snack.

"Wah, kesukaanya Wonwoo hyung kalau yang itu." Kata Mingyu dan ia langsung mengambil snack yang dimaksud lalu memasukannya kedalam trolley.

Tunggu, itu 'kan?

Mingyu memutar badannya dan sosok yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi berada dihadapannya dengan senyuman terpatri. Mata tajamnya, kulit putihnya, mata berbinar yang Mingyu impikan semalam.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Suara nada Mingyu sangat jelas menunjukan ia bahagia sekali bertemu dengan Wonwoo di tempat ini.

"Kau sendirian saja Gyu? Mana gadis-gadis mu?" Tanya Wonwoo, bermaksud menggoda.

Habis hyung! Semuanya kalah dengan pesona mu Woo, kata hati Mingyu.

"Aku liburin semua." Sahutnya sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Kau sendiri hyung?" Tanya Mingyu balik, Wonwoo menggeleng.

Jangan, kumohon jangan.

"Tuh, dengan Jisoo hyung."

Dagu Wonwoo maju sedikit menunjuk Jisoo yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja Jisoo datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa beberapa cemilan.

Jisoo menaruh semuanya di trolley miliknya.

Ia langsung menarik Wonwoo mendekat, setengah memeluk lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

Dan semua pergerakannya tidak hilang dari sudut pandang Mingyu, dengan tidak sadar tangan Mingyu menggenggam dorongan trolley dengan amat kencang.

"Hallo Mingyu." Sapa Jisoo.

Mingyu memaksakan senyumnya.

"Hai Hyung. Sempit banget ya Seoul? Ketemu nya sama kalian lagi, kalian lagi." Tanggap Mingyu dengan sarkas.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Mingyu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jisoo.

"Sudah semua hyung?" Jisoo mengangguk kemudian mengacak surai Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit merona, dan berbisik pelan.

'Hyung ada Mingyu'

Dan disahuti Jisoo.

'kenapa memang? Dia tidak suka, ya itu sih risiko.'

Mingyu berdeham, dia seperti nyamuk.

"Aku duluan ya hyung, aku masih harus mencari beberapa kebutuhan yang lain."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kita juga sudah selesai. Hati-hati Ming!"

Mingyu mendorong dengan berat trolleynya, seakan sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin beranjak dari sana.

Dan ketika dia melewati Jisoo, Jisoo meliriknya dengan sangat dingin.

Lihat saja Jisoo, aku akan menyingkirkan dirimu, seringainya dari dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From; Shuaaa**

Maaf Minhyun, aku tidak bisa menelpon. Ayo kita bertemu saja.

Selasa ini, di kafe biasa.

Maafkan aku.

 **From; Kim Ming Gyu**

Wonwoo hyung? Bisa kau menemaniku mencari beberapa buku hari selasa nanti?

Jangan menolak ajakan ku, ku mohon!

 **-To Be Continued-**


	12. Hikoukigumo

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Wen Junhui

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _Your expression_

 _As you whisper goodbye_

 _The sun couldn't reach our love_

 _And now it's dead_

 _© Hikoukigumo – AKB48_

Ini hari selasa dan seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Mingyu selama dua hari penuh. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja harapannya pupus. Mana lama dibalasnya dan balasannya tidak sesuai harapan, selasa pagi Mingyu serasa hancur.

Senyuman Mingyu sirna sejak ia menerima pesan dari Wonwoo. Setelah sampai di kampus, Mingyu langsung ke kelas, memandang lurus tanpa melirik apapun dan menyapa siapapun. Dia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

Mingyu 'kan _famous_ jadinya apapun yang dilakukannya pasti di perhatikan. Lihat saja gadis-gadis ababil yang berbisik-bisik ketika si tampan Kim Mingyu lewat tanpa tebar pesona. Wajahnya datar, sorot matanya melihat tanpa minat dan terus berjalan tanpa menyapa siapapun.

Rumor soal Mingyu yang putus pun menyebar dan Eunbi jadi bulan-bulanan. Karena yang mereka tahu adalah Mingyu masih berkencan dengan Jung Eunbi. Jadi, saat Eunbi melintasi koridor dia ditatapi sinis dan punggungnya berasa di tusuk dengan tatapan tajam.

Eunbi menautkan alisnya dan buru-buru duduk disebelah Choi Yoona. Dia menaruh setumpuk buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Kenapa wajah mu bingung dan takut begitu?" Tanya Yoona yang melihat mimik gelisah milik Eunbi.

"Aku aneh ya?" Bukannya menjawab, Eunbi malah bertanya balik. Yoona menautkan alisnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, biasa saja."

"Kenapa memang?" Yoona bertanya kembali.

Eunbi mengedikan bahunya.

"Saat aku lewat koridor, aku merasa dilewati dan di sinisi. Perasaan aku tidak melakukan hal apapun." Ujar Eunbi sembari menautkan alis; bingung.

Yoona ber-oh ria.

"Aku tahu penyebab nya."

"Apa?"

Jempol Yoona menunjuk seorang lelaki yang duduk di bagian belakang samping jendela, Eunbi melihat arah tunjuk Yoona.

"Kenapa sama Mingyu?"

Yoona menghembuskan napasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya—membuka grup chat departement mereka kemudian menyerahkannya ke Eunbi.

Eunbi mendengus saat melihat semua isi chat yang membicarakannya dengan Mingyu.

'Si Jung Eunbi memutuskan Kim Mingyu? Apa apaan itu!'

'Iya! Hari ini Kim Mingyu kelihatan murung sekali, pasti ya! Si Jung Eunbi sialan itu memutuskannya! Sok cantik dia!'

Dan lainnya, dan lainnya.

"Lagian kalian kalau memang sudah putus kenapa tidak mengumumkannya?" Kata Yoona sambil membolak-balikan bukunya.

Eunbi menatap datar temannya itu.

"Buat apa? Memang perlu?"

"Ya perlu, lihat kau jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Sana gih suruh si Mingyu itu menklarifikasi. Heran, cuman ga senyum sama kelihatan badmood doang kok ya jadi gossip." Gerutu Yoona.

Eunbi menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata temannya itu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang terlihat sedang termenung.

Ia langsung saja duduk didepan Mingyu membuat Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh….Hei Eunbi." Ucap Mingyu, Eunbi menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Kau kesambet apa Gyu? Menyapaku begitu?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Aneh, oke langsung ke intinya. Kau tidak ada kemajuan dengan—" Eunbi mengecilkan suaranya, "—Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menganga, kenapa anak satu ini langsung tepat sasaran?.

Mingyu ingin mengatakan tidak, gengsi tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk—meng-iya-kan.

Eunbi mengulum senyumnya; menahan ketawa. Tapi Mingyu tahu gadis itu ingin tertawa, dia melihat Eunbi dengan malas.

"Kalau ingin mentertawakan, enyah saja kau." Ketusnya.

Eunbi menjulurkan tangannya, menggerakannya agar Mingyu menunggu beberapa saat.

Ia menarik napas sebelum berbicara.

"Bukan gitu Gyu. Sensi sekali….habisnya kau kelihatan desperate banget sih, 'kan aneh aku lihatnya."

Wajah malas Mingyu berubah menyedihkan.

"Sumpahya…mendekati lelaki lebih sulit dari pada mendekati gadis-gadis." Ucapnya.

Eunbi menumpukan siku nya di atas meja lalu ia menyangga kepalanya.

"Jadi kau menyerah dan mau kembali kejalan lurus?"

"Padahal aku sudah dekat dengannya…..kenapa susah sekali?"

"Karena kau kalah sebelum berperang."

"Hah?"

"Iya…kau menyukai orang yang sudah punya pacar, gimana sih Gyu?"

"Memangnya jatuh cinta bisa diatur?" Sungutnya. Lagi-lagi Eunbi menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana dengan Minhyun oppa, kau sudah pernah bertanya soal dia dan Jisoo oppa?" Tanya Eunbi, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Rasanya aku sangat kesal ketika membicarakan Jisoo, bagiamana bisa aku bertanya?"

"Terserah kau lah, jadi apa yang membuatmu badmood sekarang?"

Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Wonwoo menolak ajakan jalan bersama ku."

Eunbi langsung menyahut tidak santai.

"Dan kau kesal karena itu?"

"Iya." Jawabnya ketus.

"Jalan bersama ku saja yuk. Sekalian nanti akan ku pikirkan jalan keluarnya." Tawar Eunbi.

Mingyu memandangi gadis di depannya.

"Harus?"

"Iya, dan tolong sekalian kau harus bilang kepada fans-fans mu…kalau kita sudah putus."

Alis Mingyu bertaut.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Lihat grup departement sekarang."

 **-0-**

Jisoo sudah duduk di café dimana banyak sekali kenangan nya diukir bersama orang itu. Orang yang amat dicintainya di waktu lalu, orang yang menjadi pacuan hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Orang yang seharusnya menjadi pelabuhan hatinya. Namun, kapal yang mereka taiki bersama sudah hancur menghantam karam.

Lelaki asal Amerika itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Minhyun sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit lagi, sampai dua puluh lagi Minhyun tidak datang maka Jisoo akan pergi dari sana.

Bahkan Americano nya sudah tinggal setengah.

Sembari menunggu Jisoo, ia membunuh waktu dengan mengirimi chat kepada Wonwoo. Dia sebenarnya tidak bilang ke Wonwoo kalau hari ini dia bertemu dengan Minhyun. Jisoo berbohong, dan ia agak bersalah dengan itu.

'Jisoo hyung memang sedang apa? Bukannya hari ini ada jadwal musik ya hyung?'

'Hari ini aku mengambil libur, sedang ada urusan dengan temanku. Won-ie tidak apakan pulang sendiri?'

'Ya tidak apa lah hyung, memangnya aku anak kecil tidak tahu jalan pulang?'

'Hyung! Kalau pulang lewat dari makan malam jangan telat makan loh ya!.' Wonwoo mengiriminya emot menggembungkan pipi.

'Iya iya won-ie! Kamu juga loh ya, 'kan kamu tuh yang suka maag nya kambuh.'

'Ih hyung :( aku sehat tahu! Aku tidak punya maag' – ditambahi dengan emot memperlihatkan otot; mencoba menyiratkan bahwa Wonwoo itu kuat.

Jisoo rasanya ingin terbang ke tempat Wonwoo berada sekarang dan mengecupi pipi putih kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika sebuah suara menyambangi telinganya.

"Shu—Jisoo maaf aku terlambat."

Jisoo menengadah dan mendapati Minhyun berdiri di hadapanya lalu duduk di depannya.

"Tidak apa kok, aku baru sebentar." Jisoo memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celanannya.

"Mau pesan minuman?" Tanya Jisoo dan Minhyun mengangguk.

Tangan Jisoo terangkat memanggil pelayan,

"Vanilla Latte satu." Ucap Jisoo, Minhyun mengerjap.

"Mau apa lagi?" Minhyun menggeleng dan pelayan itu pun berlalu.

Minhyun menatap Jisoo sesaat, rasanya senang sekali bisa melihatnya dari dekat begini. Dan apa yang Jisoo lakukan barusan benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya. Lelaki di depannya ini masih belum lupa apa yang ia suka seperti perasaanya yang belum lupa akan Jisoo.

Mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Minhyun sadar kemudian berdeham.

"Jadi ada apa mengajak bertemu?"

"Menepati janjiku. Aku tidak menelpon mu waktu itu dan kita tidak bertemu lagi setelah festival. Bukannya aku berjanji begitu?"

Ah, Minhyun ingat.

Sebulan yang lalu Jisoo menemuinya setelah beberapa bulan mengindarinya ketika ia kembali dari Itali karena pengasingan yang dilakukannya keluarganya agar Minhyun lupa akan kenangannya dengan Jisoo dan bisa hidup sebagai lelaki normal.

Keluarganya memaksa Minhyun agar tidak tinggal di Korea dan pindah ke Eropa. Minhyun tidak mau tentu saja, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Jisoo dengan cara begitu makanya ia setuju untuk pengasingan ke Italia.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap salah mengambil keputusan itu karena hubungannya dengan Jisoo tetap kandas.

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, Jisoo menyodorkan Vanilla latte yang sudah tersaji.

Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke gelas, _awkward_ sekali.

"Bagaimana kabar Seungkwan?"

"Baik…dia sangat baik." Ulangnya.

Jisoo mengangguk lalu terdiam lagi, susah sekali rasanya memulai pembicaraan.

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Duduk di sini, meminum segelas kopi kesukaanya di depan mantan kekasihnya yang telah membuat sebuah luka dalam hatinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, masih begitu pekat bayangan Minhyun di masa lalu dalam _cerebrum_ -nya. Tentu hal itu disimpan dalam memori jangka panjang yang tidak akan bisa dibuang Jisoo walaupun ia sudah memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan memori itu dari otak.

Jisoo menatap Minhyun dalam diam…..

Dan dirinya diseret paksa kedalam lubang kelam yang sudah mati-matian ia tutupi.

.

.

.

Tangan Jisoo melingkar di pinggang Minhyun, menghirup aroma rambut sang kekasih dalam-dalam.

"Hyunie, kamu ganti shampoo ya?" Tanya Jisoo.

Minhyun yang setengah mengantuk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Stock nya habis di minimarket depan, jadi beli yang lain."

"Yang ini enak kok. Candu juga." Ujar Jisoo sambil terus menciumi rambut Minhyun yang kemudian menjurus mengecup tengkuk pacarnya. Minhyun menggeliat, berusaha menjauhi diri dari Jisoo.

"Y-yak! Jangan mulai lagi! Aku sudah lelah Shuaa." Protesnya, seharusnya begitu selesai dia langsung membersihkan diri bukannya menuruti keinginan Jisoo untuk tetap satu selimut dalam keadaan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Jisoo merapatkan dirinya dan Minhyun langsung menahan dada Jisoo. Dia menoleh dan melotot seolah mengacam.

"No! Jangan lakukan!"

"Why? One more please!" Jisoo mengerek, memasang wajah memelas.

"One more? C'mon! Ini sudah dua kali Shuaaa…jangan bikin aku tidak masuk besok." Minhyun mendengus, menyingkirkan tangan Jisoo dari pinggangnya. Lalu memakai boxernya dan kaosnya kemudian beranjak.

Jisoo mendesah kecewa, padahal dia masih kuat kalau disuruh melakukannya dua kali lagi. Lelaki itu setengah duduk lalu bersandar pada kepala kasur.

Memperhatikan Minhyun yang memakai kaos dan memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserakan.

"Are you hungry? Makan yuk….aku laper nihh." Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Jisoo menggaruk rambutnya dia bangun lalu memakai kaos dan celana pendek setelah itu mengikuti Minhyun.

Jisoo duduk di meja makan sembari melihat Minhyun yang sibuk membuat sesuatu. Ia berbalik.

"Kau ingin apa? Ramyeon or yang lainnya?"

"Apapun yang kamu buat."

Minhyun mengangguk dia kembali ke pekerjaanya. Jisoo menuangkan air segelas lalu menegaknya.

"Oh ya, kapan orang tuamu kesini?"

"Lusa…Seungkwan katanya ingin ikut jadi harus menunggu nya libur dahulu."

"Ah…aku tidak bisa menginap disini." Jisoo pura-pura sedih, Minhyun menyahut malas.

"Kalau kau terlalu sering disini meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terus berduaan di apartementmu. Oh sungguh, aku tidak mau melihat mereka menjadi orang tua muda."

Jisoo tertawa, Minhyun menengok dan berkata dengan kesal.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Benarkan ucapan ku?"

"Untungnya ya…kamu bukan wanita hyunie…aku juga belum siap jadi seorang ayah."

Minhyun menatap Jisoo dengan kesal.

"Mau ku lempar dengan pisau?!"

Jisoo bukannya berhenti tertawa dia malah semakin geli.

"Yak Hong! Shut Up!"

Lelaki itu berdiri menjalan mendekat kearah Minhyun. Minhyun melihatnya horror, Jisoo itu terkadang mudah sekali terpancing. Minhyun mundur selangkah dan Jisoo maju selangkah.

"What do you want Hong?"

"French Kiss?"

"No!"

"Ya!" Seriangaian Jisoo muncul dengan cepat tangannya menarik pinggang Minhyun, mengecup bibirnya dilanjutkan dengan mengulum lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Minhyun awalnya agak memberontak namun ia hanyut juga dan mulai membalas serangan paksa dari Jisoo.

Tangan Minhyun melingkari leher Jisoo, mereka membagi rasa satu sama lain.

Sampai sebuah jeritan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Minhyun dan Jisoo menoleh bersamaan dan secara reflek mundur selangkah bersamaan.

Minhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Mom?"

Ibunya membekap mulutnya sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang anaknya lakukan. Dia hampir jatuh pingsan kalau saja ayah Minhyun tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang Mom pikirkan…." Ucap Minhyun panik, ayahnya yang baru tiba tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia melirik istrinya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia hanya diam menatap suaminya dengan mulut terbuka dan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya, terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya suaminya lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Hati nyonya Hwang terlalu sesak, tangannya terjulur menunjuk putranya dan Jisoo bergantian.

"….mereka berciuman."

Setelahnya yang Jisoo dapatkan adalah cacian dan makian dari kedua orang tua Minhyun. Tak ada tempat berlari, cepat atau lambat pasti hubungan nya akan terbongkar. Jisoo dan Minhyun mengakui hubungan mereka dan Jisoo berakhir dengan di usir dari apartement Minhyun.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jisoo mabuk malam itu dan ditemukan oleh Seungcheol serta Jeonghan dalam keadaan kacau.

Seminggu lebih tak ada komunikasi di antara dirinya dan Minhyun. Kekasihnya itu juga tidak datang ke kampus.

Tiga minggu lebih akhirnya Minhyun dapat bertemu lagi dengan Jisoo.

Minhyun terlihat pucat dan tangisan yang tak tertahankan saat bertemu dengan Jisoo. Dia memeluk Jisoo kuat-kuat seolah Jisoo akan pergi jika dia tidak memeluknya seperti itu.

Jisoo melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup wajah Minhyun, menatapnya, menelusuri setiap detail yang ada pada wajah cinta pertamanya itu. Kantung mata hitam dan sorot mata kesedihan mendominasi raut wajah Minhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu…sangat… Aku takut Jisoo."

"Shhtt aku disini, aku disini. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Aku mohon, jangan pikirkan apapun. Aku akan berusaha sekuat yang aku bisa untuk menyelamatkan hubungan kita."

"Bagaiman caranya?"

"Aku akan menikahimu."

Minhyun menatap Jisoo.

"Benarkah?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Minhyun malam itu.

Lima hari kemudian Jisoo terbang ke Los Angeles untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Jisoo masih ingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya menatap dirinya saat itu. Pandangan sedih serta kecewa yang bercampur dengan kehancuran. Jisoo tahu dia hina, tapi ini yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya ayahnya, Jisoo menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Ayahnya memandangi lantai dengan pandangan kosong, "Kalian hanya harus merestuiku dan mendukung diriku." Ujar Jisoo.

"Mom…Dad…I know, I'm not a good boy. Aku juga bukan anak yang kalian harapkan, aku sudah menuruti semua keinginan kalian selama ini semampu ku. Aku hanya ingin sebuah kehidupan yang aku inginkan."

"Aku mencintainya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan ku jika aku tidak bersamanya."

Ibunya beranjak dan duduk disebelah Jisoo, melihat lekat-lekat anak lelakinya itu. Sebuah air mata jatuh.

"Aku memang kecewa malam ini…aku kecewa dengan apa yang kau katakan. Tapi jika ini membuatmu bahagia, aku akan merelakan mu memilih jalan hidup yang kau inginkan Josh."

Senyum samar terbentuk, Jisoo memeluk ibunya dengan kencang.

"Thanks Mom."

Mata Jisoo beralih kepada ayahnya. Ayahnya bukan orang yang keras, dia pria baik hati dan selalu mengerti Jisoo.

Jisoo menangkap kilatan marah pada iris ayahnya tadi namun sekarang kilatan itu telah menghilang. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah pandangan teduh yang malah membuat hati Jisoo seolah tersayat.

"Lakukan jika itu memang bisa membuat mu menjadi manusia yang bijaksana." Kata Ayahnya tanpa melihat putranya.

Karena hal itu semakin besar rasa cinta dan sayang Jisoo kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kini ia sudah mengantongi restu dari kedua orang tuanya tinggal bagaimana ia mendapatkan Minhyun.

Setelah pulang dari LA, hal yang pertama Jisoo lakukan adalah datang ke apartement Minhyun.

Hari pertama dia di usir.

Hari kedua tetap sama.

Hari ketiga ia masih diusir.

Hal itu terus bergulir sampai dua minggu selanjutnya, tapi Jisoo tidak mengenal kata menyerah.

Jisoo memakai kaos cokelat mengenakan _coat_ nya dan berdiri di depan apartement Minhyun untuk kembali menerobos masuk kedalam sana dan meminta Minhyun untuk menikah dengannya.

Baru kakinya selangkah akan pergi tiba-tiba sosok Minhyun datang dari arah berlawanan. Menariknya cepat dari sana, matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku mohon jangan datang lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa kita memang harus berhenti sampai disini."

Jisoo menggenggam kedua bahu Minhyun, menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan ulangi, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Itu bukan kata-kata yang aku inginkan."

Minhyun membalas tatapan Jisoo.

"Tapi kata-kata itu yang aku inginkan."

"Hwang Minhyun!"

"Aku akan pergi." Minhyun menarik napas panjang.

"Kita selesai."

Hati Jisoo hancur saat itu juga.

Dirinya mati saat itu juga.

Dirinya jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi dan kisah cintanya berakhir begini saja?

Cintanya sudah merunduk seperti pohon kekurangan air sejak itu, sejak musim gugur itu.

.

.

.

Jisoo memaksakan dirinya tertawa saat berbincang dengan Minhyun.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari café dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, hanya beberapa topik dan mereka tertawa.

Jisoo menggengam tangan Minhyun. Lelaki itu tersentak kaget ketika lelaki di sebelahnya melakukan itu. Rasa hangat menjalar, Minhyun tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Jisoo kembali.

Langkah kaki Jisoo terhenti lalu Minhyun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minhyun.

Jisoo memegang kedua pundak Minhyun, memiringkan tubuhnya agar pemuda itu menghadap kepadanya.

Bola mata Jisoo memandangi Minhyun.

Minhyun yang selama ini ia cintai.

Minhyun yang selama ini ia sayangi.

Minhyun yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

Hong Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya dan sebuah ciuman didaratkannya pada bibir Minhyun. Minhyun kaget pada awalnya namun diselang berikutnya dia membalas ciuman Jisoo.

Cukup lama mereka saling membagi diri. Meluapkan betapa rindunya diri mereka. Serasa cukup, Jisoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Terima Kasih sudah pernah ada dalam hidupku. Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan aku apa itu cinta…." Jisoo tersenyum lalu mengusap sisi kanan pipi Minhyun.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku." Jisoo terdiam sebentar.

"Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang kini. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari pada diriku."

Minhyun tidak membalas dia hanya memandangi Jisoo dengan perasaan hancur, sangat hancur seperti musim gugur kala itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun…..sebagai sahabatku."

Minhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengucapkan selamat dan meninggalkan Jisoo. Ia sadar itu pantas untuk dirinya. Jisoo bahkan mengakhirinya begitu manis.

Minhyun pantas mendapatkan itu.

Jisoo tak melepaskan pandangannya pada punggung Minhyun yang menjauh. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan ini.

Setelah Minhyun kembali Jisoo tidak pernah berbicara apapun lagi kepadanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar, luka yang ditorehkan Minhyun begitu dalam.

Hingga Wonwoo datang kedalam kehidupannya, menutup luka itu begitu rapih. Jisoo dapat menemukan dirinya yang dulu.

Jisoo bisa tersenyum bebas.

Maka dari itu ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum selesai yakni perasaannya terhadap Minhyun.

Jisoo menginginkan mereka berkaloborasi untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan sekarang Jisoo melakukan ciuman terakhirnya dengan Minhyun.

Rasanya terhadap Jisoo memang belum memudar sepenuhnya namun sekarang itu sudah berkurang karena hal yang ia lakukan dan malam ini semunya lenyap.

Jisoo mendongak ketika sebuah pesawat melewatinya diudara, dia menatap pesawat itu.

Malam ini, rasanya kepada Minhyun sudah ditanggalkannya.

Seperti jejak asap pesawat di langit.

Selamat tinggal Hwang Minhyun.

 **-0-**

Mingyu benar-benar pergi dengan Eunbi sepulang jadwal mereka. Dan ia juga mengumumkan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir lalu handphone Mingyu serasa rusak karena pesan yang masuk seketika membeludak.

Rata-rata memastikan apa benar kalau dia sudah putus dengan Eunbi atau tidak.

Dan semuanya sampah.

Mingyu menyedot bubble tea-nya. Eunbi sibuk memainkan ponselnya, Mingyu meliriknya malas.

"Kau berjanji untuk mencarikan jalan keluar." Mingyu mengingatkan, Eunbi memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu menyengir. Dia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Kisah cintamu terlalu rumit." Komentar gadis itu.

Mingyu menatapnya sinis.

"Bukan itu yang mau aku dengar."

Eunbi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan seketika ia membeku.

Tangan Eunbi memukul-mukul dada Mingyu.

"Woi! Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu dengan alis yang bertaut, Eunbi menunjuk ke salah satu titik. Mata Mingyu membulat sempurna.

Itu Jisoo dan Minhyun….sedang berciuman.

Tangan Mingyu mengepal, dia hendak pergi menghampiri Jisoo namun Eunbi menahannya.

"ADA APA?" Serunya, jemari lentik Eunbi kini menunjuk arah lain. Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo sedang berjalan kearah Jisoo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Eunbi.

Dia lompat-lompat sendiri.

"K-kau! Halangi Wonwoo agar tidak melihat." Ucap Eunbi.

"Kenapa? Biar dia lihat kalau Jisoo itu bajingan!"

Eunbi terdiam kemudian menatap Mingyu.

"Bukan begitu caranya Gyu, hampiri Wonwoo sekarang halangi dia. Dan aku akan mengalihkan Jisoo. Bicaralah kepadanya."

"T-tapi! Hei!" Belum sempat Mingyu menyamapaikan pendapatnya, Eunbi sudah berjalan kearah Jisoo dan Minhyun.

Terkadang Mingyu bingung dengan jalan pikiran Eunbi yang aneh.

Sadar dengan keadaan yang genting, Mingyu langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hyung!"

"Mingyu?"

"Wah, kebetulan ketemu disini." Kata Mingyu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Oh! Astaga maaf aku tidak bisa menemani ke took buku karena ada tugas kelompok."

"Kau 'kan sudah bilang padaku hyung."

"Oh iya ya?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berpikir hari ini.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar duduk di bangku taman.

"Mumpung ketemu di sini, aku ingin bercerita."

"Soal pacar-pacarmu?" Tebak Wonwoo, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tentang diriku."

Alis Wonwoo bertaut.

"Jangan bercanda Gyu, aku sudah tahu tentang mu semuanya."

Mingyu menghirup napas.

"Tentang cinta pertamaku."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hah?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat apa?"

Bola mata Mingyu menatap sepatunya lalu menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Kau kencan dengan Jisoo hyung?"

Bagian tubuh atas Wonwoo terjajar mundur.

"T-t—"

"Jujur saja padaku."

Apa mungkin ini saatnya? Wonwoo melihat sekeliling, menimang dengan baik kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Kalau aku jujur apa kau akan marah?"

Mingyu langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan marah. Lagi pula aku sudah berdamai dengan Junhui. Itu hak dia dan sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Dan jangan bohong padaku."

Wonwoo memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Ya..aku berkencan dengannya."

Mingyu mengulas senyum kemudian menatap mata Wonwoo sekali lagi, dia mengusap bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dengan heran.

"Kau ini kenapa Gyu?" Wonwoo bukan mengenal Mingyu sebulan dua bulan, kalau Mingyu bersikap seperti ini berati ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…hyung, kau benar mencintainya?"

"Ya aku mencintainya." Dan mencintaimu…. Kata Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Hyung sebenarnya—"

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pengelihatanya dan Jisoo sudah berdiri di belakang Mingyu dengan seorang gadis. Mingyu menengok kemudian berdiri.

"Hai hyung….dan?"

"Jung Eunbi, hoobae Jisoo sunbaenim di UKM Music."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Eunbi tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya.

Jisoo melihat Mingyu dengan agak sinis lalu dia mendekati Wonwoo.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Seharusnya tadi langsung pulang."

"Tadi aku mau mampir untuk membeli beberapa alat tulis hyung tapi aku ketemu Mingyu. Hyung sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ada temanku yang mengajak minum kopi di sini dan aku bertemu dengan Eunbi." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian dia berdiri.

"Mingyu-ah, kau mau pulang atau ikut?" Mingyu menengadah dan ia menggeleng.

"Aku ingin pulang hyung. Ceritanya kapan-kapan saja."

Wonwoo menggaruk lehernya.

"Oh baiklah aku duluan."

Jisoo dan Wonwoo menoleh kearah Eunbi.

"Aku duluan Eunbi-ya."

Eunbi mengulas senyum dan mengangguk kaku.

"Iya sunbaenim."

"Hati-hati Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo dan Jisoo meninggalkannya di sini, Jisoo menarik Wonwoo agar mendekat.

Mingyu berdiri sampai kedua orang itu hilang diantara pepohonan. Dia berbalik arah berjalan terus dengan pandangan kosong. Eunbi memandanginya dari belakang.

Dia hanya menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan serumit ini." Gumamnya.

.

.

Malam itu juga Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Daejeon; tempat Seokmin, menggunakan bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya memandangi jalanan yang nampak lengang, _earphone_ yang tersumbat di telinga seolah sudah berkoordinasi dengan hatinya. Semua lagu yang teputar adalah lagu-lagu sedih padahal ada 1000 lagu lebih di dalam handphonenya.

Apa Mingyu benar-benar sudah terlambat?

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Wonwoo berbicara dengan Jisoo tadi, sorot cinta dan kasih sayang terumbar dari matanya. Dan Mingyu mendapati hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Patah dan hancur.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Wonwoo tadi namun semuanya sirna. Apa Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai Jisoo? Apa sudah tidak ada celah untuk Mingyu?

Wonwoo…aku di sini, lihatlah aku.

Mingyu menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

Jeon Wonwoo…apa kau menyukaiku juga?.

Atau aku sekarang sedang mencoba berhenti setelah sadar kau sudah berada di genggaman orang lain?.

Apa jika kau bersama ku masih ada binar bahagia itu di matamu?

Katakan pada ku.

.

.

.

.

Hanya tempat Seokmin yang ada dipikiran Mingyu tadi, selama 2 ½ jam di dalam bus Mingyu merasakan dirinya menjadi sangat melankolis dan ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Seokmin agak terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mingyu datang ke flatnya, perjalanan dari Seoul ke sini juga lumayan, Seokmin melirik jam yang menindih angka 11 malam.

Minghao—atau Myungho (Seokmin memanggilnya begitu) keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hampir melempar Mingyu dengan gayung kalau saja Seokmin tidak cepat-cepat mengambil gayung itu dari tangan si pemuda China.

Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini—breng—" Minghao buru-buru mengambil napas dan menenangkan diri sendiri.

Mingyu masih tidak begitu mengerti.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kau lupa? Aku pacarnya Junhui, Wen Junhui!"

"Hah?!" Sontak Seokmin dan Mingyu bersuara, Minghao saling memandang mereka heran.

"Kau kenapa Dokyeom?"

"Kau….pacarnya Wen Junhui?" Tanya Seokmin.

Minghao mengangguk.

"Kau mengenal Junhui?"

"Tentu saja! Kita berlima berteman—"

"Ah…ya! Berlima….aku lupa tentang mu."

Mingyu duduk, Minghao duduk di seberang dengan wajah jengkel lalu Seokmin memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ini Absurd okey?" Ujar Seokmin.

Dia menggerakan tangannya ke depan.

"Myungho itu pacar Junhui…lalu Junhui pernah ditarik paksa oleh Mingyu kemudian mereka bertengkar….lalu Myungho ternyata teman ku?" Ucap Seokmin.

Mingyu bersandar, dia ingin mencari kententraman di sini malah seperti ini.

Mood Minghao jadi hancur.

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Ucapnya dan segera bangkit.

"Aku minta maaf!"

Minghao terdiam lalu melirik Mingyu.

"Kau minta maaf?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Jangan tanya kenapa."

Minghao ingin bertanya sesuatu namun langsung ia bungkam mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Katanya dan lansung pergi kekamarnya.

Seokmin menggeleng.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tawarnya, bertingkah baik sebagai seorang pemilik rumah.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Nanti aku ambil sendiri. Aku ingin mandi."

Dia butuh seseorang selain Eunbi untuk berbagi dan Mingyu memilih Seokmin. Iya, dia harus menceritakan ini.

Setelah mandi Mingyu keluar karena tempat tinggal Seokmin adalah sebuah penthaouse kecil di atas sebuah ruko. Dia duduk di atas bangku berbentuk persegi, menatap angkasa yang begitu luas.

Lima menit kemudian Seokmin datang membawa Teh Hijau hangat lalu Mingyu hanya bergumam terima kasih.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dua bulan duduk di sebelah Mingyu sambil menselonjorkan kakinya dan menatap langit.

Dia meminum teh nya perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi….kau sudah meminta maaf kepada Junhui?"

Mingyu membuang napasnya.

"Iya sudah."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena aku sudah membohongi diriku sendiri."

Seokmin tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Mingyu mengeluarkan semuanya. Karena ia tahu Mingyu sedang ingin cerita dan ia akan berkomentar diakhir.

"Mungkin ini seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan. Karena aku pun begitu." Pemuda itu terdiam lagi.

"Aku menyukai Wonwoo sejak kita masih duduk dibangku Sekolah menengah pertama."

Seokmin melirik Mingyu dari ekor matanya.

"Namun, aku mati-matian untuk membunuh perasaan itu sampai aku sadar aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Aku sadar kini aku mencintai Wonwoo…..lebih dari yang dahulu."

Mingyu menoleh.

"Kau tidak kaget?"

Seokmin menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menduganya."

Kelopak mata Mingyu mengerjap.

"Maksud mu?"

Temannya itu menyesap teh nya lalu melihat lurus kedepan.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku sempat menaruh curiga kalau kau menyukai Wonwoo. Aku memperhatikan semua tingkah laku mu Gyu, semua. Sorot kalau kau berbicara dan menyentuh Wonwoo."

Mingyu membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga belum tahu kalau Wonwoo juga menyukaimu…"

Pendengaran Mingyu tidak salah tangkap, kan?.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

Seokmin menengok.

"Wonwoo menyukaimu."

"Kau? Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Wonwoo mengigau menyebut namamu. Awalnya aku mengira itu hanya gurauan biasa, namun setelah aku perhatikan lebih lagi, Wonwoo memang menyukaimu."

"Kau ingat Gyu? Saat kau menyuruh ku dan Wonwoo untuk menyiapkan persembahan untuk Ahn Solbin? Wonwoo sangat sedih saat itu dia terus –terusan mengutuk mu."

Mingyu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Seokmin menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"Iya. Dan sekarang kenapa? Kalian sama-sama suka, kau terlihat frustasi begitu."

Otak Mingyu terasa beku, badannya seolah mematung dan kulitnya seperti ditusuk sesuatu.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Seokmin?'

'Kenapa aku bodoh?'

"Karena…Wonwoo sudah kencan dengan kakak tingkatku…dan dia juga lelaki."

Seokmin terdiam.

Suara pesawat yang berada di angkasa menarik perhatian Mingyu, dia menengadah.

'Apa benar jika aku merebut Wonwoo dari Jisoo?'

'Apa aku akan membuat dia bahagia setelah menyakiti Wonwoo?'

'Kenapa hidup ini seperti ini? Apa aku tidak bisa seperti jejak pesawat yang bisa lenyap dengan cepat'

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Ge! Sumpah! Aku mendengarnya….Mingyu itu menyukai Wonwoo sejak sekolah menengah pertama."

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda?"

"Iya!"

"…pantas!"

 **-0-**


	13. 7 Things

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!, Alur yang (mungkin) lompat-lompat.

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

 _You make me love you_

 _And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

 _You make me love you_

 _© 7 Things – Miley Cyrus_

Mungkin ini adalah masa-masa paling indah yang dimiliki Jeon Wonwoo. Dimana semua yang ia harapkan berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa hambatan apapun dan rasanya sangat membahagiakan.

Di mulai dari kehidupan keluarganya. Pekerjaan ayahnya yang kembali stabil sehingga Bohyuk mengatakan frekuensi bertengkar orang tuanya karena uang sangat berkurang. Untung saja Wonwoo mendapat beasiswa dan pekerjaan online yang membuatnya cukup mudah mengucurkan uang tanpa harus meminta dengan orang rumah.

Yang kedua, kehidupan perkuliahannya yang berjalan mulus. Tidak terlalu mencolok namun cukup menonjol. Prestasi yang merangkak naik. IPK yang didapat Wonwoo pun bagus semaunya di atas 3,3 dan dia harus mempertahankan itu bahkan membuatnya terus naik.

Yang ketiga kehidupan percintaanya. Sedikit di luar dugaan memang karena seseorang yang ia harapkan menjadi kekasih pertamanya tidak terwujud dan posisi itu kini di duduki dengan seseorang yang membuatnya begitu merasakan apa itu cinta sebenarnya (mungkin baru pertama kali Wonwoo diperlakukan sedemikan special-nya). Jadi, ia kini amat mencintai Hong Jisoo.

Harapan Jeon Wonwoo terhadap Hong Jisoo pun semakin besar. Terlebih setelah Jisoo mempunyai niat untuk mempersuntingnya tambah bahagialah dirinya kini. Namun, untuk sampai pada titik itu Wonwoo sadar harus menghadapi kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin akan menentang hubungannya yang di luar batas kewajaran.

Saat semester lalu Wonwoo pulang untuk liburan, tetangganya melahirkan dan betapa hebohnya ibunya saat itu. Dia sedikit menuntut Wonwoo untuk segera mencari pacar (wanita tentunya) agar ia cepat-cepat menimang cucu.

Maka di beberapa kesempatan, ibunya itu mengajak beberapa gadis ke rumah agar menarik perhatian Wonwoo dan semuanya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Wonwoo. Habisnya Wonwoo tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Jadinya, ibu Wonwoo begitu khawatir.

Setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo tentu saja berbagi dengan Jisoo dan memperbincangkannya. Jisoo membuat tawaran yang begitu mengejutkan. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo tahu hal ini pasti terjadi tapi dia belum siap untuk melakukannya. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun dan Jisoo benar-benar hubungan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang serius.

Apalagi tahun ini Jisoo lulus dan ia mendapat panggilan kerja di Amerika lalu Jisoo tidak ingin _long distance relantionship_ dengan Wonwoo. Dan hal ini akan menjadi satu-satunya cara agar mereka dapat bersatu.

Wonwoo menekan buku-buku kulitnya hingga memutih. Dia menatap rumah sederhana yang menaunginya selama bertahun-tahun. Kepalanya menoleh.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan raut tidak yakin.

Jisoo mengangguk yakin. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu Wonwoo untuk keluar dari mobil juga. Wonwoo berdiri dan menatap rumahnya. Dia melirik Jisoo yang sedang menatap rumahnya dengan sangat yakin.

"Ini saatnya." Jisoo melangkah maju diikuti Wonwoo di belakang yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh orangtuanya nanti saat mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Hati Wonwoo tidak karuan.

Jisoo mengetuk pintu rumah Wonwoo. Tidak sampai lima menit pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berusia 50 tahunan dalam balutan kaos dan rok dengan tangan kanannya yang memakai sarung tangan untuk memasak.

"Jisoo? Wonwoo? Aish kenapa tidak langsung buka saja." Ucapnya ketika melihat dua pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu. Dia membalikan badannya.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Aku sedang membuat cookies," katanya dan berlalu kedapur.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo saling pandang, mereka masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. Layaknya seorang tamu.

"Eomma? Mana Appa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Itu sedang di halaman belakang, dia sibuk mengurusi tanaman barunya. Oh ya, kalian ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Ujar Wonwoo yang berdiri hendak menghampiri ibunya. Ibunya itu tiba-tiba melongo dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa-apaan kau?. Memangnya sedang bertamu?" Wonwoo sampai mundur satu langkah karena melihat eskpresi ibunya itu.

"B-bukan begitu." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Bohyuk tidak pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi sembari melihat isi kulkas lalu mengambil sosis siap makan. Ibunya sibuk mengangkat cookies dari dalam oven.

"Tidak, katanya dia sedang sibuk dengan praktek." Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Hong Jisoo! Apa kabar?" Suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang. Jisoo menoleh.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jeon. Saya baik, bagaimana kabar anda sendiri?" Jawab Jisoo dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Saya juga baik. Ah, saya ganti baju dulu ya. Setelah ini baru kita mengobrol." Kemudian Tuan Jeon pergi kekamarnya.

Wonwoo keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring cookies di tangannya. Tak lama ibunya juga keluar dengan membawa beberapa coklat panas. Cemilan yang cocok saat udara diluar sudah mulai mendingin.

Ini musim gugur sebentar lagi akan musim dingin

. "Silahkan dimakan nak Jisoo." Kata nyonya Jeon dengan sopan, Jisoo mengangguk dan mengambil satu cookies, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, enak sekali." Pujinya.

"Ah, nak Jisoo ini bisa saja." Sahut nyonya Jeon malu-malu. Wonwoo tersenyum samar melihat itu.

Ini bukan pertama kali Jisoo datang berkunjung. Orangtua Wonwoo dengan Jisoo sudah mengenal satu sama lain dan cukup dekat. Setiap Wonwoo pulang, orangtuanya pasti bertanya kemana Jisoo menghabiskan liburannya.

Beberapa kali Jisoo dan Hansol juga diundang untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ibunya pernah berkata kalau saja Wonwoo itu seorang wanita, beliau ingin sekali menjodohkan Wonwoo dengan Jisoo. Saat itu Wonwoo dan Jisoo hanya meringis mendengarnya. Faktanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tanpa perlu Wonwoo menjadi seorang gadis.

Tuan Jeon keluar dan langsung bergabung.

"Jadi-jadi apa rencana mu setelah lulus?" Tuan Jeon melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ya saya akan kembali ke Amerika. Karena saya mendapat undangan pekerjaan disana sebagai Konsultan Gizi disalah satu perusahaan makanan."

"Woah, hebat sekali. Bisalah nanti jika ada pekerjaan di Amerika tolong masukan nama Jeon Wonwoo."

"Appa."

Ayahnya menoleh.

"Kenapa? Itu namanya lewat jalur dalam Woo."

Mereka membahas tentang liburan natal yang akan datang lalu kuliah Wonwoo dan beberapa berita yang sedang ramai di bicarakan di televisi. _Atmosphere_ yang sangat hangat untuk sebuah keluarga. Jisoo dan Wonwoo berkali-kali saling melirik, bagaimana caranya mengakui ini.

Wajah ibunya nampak bahagia, ayahnya juga. Mereka masih menanggapi topik yang di tentukan ayah Wonwoo.

Sampai pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir pria yang kini memasuki kepala enam.

"Oh ya, kenapa kalian mendadak kesini?"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo sekali lagi saling melirik. Itu pertanyaan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"Appa…Eomma…aku dan Jisoo hyung kesini karena ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Ucap Wonwoo dengan mimik ragu bercampur khawatir. Ayahnya langsung menangkap ekspresi putra sulungnya itu.

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang cukup penting. Apa itu?"

"Ini…..mengenai hubungan kami." Kata Jisoo langsung ke _point_ nya. Ibu dan Ayah Wonwoo mengerutkan alis mereka.

"Hubungan? Hubungan pertemanan? Kenapa? Apa Wonwoo mendapat undangan pekerjaan juga?" Sahut ibunya.

Kalimat yang sudah tersusun rapih sejak beberapa hari lalu seolah meluap entah kemana. Kata-kata di otaknya tidak tersusun rapih. Jisoo seketika bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti orangtuanya sendiri.

"Hubungan ku dengan Jisoo hyung." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memandang lurus kedua orangtuanya.

"Hubungan apa?" Nada ayahnya naik satu tingkat.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Wonwoo menarik napas, ini bukan waktunya untuk mundur. Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengandalkan Jisoo seorang diri. Ini orangtuanya dan Wonwoo yang akan menjelaskannya.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu….bahwa….Aku dan Jisoo hyung adalah….—"

"Cukup. Eomma tidak ingin kau bercanda." Perasaan ibunya memang sudah aneh sedari tadi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika melihat anaknya dengan Jisoo.

Perasaan seorang ibu itu kuat. Dari awal sebenarnya nyonya Jeon sudah menyadari sesuatu yang rancu. Bukan sekali dua kali wanita berkepala lima itu memergoki anaknya sedang beradu tatap dengan Jisoo. Sentuhan mereka berbeda, perhatian yang Jisoo berikan kepada anaknya juga sudah berlebihan jika dikategorikan sebagai teman, sahabat atau sekadar status adik kakak.

Namun ia menampik hal itu jauh-jauh. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang anaknya sendiri. Dan saat dia berkata jika saja Wonwoo itu gadis dan dia akan menjodohkannya dengan Jisoo itu adalah sebuah ucapan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa anaknya masih normal.

Akan tetapi dengan respon gugup dari Wonwoo, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang ditutupi anaknya.

Ibunya bersumpah. Belum pernah melihat Wonwoo dengan wajah kelewat bahagia selama ini. Namun hampir beberapa tahun belakangan—lebih tepatnya semenjak ia masuk kedunia perkuliahan Wonwoo jadi lebih sering tersenyum dan sikapnya tidak sedingin dulu. Dia menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Awalnya wanita itu mengira bahwa kehidupan Wonwoo di dunia perkuliahan memang lebih baik di bandingkan jaman-jaman ia sekolah dulu. Tapi saat melihat Wonwoo membalas senyuman Jisoo dan bagaimana putra sulungnya itu menatap Jisoo, ia sadar Jisoo lah yang membuat Wonwoo berubah.

Dan sekali lagi, wanita itu melempar jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan dua orang di seberangnya.

"Aku dan Jisoo hyung adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan aku kesini untuk meminta restu kalian. Kami ingin menikah."

Respon pertama yang diberikan kedua orangtua Wonwoo setelah mendengar pengakuan itu adalah tatapan kosong. Rahang ayahnya mengeras.

"Ini balasan mu setelah aku bersusah payah membesarkan mu?" Ujar Ayahnya.

"Appa….ini hidupku. Aku tahu mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang sulit kalian terima—"

"Tuan Jeon—"

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak ayahnya. Tangan tuan Jeon terjulur dan mengangkat kerah kemeja Jisoo hingga Jisoo mendangak dan sedikit terangkat.

"APPA!"

"Kau pasti yang sudah meracuni nya."

"Ya. Saya sudah meracuninya dan saya tidak ingin menyembuhkannya." Ucap Jisoo, mata tuan Jeon semakin berkilat marah.

Tuan Jeon melepaskan gengamannya.

"Jika kau Jeon Wonwoo! Satu langkah saja meninggalkan rumah ini. Kau tidak akan ku anggap anak."

"Appa! Jangan berkata begitu." Istrinya menahan lengan suaminya.

"Untuk apa aku membesarkan seorang anak yang memalukan seperti ini."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Jisoo. Walaupun kalian tidak mengizinkannya."

"Pergi! Pergi jika kau sudah tidak peduli dengan kami. Anak ku hanya Bohyuk."

"Ayo hyung." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jisoo.

Namun, Jisoo menahannya. Perkataan Wonwoo tadi memang membuat hatinya senang. Tapi dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Jisoo tahu, Wonwoo sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak mau Wonwoo meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Wonwoo! Jangan tinggalkan eomma." Kali ini tangan Wonwoo bukan hanya ditahan Jisoo namun juga ibunya.

"Eomma akan malu mempunyai anak seperti ku. Ayo hyung jangan berhenti seperti itu. Kita buktikan bahwa cinta kita tidak hancur dengan gertakan seperti itu."

Jisoo melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang menggenggam tangannya. Dia tiba-tiba berlutut di depan kaki tuan dan nyonya Jeon.

"Izinkan aku menikahi anak kalian. Ini mungkin aib bagi kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa tanpanya. Aku mohon. Aku sudah pernah gagal dan aku tidak ingin gagal kali ini."

Wonwoo mati-matian menahan air matanya. Tuan Jeon melayangkan pukulannya hingga Jisoo terhempas.

"Hyung!" pekik Wonwoo.

"Apa yang appa lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya memberinya peringatan. Heh! Kau sudah tahu kalau kau sudah gagal itu tandanya jangan lakukan hal yang salah untuk kedua kalinya. Kenapa kau masih melakukan hal yang salah?! Dimana moril kalian? Bagaimana aku menaruh wajahku ketika kolega ku bertanya dengan siapa putra sulungku menikah?"

Wonwoo menunduk hingga rambutnya terjuntai.

"Aku bukan tanpa alasan melakukan ini. Ini bukan salah Jisoo hyung. Apa kalian sadar? Aku sudah menjadi pecinta sesama jenis sejak dahulu. Dan ini adalah diriku. Apa kalian tahu? Tidak bukan? Itu karena kalian sibuk meributkan masalah uang. Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari kalian. Aku selalu menurut jika kalian meminta sesuatu. Dan kali ini biarkan aku menjalani hidupku." Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya berkilat marah.

Ibunya terenyuh.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin kau berkata apapun."

Jisoo angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima. Aku akan meninggalkan Wonwoo disini. Dan aku akan kembali membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar serius."

Wonwoo cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Hyung!"

Jisoo menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan mereka. Aku akan datang lagi untuk mempersiapkannya."

Jisoo beranjak dan keluar dari rumah Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin mengejarnya namun ibunya menahan. Mobil Chevrolet hitam itu melaju kencang meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Air wajah ayahnya masih ketara sekali bahwa ia kecewa. Ayahnya tidak berkata apapun lagi, dia langsung berlalu ke kamar disusul dengan ibunya dan menyisakan Wonwoo yang mulai terisak.

Dia ini lelaki, kenapa lemah sekali?.

 **-0-**

Rencana Wonwoo dan Jisoo akan menikah itu langsung tersebar di antara teman-teman terdekat Wonwoo dan Jisoo. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu pun mendengarnya.

Dan sampai saat ini juga Mingyu belum pernah sekalipun mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Wonwoo. Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya, dia tidak mau merusak hubungan Wonwoo dan Jisoo. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo bersedih. Cukup menjadi penonton.

Walau ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia ingin sekali meyingkirkan Jisoo. Mingyu berusaha berubah menjadi manusia yang layak untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain. Mungkin ini hukumannya dan Mingyu menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam begitu? Kau benar-benar kalah telak." Kata Junhui dan diangguki Seokmin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan Wonwoo bersama Jisoo?"

"Mungkin ini keputusan mu. Aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Kita sudah mencobanya selama ini, tapi jujur saja kepada Wonwoo kau tidak bisa."

"Kemana jiwa cassanova mu?"

"Bisa ya menyimpan perasaan sampai berkarat begitu."

"Padahal ku kira, Kau akan merebut Wonwoo."

"Tapi saat aku tahu Wonwoo menyukai mu. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju." Junhui mengingat saat Wonwoo mengatakannya di atap beberapa tahun silam. Itu karena Mingyu dan Junhui sedang dalam masa renggang.

"Mereka sangat serius. Apa kau akan bilang kepada kedua orangtua mu kalau kau itu gay?"

"Sekali lagi kalian bicara. Ku sobek bibir kalian." Ujar Mingyu tanpa mendelik kearah Seokmin dan Junhui.

Mingyu meghembuskan napasnya.

"Lagi pula orangtua ku sudah cukup shock dengan hubungan kakak pertama ku. Bukannya kalian sudah tahu? Mereka menikah 'kan? Jadi kurasa karena mereka sudah membuka peluang, sehingga aku tidak susah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku juga homoseksual."

Junhui dan Seokmin mengangguk, benar juga. Kakak pertama Mingyu ternyata juga seorang gay dan Mingyu pertama kali tahu karena ternyata ketua komunitas LGBT yang diikuti oleh Junhui itu adalah kakaknya.

Dan kakaknya itu melangsungkan pernikahannya delapan bulan lalu di eropa. Ya, orangtuanya sempat menentang tapi pada akhirnya mengalah. Dan itu ditutupi dari keluarga besarnya. Jadi, Mingyu pikir untuk mengatakan bahwa ia gay juga bukanlah hal yang menantang.

"Apa orang tua Wonwoo akan menerimanya?" Ucap Junhui sembari berpikir.

"Ku rasa tidak. Aku sempat mendengar kalau ibunya Wonwoo menawari tetanggaku. Zhou Jiangqian? Aku lupa pokoknya yang namanya Pinky Pingky itu…untuk menjadi pacarnya Wonwoo." Kata Seokmin.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kau 'kan tahu? ahjumma di rumahku itu biangnya gossip. Jadi ya menyebar."

"Ah ya benar! Wonwoo sempat bercerita padaku soal itu. Jadi dia sempat malas pulang ke rumah kalau liburan semester."

"Soalnya ibunya memberondong soal wanita?" Tebak Mingyu.

Junhui mengangguk.

"Kemungkinannya kecil berati untuk mereka disetujui." Seokmin menanggapi, "kira-kira 5 dari 100 persen." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi 'kan kasian Wonwoo jadinya…aku tidak tega." Kata Mingyu dengan nada agak sendu.

Juhui meliriknya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak tega seharusnya jangan menyukai Wonwoo. Biar dia berada dijalan normal."

Seokmin tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan Junhui sedang Mingyu mendengus.

"Kau sendiri akan menikahi Minghao?"

Junhui menggerakan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Tentu dan aku sudah mengantongi restu."

"Sungguh?" Kata Seokmin dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Dengan wajah sombong Junhui mengangkat sedikit kaosnya.

"Action ku untuk meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku dan orangtua Minghao itu hebat. Jadi mudah."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ingin tahu saja."

"Dasar pelit." Sungut Mingyu.

Junhui tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut, ia keluar rumah untuk mengangkat telepon Minghao sedang Seokmin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Mingyu masih terdiam sembari melirik melihat kawanan awan di langit lewat jendela.

'Apa aku akan rela kalau Wonwoo benar-benar menikahi Jisoo?'

'Kau rela?'

'Kau yakin?'

'Apa aku memang tidak pantas?'

'Atau tuhan tidak mentakdirkan…eh tapi…seharusnya. Dasar ambigu.' Pikiran Mingyu jadi absurd. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ini sudah delapan hari setelah Mingyu mendengar kalau Wonwoo dan Jisoo akan menikah. Selama itu pun Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoo atau pun Jisoo di kampus. Dia tidak menghubungi Wonwoo karena ia tahu Wonwoo pasti sedang sibuk.

Namun, berdiam diri seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa bukan dirinya sekali. Maka dari itu dia menemui Hansol dan langsung menanyakan hal tersebut.

Hansol berujar kalau Jisoo sedang kembali ke Amerika untuk memboyong keluarganya ke sini agar dapat meyakinkan kedua orangtua Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu langsung membelalak mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda?" Tanya Mingyu dan dengan sigap Hansol menggeleng.

"Buat apa aku bercanda? Memangnya wajahku sedang terlihat bercanda?" Dia menunjuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak sih," bahu Mingyu turun beberapa senti karena menghembuskan napas, "lalu Wonwoo?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Wonwoo sedang di rumahnya dan aku tidak bertanya detail apa yang terjadi karena Jisoo terlalu panik." Terang Hansol, Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian ia menepuk bahu Hansol dan berlalu.

Hansol yang sedang memakan sandwich hanya menggeleng tak peduli.

Mingyu langsung menelepon Bohyuk, dan betapa kagetnya dia, saat Bohyuk mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karena dehidrasi dan maag kronisnya kembali kambuh.

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Kim Mingyu langsung meluncur kerumah sakit dimana pujaan hatinya tengah terbaring lemah.

Seperti tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu terjebak macet karena kecelakaan beruntun. Dan hal itu menyebabkan ia berjam-jam berada di dalam mobil. Seharusnya ia memakai kendaraan umum.

Mingyu dengan tidak sabar menghubungi Seokmin. Memaksa lelaki itu menghampirinya yang berada ditengah kemacetan yang menggila. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam agar Seokmin menggapai mobil Mingyu.

Ketika Seokmin tiba dan masuk ke dalam mobil saat itu juga Mingyu berseru.

"Bawa mobil ku pulang! Aku akan naik kereta bawah tanah!" Dan pemuda itu berlarian di tengah kemacetan.

Hanya dengan hal itu, Seokmin tahu betapa besar cintanya Mingyu kepada Jeon Wonwoo.

Seokmin tidak mendukung siapapun di sini. Ini begitu rumit. Ia bahagia melihat Wonwoo bersama Jisoo tapi saat menemukan Mingyu yang memandang mereka, rasanya tidak tega terhadap lelaki yang satu itu.

Padahal Kim Mingyu sudah menanggalkan label 'Playboy dan Cassanova.'

Selama perjalanan ke Changwon yang berada di pikiran Mingyu hanyalah Wonwoo. Semenyedihkan apa kondisi Wonwoo sampai tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Mingyu tidak bisa membayangkan kulit pucat Wonwoo yang semakin memucat.

Setelah kurang dari satu jam berada di dalam subway, Mingyu langsung memacu dirinya untuk berlari di stasiun dan jalanan agar secepat mungkin tiba di rumah sakit.

Yang pertama kali Mingyu temukan adalah Jeon Bohyuk; adik kandung Jeon Wonwoo. Dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat yang turun dengan cepat merembes dari pori-pori kulit, Mingyu menodong Bohyuk dengan segala macam pertanyaan mengenai Wonwoo.

Dimulai dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa Wonwoo bisa ditemukan tak sadarkan diri, bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang, dan apa boleh Mingyu melihat kondisi Wonwoo saat itu juga.

Semuanya di jawab dengan satu napas oleh Bohyuk.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu Kim."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian duduk menuruti perkataan Bohyuk.

"Coba jelaskan padaku." Pintanya.

Bohyuk memulai ceritanya…

Setelah Wonwoo dan Jisoo datang ke rumah untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka, orangtua Wonwoo sama sekali tidak setuju. Jisoo meninggalkan Wonwoo dan berjanji akan kembali. Maka Wonwoo menuruti keinginan Jisoo untuk tetap berada di rumah.

Namun, yang didapatkan Wonwoo ada cecaran yang terus menerus dilakukan ayahnya. Wonwoo beberapa kali dipukuli karena dianggap kerasukan setan. Berhari-hari Wonwoo tidak makan dan minum.

Wonwoo merasa hal ini seperti dejavu—layaknya hubungan Jisoo dan Minhyun di masa lalu, dan ia tidak ingin menyakitkan Jisoo untuk kedua kalinya. Wonwoo tidak akan menyerah untuk meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya.

Ketika Bohyuk pulang ke rumah, suasana mencekam menyelimuti rumahnya. Ayahnya makan dengan tatapan gusar dan ibunya memiliki mata sembab seperti terus-terusan menangis.

Saat Bohyuk melewati kamar tidur Wonwoo, Ia baru sadar bahwa kakaknya berada di rumah. Bohyuk berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Appa? Wonwoo hyung ada di dalam? Pintunya di kunci…"

"Iya, karena aku menguncinya."

Bohyuk sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kakakmu kerasukan setan."

"Jangan bilang kau—" Bohyuk berusaha membuka pintu.

"Berikan aku kuncinya!" Teriak Bohyuk.

Yang Bohyuk mengerti adalah saat ayahnya berkata dengan nada dingin dan sorot mata tajam lalu ucapan aneh hanya satu yang dapat disimpulkan— ayahnya akan memukuli orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Dan Wonwoo pasti habis dipukuli….

Tidak mudah untuk mengalahkan ayahnya, setelah bertengkar dan bergulat akhirnya Bohyuk dapat mengambil kunci kamar Wonwoo.

Yang Bohyuk dapati ketika daun pintu itu menganga lebar adalah kakaknya yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Mingyu dapat membayangkan bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Setidaknya saat setahun lalu ketika Mingyu pulang, ayahnya juga mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong itu kerasukan setan dan dipukuli.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dia belum sadar. Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran Wonwoo hyung. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan status sexualitasnya kini. Semua psikater di dunia setuju bahwa permasalahan pecinta sesama jenis bukan lagi penyakit mental."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibumu?"

Bohyuk terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Ayah sedang dalam penyeledikan."

Alis Mingyu bertaut.

"Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan kau—"

Pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari Mingyu itu menyela dengan cepat.

"Pikiran mu benar. Aku melaporkan ayahku sendiri atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana."

Mata Mingyu melotot hebat.

"Jeon Bohyuk! Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Wonwoo pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi."

Bohyuk menoleh dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Kau tahu? Seberapa sayangnya aku kepada Wonwoo hyung? Dan dia hampir membuat kakakku mati gyu. Mati." Nada bicara Bohyuk naik, menandakan emosinya meluap.

"Tapi ini akan menjadi panjang. Kau tahu?"

"Jika dia meminta maaf kepada Wonwoo, aku akan mencabut tuduhan ku." Suaranya melunak.

"Kau ingin menemui Wonwoo hyung 'kan ke sini?"

Mingyu tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, ia mengangguk.

"Wonwoo hyung sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu." Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Mingyu.

"Dia sangat menyanyangimu. Aku tahu itu karena banyak sekali namamu tertulis disebuah kertas bersama Jisoo hyung yang aku temukan di kamarnya."

Mingyu tahu itu, Mingyu tahu.

Bohyuk mengantarkan Mingyu di mana Wonwoo berada. Lalu ia meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu.

Yang Mingyu tangkap adalah tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Wajahnya dihalangi alat pernafasan, kulitnya semakin pucat. Mingyu duduk di kursi yang tepat berada disebelah ranjang Wonwoo.

Ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Di ciuminya tangan itu, air mata Mingyu sudah tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Ia menangis sambil terus mendekap tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung…kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Sebesar itukah cintamu kepada Jisoo hyung?" Monolognya sembari mengusap rambut kelam Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo….." Mingyu memandangi wajah damai Wonwoo yang tertidur tanpa harus tersakiti.

"…Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Walaupun itu harus membuat aku tersakiti. Asal kau bahagia, akupun bahagia." Suara kekehan kecil Mingyu terdengar.

"Jika kau bangun, kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku itu munafik. Tapi aku tidak akan membantah. Aku memang munafik."

Mingyu tercekat.

"Hyung…..kau tahu? Aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Andaikan aku punya keberanian dan tidak berlari, apakah kita akan bersama?"

Seulas senyum kesedihan terpatri pada wajah Kim Mingyu.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu…..Jeon Wonwoo….Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Dalam tidur panjang yang Wonwoo miliki, lelaki itu menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bahagia.

Ia dapat berkumpul dengan Mingyu dan Jisoo sekaligus. Mereka akur dan Wonwoo sangat bahagia.

Mata Wonwoo menatapi kedua lelaki yang sedang bermain di sebuah ruangan putih. Wonwoo memandangi keduanya bergantian.

"Jisoo hyung…..aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya.

"Aku sangat membenci tujuh hal dalam dirimu. Kau tahu itu apa hyung? Mari kuberi tahu."

Hal pertama yang tidak Wonwoo sukai dari Jisoo adalah ketika Jisoo mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun, pada kenyataannya dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hal yang ke-dua adalah, saat Jisoo menyebarkan senyuman seperti malaikat kepada semua orang. Wonwoo tidak menyukai hal itu, memangnya Jisoo tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo cemburu?.

Hal yang ke-tiga, yakni saat Jisoo seolah dapat menyelesaikan dan melewati semuanya sendirian dan tidak berbagi dengan Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo sangat senang jika dilibatkan sesuatu. Wonwoo bukan gadis rumahan yang takut sesuatu. Ia lelaki dan ia kuat.

Hal ke-empat adalah, ketika Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti diri Jisoo. Seolah dia baru mengenal Jisoo, Wonwoo sangat membenci hal itu.

Yang ke-lima itu saat Jisoo sangat mengerti Wonwoo dan dapat menempatkan Wonwoo dengan benar. Wonwoo sangat sebal dengan Jisoo…karena ia tidak bisa membalasnya sebaik yang dilakukan Jisoo kepadanya.

Hal kee-nam adalah kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Jisoo mencintai Minhyun. Walaupun Jisoo sudah memutuskan hubungannya namun Wonwoo tahu masih ada ruangan untuk Minhyun didalam hati Jisoo. Mungkin Jisoo juga membenci Wonwoo yang mencintai Mingyu.

Dan hal yang amat dibenci Wonwoo adalah kepiawaian Jisoo untuk membuatnya mencintai diri Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tapi aku juga punya hal yang amat kusukai dari dirimu hyung."

Dengan senyuman di bibirnya Wonwoo mengucapkan hal itu dengan mudah.

"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum padaku, aku sangat suka ketika tanganmu menyentuh permukaan kulitku."

"Aku suka ketika kau bingung bagaimana cara meluapkan emosi padaku sampai ekspresimu lucu hyung, kemudian aku sangat menyukai ketika kau dengan sabar membimbing ku menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, aku suka cara mu menyemangati diriku dan mengerti diriku."

Senyuman Wonwoo semakin lebar.

"Dan hal yang paling aku sukai adalah saat kau berhasil membuat ku mencintai mu hyung."

Jemari Wonwoo bertaut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kim Mingyu sekarang giliranmu. Banyak sekali yang tidak aku sukai dari dirimu." Ucapnya.

Wonwoo bersenandika tentang hal yang tidak ia sukai dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

Yang pertama, Mingyu itu menyebalkan. Dia selalu mengikuti kata hatinya padahal yang ia lakukan belum tentu benar dan Mingyu tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

Yang ke-dua, Mingyu itu egois. Ia selalu ingin mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa peduli dengan orang lain.

Yang ke-tiga, Mingyu itu terlalu percaya diri. Percaya diri memang baik tapi dalam kasus Mingyu, dia terlalu percaya diri sehingga membuat Wonwoo muak.

Yang ke-empat, Mingyu itu playboy dan Wonwoo enggan menjabarkan yang satu ini

Yang ke-lima, Mingyu itu tidak mengerti—tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo ketika melihatnya bersama orang lain dan bermesraan.

Yang ke-enam, Mingyu itu selalu mengatakan Wonwoo adalah teman terbaiknya. Wonwoo sangat membenci ketika Mingyu mengatakan hal itu. Karena setiap kali Mingyu mengatakan itu, harapan Wonwoo akan luluh lantak.

Dan yang hal yang paling dibenci oleh Wonwoo adalah saat Mingyu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Tapi aku juga punya hal-hal yang kusukai dari dirimu Gyu."

Mata Wonwoo menyorot Mingyu yang sedang tertawa.

"Aku suka dengan energy positif yang kau sebarkan pada ku dulu. Aku suka dengan senyum dan gigi taring mu itu." Wonwoo menahan napasnya.

"Lalu aku suka ekspresi mu ketika aku membelikanmu makanan. Aku juga suka saat kau mengajariku dengan sabar sampai aku berhasil,"

"Hal ke-lima yang aku sukai dari dirimu adalah saat kau datang menjenguku ketika aku sakit dan membawakan makanan kesukaanku kemudian kau mengatakan aku teman terbaik mu, aku tidak bisa memilih apa aku benci atau suka dengan hal itu."

Senyuman Wonwoo memudar sedikit.

"Dan hal ketujuh yang membuat ku menyukai mu adalah saat kau membuat ku menyukaimu…Kim Mingyu."

Ketika ia selesai dengan monolognya, Jisoo menghadap kearahnya kemudian melambaikan tangan, Mingyu pun membalikan badannya lalu berteriak sangat kencang.

"Jeon Wonwoo…..aku mencintaimu!"

Cahaya putih bersinar sangat terang hingga membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo, ia menahan napasnya saat Wonwoo perlahan membuka mata.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Kemudian Mingyu memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat dan berlari keluar.

Wonwoo sadar…..dan Mingyu sangat senang dengan hal itu. Ia tidak pulang dan terus menunggu Wonwoo yang sedang menjalani serangkaian pengobatan.

"Sepertinya kontak batinmu dengan Wonwoo hyung sangat erat." Kata Bohyuk, Mingyu hanya mengulum senyumnya.

Apa ini namanya kekuatan cinta? Pikir Mingyu.

Semenjak Wonwoo bangun, Mingyu terus berada di sekitar Wonwoo untuk menghiburnya, untuk menemani dirinya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak seperti itu.

Tertawa bersama, menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Wonwoo rindu masa-masa itu.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Jisoo kembali dengan orangtuanya bersamanya.

Dihari kedatangan Jisoo dari Amerika, lelaki itu langsung bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Ia memeluk erat Wonwoo dan berujar maaf berkali-kali karena harus meninggalkan Wonwoo di sini.

Jisoo tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama.

Ia dan kedua orangtuanya bertemu dengan orangtua Wonwoo.

 **-0-**

Jisoo kaget setengah mati saat mendengar ucapan Bohyuk. Orangtua Jisoo pun terkejut ketika Bohyuk mengatakan bahwa ia melaporkan ayahnya atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana.

Yang pertama Jisoo temui adalah nyonya Jeon.

"Kami ke sini karena permintaan putra kami. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Jisoo." Ujar Tuan Hong.

Nyonya Jeon masih terisak.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi kita sebagai orangtua tidak bisa menyangkarkan anak—"

"Itu karena kalian dari barat! Di sana sudah bebas!"

Nyonya Jeon mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan anda. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak mau Jisoo meninggalkan kami jika kami tidak mengikutinya."

"….Aku juga tidak ingin Wonwoo meninggalkan ku."

Nyonya Hong mengusap pundak ibu Wonwoo.

"Percayalah pada mereka. Kau ingin Wonwoo pergi? Kau lihat apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka? Wonwoo bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya kemarin."

Nyonya Jeon sudah semakin larut dalam tangisannya.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu…" ia memeluk Nyonya Hong.

"Aku ingin Wonwoo bahagia….aku merelakannya."

Jisoo tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu….bibi Jeon."

Kini tinggal ayah Wonwoo.

Sangat susah meyakinkan pria kolot itu. Kalau saja tuan Jeon tidak ditahan Bohyuk dan tuan Hong tidak ditahan Jisoo mungkin mereka sudah memporak porandakan rumah itu.

Dengan ancaman Bohyuk serta diskusi yang dilakukan akhirnya tuan Jeon menyerah dan merestui anaknya sebagai pecinta sesama jenis.

Dan karena hal itu Bohyuk mencabut aduannya kepada polisi dan mengatakan semua masalah sudah selesai dengan jalan kekeluargaan.

Kini Jisoo sedang mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang masih dalam perawatan. Di ruangan itu terisi oleh ayah dan ibunya, orangtua Wonwoo, dan Bohyuk.

"Kalian ingin melaksanakan pernikahan di Amerika?" Tanya tuan Jeon.

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Karena disini pernikahan sesama jenis belum dilegalkan sedang di Amerika serikat sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya nyonya Jeon.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan membiayai kalian untuk pergi ke Amerika." Sahut nyonya Hong.

"Setelah Wonwoo sembuh, baru kita akan membicarakan detailnya." Ujar Tuan Hong.

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dia mendongak dan menatap Jisoo.

"Aku tahu, kita bisa. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau yang hebat." Jisoo mengecup kepala Wonwoo.

Dan diluar pintu ruangan bernomor 4569 itu ada seseorang yang tengah mengintip melewati kaca. Kantung yang ia pegang ditaruhnya di bangku pengunjung.

Kakinya berjalan menjauh.

'Selamat hyung. Aku ikut bahagia. '

Mingyu seharusnya membatalkan kunjungannya hari itu. Toh, sudah ada Jisoo juga sekarang di samping Wonwoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Wonwoo ingat ketika berada di alam bawah sadarnya adalah suara Mingyu. Ini bukan sekali dua kali, Wonwoo memimpikan Mingyu namun teriakan yang ada didalam mimpinya seolah sungguhan.

Apa benar Mingyu mencintainya juga? Setengah diri dari Wonwoo sangat senang namun setengahnya juga berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	14. All of Me

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Ji Soo

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!, Alur yang (mungkin) lompat-lompat.

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 _ **XX**_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _© All of me – John Legend_

Warna jingga yang menyatu dengan semburat kemerahan bercampur warna keemasan nampak begitu cantik di ufuk barat. Hembusan angin akhir musim dingin begitu menyegarkan, Wonwoo merekatkan sweater tipisnya.

Di tangannya ada segelas _greentea_ hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

"Jadi Jisoo sebulan di Amerika? Mengurus segalanya? Aku masih heran, kau menikah secepat ini Woo." Ujar Seokmin yang sedang menata meja makan.

Wonwoo membalikan badannya kemudian bersandar pada pagar balkon.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak membayangkan. Dan rasanya lucu kau tahu?. Seharusnya lelaki itu memikirkan pekerjaan terus bagaimana menghidupi istri dan anaknya. Aku malah membayangkan mempunyai seorang suami—yang kelihatannya lebih lugu dibandingkan diriku. Geli sekali." Wonwoo terkekeh.

Junhui memasukan udang kedalam mulutnya.

"Wah-wah, ku adukan ke Jisoo hyung kau berbicara begitu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Wonwoo cepat.

"Tapi acaranya jauh sekali. Mana punya aku uang sebanyak itu untuk liburan ke Amerika." Kata Soonyoung sedikit murung.

"Lagian kenapa tidak di Korea saja sih?" Protesnya.

"Kan sudah dibilang. Di sini belum lazim, yang ada Wonwoo dan Jisoo masuk berita." Ucap Mingyu sembari mengatur posisi makanan.

"Memangnya tidak ada subsidi dari Jisoo?" Tanya Seokmin, berharap Jisoo membelikan tiket ke Amerika untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya sebagai perwakilan sahabat yang sama saja baginya itu adalah liburan gratis ke negeri paman sam.

"Kemudian Jisoo bangkrut. Wonwoo kita yang malang semakin malang." Junhui berucap tanpa dosa di tertawakan Mingyu dan Soonyoung.

'Pletak'

Satu ketukan tangan mendarat di kepala Junhui.

Semua sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Kelima sahabat itu sedang dalam perayaan akhir musim dingin, reuni, sekalian pesta kecil-kecilan untuk pernikahan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh tapi, memangnya kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya 'ehem' melakukan itu dengan lelaki? Berati di masukan ke—" Junhui buru-buru memukul mulut Soonyoung menggunakan sendok, Mingyu tersedak kimchinya.

"Apaan sih?! Please deh kita tuh hampir 23 tahun ya, masa gaboleh ngomongin beginian?!" Kesalnya kemudian membalas menoyor kepala Junhui.

Soonyoung lalu mencondongkan badannya.

"Sumpah aku penasaran!"

Wonwoo memandang malas Soonyoung.

"Aku jadi tidak minat makan."

"Kalau kau penasaran, lihat saja koleksi anime Shounen Ai-nya Mingyu. Completed rata-rata—"

'PLETAK'

Mingyu melotot kearah Seokmin, dua orang yang tidak tahu apa apa soal Mingyu melihat ke sumber.

"Kau suka nonton begituan Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan alis bertaut.

"T-tidak!"

"Ah!" Soonyoung berseru sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Pantas aku pernah melihat search history di acc youtube milik Mingyu ada anime yang judulnya Sen…sensitive pornograph…."

Seokmin meminum airnya.

"Ming…perasaan…nonton laki sama laki harus banget yang ada bed scene nya ya?…itu sih Yaoi?"

Junhui hanya menahan tawa, ekor matanya melihat permukaan pipi Mingyu yang sudah agak merah.

Wonwoo berujar sekali lagi.

"Kau suka nonton yang genrenya yaoi begitu?"

Mingyu memasukan nasi penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Junhui dan Seokmin menerka-nerka apa yang akan ditanyakan Wonwoo.

Mungkinkah Wonwoo bertanya soal nafsu Mingyu yang sudah berbelok kearahnya?.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Apa Woo?"

"Kau suka nonton begituan?"

"I-iya!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mau minta dong hehehe lumayan buat referensi."

Seokmin, Junhui, dan Mingyu _facepalm_ karena mereka kira, Wonwoo akan bertanya, 'Mingyu, sejak kapan kau suka yaoi? Jangan-jangan kau?'. Seharusnya begitu kan? Ah Sudahlah.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas sedikit kesal.

"Download aja hyung. Atau streaming. Masih jaman minta-minta."

Wonwoo merengek dan Mingyu menyerah. Junhui dan Seokmin melihat Mingyu dengan tatapan mengasihani sedang Soonyoung yang tidak tahu menahu soal Mingyu yang menyukai Wonwoo hanya larut dalam makanannya.

Mereka berseru heboh soal bagaimana Wonwoo akan praktik. Junhui paling semangat tiba-tiba, padahal tadi dia yang melarang Soonyoung membicarakan konten seperti ini. Mereka hampir tertawa hebat saat Wonwoo mengakui belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jisoo.

"Sumpah ya! Kau ngapain aja pacaran hampir dua tahun, kalau hubungan intim aja belum pernah?" Pekik Soonyoung tak percaya.

Mingyu yang tadi agak lemas, mendadak tertawa dan langsung mengecap Wonwoo bahwa lelaki bermarga Jeon itu cocok untuk di bawah. Wonwoo dengan senang hati menendang tulang kering Mingyu.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, sebenarnya aku lebih manly dibanding dengan Jisoo hyung." Kata Wonwoo percaya diri.

Mingyu berceletuk.

"Tapi _mindset_ nya lebih dewasa Jisoo hyung. Dia sudah berpengalaman dengan Minhyun 'kan? Kau apa? Ciuman saja paling yang mendominasi Jisoo, kau hanya buka mulut saja."

Wonwoo memberikan _deathglare_ nya ke Mingyu, tapi lelaki Kim itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Kau pasti pasif. Iya-iya saja." Ujar Junhui sembari terkikik geli.

"Ughhh AHhh!" Soonyoung mendesah kemudian melebur dalam tawa. Semua yang ada disana tertawa sambil terus-terusan menggoda Wonwoo.

"Terus saja terus." Kata Wonwoo dengan nada sebal.

Tapi salah seorang di sana tidak benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Wonwoo menselonjorkan kakinya, dia melirik keadaan sekitar sebelum menyahut lagi.

"Tidak hyung. Astaga curiga sekali. Sudah kubilang hanya menginap semalam dirumah Mingyu. Ya karena, si-Wen ke China lalu Seokmin sibuk dengan urusan tidak tahu apa lalu Soonyoung sedang melaksanakan jurus-jurusnya ke Jihoon."

"Memangnya Mingyu tidak punya teman selain dirimu apa? Teman satu jurusannya mungkin? Atau gadis-gadis yang memujanya." Ujar Jisoo bermil-mil jauhnya.

Pemuda Jeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, kebetulan kan aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun lagi pula dirumah juga tidak ada orang. Ibu dan ayah sedang pergi keluar kota dan Bohyuk bersama teman-temannya."

Di seberang sana, Jisoo mendesah malas dan dia malah bercuap-cuap aneh soal dirinya dan Minhyun lalu bagaimana reaksi Wonwoo kalau-kalau ia sekarang menginap di rumah Minhyun dan tinggal satu kamarnya dengannya semalaman.

Wonwoo mengatur napasnya.

"Hyung! Kau 'kan tahu Mingyu itu homophobic—" Wonwoo mengecilkan suaranya.

"Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal aneh. Kau ini kadang suka overthingking."

Jisoo cepat-cepat membela diri.

"Tetap saja—"

"Jangan menyimpulkan hal aneh. Kau tahu apa soal Mingyu, hyung?"

Seolah tersambar kilat, Jisoo batuk-batuk mendengar hal itu. Ia bergumam jengkel.

"Iya-iya! Aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun soal Mingyu. Aku tidak tahu apapun soal teman-teman mu."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegap, dia mendongak dan membenarkan letak ponselnya.

"Bukan begitu…aish! Jangan salah paham. Kau ini kenapa akhir-akhir ini sensi sekali." Kata Wonwoo yang juga sudah agak sebal dengan tingkah Jisoo yang belakangan ini jauh lebih _protective_.

Knop pintu turun dan Mingyu masuk, Wonwoo buru-buru mengalihkan omongannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tempat yang dipesan?"

Jisoo menautkan alisnya.

"Tempat? Kan, sudah kuberitahu kemarin. Sudah di pesan dan semuanya sudah beres. Surat-surat juga sudah."

Wonwoo tidak membalas,

"Woo…Jeon Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Ah~ kapan sekiranya aku bisa menyusul?" Nada bicara Wonwoo sedikit manja, Mingyu mengerling kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jisoo hyung ya?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh? Oh, ya ada si Kim di sana?" Wonwoo kini yang menautkan alisnya

"Oh ada, kenapa hyung?"

"Aku ingin bicara kepadanya."

Mingyu membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Langit malam terlihat begitu damai.

"Gyu."

Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya.

"Jisoo hyung ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku?" Mingyu terlihat bingung, Wonwoo mengangguk. Tangan besar Mingyu meraih handphone Wonwoo, ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan-jangan, Jisoo hyung bilang yang aneh-aneh." Monolog Wonwoo. Dia mengambil jeruk kemudian mengupasnya.

Pemuda itu menyalakan televisi lalu menonton. Membiarkan Mingyu dan Jisoo bercakap-cakap. Ekor mata Wonwoo melirik berkali-kali, karena sudah lebih dari lima menit.

Baru ia ingin beranjak namun Mingyu sudah masuk dengan rahang yang menegang.

"Nih, katanya dia ingin bicara dengan mu lagi." Nada bicara Mingyu jadi lebih dingin.

Wonwoo menggapai ponselnya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Halo hyung? Kau bicara apa?" Bisiknya. Mingyu keluar kamar dengan hentakan kaki yang keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bicara apapun. Hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Wajahnya jadi terlihat kesal. Itu namanya mimpi buruk bagiku."

"Percaya, aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh. Sudah, ini pukul ½ 12 malam kan di Korea?"

"Tapikan, ah aku percaya-percaya. Iya disini jam ½ 12 malam dan di sana—" Wonwoo berpikir sejenak. Namun, Jisoo sudah menjawabnya duluan.

"Masih pagi disini. Masih jam ½ 8 pagi dan aku baru saja selesai sarapan."

"Perbedaan waktunya lama sekali. Aku bangun kau tidur, aku tidur kau bangun." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Sabar…nanti kan kau juga menyusul ke sini minggu depan."

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja sih?"

"Karena kau hanya tinggal terima beres."

"Kesannya aku manja dan menyusahkan ya? Aku seperti anak kecil."

Jisoo terkekeh kecil mendengar omongan Wonwoo.

"Memang."

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Ya-ya dan kau selalu menganggap dirimu jauh lebih dewasa dan tidak mengajak ku berunding." Sinisnya, Jisoo malah tertawa lagi.

"Oke, _Good Night. Sleep thight woo, Love you_. Aku meyanyangi mu. Aku cinta padamu. Aku selalu bersama mu. Jangan rindukan aku."

"Hyung….."

"Rasanya aku rindu sekali, aku ingin terbang malam ini kesana dan memelukmu."

"…aku juga."

"Seperti ada yang menindih dadaku. Oh ya, nanti sore atau malam aku kirim kan foto dekorasinya. Err maksudnya besok untukmu dan nanti sore untukku."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Iya _hyung_. _Arraseo_ . _Good Morning, have a Wonwoo day. And I Love you too_." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bahagia.

PIP, sambungan terputus.

Tak lama Mingyu kembali dengan membawa _snacks_ dan _coffee_. Ia langsung menghenyakan diri di sofa, mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Tidak bicara apapun." Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar.

"Gyu. Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa jadi dingin begitu." Kata Wonwoo sembari meraih _snacks._

Mingyu memandang lurus, rahangnya menegang.

"Jangan bertanya apapun." Katanya keras.

Wonwoo menaikan satu alisnya.

"Iya-iya aku tidak bertanya. Kenapa sih." Sungutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja pada calon. Suami. Mu. Itu." Nada kata-kata akhirnya penuh dengan penekanan.

Pemuda disebelahnya menatap bingung.

"Karena dia tidak menjawab."

"Berati jangan tanya aku!" Seru Mingyu tiba-tiba yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Heh! Kau kenapa? Aku tadi kan bilang tidak akan bertanya lagi!" Kata Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tubuhnya terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan calon suami orang." Dia berucap sambil membelakangi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terperangah.

"Kau yang meminta ku untuk menemanimu ya malam ini. Jangan dengarkan kata Jisoo hyung. Kadang dia berlebihan. Lagi pula mengapa kau jadi sensi begitu? Memangnya kau akan mengapa 'kan aku?"

Tangan Mingyu terkepal.

"Lebih baik kau disini dan aku akan tidur di kamar Jongin hyung."

"Terserah! Aku lelah!" Wonwoo mematikan televisi.

Mingyu pun berlalu, Wonwoo duduk ditepian kasur Mingyu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jisoo hyung sampai membuat Mingyu marah begitu?" Pikir Wonwoo.

 **-0-**

Sejak malam itu dan pembicaraan misterius antara Mingyu dan Jisoo via telepon, Mingyu yang entah mengapa seolah menjauhi Wonwoo, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lalu Jisoo tidak mengabarinya semenjak terakhir kali dia mengirimi foto dekorasi. Wonwoo berusaha menelpon, chat, kirim email atau apapun namun tidak ada jawaban.

Untung saja hari ini saat ia telepon Nyonya Hong dan panggilan nya diangkat. Nyonya Hong berkata kalau Jisoo sedang sibuk sekali. Mengurusi pernikahan, pindahan kuliah Wonwoo dan kerjaanya mendatang.

Wonwoo kesal juga, jadi dia bilang kalau Jisoo pulang nanti tolong hubungi dia. Sesibuk apa coba Jisoo?.

Sampai membalas pesan saja tidak bisa. Nyonya Hong tertawa dan menasehati Wonwoo agar bersabar sebentar lagi.

Tapi baiknya lagi, Wonwoo akan bertemu Jisoo lusa nanti. Ya, dia akan terbang ke Amerika untuk menyusul Jisoo. Wonwoo jadi sedikit memaafkan Jisoo. Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu—batinnya.

Lusa nanti dia akan pergi bersama Seungcheol. Upacara pernikahan akan diadakan sepuluh hari mendatang. Wonwoo juga akan ikut mengurusi semuanya. Ia hanya akan tanda tangan saja sih sebenarnya.

Lalu H-3 upacara pernikahan, orangtuanya, Bohyuk, dan Jeonghan akan berangkat. Ia mengharapkan semua temannya datang akan tetapi karena jarak dan akomodasi yang terbatas. Jadi, Jeonghan mengusulkan agar mem-film-kan secara _live_ upacara pernikahan Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang langsung di tonton oleh teman-teman dekatnya di sini.

Sedang saat ini Wonwoo sedang berada di dalam kamarnya, sibuk mem- _packing._ Memilah-milih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan di sana. Setelah upacara pernikahan, Wonwoo dan Jisoo akan melakukan perjalanan ke eropa—La Concha; pantai yang amat diimpikan Wonwoo—Jisoo langsung setuju ketika Wonwoo mengajukan itu.

Wah, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membayangkan impiannya akan menjadi nyata, perginya bersama Jisoo lagi—orang yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Derit pintu terdengar, Wonwoo tidak mengerling. Dia masih terus melakukan pekerjaanya. Ibunya duduk di pinggir kasur; memperhatikan anak sulungnya. Dia mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan ikut merapihkannya.

"Semangat sekali." Kata ibunya membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Anak mu ini akan melepas label lajangnya." Sang Ibu tersenyum, memasukan pakaian Wonwoo ke dalam koper.

"Sudah dapat kabar dari Jisoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sudah, bukan dari Jisoo nya sih. Tapi Nyonya Hong. Katanya ia sibuk sekali, seharusnya aku membantunya ya? Tidak enak merepotkan orang begitu."

Ibunya menyahut.

"Persis dirimu yang dulu."

Wonwoo mengerling.

"Hah? Maksud eomma?"

"Kau ingat? Bagaimana dulu kau bertindak? Setiap kali ada orang yang ingin membantu pasti kau bilang, 'Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dan aku bisa sendiri.' Atau 'bergerak bersama itu lambat. Aku lebih senang sendiri.'"

Wonwoo tersipu, ternyata ibunya ingat saat dulu ia masih jadi anak individualis. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Aku dulu begitu ya?" Tanyanya.

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Untung saja kau bertemu Mingyu. Dan sejak saat itu kau punya teman dan mau meminta tolong kepada orang lain. Dulu aku pikir kau akan terus begitu. Kemudian sejak bertemu Jisoo kau lebih _ekstrovert_ dan aku jadi lebih bahagia dan tenang sekarang."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak menarik otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Yaa, kita tidak tahu air mengalir kemana. Begitulah hidup."

"Aigo, anak ku bijak sekali."

Wonwoo mendekati ibunya. Bersimpuh dibawah, menengadah. Ibunya kaget.

"Kau kenapa duduk disitu? Sini duduk di samping ku."

Wonwoo menggeleng, dia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya lalu menatap ibunya lagi.

"Eomma…maafkan aku. Tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita dan membangun keluarga normal layaknya keluarga kita."

Tangan yang sudah mengeriput itu membelai lembut rambut putranya.

"Kau bilang apa? Asal kau bahagia nak. Eomma sudah rela."

"Aku tahu, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan hatimu. Tapi…."

"Shhh. Aku tahu Woo. Aku mengerti. Ini saatnya aku merelakanmu. Lihat siapa yang 10 hari lagi akan meninggalkanku? Oh sungguh aku akan merindukan masa-masa kau merengek padaku. Bertengkar dengan Bohyuk." Katanya dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Aku akan sering menelpon. Aku janji." Wonwoo berdiri menggunakan lututnya lalu memeluk leher ibunya. Memeluknya penuh kasih dan ia meneteskan sebulir air mata.

Nyonya Jeon mengusak rambut belakang Wonwoo dengan haru. Dia melepaskannya kemudian menangkup wajah Wonwoo, mengecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, anakku."

Seulas senyum samar terlihat.

"Aku juga eomma. Bahkan lebih besar."

'BRAK'

Acara haru membiru itu terhenti. Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang bahunya. Melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Jeonghan dengan rambut setengkuknya tengah membungkuk menahan napas.

"Kau kenapa noona? Kau kira pintu kamarku target atau semacamnya? Kalau rusak memangnya mau kau ganti?" Kata Wonwoo datar. Dia beralih lagi ke kopernya dan memasukan barang-barangnya lagi.

"Jeonghan? Kenapa hm? Duduk sini."

Jeonghan menegapkan badannya, menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan menolak saran Nyonya Jeon. Napasnya masih memburu.

"Kau-kau—"

"Atur dulu nafasmu. Duduk ku bilang." Ujar Nyonya Jeon sekali lagi dan Jeonghan menolak sekali lagi.

Dia meraup nafas melalui mulutnya membuat mulutnya menggembung dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Woo…kau sudah mendapat telepon dari Jisoo?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan nada buru-buru.

Wonwoo mengangguk, tanpa mendelik ia menyahut

"Kenapa memang?"

"Sungguh?" Mata Jeonghan membulat. Wonwoo menutup kopernya.

"Ya, Bukan Jisoo hyungnya langsung sih, ibunya. Katanya Jisoo hyung sibuk sekali. Tapi aku heran tumben sekali dia tidak menghubungi ku sama sekali. Untungnya aku pengertian ya?" Pemuda itu menyeret kopernya kesudut kamar.

Jeonghan terpaku sesaat, Wonwoo mengeryit lalu duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Kau kenapa nun? Wajah mu begitu?"

"Ibunya tidak bilang apapun?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, beliau bilang , Jisoo itu sibuk. That's it."

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan ambruk kelantai. Duduk seperti kehilangan banyak energi. Ibu Wonwoo langsung mendekati Jeonghan. Pandangan Jeonghan kosong lalu menangis.

"Jeonghan? Nak, kau kenapa?" Nyonya Jeon menarik Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya masih memegangi ponsel.

Wonwoo nampak bingung, dia duduk di bawah mengusap pundak Jeonghan.

"Kau kenapa nuna? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya panik. Seketika perasaan Wonwoo berubah menjadi tidak enak.

Jeonghan melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Jeon lalu menoleh kearah Wonwoo. Air mata masih turun dari kedua matanya, dia memegang celana Wonwoo erat-erat. Menatap wajah Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

"Woo…Jisoo Woo….Jisoo."

Mulut Wonwoo terbuka cepat.

"Ada apa dengan Jisoo hyung?"

"Jisoo…." Jeonghan terdiam lagi larut dalam tangisannya. Ia menunduk hingga rambutnya terjuntai. Wonwoo memegangi pundak Jeonghan, menggoncangkannya.

"Noona! Tatap aku! Ada apa dengan Jisoo hyung?" ibunya memegangi tangan Wonwoo.

"Sabar nak sabar." Katanya.

"J..Jisoo kritis…." Tangisannya pecah lagi. Cengkraman jemari Wonwoo di pundak Jeonghan melemas.

Wonwoo tertawa.

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Woo?"

"Noonaa…..kau kan tahu, aku tidak suka di bercandai berlebihan begitu. Jangan melakukannya." Wonwoo beranjak hendak keluar kamar.

"Woo…aku tidak bercanda….aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Hansol. Jisoo koma dan sedang kritis saat ini. Makanya dia tidak menghubungi mu."

Langkah kaki Wonwoo terhenti.

"Jangan katakan."

Dia membalikan tubuhnya.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA BERITA BOHONG YANG SEPERTI ITU." Bentaknya kepada Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menarik baju Jeonghan untuk berdiri.

"Keluar! Keluar sekarang!" Serunya. Pemuda itu mendorong ibunya dan Jeonghan keluar kamarnya. Pintu kamar langsung dibantingnya keras kemudian di kuncinya. Jeonghan masih menangis, mengetuk kamar Wonwoo.

"Woo! Keluar lah aku mohon. Aku tahu kau kaget, akupun kaget Woo. Seungcheol sudah memesan tiket pesawat sore ini. Ayo kita pergi kesana. Ayo kita lihat Jisoo. Woo! Wonwoo!" Tak ada sahutan.

Hanya tedengar suara hentakan.

 **-0-**

 _20 days ago_

"Bagaimana tuxedonya?" Tanya sang designer. Jisoo berdiri satu meter dari patung yang mengenakan jas putih. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Bagus. Aku suka designnya. Jadi, pacarku menurutmu cocok menggunakan ini?" Jisoo balik bertanya. Designer yang dikenal dengan nama Finn itu mengangguk.

"Kalau dari foto yang kau kasih dia cocok kok. Wah, aku masih tidak percaya Josh. Kau akan sungguh-sungguh dengan jalan mu."

Joshua terkekeh.

"Ya begitulah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hwang Minhyun?" Jisoo melirik Finn melalui ekor matanya, Finn sadar lalu berdeham.

"Maaf-maaf."

"Tidak apa. Kau harus datang ke upacara pernikahan ku."

Finn mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja!"

Jisoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya. Memfoto jas putih itu.

 **To; Jeon Wonu**

 _Wonu ku! Kau sedang apa hm? Aku tebak-aku tebak! Pasti sedang dalam mimpi eh? Memimpikan ku? Iya kan? Hehehhe! Lihat jas nya, bagus bukan? Teman ku mendesignya langsung khusus untukmu! Cepat ya? Padahal baru beberapa hari lalu dipesan! Sangat cocok sepertinya dipakai untukmu!_

 _Ayo sayang cepat kemari! Ahh! Aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan pemotretan pre-wedding! Ngomong-ngomong. Aku sangat rindu padamu ;(_

 _Bibir mu sih sebenarnya hehehhehehhehheheheh!_

Finn melongok kan kepala dari belakang bahu Jisoo.

"Lucu sekali kau Josh." Ledek Finn kemudian terkikik. Jisoo mundur memandang Finn malas.

"AW!" Jisoo meloncat menaikan satu kakinya.

"Eh? Hati hati Jisoo. Disinikan banyak jarum." Jisoo mengibaskan kakinya.

"Kau sembarangan sih!" Kata Jisoo, dia terduduk melihat telapak kakinya. Darahnya keluar.

"Sebentar-sebentar! Ruch! Ruch! Ambilkan kotak obat! Ayo cepat!" Teriak Finn kepada asistennya, Jisoo mencoba menarik jarum yang berkarat itu.

"Sudah tidak usah. Hanya terkena jarum ini. Nanti juga tertutup sendiri."

.

.

Hari-hari beikutnya dia masih normal seperti biasa. Paginya Jisoo menelpon Wonwoo dan memprotes soal kebersamaan sang kekasih dengan Mingyu.

"Kenapa juga harus menginap dirumah Mingyu, ….berapa lama nanti dia macam-macam atau kau yang macam-macam!" Sungut Jisoo, dia nampak kesal.

"Memangnya kemana yang lain? Junhui? Seokmin? Soonyoung? Ck!"

Jisoo mondar-mandir di depan televisi. Hansol yang sedang menonton menatap Jisoo datar.

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang menonton Josh? Menyingkir dari situ!" Ucap Hansol kesal, Jisoo menoleh kemudian pergi dari sana.

Setelah menelpon sekitar 10 menit lebih Jisoo muncul kembali.

"Nanti temani aku melihat dekorasi." Hansol hanya menyahuti dengan ber-hm ria.

Sorenya mereka pergi ke tempat dekorasi pernikahan.

"Hyung, hyung! Coba lihat yang sebelah sana! Sepertinya unik!" Wonwoo menunjuk kebelakang Jisoo, Jisoo menengok,

"Yang itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

Jisoo mendekatkan ponselnya ke miniature dekorasi.

"Kau suka yang ini?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku bingung hehehe! Yang tadi juga bagus sih. Simple. Lagipula tamu kita kan tidak lebih dari 30 orang, buat apa heboh-heboh?" Ujar Wonwoo.

Jisoo manggut-manggut.

"Vernon! Pegang ponsel ku! Aku mau ke Helga untuk bertanya detail yang ini." Hansol mendekati Jisoo malas-malasan lalu mengambil ponsel Jisoo.

Hansol menghadapkan layar ke wajahnya, Wonwoo nampak memakan jjangmyeon.

"Woah enak." Kata Hansol, Wonwoo tertawa.

"Oi, Oi bagaimana liburan mu disana? Bertemu Seungkwan?"

Mata Hansol bergerak cepat, takut-takut Jisoo tiba-tiba muncul.

"Shh! Hyung! Jangan kencang kencang!"

"Hahahaha jujur saja sih ke Jisoo. Ku rasa dia tak akan marah." Hansol bersandar ketembok lalu mimik wajahnya menjadi merana.

"Bicara itu mudah hyung."

"Kan dia hanya tinggal beberapa blok kan?"

"Yeah. Aku bertemu sesekali. Sengaja atau tidak."

"Aku mau pajak kalau kau jadian." Hansol hanya mengeryap.

"Oh ya, Jisoo sedang sakit ya? Wajahnya pucat. Iya tidak sih? Apa cahaya yang bikin begitu?"

Hansol mengangguk.

"Badan nya kurang enak. Terlalu lelah mungkin. Makanya kau cepat menyusul. Bagaimana sih calon suami. Memang kau tidak lihat? Tubuh Joshua itu lebih ringkih dibanding mu? Penyiksaan."

Tatapan Wonwoo berubah tajam.

"Aku juga mau! Kan lumayan jalan-jalan! Sepupu mu saja tuh! Sok mandiri. Sok serba bisa sendiri." Gerutu Wonwoo, Hansol nyengir.

Setelah menentukan dekorasi yang diinginkan meraka ber- _videocall_ ria hampir 3 jam setelahnya. Hansol hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Waktu makan malam tiba, mendadak Jisoo tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Kaku. Tak dapat bergerak. Dan ini skalanya lebih parah, dia sudah merasakan kaku semenjak kemarin sore namun dia mengabaikannya.

Ibunya memicing.

"Shua? Kau kenapa?

"A-aku rahangku kaku." Suaranya sedikit tidak jelas, ibunya agak panik.

Urat-urat disekitar leher Jisoo seolah tertarik, dia mengangguk lemah.

"S-seperti tertarik." Katanya parau. Tuan Hong langsung bangkit.

"Aku panaskan mobil!"

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, rasanya pusing dan tubuhnya seolah dilempar-lempar.

Jemari Jisoo merayap mencengkram tangan Hansol, dia menoleh lemah.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"J-jangan katakan apapun…ke-kepada Wonwoo."

Jisoo sudah mendapatkan penanganan dan Tuan serta Nyonya Hong menahan napas saat mendengar penuturan dokter dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jisoo.

"Setelah pemeriksaan. Tegangnya otot disekitar wajah putra bapak dan ibu, saya menyimpulkan bahwa Hong Jisoo terkena Tetanus."

"Tetanus?" Ulang Ibunya.

Kepala dokter itu mengangguk.

"Ya penyakit infeksi berbahaya karena mempengaruhi _system_ urat saraf dan otot. Ini disebabkan _neurotoksin_ dari bakteri gram positif _anaerob_ , _clostridium tetani_. Ditemukan pada benda benda kotor dan tidak _steril._ Apa sebelumnya anak kalian terluka?"

Nyonya dan Tuan Hong saling memandang, mengingat semua yang dilakukan putra tunggal mereka lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kami tidak tahu, lalu bagaimana keselamatannya? Dia dapat sembuh kan dok?" Nyonya Hong memandang dokter itu dengan raut bergemetar, pundaknya diusap pelan oleh suaminya.

"Pasien sudah mengalami penutupan rahang. Ini sudah di fase lanjut. Apa dia pernah diberikan vaksin difteri, pertusis dan tetanus?"

"Saat dia kecil. Tentu. "

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih, saya akan memberikan _booster_ dan _anti tetanus serum_ untuk menetralisir racun. Saya akan berusaha. Kalian harus banyak berdoa agar pertumbuhan bakteri ini tidak menyebar. Dan Hong Jisoo harus dirawat disini secara intensif."

Setelahnya adalah hari-hari penuh doa. Dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, Jisoo sangat susah membuka mulutnya. Hanya terbuka kira-kira setengah _centi._ Suaranya sangat tidak jelas. Dua hari kemudian Jisoo sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Giginya terkunci rapat.

Akhirnya Jisoo dipakaikan _feeding tube_ ; selang untuk pemberian nutrisi dan cairan makanan melalui hidung karena mulutnya tak dapat terbuka.

Tak sekalipun Nyonya Hong meninggalkan putranya. 18 jam setelah pemasangan _feeding tube_ tubuh Jisoo sudah sangat kaku. Bahkan ketika sedang menggantikan pakaian Jisoo, wanita berumur 50-an itu seolah memegang balok kayu. Ia berusaha mati-matian tidak menangis di depan mata Jisoo yang terbuka.

Sehari setelahnya Jisoo sudah memakai _urine bag_ untuk menampung air seninya karena sudah tak dapat berjalan maupun duduk. Ketika Nyonya dan Tuan Hong pulang untuk berganti baju dan istirahat, Hansol menelpon dengan sangat panik bahwa Jisoo kejang-kejang.

Jisoo akhirnya masuk ICU isolasi. Pemberian obat kejang-kejang diberikan dalam dosis tinggi. Dan lima jam berselang Jisoo tidak sadarkan diri.

Selain itu, Ponsel Jisoo terus menjerit dan nama Wonwoo terpampang di sana. Nyonya Hong tidak tega untuk memberitahunya. Namun setelah paksaan dari suaminya akhirnya ia menelpon Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya? Bagaimana kabar mu?" Sapanya hangat.

"Aku baik bi. Sangat baik. Bagaimana kabar Jisoo hyung? Dia tidak menghubungi ku hampir seminggu lebih." Ujarnya.

"Dia sehatkan? Terakhir wajahnya agak lelah. Kata Hansol sedang tidak enak badan."

Nyonya Hong menggigit daging dalam bibirnya.

"I-iya. Dia sangat bersemangat sampai lupa menghubungimu ya? Sibuk sekali, kesana kemari untuk acara pernikahan kalian." Bola mata coklat itu menerawang melewati jendela, menatap Jisoo yang tengah berbaring.

"Wah….seharusnya aku kesana dan membantunya. Dia tidak melewatkan makannya kan?"

"Tidak-tidak. Dia sudah kurus begitu mau jadi tulang terbungkus kulit nanti saat upacara pernikahan?"

Di seberang Wonwoo tertawa.

"Tolong sampaikan bi, jangan lupa menghubungiku."

Nyonya Hong mengiyakan dan bercerita banyak kepada Wonwoo. Setalah sambungan terputus, wanita itu terjatuh dan menangis sangat kencang.

Hansol tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan menyembunyikan ini. Dia diam-diam melepon Seungcheol. Seungcheol terpekik kaget dan meneruskan sambungan kepada Jeonghan.

Sesaat setelah mendengar, gadis itu langsung terisak.

.

.

Kini Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Wonwoo di dalam pesawat. Perjalanan menuju benua Amerika. Perjalan melalui udara baru pertama kalinya bagi Wonwoo namun antusiasme nya berubah. Tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan selama dua bulan ini.

Tak ada rasa bahagia sama sekali. Dalam hati, Wonwoo terus-terusan membutakan dirinya.

' _Tidak! Ini ingin masuk kedalam bulan April, ini hanya April-mop'_

' _Saat lending nanti pasti Jisoo hyung ada untuk menjemputku. Memegang papan nama 'Wonu-ku dari Korea' seperti janjinya.'_

' _Hyung. Kau kenapa senang sekali bercanda hm?'_

' _Aku tahu aku tahu! Kau mengerjaiku melalui Jeonghan noona. Lalu saat sampai di sana kau tertawa melihat wajahku yang panik dan khawatir. Kemudian aku merajuk semalaman namun kau menelusup masuk kekamar ku untuk meminta maaf? Iya kan?. Katakan iya.'_

Terbang selama kurang lebih 17 jam dan pengalaman pertama Wonwoo tidak memberinya efek apapun. Dia bahkan sudah merasakan dirinya terkena _jetlag, jetlag_ didalam hatinya seraya di jungkir balikan.

Wonwoo terus bergerak gelisah selama perjalanan udara maupun darat kini. Dia menolak untuk memakan apapun walaupun sudah dimarahi Jeonghan. Biarkan, biarkan dia ikut sakit jika Jisoo juga sakit.

Derap langkah Wonwoo sangat terburu-buru di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Tubuh tinggi Tuan Hong langsun berdiri ketika melihat sosok Wonwoo bergerak kearah mereka. Dia mengerling kepada ponakannya.

" _You tell them? I told you don't tell them Vernon! Jisoo gonna be okay!_ " Suara Tuan Hong meninggi.

" _I can't just standby and didn't tell about this! Nonetheless, they need to know about this_." Mata Vernon berkilat kesal.

Tuan Hong ingin membalas namun dia menahan diri.

"Dimana Jisoo?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika berdiri di depan Tuan Hong.

Nyonya Hong memegangi pundak Wonwoo dan mengajaknya untuk duduk.

"Dia ada didalam bangsal ICU Isolasi. Sekarang bukan untuk menjenguk."

Wonwoo memandangi orang-orang di sana.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Katakan bagaimana?"

Jeonghan mengusap pundak Wonwoo lalu dengan sabar dan tanpa tangisan Nyonya Hong mencoba menceritakan.

Setelah 3 jam menunggu akhirnya waktu besuk kembali dibuka. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Seungcheol bersama Hansol dan Orangtua Jisoo memasuki bansal lalu melihat ruangan dengan kaca yang memperlihatkan isi dari dalam.

Jisoo terbujur dalam diam. Memakai alat pernapasan dan kabel-kabel melilit tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk? Bolehkah?" Pinta Wonwoo.

Perawat mengizinkannya. Pemuda yang akan genap 23 tahun Juli nanti itu duduk disamping kekasihnya. Menatapnya dengan mata menewarang. Jemarinya bergerak memegang tangan Jisoo.

Wonwoo merendahkan kepalanya mensejajarkan dengan kepala Jisoo.

"Hyung….bagaimana kau bisa tidur dan tidak menyambutku seperti ini? Hyung? Kenapa bisa? Jawab aku."

"Bercanda mu sangat tidak lucu. Kau tahu? Iya bilang iya."

Wonwoo menyeka rambut-rambut Jisoo yang sudah mulai panjang. Menatap lekukan wajah itu puas-puas. Mengingat bagaimana senyuman Jisoo.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangan Jisoo bergerak. Tubuhnya bergerak. Bukan—bukan seperti apa yang Wonwoo harapkan—Jisoo mengalami kejang-kejang kembali. Petugas medis berdesakan masuk, salah seorang menarik Wonwoo keluar. Pemuda itu bersikeras untuk bertahan.

Seungcheol dan Hansol menarik Wonwoo kuat-kuat. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Wonwoo dapat melihat tubuh Jisoo yang tenggelam diantara manusia dengan pakaian putih lalu gordyn itu tertutup.

Bayangan-bayangan aneh meneror Wonwoo. Dia terpekur dicsudut sembari menarik anak-anak rambutnya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terus membisikan kata-kata semangat kepada Wonwoo.

Setengah jam bergulir dengan penuh tekanan. Sesosok pria yang tingginya lebih dari 185cm keluar dari ruangan. Membuka maskernya, semua langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" Dada Nyonya Hong naik turun.

Sang dokter menatap satu persatu wajah di sana.

"Saya sudah memberikan dosis pereda kejang-kejang seperti tempo hari. Namun tubuh Hong Jisoo menolak….."

"Ya! Terus bagaimana?" Seru Tuan Hong tidak sabar.

"Saya bersama Tim sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan. Namun tuhan berkata lain."

"TIDAK!" Pekik Wonwoo, dia segera bangkit dan berjalan besar-besar kearah dokter itu.

"JANGAN UCAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU!" Ancamnya.

"Kau harus menerima nak. Hong Jisoo sudah pergi dengan tenang."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Teriak Wonwoo. Dia langsung menghambur masuk.

Nyonya Hong terjatuh dan suaminya menahan istrinya itu.

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, dan Hansol mengikuti Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendorong orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jisoo.

Seolah semuanya berjalan lambat. Rasa kecewa, sakit, sedih itu seolah seperti udara yang merasuki rongga dada. Berebut dan menyebar di seluruh tubuh dengan cepat.

Wonwoo menarik selimut yang akan menutupi Jisoo. Dia memeluknya, air matanya menyeruak. Jemari Wonwoo terangkat, menunjuk satu-satu perawat yang berada di sana. Seungcheol datang menarik tubuh Wonwoo, menahan lelaki itu.

"KAU KENAPA TIDUR HYUNG?! BANGUN! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN INI!"

Tubuh Jisoo sudah sepenuhnya kaku dan dingin. Di ujung matanya ada jejak air mata.

 **-0-**

Bohyuk, kedua orangtua Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung serta Junhui terbang keesokan paginya. Mereka mengambil penerbangan tanpa transit dan memakan waktu hanya sekitar 12 jam.

Mingyu penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Otaknya dipenuhi rasa gelap.

Rasa kelabu.

Biru.

Ketika mereka tiba, Wonwoo hanya terdiam memandang lurus tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tak ada yang berani mengajak dia berbicara. Matanya sembab.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan tidak lama setelah pihak keluarga Jisoo dari Korea yang juga hadir. Warna hitam diantara kehijauan memenuhi tempat itu.

Semua orang yang mengenal Jisoo datang, termasuk keluarga Minhyun.

Orangtua Jisoo maju untuk memberikan pidato kematian.

Wonwoo menggeleng saat diminta.

Hati Mingyu hancur melihat pemandangan itu. Dan dia mendapati dirinya tidak bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

Air mata Wonwoo kembali turun ketika peti itu di masukan dan ditutup dengan tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEAR, HONG JISOO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HANSOL CHWE**

Aku sudah menguatkan hati ketika Jisoo hyung pertama kali di diagnosis. Jisoo hyung sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. Dia orang yang luar biasa untukku. Dia adalah panutanku. Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan melebihi cintaku untuk Seungkwan.

Hari ini, bukan hanya aku yang hancur, aku tahu Wonwoo hyung lebih hancur. Selamat jalan Jisoo hyung. Aku menyangi mu, aku mencintaimu.

 **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

15 tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan Jisoo untuk pertama kalinya. Dia orang yang sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Aku-dia-dan Minhyun menjadi teman akrab saat sekolah dasar. Hanya pertemanan selama tiga tahun. Namun, membuatku sangat terikat dengannya.

Aku kembali ke Korea, tapi Jisoo tetap menghubungiku. Bertukar cerita denganku. Kami bertekad untuk menjelajahi dunia dan hal itu tercapai saat kami masih remaja. Dia orang yang selalu berpikir positif dan mengajariku banyak hal.

Kehidupan cintanya sangat rumit. Seharusnya bulan ini menjadi bulan bahagia untuknya. Dia berhasil menggapai impiannya menikah dengan Wonwoo, aku teringat ucapan terakhirnya pada ku.

'Dari awal aku sudah mengira Wonwoo itu jodohku. Kau segera menikah juga dengan Jeonghan!'

Selamat beristirahat kawan. Choi Seungcheol selalu ada untukmu.

 **YOON JEONGHAN**

Aku mengenal Jisoo melalui kekasihku. Dia sahabat Seungcheol sejak kecil. Jisoo lelaki hebat dan sangat baik yang pernah ku kenal dalam hidupku melebihi Seungcheol.

Aku menyayanginya, sulit untuk membencinya. Sungguh. Aku tahu bagaimana perjuangan Ia dalam menggapai cintanya. Dan aku menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat hal itu kini.

Soo, kenapa kau bohong? Kau pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. Padahal kau janji menjaga adikku itu? Jisoo…..kenapa harus meninggalkan kami?

 **HWANG MINHYUN**

Hong Jisoo…..dia sosok yang sulit ku deskripsikan. Mungkin sempurna dapat mewakili dirinya? Hingga detik ini aku masih mencintainya.

Tak sekalipun aku berniat untuk melupakannya walaupun aku sudah berusaha. Malam tadi, ketika aku menerima berita ini. Aku merasakan hatiku hancur. Hancur sangat dalam. Tidak terbentuk lagi.

Aku merelakannya untuk pergi dan meraih kebahagiannya. Aku siap untuk datang ke acara pernikahan Jisoo jika Jisoo menghendaki aku datang.

Jisoo…kau sungguh berniat untuk pergi?

Tidak kau ingin kembali? Menemani Jeon Wonwoo?

 **KIM MINGYU**

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang dia. Aku tidak _official_ dekat dan mengenalnya. Namun ku akui, dia sosok yang luar biasa. Dia orang yang pandai, tegas, kreatif, dan aku tahu mengapa Wonwoo amat mencintainya.

Aku sudah mempertaruhkan hatiku untuk mereka namun aku sendiri tidak dapat mengatakan dan berpikir apapun jika hal ini sudah terjadi.

Masih terngiang di kepalaku, kata-kata terakhir Jisoo.

Saat itu, Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya. Mengatakan Jisoo ingin berbicara padaku. Tumben sekali? Memangnya aku dan dia pernah benar-benar mengobrol?

"Halo?"

"Kim Mingyu?" Tanyanya, aku ber-hm- dan langsung _to the point_.

"Kau ingin bicara apa padaku hyung?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Kau mencintai Wonwoo?" Angin malam menerpa wajahku, keningku mengeryit keheranan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku berbicara soal kau yang mencintai Wonwoo. Kau tidak dengar?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" Kataku cepat.

"Yang kudengar adalah, 'Aku menyukainya'."

Kemudian Jisoo terkekeh. Aku sangat kesal kala itu, apa maksudnya? Menyuruhku menjauhi Wonwoo?

Suara Jisoo berubah menjadi serius setelah tertawa pendek.

"Kau menyukai Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Tidak." Sahutku dingin, tak berselera membahas itu.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Mingyu. Kau tahu? Mengapa air selalu berhasil mengikuti lengkungan wadahnya?" dia memakai nada bertanda, aku manjawab malas.

"Karena bentuknya fleksible."

Jisoo mendengus.

"Karena dia selalu menyusuaikan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat apapun yang akan dia isi. Jangan lihat orang lain saat kau ingin mengisi orang lain. Jangan kasihani orang lain ketika kau tidak mau dikasihani. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku masih terdiam, menyerap kata-katanya.

"Tolong jaga Wonwoo." Katanya beberapa detik berselang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang jaga Wonwoo. Jika aku tidak bersama dengannya."

"Aku bukan penjaga calon suamimu!"

Jisoo tertawa lagi.

"Tolong jaga Wonu-ku. Hanya kau yang aku percaya. Tapi kalau dia bersamaku kelak. Jangan goda dia!"

Saat itu yang aku pahami adalah Jisoo memintaku menjaga Wonwoo selama ia di Amerika. Aku begitu kesal dengannya sampai-sampai marah kepada Wonwoo malam itu.

Namun, aku kini mengerti maksudnya.

Dia menyerahkan Wonwoo padaku di hari dia jatuh sakit.

Aku tidak membenci Jisoo, percayalah.

Aku meyanyanginya sungguh. Dia telah membuat kebahagian dalam hati Wonwoo.

Akan tetapi, kenapa kau tidak bertanggung jawab Hong Jisoo?

 **JEON WONWOO**

Kesedihan masih mengukung ku erat dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia jika begini jadinya. Biar aku yang saat itu pergi jika kau berbohong padaku begini hyung.

Dimana janji mu?

Apa aku bisa menapaki kehidupan kembali setelah kau pergi? Kenapa kau menghancurkan impianku? Kenapa?

Ini tidak lucu. Tidak lucu hyung.

Jika aku menangis hingga bersimbah darah apa kau akan kembali?

Apa aku boleh ikut dengan mu?

Mana kata-kata mu? Yang katanya mencintaiku.

Aku memegangi kertas yang ditulis Jisoo sebelum tangannya kaku.

 _Woo? kau belum pernah ke La Concha? Kau sungguh ingin pergi? Aku bisa membawamu sekarang._

 _Itu pantai yang paling indah yang pernah ku datangi. Sangat indah. Aku tidak heran kau jatuh cinta dengan pantai itu walaupun belum pernah melihatnya._

 _Jeon Wonwoo. Wahai kekasihku._

 _Rasanya aku ingin menarikmu dalam rengkuhanku._

 _Aku frustasi tidak melihatmu._

 _Sungguh._

 _Aku punya kutipan paling indah yang akan kuberikan hanya untukmu._

 _Ini khusus dari ku._

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Pemuda dengan kulit putih dan tatapan tajam_

 _Kau melangkah maju padanya maka kau akan terjebak dalam pesonanya yang hebat_

 _Kau akan terpesona dengan kejujurannya_

 _Kau akan tenggelam dalam perilaku polosnya_

 _Dan kau akan tersesat dalam lekukan yang ada didalam dirinya._

 _Picisan? Hahahha tapi itu sungguh refleksi dirimu Woo…_

 _Woo…aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu._

 _Aku sungguh serius saat aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi kekasihku_

 _Dan aku sangat sangat sangat serius ketika aku ingin menikahimu_

 _Dan aku sangat sangat sangat sangat serius ketika menulis ini._

 _Ingat pesan ini._

 _Jangan biarkan luka mu menganga. Jangan tutup pintu rapat, biarkan seseorang masuk kedalamnya. Menutup luka itu dengan baik. Luka yang dihasilkan oleh diriku._

 _Woo…aku mencintaimu seutuhnya._

 _Semua diriku._

 _Hong Jisoo._

Tulisan Jisoo hyung sangat berantakan. Aku menangis lagi saat membacanya. Memori ku pun memaksa mengulang semua rekaan yang terjadi.

Di saat aku mengenalnya untuk pertama kali. Di apartement baru ku. Di saat aku mendengarnya pertama kali bernyayi, lalu memeluknya untuk pertama kali.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu hyung. Karena aku sibuk mencintai Mingyu dan kau datang, mengajakku dalam pesonamu.

Jisoo hyung, aku sadar tangisanku tak akan membuatmu kembali. Tapi aku tidak ingin bangun.

Hyung…aku juga mencintaimu.

Setiap lekukanmu

Setiap sempuran dan kesempurnaan mu.

Bisakah aku ikut bersamamu?

 **-To Be Continued-**

\- Halo saya kembali menemani kalian di sabtu malam yang baru saja lewat ini

\- Padahal di chapter 7 Things saya tidak bermaksud membuat baper. Banyak sekali yang saya rombak agar tidak terlalu sedih. karena bagi saya pribadi chapter ini sangat berat. saya gamau bikin kalian tambah berat(?). Tapi saya gagal, apa karena 7 things di upload bersama fm nya SVT? hm?

\- Saya tidak masalah bagi siapapun yang tidak ingin melanjutkan membaca 'Te Amo' karena chapter ini. Saya benar-benar bertaruh dengan chapter ini. Itu lah mengapa chapter 7 things telat di upload dari yang seharusnya. karena saya benar-benar mempertimbangkan chapter all of me ini. Ini diluar dugaan. walaupun Te amo sudah di ketik namun seiring peng-upload-an di bagian akhir banyak sekali yang saya rombak. Tapi saya tidak mau kerangka awal yang sudah saya bikin saya hancurkan sendiri. Maka saya tetap pada pendirian melanjutkan alur ini.

\- Ketika membaca ini sebelum saya upload, saya teringat Severus Snape. Saya teringat bagaimana cintanya ia terhadap Lily Evans. bagi saya cinta Severus kepada Lily salah satu kisah cinta yang luar biasa, dan saya kembali membuka buku Deathly Hallows sekali lagi. Membaca chap 33 'The Prince's Tale' sebelum benar-benar mengupload ini. Semacam kepercayaan diri. Dan saya menangis entah yang keberapa kalinya.

\- Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bagi yang kecewa atas kematian Jisoo. Beginilah imajinasi saya. saya tidak bermaksud menyiksa kalian. Hm. lihat curhatannya panjang sekali.

\- Terima kasih, bagi yang sudah mengikuti Te amo. Follow, Review, Favs, ataupun yang baca walaupun kalian silent readers! Semoga puas.

\- See ya!


	15. Remember That

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 16

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), OOC, AU!, Alur yang (mungkin) lompat-lompat.

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 **XX**

 _I keep thingking about her (him)_

 _Only tears are falling_

 _Remember That_

 _The frozen ground has melted, the seasons are repeating_

 _I don't know if I still have feelings, I don't know what this is_

 _© Remember That – BTOB_

Wonwoo menjejak perlahan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Semua orang berlalu lalang, berdesakan. Saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain. Wonwoo menoleh cepat saat seseorang lelaki tinggi terlihat beberapa meter didepannya.

Dia tahu siapa lelaki itu. Wonwoo berusaha berjalan menerobos lautan orang-orang.

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!" Teriaknya. Namun, yang dipanggil bahkan tak menoleh sesaat pun. Dia terus berjalan.

Wonwoo seperti dihadang, dia mencoba melewati orang-orang namun terlalu banyak. Wonwoo mengerling dan jalan pelan-pelan karena berhimpitan dengan orang-orang, ini seperti festival saat di Sinchon namun jauh lebih parah. Padat seperti tidak ada ruang untuk bergerak.

Ekor mata Wonwoo melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menaiki tangga ke atas sebuah ruko, dia langsung memanggilnya setengah berteriak.

"Jeonghan! Jeonghan Noona!" Jeonghan hanya membalikan badan, menyipitkan matanya lalu kembali menaiki tangga dan hilang di balik pintu.

Wonwoo menggertakan giginya, dia kesal.

"Jeon? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu bewarna merah.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo, kan?" Tanyanya, Wonwoo mengangguk ragu.

"Aku melihat Jisoo disana." Tangan gadis itu terjulur menunjuk sebuah gang di tepi jalan. Alis Wonwoo bertaut, dia menahan napasnya.

"Jisoo? Hong Jisoo?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Gadis itu mengangguk, Wonwoo langsung memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu menariknya, menerobos orang-orang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Wonwoo, dia pernah melihat anak ini, tapi dia tidak mengingatnya dengan benar.

Gadis itu hanya menengok sembari tersenyum. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan gang, tangannya terjulur lagi.

"Dia ada disana. Menunggu mu." Ujarnya.

"Jisoo di sana?" Tanya Wonwoo, gadis itu mengangguk.

Dengan pandangan heran bercampur ragu, Wonwoo memasuki gang itu, sesekali dia menoleh. Wonwoo terus memasukinya semakin dalam.

"Jisoo! Jisoo hyung!" Teriaknya.

Dia masuk lebih dalam dan Wonwoo tiba pada koridor panjang dengan sinar diujung. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Jisoo! Hong Jisoo!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Woo? Jeon Wonwoo? Itu dirimu?"

Mata Wonwoo berkilat senang mendengar suara Jisoo. "Hyung!" Dia berlari sepanjang koridor menuju cahaya yang benderang.

Nafasnya memburu, dia menutup matanya ketika tiba di ambang. Cahayanya sangat terang, perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya.

"Jisoo hyung!" Pekiknya ketika melihat Jisoo sedang terduduk dengan pandangan sayup. Wonwoo berlari mendekati.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya panik, dia langsung terduduk, memegangi kaki Jisoo yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, Jisoo mengangkat sebuah paku. Wonwoo menggeleng ngeri, dia menarik ujung kemejanya lalu merobeknya.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kau ceroboh sekali hyung!" Bentak Wonwoo kesal, Jisoo hanya menerbitkan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Kan aku tidak sengaja menginjak." Tuturnya, dia merintih pelan ketika Wonwoo membalutkan robekan kemeja ke luka yang berada ditelapak kakinya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke dokter! Segera!"

Jisoo berdiri perlahan.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Ayo! Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu untukmu."

Wonwoo merangkul Jisoo.

"Ya, tapi lukamu harus diobati dengan benar dulu hyung!"

Mereka melangkah tertatih, Jisoo lebih tepatnya.

"Woo…"

Wonwoo hanya menyahut dengan dehaman.

"Siapa orang yang paling kau cintai setelah keluargamu?" Tanya Jisoo dengan suara serak.

"Kau, kau calon suami ku tentu."

Jisoo mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Kau mencintainya juga?"

Wonwoo mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja."

"Setelah dirimu."

Jisoo tersenyum lemah.

"Ku rasa dia bisa menggantikan ku—kalau-kalau—"

"HYUNG!"

Wonwoo menoleh, mereka saling adu pandang.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa bilang seperti itu?"

Jisoo hanya menggeleng dan merangsek mendekati Wonwoo.

"Bercanda astaga." Ujarnya. Wonwoo mendelik kesal lalu kembali berjalan.

Telunjuk Jisoo menujuk ke depan.

"Lihat itu. Itu yang akan kita pakai pada upacara pernikahan kita." Jisoo menunjuk dua patung mengenakan tuxedo putih dan hitam.

Ada sebuah bangku di sana, Wonwoo mendekatinya dan menyuruh Jisoo duduk.

Tangannya perlahan meraba dan memegang tuxedonya.

"Hyung, bagus sekali." Dia melirik ke belakang dan Jisoo tersenyum.

"Woo," panggil Jisoo dengan suara rintihan, Wonwoo membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan tangisi aku."

Kening Wonwoo mengerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat masa depanmu. Jalan tidak hanya satu dan tidak semua jalan itu berjalan mulus."

"Hyung…."

"Woo..percayalah, aku sangat mencitaimu. Kau percaya?"

Wonwoo menggengam tangan Jisoo, dia mengangguk pelan.

"A-aku percaya." Katanya gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tenang."

Perasaan sesak seketika mengukung Wonwoo, Jisoo gemetar lalu kejang-kejang hebat.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! JISOO HYUNG!"

"WONWOO HYUNG!"

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget, nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah habis berlari amat kencang. Badannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Dia menoleh.

"Jisoo.." Ucapnya lemah.

"Minum dulu." Bohyuk menyodorkan segelas air, Wonwoo meraihnya kemudian menegaknya hingga sisa setengah lalu menyerahkannya lagi kepada Bohyuk, Bohyuk menaruh nya diatas nakas.

"Bermimpi soal Jisoo hyung lagi?"

Wonwoo tidak menyahut, dia menunduk dalam. Bohyuk mengusap pundak Wonwoo.

"Kau harus tidur lagi hyung." Pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda menarik hyungnya hingga terbaring lalu menyelimutinya.

Wonwoo hanya diam saja, pandangannya kosong.

"Aku tidur di sini ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Wonwoo, Bohyuk mengambil kasur lantai lalu menggelarnya. Pemuda itu mematikan lampu.

Wonwoo memunggunginya, Bohyuk berani bertaruh bahwa hyung-nya itu habis bermimpi tentang Jisoo yang entah keberapa ratus kalinya dan akan menangis setelahnya. Kondisi Wonwoo sangat buruk—psikologinya apalagi.

Dia dapat memandangi langit dalam waktu lima jam penuh tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya memeluk lututnya dan menatapnya. Dia irit sekali bicara. Bohyuk tidak menyangka dampak nya sangat luar biasa seperti ini.

Semua tentang Jisoo bahkan sudah Bohyuk singkirkan. Dari pindahnya apartement hyung-nya. Sekarang Wonwoo tinggal dengan Bohyuk, lalu semua kaitannya dengan Jisoo sudah dia benahi. Hanya tinggal satu benda yang tidak Bohyuk benahi—yakni tuxedo yang di persiapkan Jisoo untuk Wonwoo. Sekarang Tuxedo putih itu tergantung didalam lemari Wonwoo dan Wonwoo akan melamun saat melihatnya.

Isakan kecil terdengar di telinga Bohyuk, 'hyung? Kapan kau akan kembali?'

.

.

.

Mingyu men- _drabble_ bola dan men- _shot_ nya hingga bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Peluhnya sudah turun.

"Gyu! Kau tidak mau pulang?" Lelaki itu menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin di sini dulu." Sahutnya.

"Yasudah! Kami pulang duluan!" Mingyu mengangkat tangannya.

"Yo!"

Setelah teman-teman tim nya pergi, Mingyu memainkan basketnya sendiri. Memantulkan bola itu ke sana ke mari. Melompat, bergelantungan di ring lalu mengatur napasnya kemudian tergeletak di lapangan—menatap langit yang ke-jingga-an. Burung-burung kembali ke sangkarnya.

Ekor mata Mingyu melirik saat seseorang melintas di samping lapangan basket. Wonwoo dengan satu tali tas yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya sedang tangan kirinya membawa setumpuk buku. Jalan seperti menggeret kaki-kakinya.

Mingyu terduduk.

"Woo! Wonwoo!" Teriaknya, namun Wonwoo hanya melihat kebawah sambil terus berjalan, entah tak mendengar suara Mingyu atau tidak ingin membalasnya. Mingyu berdiri berlari kedalam ruang ganti.

Dia mengambil tasnya, memakai jaket dan berlari keluar. Wonwoo berjalan sangat lambat sehingga Mingyu dengan mudah mengejarnya.

"Hyung!"

Dia menepuk pundak Wonwoo, Wonwoo terhenti. Menoleh dengan pandangan suram sehingga membuat Mingyu terjajar mundur selangkah.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tak menjawab dan kembali berjalan.

Mingyu mengekori Wonwoo tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Kematian Jisoo sudah hampir 6 bulan yang lalu dan selama itu juga Wonwoo seolah kehilangan nyawa. Mingyu ingat sekali saat acara Wisuda, Wonwoo pingsan dan beteriak seperti orang kerasukan.

Ketika itu nama Jisoo di sebutkan sebagai salah satu mahasiwa terbaik dengan pencapaian nilai sempurna dan pernghargaan sebagai mahasiwa dengan prestasi baik dalam bidang musik. Bahkan di lobi utama masih ada foto Jisoo dengan judul 'In Memoriam'.

Mingyu hampir setiap hari mampir ke sana untuk memandangi foto Jisoo.

Dan Mingyu beberapa kali menemukan Wonwoo di sana juga.

Melihat Wonwoo seperti itu membuat hati Mingyu seolah teriris perlahan. Belum lagi bisik-bisik soal Wonwoo yang benar-benar menganggu, dan Mingyu ingin menghajar siapapun yang mengomentari Wonwoo.

Sejak kepergian Jisoo, berita tentang pernikahan dan hubungan Wonwoo – Jisoo langsung tersebar ke seluruh kampus. Terlebih department Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Di tambah kejadian saat acara wisuda, membuat Wonwoo di katakan gila.

Mingyu pernah menyumpal mulut seorang kakak tingkat karena mengatakan Wonwoo itu sinting, dan ia bekelahi dengan orang itu.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam sebuah café, dia duduk di sudut dan Mingyu mengikutinya. Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Kau mau apa hyung?"

"Satu espresso dan satu Hag…" Ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mau dua coffee?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kan kau suka dengan Espresso hyung….."

"Hyung?"

Mingyu menghembuskan napas kecil, ia baru ingat kalau Jisoo juga suka espresso. Mingyu mengangguk. Dia mengacungkan tangannya dan seorang pelayan menghampiri.

"Ya, kalian ingin memesan apa?"

"Satu espresso dan satu hag."

"Makanannya?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Cukup itu." Sang pelayan mencatat kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi. Wonwoo masih menatap buku-bukunya. Mingyu meliriknya.

"Wah, itu kan novel kesukaan mu hyung. Kau dapat dari mana? Ada di perpustakaan ya?" Kata Mingyu semangat, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Iya….—" dia terdiam sebentar, "saat aku menceritakan isi buku ini—" jemarinya menunjuk novel dengan sampul yang sudah agak rusak dan lusuh, "itu saat kau menembakku hyung…."

Mingyu terhenyak.

"Sudah lama ya? Itu berapa tahun yang lalu?" Ucap Wonwoo, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya tak dapat berucap apapun.

Kemudian pelayan datang lagi mengantarkan kopi yang telah dipesan. Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyentuh pesanannya, ia hanya memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat lelah seolah ada 10kg beban di pundaknya.

Wonwoo mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya, dia menatap satu titik dibelakang Mingyu sangat lama lalu tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo bangun dan melewati Mingyu dengan langkah buru-buru. Mingyu menoleh.

Wonwoo menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut merah, menyuruhnya berdiri.

"K-kau! Beri tahu aku! Dimana Jisoo hyung?!" katanya kencang.

Gadis itu tergagap, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Wonwoo.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Kau! Bersamanya! Kau menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya!" Pekiknya, Mingyu langsung bangun kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Wonwoo.

"Woo! Sadar Woo!"

Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu bodoh!" Gertaknya, dia menarik gadis itu hingga keluar. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Mingyu langsung bangun mengejar Wonwoo.

"KAU HARUS MEMBERI TAHUKU!" Pekiknya, gadis itu tercengang.

"O-ppa, Jisoo oppa!" Mimik wajahnya sangat ketakutan.

"Seungkwan!"

Gadis itu langsung menoleh.

"Hansol!" Sesampainya, Hansol langsung berusaha melepaskan gengaman Wonwoo. Namun sayang, gengaman Wonwoo terlampau erat.

"DIA TAHU DIMANA JISOO, HANSOL!" Erang Wonwoo.

"Tidak hyung! Dia ini Seungkwan! Adiknya Minhyun! Hyung! Sadar! Jisoo hyung sudah tenang disana!"

Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Seungkwan, dia merangsek maju mendekati Hansol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengangkat kerah kemeja yang lebih muda.

"Kau, menyumpahi saudara mu mati eh?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan mata mengintimidasi.

Hansol menepis tangan Wonwoo.

"Sadar Jeon Wonwoo! Aku yakin Jisoo tidak mau kau terus-terusan terpuruk!" Teriak Hansol, Seungkwan merapat dengan perasaan sedih dan takut.

Wonwoo ingin kembali maju tapi sedetik kemudian pinggangnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang. Wonwoo meronta, berteriak lalu menangis seperti orang gila.

Hansol buru-buru menelpon Bohyuk dan menghubungi rumah sakit.

"JISOO MASIH HIDUP! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" Geramnya, tangannya menjambak rambut Mingyu. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan hati yang hancur. Dia mati-matian untuk tidak melelehkan air mata melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang semakin parah.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang tertidur di dalam ruangan bernomor 1456, Mingyu melihatnya dari balik pintu. Dia menengok ketika Bohyuk datang.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi pengunjung.

Wajah Bohyuk terlihat lelah dan sedih.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya Mingyu, ia sangat cemas.

"Ya, yang sudah kita duga. Wonwoo hyung depresi karena kehilangan Jisoo hyung. Dan tingkat depresinya sudah masuk tahap parah, dia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar seperti bunuh diri karena sudah tidak ada harapan hidup." Tutur Bohyuk sembari menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jadi, Wonwoo hyung akan melakukan beberapa terapi teratur….seharusnya aku sudah membawanya kemarin-kemarin. Tapi mengajaknya kerumah sakit sangat susah."

Bohyuk mengerling.

"Tadi katamu dia menarik seorang gadis?" Tanyanya.

Mingyu mengangg.

"Ya, dia bilang kalau gadis itu tahu di mana Jisoo hyung…." Mingyu menyahut dengan suara tercekat.

Bohyuk bersandar.

"Semalam, dia bermimpi soal Jisoo hyung lagi sampai menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan harus berbuat apa….aku..aku…" Bohyuk merasakan ada sebongkah batu yang menindih dadanya.

Mingyu merangkul Bohyuk.

"Jangan kau buat beban. Aku akan ada untuk membantu Wonwoo sembuh kembali. Wonwoo pasti akan menemukan motivasi hidupnya lagi, aku yakin." Bohyuk hanya tersenyum samar.

"Dia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mu gyu."

"Bukan apa-apa hyuk."

'Yang Wonwoo lakukan untuk memotivasi ku dulu lebih berati. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu ada untuknya.'

 **-0-**

Ini adalah akhir pekan, Mingyu tidak ada jadwal apapun dan dia bermaksud mengajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan keluar. Bohyuk memasukan beberapa obat keransel Mingyu dan memberi tahunya apa saja yang harus di minum Wonwoo nanti.

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ketaman kota. Udara hari ini sangat bagus, Mingyu berharap Wonwoo jadi lebih segar. Namun Wonwoo masih seperti saat lalu, diam, tak banyak bicara, pandangan kosong—lebih ke suram.

Mingyu mencoba menarik Wonwoo dengan obrolan panjang lebar—tapi ini tidak layak disebut obrolan karena hanya Mingyu yang berbicara dan Wonwoo tidak menyahut sama sekali.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 180cm itu menarik Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya duduk diundakan depan panggung. Semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang lalu duduk, Mingyu menoleh dan bertanya pada seseorang.

"Apa akan ada pertunjukan?" Tanyanya, orang itu mengangguk.

"Ya, banyak selebaran." Dia memberikan selebaran kepada Mingyu lalu Mata Mingyu membulat.

"Hyung! Lihat! Ini Jeonghan noona, Jihoon, dan …Seungkwan?"

Wonwoo menoleh dengan cepat, dia menarik selebaran itu.

"S-siapa namanya?" Tanya Wonwoo gagap.

"Seungkwan."

Wonwoo memegangi selebaran itu dengan erat, pandangannya fokus kedepan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian acara pun dimulai. Mc nya sangat heboh dan benar-benar menghibur, Mingyu sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi Wonwoo masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Setelah beberapa penampilan, Mc memanggilkan 'The Ace' yakni vocal grup yang digawangi Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan.

The Ace adalah usulan Jisoo, karena menurut Jisoo ketiganya punya suara yang luar biasa. Namun, belum pernah terwujud hingga Jisoo menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Dan untuk persembahan teakhir, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mewujudkannya.

Mingyu nampak antusias sedang Wonwoo menatap panggung seolah mengawasi. Mingyu menebak Wonwoo masih dalam teori kalau Seungkwan tahu akan keberadaan Jisoo.

Jeonghan, Jihoon, dan Seungkwan keluar kemudian menaiki panggung. Jeonghan dan Jihoon duduk sedang Seungkwan berdiri.

Instrument dimulai, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

 _I never forget you boy_

 _I never forget you boy_

Nyanyian dimulai dari Jeonghan, suara Jeonghan yang tipis namun memiliki karakter sangat cocok untuk pembuka.

 _He eojinji beolsseo myeot nyeoni jinatneunji molla_

 _Geudae saenggak manhamyeon jakku numul man heulleo_

Suara Jeonghan terdengar sangat menyanyat, pelan dan perasaan yang ia tumpahkan dalam suaranya langsung terasa.

 _Sarang haji malgeol geuraesseo jeong juji malgeol geuaesseo_

 _Jeong Juji malgeo geuraesseo_

 _Butjapji malgeol geuraesseo_

Kali ini bagian Seungkwan, suaranya kuat dan musik bermain semakin cepat. Sebelum memasuki bagian _chorus._

 _Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo (Maeil bam nan)_

 _Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo_

Lalu Jeonghan kembali bernyayi,

 _Jeongmal dap dap daphae_

 _Gap gap gaphae_

 _Mak mak makhae_

 _Nan eobtneun sesangi_

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia tahu lagu ini, dia tahu lirik lagu ini, dia tahu siapa yang meng- _arragement_ lagu ini. Pandangannya buram, pandangannya berbayang.

Pandangannya kembali ke awal musim semi di mana ia hadir disebuah acara. Duduk bersama Xu Minghao, memakan makanan enak, memandangi panggung dan orang itu berada disana, duduk di sana dengan menggunakan gitarnya.

Mingyu melirik bingung ketika Wonwoo berdiri, jalan terhuyung-huyung kedepan. Mingyu menengok dan dia berbegas bangun, Wonwoo dengan pandangan kosongnya terus berjalan.

"Hyung!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Namun, Wonwoo tak menggubrisnya. Dia terus berjalan.

 _I Miss you, I need you_

 _Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you_

 _I miss you (I miss you)_

 _I need you (I need you)_

 _Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again, my boy_

Saat Jihoon melantunkan suaranya, tepat ketika Wonwoo berusaha menerobos. Mingyu mengawasi sambil berusaha menahan Wonwoo, tenaga Wonwoo menjadi lebih hebat.

Jeonghan yang melihatnya dari atas panggung menjadi was-was.

"Biarkan aku kesana!" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku mau kesana! Minggir kau!" Raungnya.

Wonwoo meninju seorang pria kekar. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Sadar! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Mingyu.

Beberapa orang mengepung mereka, menahan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berteriak sangat kencang sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan mereka langsung di kerubungi.

.

.

.

Matanya terasa sangat berat ketika Wonwoo berusaha untuk membukanya. Ruangan putih berbau obat langsung menghambur, menyapa rongga indera penciuman Wonwoo. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan rasanya kerongkongan Wonwoo sangat kering seperti berhari-hari tidak tersentuh air.

Ia berusaha duduk dan menompang tubuhnya, tangannya terasa seperti jelly dan tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

Kenapa bisa berada disini? Pikirnya.

Wonwoo bersender pada kepala kasur. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang menimpanya. Dan perasaan sakit serta kecewa langsung hancur di hatinya. Menjadi sesak dan mendorongnya untuk menangis.

"Hyung…..kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima ini?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau selalu membayang-bayangiku? Atau aku yang selalu membayangimu?" Ucapnya parau.

Wonwoo menunduk, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jisoo!" Pekiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu! Hyung!"

"HYUNG!" Teriaknya hingga suaranya tercekat dan terasa sangat sakit.

Beberapa perawat langsung masuk ketika mendengar suara itu. Jarum suntik berisikan obat penenang mengalir masuk melewati pembuluh darah Wonwoo.

 **-0-**

Mingyu terdiam memandangi foto Jisoo yang terpampang dimading.

"Haruskah aku mem-praktikan yang kau ucapkan? Aku harus masuk kedalam kehidupan Wonwoo dan menggantikan mu? Bukan…" Mingyu terdiam.

"Bukan menggantikan tapi melanjutkan perjalananmu…"

"Hyung, kau tahu? Keadaan Wonu-mu semakin parah….kau benar…aku mencintai Wonwoo…." Mata Mingyu menerawang.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak kali ini dan kau jangan tertawa disana." Mingyu terkekeh hambar sesaat sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Ya, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu soal menjaga Wonwoo. Aku melakukannya untuk Wonwoo….dan Karena mu juga." Mingyu tersenyum samar dengan raut kesedihan.

"Tapi ingatanmu sangat lekat pada Wonwoo….dia bahkan tak sedetikpun tidak melupakanmu….kau tahu? Tempo hari dia mengira bahwa aku adalah dirimu…"

"Kau memakai ramuan cinta apa padanya?"

"Ketulusan…"

Sebuah suara berdengung, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berada disana. Lalu mendekati Mingyu yang terpaku, dia merasa malu curahan hatinya terdengar terlebih barusan ia meng- _confess_ perasaannya.

Seungcheol berdiri disebelah kiri Mingyu sedang Jeongan sebelah kanan Mingyu, membuatnya terapit diantara sepasang kekasih ini.

Seungcheol menepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Ambil Wonwoo, selamatkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo berhak bahagia, dan aku yakin Jisoo juga menginginkannya."

Jeongan mengangguk.

"Secara tidak langsung, Jisoo pernah bilang padaku. Kalau kau terlihat cocok dengan Wonwoo…Jisoo pasti senang, kau bisa menemani Wonwoo." Ujar gadis itu yakin.

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa kalian berkata seperti aku, aku kan bukan ho—"

"Shhh."

Jeonghan menghentikan ucapan Mingyu.

"Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk ditutupi Gyu. Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, hanya Wonwoo yang benar-benar belum tahu."

Mata Mingyu mengerjap.

"Dari mana kalian tahu?"

"Jisoo itu pengamat yang baik, dia berkata kalau kau memang menyukai Wonwoo." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kau mau pergi kerumah sakit? Kebetulan aku dan Seungcheol ingin kesana."

"E-eh? Iya aku juga ingin kesana noona, kalau begitu lebih baik kita cepat sebelum waktu besuknya habis."

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah ruangan banyak sekali orang, Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ya?" Gumamnya, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengekor dibelakang.

"Maaf permisi, kami kerabatnya." Ucap Jeonghan.

Diantara orang-orang yang bersesakan, Bohyuk muncul dengan wajah panik. Mingyu langsung mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi disini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seungcheol, Bohyuk mengajak mereka bertiga menjauhi kerumunan yang sangat sulit untuk dibubarkan. Mereka berempat menepi sekitar 4 meter.

"Wonwoo hyung…..kabur."

Mingyu menatap Bohyuk tidak percaya.

"Kabur? Apanya kabur?" Kata Jeonghan yang ternyata menwakili otak Mingyu.

"Tadi pagi dia sudah sadar. Kambuh dan berteriak, perawat memberinya obat penenang dan ditinggal." Bohyuk mengatur napasnya.

"Saat mereka ingin memberikan makan siang. Wonwoo hyung sudah bangun dan terlihat normal. Namun ternyata dia memegang pisau dan menodong salah satu perawat."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?!" Mingyu melihat Bohhyuk dengan tanda tanya besar, tidak percaya dengan kronologi yang baru saja apa Wonwoo kabur? Dan ke mana semua perawat serta penjaga keamanan rumah sakit?.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti…." Lirih Bohyuk.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan langsung menanyai beberapa perawat dan penjaga. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka malah mencari sensasi dengan melebih-lebihkan fakta.

Bohyuk mengigiti kuku-kukunya, ponsel nya terus berdering dari kedua orangtuany. Walkin, ia lebih mengabaikannya. Karena ibunya pasti akan menanyai sesuatu yang berentet dan membuat kepalanya semakin pening dan panik.

Jeonghan menjentik-jentikan jarinya, tiga lelaki di sana menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka kompak.

"Sekarang waktunya kita berpencar, kita telusuri semua tempat yang sering di kunjungi Wonwoo…. dan Jisoo tentu. Tempat yang mempunyai memori hebat tentang mereka."

Jeonghan melihat-lihat sekilas

"Aku dan Seungcheol akan ke kampus, kami tahu banyak tempat biasa mereka. Lalu Bohyuk tolong ke sepanjang restoran di depan kampus. Periksa semua restoran yang ada di sana dan kau Mingyu coba ke shincon dan hubungi teman-teman mu terlebih Junhui." Titah Jeonghan.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, semua berdiri dan pergi dari sana mencari Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana.

.

.

.

Junhui menerima pesan dari Mingyu dengan konflik yang menurutnya sangat berbelit dan sumpah serapah kepada pelayanan rumah sakit.

Junhui meluncur ke Geumcheon, di mana komunitas LGBT yang ia ikuti menggelar acara di sana. Butuh beberapa percakapan membosankan (read; basa basi dan beralibi) dengan penjaga untuk masuk ke dalam ruang aula.

Dan Junhui tidak berpikir untuk bertanya tentang ciri-ciri Wonwoo. Yang ia temukan hanya ruangan kosong. Akan tetapi, ada suatu daya tarik yang entah mengapa membuat Junhui duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengitari di antara meja-meja berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Imajinasi nya terbang ke waktu-waktu lalu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia main kucing-kucingan dari semua sahabatnya soal orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Bertemu dengan Minhao secara diam-diam.

Lalu dengan tidak sengaja kedok nya terbongkar oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sontak membuat perpecahan diantara keduanya.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu dalam perang dingin dan hanya Wonwoo yang secara terbuka menerimanya bahkan ingin mengenal Minhao. Dengan ajakan kala itu, Junhui menemukan bahwa Wonwoo tertarik dengan Jisoo yang notabene nya adalah senior nya.

Lamban laun ternyata Wonwoo memang menyukai Jisoo dan mereka kencan dalam hitungan minggu. Satu persatu fakta nyata terbongkar, bahwa opininya soal Mingyu yang terjebak dalam perasaan nya, mengungkapkan bahwa Mingyu juga seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Junhui yang mengetahui itu dari Minhao sama sekali tidak kaget, dia sudah mengekspetasikannya sejak duduk di bangku menengah atas. Begitupun dengan Seokmin satu-satunya yang tidak tahu hanya Soonyoung.

Lelaki Wen itu memandang ke depan, kearah panggung kosong. Di mana dalam bayangannya Jisoo sedang duduk di tengah sana sembari bermain gitar, dan senyuman serta suaranya menyihir orang-orang yang duduk dan menatapnya.

Kini sosok itu telah pergi, meninggalkan banyak orang yang mencintainya. Termasuk Junhui yang menganggumi sosok Jisoo.

Dan dia tahu, betapa hancurnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo…..

.

.

.

Mingyu pergi ke Shinchon, dimana festival musim panas yang menurutnya paling menyayat setelah bertahun-tahun berjuang menghancurkan perasaan yang begitu menggelikan.

Di mana ia menemukan sebuah fakta bahwa ia menyukai Jeon Wonwoo secara utuh. Dan dengan munafiknya menutupi celah kebusukannya dengan menggunakan orang lain. Dengan secara tidak sadar membuat Wonwoo semakin jauh dari genggamannya.

Dan di sini ia sekarang, berdiri di tengah jalanan mencari sosok putih pucat, wajah emo dan pandangan tajamnya. Apa kini saatnya ia menggenggam Wonwoo separti apa yang dikatakan Jisoo?.

Ucapan terakhir Jisoo via pesawat telepon betul-betul membuatnya marah. Ia sama sekali tidak menangkap pesan tersirat yang dimaksudkan Jisoo kepadanya hingga ia jengkel dan kesal.

Namun, di hari kematian Jisoo, Mingyu mengetahui pesan-pesan itu secara pasti.

Di mana Jisoo menyingkap secara langsung, bahwa Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo, tanpa ia memberitahunya.

Jisoo mempercayakan Wonwoo kepadanya di _timing_ terakhirnya.

Mingyu menyusuri jalanan dengan pandangan mengedar, memperhatikan orang-orang yang melintas.

Terngiang kala festival ia melebur bersama Jisoo, Wonwoo dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Sejenak melupakan masalah diantara mereka semua.

Mingyu senang sekaligus sedih, dan ketika mentari tenggelam dia menemukan fakta bahwa Wonwoo sudah mulai terikat dengan orang lain.

Kaki-kaki Mingyu terus melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut Shinchon namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia menemukan Wonwoo.

 _Hyung kau dimana?_

.

.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah mencari di kampus. Namun, hasilnya nihil, grup yang dibuat secara dadakan terus penuh dibanjiri laporan-laporan dari semua yang mencari Wonwoo.

Jeonghan memerintahkan semuanya agar berkumpul di kampus sebelum kembali k erumah sakit. Jika, dalam waktu 1x24 jam Wonwoo tidak ditemukan maka cara satu-satunya adalah melaporkan ke polisi dan menuntut rumah sakit atas kelalaian dalam menjaga pasien.

Mereka melingkar, membahas satu persatu dugaan mereka ke mana Wonwoo pergi. Sedang Bohyuk harus berulang kali mengangkat telepon dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan melaporkan ini dulu kepada orang tuamu." Ujar Junhui yang melihat Bohyuk sedikit terhimpit keadaan.

"Aku reflex." Ujarnya.

"Dalam keadaan Wonwoo hyung yang buruk dan tiba-tiba ada insiden seperti ini yang ku ingat hanya orangtuaku."

Seorang wanita yang di sana berpikir logis.

"Jangan salahkan Bohyuk saja, toh kita tau kan mental Wonwoo memang memburuk tapi apa ada salah satu dari kita yang terus menemaninya? Selalu menghiburnya? Tidak, kan?" Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya berbicara.

"Coba jika Bohyuk tidak sangat sayang kepada hyung-nya, mau jadi apa Wonwoo sekarang? Menyusul Jisoo oppa? Jadi, jangan memojokannya terus. Sekarang kita berpikir bagaimana jalan keluarnya."

Semua yang di sana terperangah, Soonyoung jadi terasa jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Jihoon.

Perempuan yang satunya tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, kalau begitu karena di tempat-tempat favorit mereka tidak ketemu. Sekarang kita mencarinya random oke? Terserah kalian ingin pergi dengan siapa, kita putuskan tempatnya."

.

.

.

Setelah berdiskusi, Seokmin dan Mingyu memilih untuk bekerja sama. Tentu, karena yang lainnya sudah berpasang-pasangan.

"Jadi, kita akan mencari ke mana?" Tanya Seokmin sembari melirik Mingyu beberapa kali.

Mingyu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hanya mengikuti langkah kaki dan hatiku." Jawab Mingyu tanpa menoleh.

Seokmin menengok.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyesal?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Kau akan menarik Wonwoo?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan lari lagi."

Seokmin tersenyum samar.

"Kejarlah, kembalikan Wonwoo."

Langkah kaki Mingyu terhenti.

"Tentu! Tentu aku akan mengejarnya. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mengasihani orang lain lain. Saatnya aku mengisi seseorang."

Mingyu menoleh dan menatap Seokmin. Sebelum ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu dimana Wonwoo berada…!" Katanya nyaring.

Mingyu langsung beranjak dari sana, berlari meninggalkan Seokmin yang terpaku.

 **-0-**

" _Karena dia selalu menyusuaikan dirinya sendiri tanpa melihat apapun yang akan dia isi. Jangan lihat orang lain saat kau ingin mengisi orang lain. Jangan kasihani orang lain ketika kau tidak mau dikasihani. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."_

 _Aku tidak akan melihat apapun lagi hyung…_

 _Aku tidak melihat orang lain hyung…._

 _Aku tidak mengasihani hyung…_

 _Aku fokus dengan apa yang ingin aku isi, aku tidak mengasihani orang lain, aku mengasihani diriku sendiri yang bergerak lambat…_

 _Aku percaya dengan diriku sendiri hyung…_

 _Terima kasih, kau sudah membukakan pintu hati ku hyung. Mengembalikan rasa percaya diriku yang hilang sejak kau dan Wonwoo hyung menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _Kini aku tidak akan berlari lagi. Aku sadar, ini yang harus aku lakukan sejak dahulu._

 _Pikiranku terarah ke Wonwoo hyung, kaki ku terus melompati anak-anak tangga. Entah mengapa perasaanku menuntun ku kesini. Aku tahu tempat ini._

 _Aku tahu…._

 _Semoga saja instingku benar…._

'BRAK'

Mingyu mendorong pintu besi yang sudah mulai berkarat. Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan semilir angin langsung menyambut dirinya. Dia melangkah dengan pandangan beredar.

Ini adalah tempat di mana Mingyu pernah menyeret Wonwoo karena menduga Wonwoo terkena virus Junhui. Tempat di mana ia membuat Wonwoo merasa kecewa dengan dirinya.

Di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia mencium bibir Wonwoo secara sepihak.

Satu titik di mana ia bisa melihat Wonwoo berbalut pakaian rumah sakit tanpa sandal sedang menatap langit memunggunginya.

 _Feeling_ nya benar.

Tanpa perlu Wonwoo berbalik, Mingyu tahu itu Wonwoo.

Rambut hitamnya berkibar.

Mingyu mendekatinya, spontan Wonwoo langsung membalik tubuhnya. Menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan amarah.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Dia berjalan mundur sembari mencondongkan sebilah pisau di tangan kirinya.

"H-hyung?"

Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang dirumah sakit ternyata benar.

"Mau apa kau?! Mau mengurungku di sana?! Menyiksa ku? Hah?!"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kalian tahu?! Jisoo hyung sedang menungguku untuk dimintai pertolongan! Dan kalian selalu berusaha menjauhi kami!"

"A-aku tidak pernah." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menyusul Jisoo hyung…" Ucap Wonwoo.

Dan seolah tersambar petir, ini adalah hal terburuk yang tidak ingin Mingyu dengar.

Wonwoo menaiki bangku dan naik ke tepi atap.

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo.

"Jisoo hyung….tunggu aku…." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin akan menemui Jisoo hyungmu?"

Mingyu terus memandangi punggung Wonwoo.

"A-" Sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan ucapannya, Mingyu tertunduk sembari berjalan perlahan.

"Lalu, jika kau pergi? Apa gunannya aku hidup?" Kata Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

Wonwoo masih mempunyai akal sehat walau secuil, dia menatap ke bawah, di mana mobil-mobil berlalu. Dia tidak ingin turun. Dia ingin bersama Jisoo.

"Aku ini munafik woo….aku ini pecundang….. aku ini hanya seorang yang larut dalam keegoisan…."

'GREB'

Mingyu memeluk kaki Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terpaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Woo…Aku menyukaimu….Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…."

Wonwoo mematung, tubuhnya gemetar.

Dalam sekali tarikan, Wonwoo jatuh ke dalam gendongan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak berontak.

"Dan apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lalu menyusul Jisoo sehingga aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk?. Sudah cukup aku melihat kalian bersama…membuatku hancur."

Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu. Menampar pipi Mingyu, sehingga Mingyu menurunkannya.

Mingyu tersenyum samar.

"Maaf…..aku terlambat mengatakannya…."

'TRASH'

Satu tinju menghantam pipi kanan Mingyu, Wonwoo berdecih.

"Yaya! Terserah kau ban***t! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh!"

Mingyu sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Dia tidak akan berlari lagi, bukan?.

Wonwoo merangsek maju, memukul kepala Mingyu, menjambak rambutnya, menampar pipinya. Pemuda 23 tahun itu mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Emosinya yang tertahan. Mingyu tidak melawan. Dia hanya diam saja.

Lima menit berlalu, Wonwoo terdiam. Menunduk dan air matanya meleleh. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul-mukul dada Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Menangis saja hyung, jika ingin menangis."

Dan air mata Wonwoo keluar lebih deras.

Mingyu merasakan degup jantungnya semakin cepat, disisi lain dia sangat lega akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bertahun-tahun di pendamnya.

Wonwoo mendongak, wajahnya sembab.

Memandangi wajah Mingyu.

"Terima Kasih Mingyu sudah datang kepadaku." Kata Wonwoo dengan suara serak sebelum pandangannya mengabur.

.

.

.

" _Jisoo hyung!"_

" _Wonwoo!, kenapa lama sekali?"_

" _Tadi aku ingin menyusulmu, tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu muncul!"_

" _Mingyu?"_

" _Iya, dia mengatakan sesuatu lelucon yang menurutku sama sekali tidak lucu."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Dia bilang, dia mencintaiku sejak lama."_

 _Jisoo tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu lagi membantuku."_

" _Lho? Kenapa?"_

" _Woo….kau sudah selesai membantuku."_

" _Maksud hyung?"_

" _Masa depanmu masih panjang Woo….jangan terus melihat kebelakang."_

 _Jisoo memeluk Wonwoo kemudian mengacak surai Wonwoo._

" _Aku mencintaimu Woo…..aku akan tenang sekarang dank au akan bahagia."_

" _Hyung apa yang kau katakana?!"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo."_

 **-To Be Continued-**


	16. After a Long Time

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeong Han

 **Genre(s)**

Drama, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), Plot atau alur yang mungkin pasaran!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words

 ** _XX_**

 _If I wait here,_

 _Will I be able to see you?_

 _Then Will I be able to tell you_

 _How I feel right now_

 _©After a long time – Baek Ji Young_

Angin berhembus dengan sangat damai. Semburat kejinggaan yang memantul pada air laut benar-benar indah. Seorang pemuda menyesap pelan _coffee_ hangatnya, senyumannya mengembang dan pandangannya melunak.

Ia mengedarkan bola matanya. Orang-orang yang ia kenal sedang berlarian di atas pasir putih—bermain dengan ombak kecil yang menyapu kaki-kaki mereka.

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo mengerling dan mengerakan dagunya ke depan sebagai respon.

"Ayo turun! Jangan diam di sana!" Teriak Jeonghan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Jeon Wonwoo menggeleng tanpa menyahut apa-apa. Jeonghan nampak berbicara dengan Seungcheol, Hansol, dan juga Bohyuk. Mereka bertiga berlari kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo nampak sedikit gelagapan.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Peringat Wonwoo.

"Pakaian kalian basah." Tambahnya.

Bohyuk menyeringai.

"Ayo!"

'HAP!'

Kaki dan tangan Wonwoo sudah dikunci oleh Hansol dan Seungcheol.

"Ya!Yak!"

Wonwoo masih melawan. Namun, tidak mungkin dia memenangkan tiga lawan satu seperti ini. Mereka bertiga membopong Wonwoo ke tepi pantai, perasaan Wonwoo semakin tidak enak. Di ayunkan tubuh Jeon itu.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sudah heboh di belakang dengan menghitung mundur.

'BYUR'

'BLRUP!'

Wonwoo dilempar ke dalam laut, dengan kepayahan Wonwoo menepi dan bersumpah serapah.

"Sini kalian!" Jeritnya, mereka berlarian dari serangan Wonwoo yang tengah mengejar Bohyuk sembari tersenyum lebar.

'Senyuman itu yang sangat dirindukan orang-orang disekitarnya.'

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Jisoo meninggalkan Wonwoo. Sudah satu tahun Wonwoo terperangkap dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir. Sudah satu tahun Wonwoo menjadi buah bibir di kampus maupun di lingkungan rumahnya. Sudah satu tahun Wonwoo menderita.

Waktu akan terus berjalan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan manusia yang menjalankannya. Wonwoo sadar, hidupnya masih panjang. Beruntung ia banyak memiliki orang-orang yang tak pernah lelah mendukungnya untuk menghancurkan kebiruan yang meredam dirinya terlalu lama.

Dan hari ini, di sinilah dia.

La Concha, sebuah pantai indah yang berada di teluk utara Spanyol. Dengan pasir putih dan destinasi yang sangat menjanjikan. Tempat di mana Wonwoo ber- _honeymoon_ -ria dengan Jisoo yang hanya sebagai sebuah angan-angan.

Wonwoo memutuskan mengambil cuti kuliah selama satu tahun setelah dua minggu keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru, lembaran baru. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan.

Dan secara perlahan-lahan Wonwoo dapat berdamai dengan kenyataan akan Jisoo. Senyumannya lambat-lambat terpatri kembali pada wajahnya.

Wonwoo sudah kembali setelah sekian lama…..

' _Hyung, aku bisa tersenyum sekarang. Apa kau lega? Aku sangat merindukanmu sungguh. Hyung…..aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

Jeonghan menyesap _chocholate_ hangatnya, di seberangnya Hansol mengigiti ujung kukunya yang memanjang.

"Jadi, Seungkwan muncul di mimpi mu hyung? Dan mengajakmu untuk memberi tahu tempat Jisoo?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dan kau benar-benar menganggapnya kenyataan?" Hansol berdecih, Bohyuk memandangi Hansol dengan malas.

Seungkwan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memakan _nachos_.

"Kenapa aku?" Komentarnya.

"Kenapa tidak Jeonghan eonnie? atau Hansol—atau Seungcheol oppa? Atau….Oppa ku?" Oceh Seungkwan.

Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Itu terjadi seperti itu. Dan sumpah Hansol, kalau aku sadar 100% jika itu adalah Seungkwan, aku tidak akan menyerangnya."

Wonwoo melirik Hansol yang memandangi dirinya cukup intens—setidaknya Wonwoo tahu, Hansol sedang melakukan perlawanan karena tindakan kasarnya terhadap wanita yang ia cintai beberapa bulan lalu.

Hansol nampak berpikir.

"Memangnya orang depresi—"

Bohyuk dan Jeonghan ingin sekali melempar Hansol keluar jendela, Wonwoo terkekeh kecil dan berujar.

"Tidak apa."

Ekspresi Hansol langsung berubah menjadi wajah pemenang dan dengan ringan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Memangnya selama itu apa yang kau rasakan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum getir.

"Hampa, sesak, gelap."

Mata Wonwoo menerawang. Seungcheol yang berada 30 senti dari Jeonghan beringsut menjauh, bulu kuduknya meremang.

'Habis kau Chwe Hansol,'

 **-0-**

Suara musik menggema dengan sangat kencang. Sayup-sayup suara perotesan orang-orang yang terganggu dengan suara musik itu teredam sendiri. Sang empunya musik menengok keluar jendela dengan pandangan tidak peduli.

Dia semakin membesarkan musik nya dan ikut bernyanyi- bahkan meng _cover_ dance dari lagu yang terputar. Musim semi memang adalah hal terbaik dan musim paling menyenangkan bagi pria bemarga Kim yang tengah asik meloncat seperti orang gila mengikuti gerakan May J Lee—seorang _choreographer_ dari 1M studio.

'TOK-TOK!'

Mingyu hanya mengerling sedikit dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

'TOK-TOK!'

Dia berdesis kesal dan memelankan suara televisinya. Menyambar swater belelnya dan membuka pintu.

Seperkian detik mereka saling terdiam, sang gadis yang berada di luar pintu flat sang pemuda melongo.

"Kau? Kim Mingyu?" Kata sang gadis kurang yakin.

Mingyu hanya memandanginya, melihat heran gadis bersurai merah muda dengan kulit pucat di depannya.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Mingyu, gadis itu mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Aku adik kelas mu saat SMA!" Serunya, sang gadis meneliti wajah seniornya itu.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Oh, Mingyu membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, pantas saja. Dia kan sangat terkenal saat SMA dulu. Mingyu menaikan bahunya, berusaha tebar pesona.

"Ah ya! Tolong kecilkan volumenya Kim Mingyu-ssi. Aku dan para tetangga disini sangat terganggu."

Mingyu terhenyak, dia nampak berpikir sesaat. Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Iya kau, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Park Siyeon. Kecilkan volume nya oke."

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Park Siyeon itu mengangkat lengannya, menyatukan antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seraya tersenyum dan dia berlalu.

Mingyu menutup pintunya perlahan, terasa ada yang mengganjal dengan nama Park Siyeon.

"Park Siyeon." Gumamnya.

Kim Mingyu menarik kursi meja makannya dan menuangkan sereal serta susu kedalam mangkuk. Memakannya dengan terus menggali ingatan atas nama Park Siyeon tersebut.

Dia terasa familiar dengan nama Park Siyeon, tapi jelas-jelas dirinya tidak pernah berkencan atau menjadikannya gebetan. Lalu dibagian mana Park Siyeon terasa cukup familiar dengan Kim Mingyu?.

Mingyu kembali tenggelam dalam ingatan masa sekolah menengah atasnya, di detik berikutnya ia terbatuk hebat. Mingyu menegak air dengan sangat tidak santai.

"Park Siyeon?" Ia membuang nafas dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Park Siyeon yang itu?" Ulangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ekspresinya menjadi sedikit kacau, dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Mingyu bermonolog sendiri selama beberapa menit dengan keadaan aneh ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokmin dan Junhui saling memandangi satu sama lain, mereka nampak berpikir sebentar. Junhui menyesap tehnya perlahan, di sampingnya Seokmin memakan snack dengan gerakan lambat. Keduanya menggeleng dan beralih memandangi Mingyu.

"Kalian tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Mingyu, Seokmin menggeleng dan Junhui hanya diam saja.

"Aku hanya memberikan kembali surat balasan Wonwoo kepada gadis itu dan selang seminggu, ia pindah." Kata Junhui mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Dan Wonwoo merasa bersalah—ya dia pikir gadis itu pindah sekolah karena di tolak olehnya." Tambah Seokmin.

"Bukankah ini cukup aneh?" Ucap Junhui.

Mingyu menaikan satu kakinya ke atas sofa.

"Wonwoo kapan balik dari Eropa?" Tanyanya.

"Minggu ini…." Junhui menaikan bola matanya ke atas.

"Seharusnya."

"Ah tidak tahu." Gusar Mingyu dan berlalu.

Seokmin dan Junhui hanya menggeleng kepala mereka karena tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada saat ini.

 **-0-**

Setelah memperingati satu tahun kematian Jisoo dan berlibur ke eropa setelahnya—Wonwoo merasa cukup senang. Seolah beban di tubuhnya mulai terangkat perlahan. Dia tidak masalah menunda kelulusannya dua tahun lagi, sedang yang lain sudah mulai untuk mencari riset.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika Bohyuk duduk, di telinga kanannya ia sibuk mengapit ponsel antara telinga dan bahu sedang tangannya dipakai untuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak beristirahat? Kita baru sampai semalam dan kau sudah ada jadwal lagi?"

Bohyuk memutuskan sambungannya, ia mengangguk.

"Dua minggu aku mangkir dari tugas. Dan mereka menumpuk seperti monster. Augh." Keluhnya, Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan hyung?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Jalan-jalan." Dia menyengir.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu?!" Protes Bohyuk.

"Aku memotret untuk majalah. Aku jadi _photographer freelancer_ dan penulis di sana. Hitung-hitung mencari uang tambahan." Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Setidaknya, aku harus berjuang sebagai kakak, bukan?"

Bohyuk mengerling hendak ketawa.

Asal kau tidak terlalu lelah saja hyung. Yasudah aku berangkat dulu."

"Jangan memakan mie instan, belilah makanan yang sehat." Saran Wonwoo, Bohyuk mendengus pelan sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sekarang aku yang harus pergi." Monolognya, ia segera bersiap-siap.

Hanya perlu sekitar 15 menit untuk Wonwoo bersiap-siap. Tema Artikel nya kali ini adalah soal orang-orang Lansia. Wonwoo memilih salah satu panti jompo yang berada di pinggir Seoul. Tidak terlalu jauh, sekalian mencari pemandangan yang bagus sebagai objek potretnya.

.

.

.

' _ **Cekrek'**_

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum sembari berbincang sesekali dengan para manula yang sedang mengobrol.

"Auh, kau tampan sekali nak." Puji seseorang nenek sambil mengusap punggung Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersenyum dan berkata 'Terima Kasih.'

"Berapa umurmu? aku rasa cucuku juga seumuran denganmu." Tanya seorang kakek yang duduk tak jauh dari Wonwoo.

"Tahun ini aku berumur 24 tahun."

"Ah! benar! Cucuku berumur 23 tahun kalau tidak salah." Katanya.

"Apa kau pergi ke Universitas?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, Aku pergi ke Universitas."

Nenek di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk, ikut bangga akan Wonwoo. Dia mengusap kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang. Rasanya hati Wonwoo benar-benar terasa hangat.

"Nah! Itu baru bisa dibanggakan. Cucuku tidak ingin pergi ke Universitas." Cerita sang Kakek dengan raut wajah sedikit jengkel.

"Dan Augh, kenapa dia menyusul kesini." Arah pandangnya berubah menjadi malas.

Wonwoo menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang sang kakek.

"Harabeoji!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna merah muda nampak berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Ya! Cucumu itu cantik, jangan mengeluh karena hanya dia tidak pergi ke Universitas." Ujar yang lainnya.

"Ah Siyeonna!" Nenek yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis itu membungkuk.

"Annyeong!" Sapanya.

"Harabeoji! Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu!" Katanya, tangan kanannya mengangkat rantang makanan yang cukup besar.

"Wah, nampaknya enak! Ayo kita makan!" Sambut yang lain.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika senyumannya memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi setengah kaget.

"OH! Jeon Wonwoo Sunbae-nim?"

Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Ya?" Sahutnta linglung.

Sang kakek nampak heran, dia menunjuk cucunya dan Wonwoo secara bergantian.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Wonwoo bingung ingin menjawab apa. Namun, gadis itu menjawabnya dengan lantang.

"Tentu! Dia kakak tingkatku saat SMA." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ah!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu bernama Park Siyeon dan Wonwoo baru mengingatnya setelah beberapa menit. Seharusnya ia sadar lebih cepat, karena gadis yang kini berada beberapa langkah di depannya adalah seorang 'Park Siyeon.'

Ya, Park Siyeon. Satu-satunya orang yang mengiriminya surat cinta beberapa tahun lalu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Ya, aku mengambil jurusan Hubungan Internasional di Sungyuwan University."

Siyeon terlihat terpesona.

"Woah. Kau hebat Sunbaenim." Siyeon memperlihatkan kedua jempolnya, Wonwoo meresponnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku?" Siyeon membuang napasnya agak kasar.

"Tidak begitu bagus." Jawabnya.

"Aku mengikuti beberapa audisi menyanyi dan dance tapi gagal semua." Ia terkekeh, mengingat nasib yang tidak beruntungnya.

Lalu gadis itu mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk belajar dan mengikuti test ujian masuk university dan aku sekarang menghabiskan waktu bekerja paruh waktu dan memulai bisnis ku sebagai _dancer street._ "

Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Lagi pula itu hal yang bagus."

Siyeon terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Pasti kau melakukannya sepenuh hati bukan?"

Siyeon memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku itu hebat, memutuskan kehidupanmu sendiri dengan baik." Kata Wonwoo.

Langkah kaki Siyeon terhenti.

"Beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengan Mingyu Sunbaenim—apa kalian kuliah di tempat yang sama?"

Wonwoo memandangi Siyeon dan mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban 'Iya.'

"Apa dia sudah memberi tahu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Siyeon, Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Sepertinya belum ya? Ini cukup menggangguku." Wajah Siyeon berubah agak khawatir.

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

Siyeon mengangguk.

"Berhubungan dengan harga diriku dan juga Kim Mingyu Sunbaenim." Kata Siyeon dengan nada sedikit berbisik, ia memandangi langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Musim Gugur, 2015_

"Permisi." Siyeon menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik kusen pintu. Kakinya melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, pandangannya mengedar melihat sekeliling, bibirnya berbentuk huruf 'O' karena takjub dengan dekorasi rumah yang indah menurutnya.

Siyeon berjalan mengendap-endap. Tangannya memegangi beberapa pucuk surat dan sejauh ini dia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah itu.

"Argh! Tidak bisa selalu seperti ini!" Seru seseorang dari dalam sebuah kamar. Jantung Siyeon hampir copot, dia berjalan mendekati pintu coklat yang terbuat dari pohon ek.

"Aku ini normal! Ya..Kau Kim Mingyu, kau menyukai Ahn Solbin dari kelas 3-3 dan menganggap Jeon Wonwoo hanya temanmu."

Siyeon mendekatkan telinganya ke kusen pintu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Tentu kau bukan homoseksual."

"ARGH!" Erang seseorang dari dalam.

"Ah tidak tahu!"

'SET'

Hampir saja Siyeon terjembab jatuh karena pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Sang empunya kamar melotot horror dan menganga.

"Yak! Siapa kau?!" Mingyu berseru sambil menunjuk Siyeon dengan tidak santai.

Siyeon buru-buru merapikan penampilannya dan membungkuk.

"Annyeong Sunbaenim."

Mingyu sadar akan sesuatu, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tunggu….!" Dia menunjuk Siyeon lagi.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Siyeon menerbitkan senyuman canggung dan Mingyu mendesah frustasi di detik berikutnya.

Mingyu menatap Siyeon dengan kesal, setiap pergerakannya selalu disoroti lelaki itu.

"Jadi, kau ke sini hanya mengantarkan surat ini?" Mingyu mengibarkan beberapa surat yang berada di tangannya.

Siyeon masih menunduk dan mengangguk takut-takut.

Pemuda itu melirik keluar jendela.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Tanya Mingyu jengkel.

Gadis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum gugup.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong—" Bola mata Mingyu melihat kearag _name-tag_ yang tersemat di seragam gadis itu.

"—Park Siyeon-ssi."

"I-itu."

"Jawab yang jelas Park Siyeon-ssi!"

Siyeon mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"K-kau sepertinya berasumsi bahwa kau…menyukai." – Park Siyeon mengangkat kedua tanganya, membuka jemarinya; Jari tengah dan telunjuk kemudian menggerakannya perlahan.

Napas Mingyu benar-benar terdengar saat ini. Dia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya! Aku ke sini hanya mengantarkan surat itu…..agar aku…tidak di bully lagi." Sahutnya dengan ucapan enggan diakhir kalimatnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan gadis yang kini merunduk hingga poninya terjatuh. Ia menggertakan giginya, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gadis itu.

"Ah!" Serunya, membuat Park Siyeon menatap Mingyu sedikit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku?" Mingyu menjentikan jarinya. Dahi Siyeon mengerut.

"Membantu apa? Aku tidak mungkin menjadi perantara percin—" Sebelum Siyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tatapan intimidasi Mingyu membuatnya bungkam.

"Aku juga tidak mengingikan itu Park Siyeon-ssi." Pungkas Mingyu.

"Mau kah kau berkencan dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Hah—?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, dan sepertinya dia—" Mingyu menatap Siyeon lagi dan gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Cukup mengiriminya surat cinta dan aku akan meyakininya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Mingyu, Siyeon nampak berpikir.

"Lalu apa banefitnya untukku?"

Mingyu mengeryap malas.

"Tadi apa katamu? Kau cukup tertindas di sekolah?"

Siyeon megangguk dengan wajah miris.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk tidak di tindas lagi."

"Sungguh?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

" _Call!_ "

Setelah itu Park Siyeon benar-benar mengirimi surat untuk Wonwoo—berkali-kali. Dia bahkan menguntit Wonwoo.

Namun sayang, rencana Mingyu tidak berjalan mulus dan Siyeon pindah seminggu kemudian setelah ditolak Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak enak hati setelah itu, tapi satu keuntungan bagi Mimgyu. Setidaknya, rahasianya kembali aman.

 **-0-**

Rasanya Mingyu ingin mengadu kepada tuhan. Kenapa hidupnya terasa sangat rumit dan ketika dia tidak berlari lagi semuanya terasa sulit?. Ini bukan _tryout_ atau test dan semacamnya. Namun, sangat sulit untuk dijalankan.

Kim Mingyu bahkan tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana dia melewatinya.

"Hong Jisoo….kau tidak mau meminjamiku keberanian eoh?" Paraunya sambil melempar batu ke dalam air.

Andaikan saja Wonwoo terbangun beberapa bulan lalu dengan ingatan yang utuh maka dia tidak se- _desperate_ ini.

Pada kenyataannya adalah setelah Mingyu menolong Wonwoo dari jurang kehidupannya dan mengungkapkan semuanya—benar-benar membuat Mingyu teramat senang. Tapi empat hari setelah Wonwoo mengalami koma dan terbangun di siang hari.

Wonwoo hanya mengingat sebagian. Faktanya—setelah mengalami tekanan batin dan depresi berat atas kehilangan seseorang. Wonwoo mengalami trauma dan melupakan masa-masa kelamnya.

Menurut medis itu sangat bagus, sangat membantu Wonwoo untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Tapi malapetaka bagi Mingyu. Tidakkah ada yang sadar? Bahwa malam bersejarah itu sangat melegakan Kim Mingyu dengan mengatakan semua perasaannya kepada Jeon Wonwoo.

Tapi? Wonwoo melupakannya.

Ini tidak adil bagi Mingyu dan bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengatakannya untuk kedua kali?, Terasa lebih sulit sekarang.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya.

"YAKKK!" Teriaknya frustasi.

 **-0-**

Soonyoung memakai _souvenir_ yang dibelikan Wonwoo dari Spanyol sembari berlanggak-lenggok seolah dia adalah seorang model yang sedang berjalan di atas _catwalk._

"Ohhh Jeon Wonwoo! Kau sangat paham akan _fashion-ku_!" Puji Soonyoung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada sang pemberi. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Bukan aku yang memilih tapi Seungkwan."

"Salah satu member The Ace?" Sahut Junhui, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Woo, aku suka jamnya." Sambar Seokmin dan menunjukan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Uang tabungan mu tidak apa-apa?" Junhui memperhatikan Wonwoo, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Uang tabunganku cukup banyak." Dia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku menabung cukup banyak selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan barang-barang rumah tanggaku terjual cukup mahal." Ujar Wonwoo.

Soonyoung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga menjual mobil dan rumah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Hong memberikannya padaku, tapi setelah kami rundingkan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk dijual dan uangnya untuk jaminanku." Pemuda Jeon itu mengedikan bahunya dan meminum _Orange Juice_ -nya.

Ketiga orang dis ana semua membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan cuti selama satu tahun?" Seokmin bertanya cukup serius.

Wonwoo berdesis dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku rasa, aku belum cukup kuat mental untuk kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman di kampus."

"Ei! Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang membicarakanmu." Soonyoung melompat dan memperagakan gerakan seni bela diri.

Seokmin dan Junhui menatapnya malas.

"Kenapa peduli?" Ucap Junhui.

"Mungkin hatiku lebih sensitive sekarang." Wonwoo tertawa hambar.

Seokmin memeluk bantal sofa dan memakan kue beras yang dibawakan Jihoon beberapa jam lalu.

"Ah! Kau tahu Park Siyeon? Yang pernah menguntit mu dan memberikan surat cinta saat SMA?" Tanya Seokmin dengan mulut mengunyah.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo.

"Ah! Yaya! Aku tau!" Seru Soonyoung.

"Yang pernah menarikmu saat kau dikejar-kejar anjing paman Gong-kan?"

Wonwoo menaikan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Yak, kenapa kau mengingat kejadian memalukan itu?" Komentar Wonwoo.

Arah pandang Wonwo kembali ke Seokmin dan mengangguk.

"Eoh, aku bertemunya lusa kemarin."

Junhui mengeryit.

"Bertemu?"

Wonwoo mengambil kue beras yang berada diatas meja.

"Iya, saat aku sedang memotret dan berbicara dengan beberapa lansia untuk bahan artikelku, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat berbeda sekarang."

Jeda sesaat,

"Tapi, sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan dan itu berhubungan dengan Mingyu."

"Mingyu?" Tanya Junhui, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Ah! Mungkin dia menguntit mu hanya untuk mendekati Mingyu!" Simpul Soonyoung dengan jemari yang dijentik-jentikan.

"Beberapa hari lalu Mingyu juga menanyakan hal yang sama." Ingat Seokmin,Junhui mengangguk.

"Hal apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kita tidak tahu detailnya sih, tapi dia cukup terganggu dengan kehadiran Park Siyeon itu."

' _Ada hubungan apa diriku, Park Siyeon dan Mingyu?'_

.

.

.

Wonwoo memfokuskan pandangannya kearah laptop dan mengetik. Sebentar-sebentar mengangganti lagu yang terputar dari playlistnya atau menyesap Americanonya. Dia mengabaikan keadaan yang berada di sekitarnya seolah dia berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

 _Deadline_ untuk artikelnya adalah tengah malam nanti dan lima artikel yang harusnya sudah rampung, baru tiga yang rampung.

Ini terjadi karena Wonwoo sibuk bepikir dengan apa yang terjadi hingga kepalanya berdenyut membuatnya sakit dan harus meminum pil obat-obatan; karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sesuatu.

'Sret.'

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya orang itu.

Jeon Wonwoo bingung ingin menjawab apa, dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah masih banyak kursi kosong di mana-mana?" Ujarnya.

"Woah, kau tidak sopan sekali." Jawab gadis itu dan menggeleng akan ucapan Wonwoo, Wonwoo melepaskan earphonenya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk laptop yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku dan tidak berniat untuk mengobrol dengan orang asing."

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menggeleng lagi dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan menganggumu."

Wonwoo mengamatinya lekat-lekat, dia menunjuk gadis di depannya dengan bibir terbuka.

"Oh! Kau Jung Eunbi?"

Sang gadis tersenyum simpul kemudian menaikan turunkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Jeon Wonwoo, dan ia men- _save_ pekerjaanya—lalu meng- _sleep_ laptopnya.

"Tentu! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jeon Wonwoo!" Jawabnya riang, Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk lalu menjilat bibirnya pelan dan Eunbi langsung sadar atas ungkapan ambigu dari kata-katanya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakannya seraya berkata.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku."

Wonwoo ikut menggerakannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku paham kau tidak bermaksud." Ia memakluminya.

Kini Eunbi tersenyum canggung.

"Ah ya, aku tau ini sudah terlambat, aku ikut berbela sungkawa atas kepergian Hong Jisoo Sunbaenim."

"Nde, Terima kasih. Oh ya, ada apa menghampiriku?"

Eunbi menggeleng.

"Tadi aku hanya lewat dan melihat mu di sini. Jadi, aku pikir tidak salah untuk menyapa." Katanya.

Mereka berbincang ringan, Eunbi memesan Strawberry smoothie dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

Dia berpikir pantas saja Jisoo dan Mingyu—yang bernotabne laki-laki saja jatuh hati dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki itu nampak luar biasa, andai Jeon Wonwoo berorientasi heteroseksual mungkin saat ini Jung Eunbi akan jatuh hati padanya.

Wonwoo terkekeh hingga matanya menjadi garis saat Eunbi menceritakan lelucon—padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol tapi seperti teman lama yang tidak saling bersua.

"Sayang sekali, kenapa harus mengambil cuti?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebelum benar-benar kembali ke kehidupan normalku."

Jung Eunbi menyeruput kembali strawberry smoothienya.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?"

Jeon Wonwoo terhenyak sesaat, dia menyipitkan matany.

"Sudah lama sekali. Tiga tahun mungkin? Padahal kita satu kampus ya?" Ucapnya.

Gadis mungil itu membenarkan.

"Iya seperti tidak satu kampus."

"Malam itu kita bertemu tidak sengaja setelah aku bertemu dengan Hong Jisoo sunbaenim."

Wonwoo ber-oh ria.

"Ya aku ingat. Itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu 'kan?"

Jung Eunbi mengangguk. Seketika Eunbi ingin sekali membongkar rahasia Kim Mingyu saat ini juga. Ini sudah sangat lama.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menyatukan alisnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kim Mingyu tidak memberitahukan mu sesuatu selama ini?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Perihal apa?"

Eunbi terlihat agak _shock._

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyembunyikannya selama ini?"

Wonwoo semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

Gadis mungil itu menjentikan jarinya tiba-tiba dan menunjuk lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau pernah menolongnya saat dia terjatuh ketika hujan bukan? Ketika dia berkelahi dengan seorang gadis?"

Lelaki itu nampak mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, ya saat dia ditampar bukan?"

Jung Eunbi meringis.

"Itu aku…hehehehe." Dan dia tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, itu dirimu? Kalian putus saat itu?"

Eunbi membenarkan.

"Tapi bukankah kalian kembali bersama? Malam kau bertemu denganku, kau juga bersama Mingyu 'kan?"

Jung Eunbi menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak kembali dengannya. Aku gadis yang terakhir ia kencani." Ungkapnya.

Jeon Wonwoo baru saja ingin menegak Americanonya tapi ia berhenti.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah tidak pernah berkencan lagi dengan gadis sudah sangat lama."

Pandagan Wonwoo terfokus ke bawah, dia bepikir tentang Mingyu beberapa tahun belakangan. Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan Jisoo sampai mengabaikan sahabatnya itu?. Kenapa dia baru sadar Mingyu tidak pernah menggandeng gadis lain lagi?.

"Kalian putus karena apa?"

Jung Eunbi tersenyum samar, dia berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya sendiri kepadanya."

Wonwoo memandangi Eunbi dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Ini ada hubungannya denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi—" Belum Wonwoo usai dengan kalimatnya Eunbi sudah memotongnya.

"Terima kasih Jeon Wonwoo. Aku ada urusan mendadak, lain kali kita harus mengobrol lagi."

Eunbi mengeluarkan dompet, bermaksud membayar tapi Wonwoo mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Woah? Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu."

Obsidian Wonwoo mengikuti lakon Eunbi hingga hilang di pandangan.

' _Jadi sekarang apa hubunganku dengan Jung Eunbi dan Kim Mingyu?'_

 **-0-**

Akhir pekan ini Wonwoo kembali ke Changwon. Udara Changwon lebih segar ketimbang udara Seoul. Lagipula kalau di rumah dia mendapat perhatian penuh dari ibunya.

Wonwoo membuka _gordyn_ dan jendela kamarnya, membiarkan mentari menelusup masuk kedalam melewati jendela dan lubang-lubang ventilasi.

' _Thing-Out!'_

Bola matanya melirik handphone yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, Wonwoo melihatnya. Dia mengirimi pesan kepada Mingyu tapi tidak satupun dibalas, dia juga datang ke apartementnya tapi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak nampak juga.

Kata Junhui, Mingyu sedang sibuk ini-itu jadi tidak benar-benar punya waktu luang. Jadi, saat nama Mingyu ter- _display_ di s _martphone_ nya, Wonwoo langsung bersemangat.

 **From; Kim Min Gyu**

 _ **Maafkan aku hyung, banyak sekali tugas menumpuk. Selain itu, ponsel ku rusak dan aku harus menggantinya dan mendapatkan nomor lamaku. Untung saja semuanya aku verified ke surelku.**_

 _ **Ohya, oleh-olehmu! Aku menunggu dan menagih!**_

Wonwoo menggeleng dan menarik kursi belajarnya, dia mengetik balasan untuk Mingyu dengan cepat.

 **From; Jeon Won Woo- hyung.**

 _ **Gwenchana, berbeda dengan aku yang sedang pengangguran ini.**_

 _ **Auh! Sempat-sempatnya ingat dengan itu! Baiklah, kebetulan punyamu terbawa hingga ke Changwon, mainlah jika sudah ada waktu senggang.**_

Mingyu tersenyum lalu menghentikan kegiatannya, dia beranjak ke luar ruangan, bersandar pada balkon.

 **From; Kim Min Gyu**

 _ **Ah, aku jadi sedikit sakit di sini –heart emoji-**_

 _ **Sampai kapan kau di Changwon hyung?**_

Pemuda bermata elang itu mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 **From; Jeon Won Woo- hyung.**

 _ **Sekitar seminggu? atau dua minggu? Entahlah se-mood ku saja.**_

 _ **Oh ya, pastikan kau datang! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.**_

Mingyu menautkan alisnya, dia mengetik balasan untuk Wonwoo sembari bermonolog sendiri.

"Bertanya tentang apa? Apa penting?"

Pemuda itu memutar-mutar androidnya, ketika mode _vibrate_ terasa Mingyu buru-buru membuka pesan balasan dari Wonwoo. Dia tersedak salivanya sendiri hingga terbatuk.

 **From; Jeon Won Woo- hyung.**

 _ **Sangat penting. Ini the ntang aku, kau, Park Siyeon dan Jung Eunbi.**_

.

.

.

Mingyu langsung meluncur ke flat Junhui dan memborbardirnya perihal Park Siyeon dan Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Astaga! Dia hanya bercerita soal ketemu Park Siyeon tidak lebih—kenapa panik sekali?" Tanya Junhui curiga.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku baru ingat-!"

"Ingat apa?"

"Park Siyeon itu orang pertama yang tahu soal perasaan ku terhadap Wonwoo hyung-" Jawabnya dengan nada frustasi, Junhui menganga.

"Kok bisa?"

Dan Mingyu bercerita dengan terpaksa setelah didesak pemuda asal Tiongkok itu. Setelah selesai, Jumhui tidak berhenti mengumpatinya.

"Dasar idiot!"

"Saat itukan aku masih berlari dari perasaanku sebenarnya!"

"Ya, berati saatnya kau maju dan bilang."

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin! Tapi! Argh!" Serunya dengan nafas tidak berautan.

"Tapi apa?" Sahut Junhui yang mulai muak denga Mingyu.

Tangan Junhui terjulur keluar, menunjuk jendela.

"Kau tahu? Wonwoo sudah cukup menderita selama ini, sudah tidak ada Jisoo sekarang, kau bisa maju."

Mingyu langsung melototi Junhui saat berbicara soal 'Tidak ada Jisoo.'

"Maaf-maaf." Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud."

Kim Mingyu menggaruk dahinya.

"Dan dia tahu soal Jung Eunbi."

Wen melihati Mingyu.

"Ada apa dengan Jung Eunbi? Dia mantanmu 'kan?" Mingyu meng'iya'kan.

"Dia tahu soal….aku dan Wonwoo."

Seketika mata Junhui langsung membulat dan menggeleng, semakin mencemooh Mingyu.

"Kim –idiot- Mingyu, apa yang kau tunggu? Rahasia mu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Seperti cinta Soonyoung yang mengejar-ngejar Jihoon selama lima tahun."

Mingyu duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya."

"Kapan?"

"Hari itu….di mana Wonwoo hyung akan bunuh diri…di atas gedung itu…."

Junhui mengerjapkan matanya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Dan dia hilang memorinya?" Wen Junhui melanjutkan omongan Mingyu dan sahabatnya itu mengangguk dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana lagi Wen…."

 **-0-**

Mingyu menendangi kerikil sambil berkali-kali menoleh kearah minimarket. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya keluar.

"Mau makan dulu Sunbae?" Siyeon—gadis yang ditunggu Mingyu menunjukan ramyeon panas dan duduk dimeja dekat di mana Mingyu berdiri.

"Mau berdiri saja?"

Mingyu mendesah malas dan akhirnya duduk. Siyeon mengedikan bahunya dan mendorong ramyeon kearah kakak tingkatnya itu.

"Kau masih ingin makan?" Ujar Mingyu, Siyeon memandang heran kearah Mingyu.

"Kau yang ingin menunggu ku, kenapa aku yang terbebani?"

"Augh! Anak ini tak berubah."

Siyeon memakan ramyeon nya cuek—tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Mingyu yang sudah masam.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Mingyu akhirnya memakan ramyeon.

'Slurp!'

Siyeon menghisap mie-nya dan membuat Mingyu bertambah tidak napsu dengan cara makan perempuan di depannya. Dia meraih botol minum dan menegaknya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Siyeon sambil mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Mingyu menggeleng dan bedeham.

"Kau bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Siyeon langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Ah—itu?" Ia mengangguk.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Bilang apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Oh, lihat gadis ini tidak berubah sedikit pun. Aku rasa yang benar-benar berubah hanya warna rambutmu saja."

Siyeon memandangi Mingyu dengan malas.

"Aku memang tidak bilang apa-apa padanya."

"Hah! Terlihat jelas di wajahmu Park Siyeon-ssi!" Ujar Mingyu dengan nada kekanakan.

Park Siyeon melihat Mingyu dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memandangi ku begitu? Kau sekarang suka padaku?"

"Asal kau tahu Kim Mingyu-ssi, aku tidak berbohong dan aku tidak akan menyukai mu."

Siyeon bangkit dari duduknya, tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Y-yak! Aku belum selesai." Protes Mingyu, Siyeon melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bahkan kau belum menepati janjimu."

"Itu karena kau pindah terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, ayo temui Jeon Wonwoo dan jelaskan semuanya. Kau kira aku tidak malu? Jeon Wonwoo sunbae sampai bilang aku penguntit. Gara-gara aku setuju dengan hal konyol mu!"

Mingyu memundurkan kepalanya, ia teragagap.

"B-bukan begitu."

Siyeon mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi di sini." Kakinya maju selangkah.

"Kau…" Telunjuk Siyeon menunjuk wajah Mingyu.

"Masih ada rasa dengan Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim- HAH!" Kini nada Siyeon yang kekanakan.

"A-aku tidak!"

"Terlihat jelas Kim Mingyu-ssi!"

Park Siyeon memutar tubuhnya, mengambil sampah ramyeonnya dan meninggalkan Kim Mingyu. Gigi Mingyu gemeretak.

"Yak!"

"Sekarang urus saja hatimu itu! Kita ubah perjanjiannya, kalau kau bisa menyatakannya pada Jeon Wonwoo sunbae—dan menjelaskan soal ku juga, aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Park Siyeon!"

"Jangan jadi pengecut Kim Mingyu-ssi!" Teriak Siyeon.

"GAY SEKARANG SUDAH LUMRAH KOK!" Serunya sembari menyengir, orang-orang menjadi menoleh dan memperhatikan Mingyu dan langsung berbisik-bisik.

Mingyu menggerakan tangannya.

"Itu adikku—hehehe dia sedang lelah."

"Awas kau Park Siyeon."

 **-0-**

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya berkali-kali. Dia bergerak gelisah.

" _ **Aku ini munafik woo….aku ini pecundang….. aku ini hanya seorang yang larut dalam keegoisan…."**_

' _ **GREB'**_

 _ **Lelaki itu memeluk kakinya membuat Wonwoo terpaku.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Woo…Aku menyukaimu….Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…."**_

"Argh!"

Wonwoo tersentak dan membuka matanya, ia menggeleng dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

Mimpinya barusan seperti nyata. Ia memengangi dada kanannya yang berdebar. Lelaki itu menggeleng dan menyambar gelas yang ada di nakasnya, sayang airnya habis.

Wonwoo bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan lunglai keluar kamar—pergi ke dapur untuk mendapatkan air.

"Sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati lelaki dengan tinggi 185centimeter yang ia tunggu-tunggu tengah duduk di ruang keluarganya dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa bengong begitu, dia sudah di sini sejak tiga jam lalu—dan menunggumu karena tidak enak membangunkan." Ujar Tuan Jeon dan menunjuk Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum kaku.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambil air kemudian duduk di samping ayahnya.

Ayahnya menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dulu. Makan lagi Mingyu." Kata Tuan Jeon, Mingyu menundukan kepalanya dengan senyuman.

Setelah Tuan Jeon hilang dari pandangan, Mingyu menggeplak lutut Wonwoo.

"Kau mati apa-apa hyung? Tidak bangun-bangun."

Wonwoo hanya diam saja dan berlalu ke kamarnya, Mingyu mendesis tidak santai dan mengekor di belakang Wonwoo.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Wonwoo, sedang Wonwoo duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan memakai kacamata.

Dia membuka laci dan mengambil sepucuk surat lalu membukanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan pengirimnya."

"Pengirim Siapa?" Mingyu terduduk dan menatap Wonwoo, matanya tiba-tiba menjadi was-was saat melihat surat apa yang dipegang Wonwoo.

"Aku bertemu dengan Park Siyeon."

Mingyu duduk bersila.

"Hyung….kadoku mana?" Wonwoo menatapi Mingyu.

"Apa hubungannya aku, dia dan kau? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kim Mingyu."

Bagaimana ini? Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Apa tidak membuat Wonwoo kaget nantinya?. Mungkin Wonwoo masih berada di dalam genggaman Jisoo hyung—walaupun sekarang ia sudah terlepas dari depresi.

Hembusan nafas Mingyu begitu terdengar.

"Itu aku yang menyuruhnya." Aku Mingyu, Wonwoo menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Sang pemuda yang lebih muda memberanikan diri menatap yang lebih tua.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk berkencan denganmu—a-aku khawatir saat itu kau gay—"

Wonwoo terhenyak.

"Habisnya—kau tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan wanita."

Mingyu menunduk.

"Dulu 'kan aku tidak tahu kalau kau gay….."

Dia menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan kosong, _'itu karena aku sibuk memiliki perasaan dengan mu.'_

Di angkatnya kepala, Mingyu menyengir.

"Maaf hyung."

" _ **Aku ini munafik woo….aku ini pecundang….. aku ini hanya seorang yang larut dalam keegoisan…."**_

' _ **GREB'**_

 _ **Lelaki itu memeluk kakinya membuat Wonwoo terpaku.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Woo…Aku menyukaimu….Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…."**_

Jeon Wonwoo membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kapan kau terakhir berkencan?"

Mingyu sedikit terkejut, dia buru-buru menjawab.

"Minggu lalu—aku baru saja putus dengan…dengan Lalisa! Kau kenal? Primadona dari departemen kedokteran?"

Jeon Wonwoo mendengus.

' _kenapa kau berbohong?'_

"Putus kenapa?"

Mingyu menggerakan tangannya di dekat area leher seperti gerakan bunuh diri.

"Sangat tidak -benar tidak cocok."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membuka bungkusan yang ada di sebelahnya, ia beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Ini untukmu."

Mata Mingyu mengerjap senang, ia menyambarnya dan membukanya buru-buru.

"Cha—kita lihat."

"Woah! kau dapat tanda tangannya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Saranghae hyung!"

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo terdiam dan mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk membalas pelukan Mingyu.

Buram seketika, ingatan Wonwoo terbang.

 _ **Dalam sekali tarikan, dirimya jatuh kedalam gendongan Pemuda itu. Dirinya tidak berontak.**_

" _ **Dan apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lalu menyusul Jisoo sehingga aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk? Sudah cukup aku melihat kalian bersama…membuatku hancur."**_

 _ **Ia mendorong dadanya. Menampar pipinya, sehingga lelaki itu menurunkannya.**_

 _ **Dia tersenyum samar, "Maaf…..aku terlambat mengatakannya…."**_

Wonwoo mendorong badan Mingyu, membuat Mingyu heran.

"M-maaf hyung. Aku kelepasan."

Lelaki dengan wajah emo itu buru-buru berdiri, dia menatap Mingyu sesaat dan merasakan sesak.

Tubuh Wonwoo jadi agak limbung.

"H-hyung!" Mingyu menangkap tubuh Wonwoo akan tetapi Wonwoo melepaskannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"K-kenapa? Kita baru bertemu sebentar."

Wonwoo mengambil hadiahnya untuk Mingyu dan memberikannya lalu mendorong Mingyu keluar kamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Hyung! Kan tapi—"

'Brak!'

Wonwoo menutup pintunya. Mingyu memandangi pintu kamar Wonwoo, dia beralih ke tangannya.

' _Biarkan aku memelukmu lagi hyung.'_

 **-0-**

Mingyu berjalan lunglai. Ada apa dengan pandangan Wonwoo tadi? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Pikir Mingyu.

Ia memandangi tas yang ditentengnya. Sebuah jersey dengan tanda tangan pemain bola kesukaannya.

Langkah kaki Mingyu terhenti, dia mendongak kemudian menoleh ke sekitarnya. Tempat ini—Mingyu tahu tempat ini, dimana dia dan Wonwoo bertemu.

.

.

" _ **Kau tak apa?" Pertanyaan yang sama seperti tempo lalu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, raut wajahnya tidak berubah.**_

 _ **Dia hanya menatap ku dengan mata membelalak, aku menjulurkan punggung tanganku dan merasakan suhu panas dari keningnya.**_

" _ **Woah kau demam bung!" Ujar ku.**_

 _ **Ia masih terpaku, aku merogoh saku coat ku, dan memasukan hotpack yang sengaja ku bawa lebih, kedalam saku celana dan kaos kakinya.**_

 _ **Aku tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi padanya selama bertahun-tahun, ia menjadi dingin dan aku akan terus mencoba menghangatkannya. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku, aku akan mencobanya.**_

 _ **Ku lirik sepedanya yang sepertinya rusak.**_

" _ **Ini rusak." Tanyaku, dia hanya mengangguk dan mendirikan sepedanya.**_

 _ **Fakta tentangnya benar, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, berapa lama aku menunggu kejadian seperti ini?.**_

 _ **Ku hembuskan nafas.**_

" _ **Mau ku bantu?" Tawarku sembari melirik nya.**_

" _ **Tidak, Terima Kasih!" Jawabnya lugas, astaga dingin sekali bocah ini.**_

 _ **Ku tarik nafas perlahan, hingga rasanya suhu dingin menggelitik bagian dalam hidungku.**_

" _ **Aku tahu dirimu," dia tidak merespon, ku lanjutkan ocehan ku.**_

" _ **Kau**_ _ **itu terkenal, karena kecuekan mu. Aku heran bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup begitu,"**_

 _ **Dan ia masih berjalan tanpa melirik apalagi merespon omonganku, aku tersenyum samar.**_

" _ **Anyway, Jeon Wonwoo, aku suka denganmu."**_

" _ **Kau gila ya? Aku normal tau!" Sahutnya cepat sambil memandangi ku, rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya.**_

" _ **Astaga bodoh, aku juga masih tertarik dengan wanita! Aku suka kepribadian mu, kau tak berniat mencari teman?"**_

 _ **Wonwoo kembali berjalan, dan aku masih tetap berjalan disampingnya. Mendadak dia berhenti, menengok kearah ku.**_

" _ **Siapa kau?"**_

 _ **Aku ternganga sesaat, bahkan dia tidak mengenal ku.**_

" _ **Kau tak tahu aku?"**_

 _ **Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan, sungguh Woonwoo memang introvert atau anti-sosial, masa dia benar-benar tidak tahu aku yang jadi kapten basket begini?.**_

" _ **Kim Mingyu." Ucapku, ia terdiam seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.**_

 _ **Lalu ia mengangguk.**_

 _ **Kalau dalam keadaan normal, aku paling kesal dan malas jika di acuhkan begini, seperti bicara dengan hantu. Dia hanya merespon ku dengan anggukan dan gelengan.**_

 _ **Tapi, karena kau itu Jeon Wonwoo, aku sudah membuat pengecualian.**_

" _ **Mari berteman." Ajakku, memandangi dirinya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap, ia menoleh dan aku menatap tepat dimatanya.**_

 _ **Dan….ia mengangguk lagi.**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum lebar, merangkul pundaknya. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak. Namun, aku memaksa dan aku mengantarkannya hingga ke rumah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum miris.

" _Jangan jadi pengecut Kim Mingyu-ssi!"_ Suara Park Siyeon terngiang di telinganya. Mingyu mentaur napasnya beberapa saat.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir.

"Mungkinkah ini saatnya?" Gumamnya. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya ini saatnya." Dia menoleh kebelakang kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berlari sangat kencang.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung."

"Aku menyukaimu hyung."

"Aku bukan pengecut." Gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Mingyu membulatkan tekadnya.

"Kau harus tahu malam ini."

Setelah hampir 10 menit berlari, Mingyu tiba kembali didepan rumah Wonwoo. Dia melompat-lompat.

"Hyung! Jeon Wonwoo hyung!" Serunya.

"Jeon Wonwoo hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Pintu bewarna putih itu terbuka. Akan tetapi, bukan sosok yang ia harapkan akan tetapi nyonya Jeon.

"Kim Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mingyu menunduk dan mengatur napasnya.

"Ibu, bisa tolong panggilkan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Ibu Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan menunjuk kearah luar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Baru sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dia kembali ke Seoul."

Mata Mingyu membulat.

"Hah?"

 **-0-**

Wonwoo memandangi jalanan yang ia lalui. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan menutupnya perlahan. Bayangan dalam mimpinya terus muncul semenjak tadi.

"Ini apa?" Ucapnya sendiri.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menahan napasnya yang tersendat-sendat, ia memejamkan matanya.

Junhui yang mengendari mobil menoleh.

"Woo kau tidak apa?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Buat apa kita bertemu dengan Jung Eunbi?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan memandangi Junhui dengan pandangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak Junhui lihat, pria itu berdeham dan kembali melihat jalanan.

.

.

Eunbi memandangi Wonwoo dan Junhui secara bergantian. Eunbi mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk di halaman rumahnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunbi

"Aku bertanya kepada Mingyu dan dia mengatakan kalau ia kencan dengan Lalisa—dari departemen kedokteran minggu lalu."

Junhui menatap Wonwoo, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu.

Eunbi juga nampak bingung namun beberapa detik berlalu dia paham akan maksud Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Mingyu terakhir kencan denganku dan itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu—"

Wonwoo melihat Eunbi dengan pandangan bercampur.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana tentang Mingyu terakhir kali padaku." Rahang Wonwoo terasa sangat kaku.

"I-itu…hanya Mingyu yang tahu."

Junhui menoleh dan sadar akan sesuatu. Dia memandangi Eunbi dan bicara tanpa suara.

'kau tahu Mingyu— suka Wonwoo?'

Eunbi melihat Junhui dan langsung menangkap apa yang dimaksud—ragu Eunbi mengangguk.

Wonwoo kembali mengingat tempat dimana mimpinya terjadi, dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Junhui dan Eunbi.

"YAK! JEON WONWOO!"

.

.

.

" _ **Aku ini munafik woo….aku ini pecundang….. aku ini hanya seorang yang larut dalam keegoisan…."**_

' _ **GREB'**_

 _ **Mingyu memeluk kakinya membuat Wonwoo terpaku.**_

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Woo…Aku menyukaimu….Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…."**_

Wonwoo terus mengacu larinya. Tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dia harus memastikan malam ini juga.

 _ **Dalam sekali tarikan, dirimya jatuh kedalam gendongan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak berontak.**_

" _ **Dan apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lalu menyusul Jisoo sehingga aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk? Sudah cukup aku melihat kalian bersama…membuatku hancur."**_

 _ **Ia mendorong dada Mingyu. Menampar pipi Mingyu, sehingga Mingyu menurunkannya.**_

 _ **Mingyu tersenyum samar.**_

" _ **Maaf…..aku terlambat mengatakannya…."**_

Wonwoo menerobos orang-orang yang memenuhi lorong kampusnya. Semua melihat ketika Wonwoo berusaha melewati mereka.

"Bukankah itu Jeon Wonwoo dari department Hubungan Internasional?"

"Dia yang gay itukan?"

"Oh? Dia yang gila itu bukan?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan yang menghina dirinya. Dia tidak peduli. Siapa yang peduli dia gila? Dia tidak gila! Mereka saja yang belum merasakan di mana posisi Wonwoo.

'BRAK'

Pintu besi terbuka— Wonwoo mengatur napasnya. Angin malam menerpanya. Dia berlari ketengah dan melihat memutar. Jeon Wonwoo terdiam.

Dia beputar di sana selama bermenit-menit tapi hanya dua hal tadi yang Wonwoo ingat. Dia berteriak kencang.

Jeon Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan ia terduduk dengan wajah hendak menangis. Wonwoo menunduk dalam dan berdiri kembali—berjalan dengan jiwa kosong ke ujung atap. Ia melongok ke bawah dan pandangannya seolah berubah.

Wonwoo mundur perlahan— dia menahan napasnya.

 _ **Pendengarannya mendengar ketika pintu besi terbuka, spontan Wonwoo langsung membalik tubuhnya. Menatap siapa yang datang dengan tatapan amarah.**_

 _ **"Jangan dekati aku!" Kakinya berjalan mundur sembari mencondongkan sebilah pisau di tangan kirinya.**_

 _ **"H-hyung?"**_

 _ **"Mau apa kau?! Mau mengurungku disana?! Menyiksa ku? Hah?!"**_

 _ **"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"**_

 _ **"Kalian tahu?! Jisoo hyung sedang menungguku untuk dimintai pertolongan! Dan kalian selalu berusaha menjauhi kami!"**_

 _ **"A-aku tidak pernah." Ujar orang itu.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin menyusul Jisoo hyung…"**_

 _ **Ia menaiki bangku dan naik ke tepi atap.**_

 _ **"Jisoo hyung….tunggu aku…."**_

 _ **"Kau yakin akan menemui Jisoo hyungmu?" Ujar seseorang di belakangnya**_

 _ **"A-" Wonwoo tidak peduli—yang hanya diinginkannya sekarang adalah menyusul Jisoo.**_

 _ **"Lalu, jika kau pergi? Apa gunannya aku hidup?"**_

 _ **Wonwoo masih mempunyai akal sehat walau secuil, dia menatap kebawah, dimana mobil-mobil berlalu. Dia tidak ingin turun. Dia ingin bersama Jisoo.**_

 _ **"Aku ini munafik woo….aku ini pecundang….. aku ini hanya seorang yang larut dalam keegoisan…."**_

 _ **'GREB'**_

 _ **Orang itu memeluk kaki Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terpaku.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu Woo…Aku menyukaimu….Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan…."**_

 _ **Wonwoo mematung, tubuhnya gemetar.**_

 _ **Dalam sekali tarikan, Wonwoo jatuh kedalam gendongan pria tersebut. Wonwoo tidak berontak.**_

 _ **"Dan apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lalu menyusul Jisoo sehingga aku akan mengalami mimpi buruk? Sudah cukup aku melihat kalian bersama…membuatku hancur."**_

 _ **Wonwoo mendorong dada lelaki itu. Menampar pipinya, sehingga dia menurunkannya.**_

 _ **Orang itu tersenyum samar, "Maaf…..aku terlambat mengatakannya…."**_

 _ **'TRASH'**_

 _ **Satu tonjokan menghantam pipi kanannya, Wonwoo berdecih.**_

 _ **"Yaya! Terserah kau ban***t! Aku tidak akan terpengaruh!"**_

 _ **Dirinya merangsek maju, memukul kepala pemuda itu, menjambak rambutnya, menampar pipinya. Lelaki 23 tahun itu mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Emosinya yang tertahan. Orang didepamya tidak melawan. Dia hanya diam saja.**_

 _ **Lima menit berlalu, Wonwoo terdiam. Menunduk dan air matanya meleleh. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul-mukul dada pria itu.**_

 _ **Lalu ia menarik Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya.**_

 _ **"Menangis saja hyung, jika ingin menangis."**_

 _ **Dan air mata Wonwoo keluar lebih deras.**_

 _ **Wonwoo mendongak, wajahnya sembab.**_

 _ **Dan ia baru sadar siapa yang sedari tadi bersamanya.**_

 _ **Retina Wonwo memandangi wajah pria itu—dia Kim Mingyu.**_

 _ **"Terima Kasih Mingyu sudah datang padaku." Katanya dengan suara serak sebelum pandangannya mengabur.**_

Air mata meleleh dari kedua matanya. Dia menahan napasnya dan menangis dalam diam. Jeon Wonwoo mengingat pertemuannya dengan Mingyu. Semua yang mereka lakukan bersama. Di mana Wonwoo sadar mempunyai perasaan dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Lelaki itu terduduk. Dia mengingat setiap ekspresi Mingyu. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Bahkan Wonwoo bia mendengar suaranya.

"Hyung! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Perlahan, Wonwoo menoleh –dengan mata yang berair.

Kim Mingyu—dia menarik Wonwoo agar berdiri.

'BUGH'

Jeon Wonwoo melayangan satu pukulan pada Kim Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu agak limbung. Ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibir, dan terdapat darah di sana.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan bersalah, ia melangkah dengan pelan.

"Hyung….."

"KAU TAHU! BERAPA LAMA AKU TERSIKSA KIM MINGYU?!" Wonwoo berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"A-a."

"KAU MENGHANCURKANKU! TAPI AKU TIDAK SANGGUP UNTUK MEMBENCI MU!"

"Hyung—"

Jeon Wonwoo menggeleng—dia merasa begitu kecewa.

"Aku membenci mu Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

"HYUNG! DENGARKAN AKU!" Bentaknya dengan nyaring, Wonwoo berjalan-jalan di depan Mingyu.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan hah? Semua sudah jelas." Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku…" Mingyu memukul dadanya sendiri, "juga takut hyung…."

"Apa yang kau takuti hah?" Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan aku karena aku memiliki perasaan tidak wajar! Kau tahu? Aku berlari…." Mingyu menahan napasnya—matanya berair dan ia mulai gemetar.

"Terus berlari dari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu…..bahwa aku mencintaimu…."

Air mata Mingyu lolos.

"…tiada hari aku memikirkan ini…..aku berusaha berlari dengan cara memacari wanita-wanita yang bahkan tidak aku cintai…."

Wonwoo diam, menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu menunduk dan menangis semakin larut.

"…tapi itu tidak berhasil…hyung itu..tidak berhasil."

"Aku sadar aku hanya menyukaimu… hanya dirimu."

Jeon Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya; bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat Kim Mingyu."

"Lalu ke mana dirimu hah? Seharusnya kau sadar." Wonwoo menggengam bajunya sendiri di bagian dada.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu 'kan?!" Seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku sadar….dan aku terlambat." Katanya pelan. "

Aku terlambat hyung….aku TELAT! AKU SUDAH DI DAHULUI ORANG LAIN!"

Pemuda yang lebih tua terpaku. Ia menunduk.

Mingyu maju selangkah demi selangkah—'greb' Dia memeluk Wonwoo erat, sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku hyung datang terlambat…."

Jeon Wonwoo belum dapat mencerna semuanya. Di sini—di atas sini, bersama angin dan di payungi dengan langit berbintang…di Musim semi tahun ini—setelah 10 tahun Wonwoo lewati dengan perasaan berat.

Ia mendapatkan jawabannya malam ini….. Wonwoo perlahan membalas pelukan Mingyu, "Terima Kasih sudah datang padaku….Kim Mingyu."

 _ **Indeed we have much taste. Indeed we aren't together. If indeed we're destined to be together forever, love would not be where.**_

 **-To Be Continued-**

Next updated; 26th January 2017.


	17. This I Promise You

**Main Cast**

Jeon Won Woo

Kim Min Gyu

Hong Ji Soo

 **Rated**

PG- 15

 **WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gender Switch untuk beberapa cast, Typo(s), Plot atau alur yang mungkin pasaran!

 **Disclaimer**

Of All this, just the plot and the storyline of mine. I don't take advantage anything from this fanfiction. Criticsm and suggestion I receive, but with polite words.

 _XX_

 _And I will take you in my arms_

 _And hold you right where you belong_

 _Till the day my life is through_

 _This I promise you_

 _© This I Promise You – N'Sync_

Malam ini Wonwoo tahu—dia tidak berjuang sendirian. Dia tidak menderita sendirian. Ia melepaskan dekapan Mingyu perlahan. Obsidiannya menatap Mingyu, Mingyu hendak membuka mulutnya tapi Wonwoo menaruh telunjuknya di bibir yang lebih muda.

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi."

"WONWOO!"

Wonwoo menoleh—Junhui, Jung Eunbi, dan adiknya berada di ambang pintu. Jeon Wonwoo bergerak perlahan. Tetapi, dirinya seperti kehilangan energy.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Mingyu— Wonwoo menggeleng, ia melepaskan genggaman Mingyu dan berjalan kearah teman dan adiknya dengan terhuyung.

Bohyuk menatap kakaknya itu.

"Hyung?"

Yang Bohyuk lihat jelas sebelum Wonwoo terjatuh karena kehilangan kesadaran adalah senyuman kecil yang tidak dapat Jeon Bohyuk artikan.

.

.

.

Semuanya berdiri ketika dokter keluar dari ruang Instalasi gawat darurat. Bohyuk langsung menyerbu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kakaknya itu. Dokter itu tersenyum perlahan.

"Jeon Wonwoo tidak apa." Jawab dokter itu dengan senyuman, membuat orang-orang disana bernafas lega.

"Oh, bukankah Jeon Wonwoo terkena amnesia disosiatif?" Tanya sang dokter untuk memastikan.

Bohyuk mengangguk.

"Iya… tapi kami sepakat untuk tidak melakukan terapi dok."

Dokter itu nampak berpikir.

"Aku jadwalkan agar kakakmu bertemu dengan psikater."

"Buat apa dok? Maksudnya—kita sudah ada jadwal _check up_ berkala untuk PTSD-nya yang sudah membaik."

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Bohyuk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kakakmu sungguh tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku meyarankannya karena dia pingsan disebabkan terlalu _shock."_

"Shock?"

Dokter itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kemungkinan dia kan menerima psikoterapi dan Wonwoo bisa sembuh dari Amnesianya—ah nanti lebih detailnya kau bisa bertanya pada psikiaternya. Aku permisi dulu."

Bohyuk menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima Kasih dok."

Saat dokter itu berlalu, Bohyuk membuang napasnya dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

"Kalau tidak kenapa-kenapa lalu kenapa harus di psikoterapi?" Gumamnya sebal.

Mingyu menepuk pundak Bohyuk.

"Aku yakin tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya.

Bohyuk duduk dan menatapi Kim Mingyu.

"Kenapa kakakku selalu ke atas department mu?"

Lelaki kelahiran 23 April itu mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Ya?"

"Waktu itukan kau menemukan hyung—sebelum bunuh diri itu di sana dan sekarang di sana lagi?"

Mingyu agak gugup dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Junhui yang peka akan keadaan langsung menawarkan untuk membeli kopi di kedai depan rumah sakit.

 **-0-**

Wonwoo membuka matanya ketika mentari menelisik masuk. Dia merasa tenggorokannya amat kering. Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya dan meminum segelas air yang disediakan. Ia mengatur napas yang begitu berantakan menurutnya.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Bukankah itu mimpi?" Ucapnya. Wonwoo menggeleng ketika merasa kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Ia memijit kedua ujung dahinya.

"Kau sudah sadar Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" Wonwoo mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Kapan jadwal pertemuan Jeon Wonwoo dengan Prof. Kang?" Tanya sang dokter kepada asistennya.

"Satu jam lagi dok." Jawabnya, dokter itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Ah, ku dengar kau liburan ke Eropa hm?" Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Iya."

Dokter itu menaikan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Strategy yang bagus untuk kesehatan. Jangan bebani dirimu lagi nde? Aku pergi memeriksa yang lain dahulu."

Jeon Wonwoo menanggapi dengan menunduk dan berujar 'Terima Kasih.'.

Sekitar satu jam setelah itu Wonwoo menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan mental.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" Tanya Prof. Kang.

Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Sangat baik."

Ia mendorong kertas dan pensil.

"Coba buat sesuatu." Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengambil keduanya.

Prof. Kang memandangi Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana liburan mu?"

"Luar biasa."

"Sepertinya kau berubah lebih tampan dan bersemangat." Kometar sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo, lelaki itu menyahutinya.

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu." Ia duduk ditempatnya dan mengajak Wonwoo berbincang ringan—setelah beberapa menit Wonwoo memberikan gambarnya.

Prof. Kang menaikan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung, meneliti gambar Wonwoo. Senyuman tepatri di wajahnya.

"Woah sungguh keadaan mu sudah jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali."

"Apa kepalamu masih suka sakit?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini iya."

Prof. Kang menyatukan jemarinya satu sama lain dan menaruhnya di bibir.

"Sakit yang seperti apa? Dan apa yang terjadi semalam sampai kau harus pingsan lagi."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku melihat serangkaian mimpi beberapa waktu belakangan dan mimpi itu terus berulang namun aku tidak mengingat siapa orang yang berada didalam mimpi itu—"

Prof. Kang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan teman baikku dan ketika aku berinterkasi dengannya sekelebat mimpi itu muncul lagi dan aku baru sadar bahwa tempat mimpi itu tidak asing bagiku—"

"Lalu kau datang ketempat yang kau asumsikan sebagai latar mimpimu?" Sela , Wonwoo mengiyakan.

"Lalu?"

"Kepalaku bedenyut hebat, namun ketika aku melihat kebawah gedung aku ingat semuanya…."

Senyuman kecil kembali terbit di wajah lelaki berumur 56 tahun itu.

"Saat kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri?"

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya.

"Iya, sepertinya ketika aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Apa kau mengingat hal lainnya saat kau terkena PTSD?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Hanya kejadian disaat itu dan sepenggal mimpi lainnya yang tidak kuyakini."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu percaya dengan secuil mimpimu yang barusan kau ceritakan?"

"Karena orang yang berada didalam mimpiku hadir dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang persis maknanya."

bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Kerja bagus Jeon Wonwoo sedikit lagi kau akan benar-benar terbebas."

 **-0-**

Mingyu memijit-mijit pundaknya, dia melepas kacamatanya dan melakukan streatching ketika akhirnya dosen yang amat membosankan itu keluar dari kelas setelah empat jam lebih—mengejar materi gila-gilaan.

"Mingyu!"

Hampir saja Mingyu menyembur orang yang membuatnya kaget tapi buru-buru ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa-apa apa apa apa apa."

Lelaki itu memandangi gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Bicara yang jelas Jung Eunbi."

"Semalam kau sudah mengungkapkannya."

Mingyu menatapnya dengan sedikit mengawasi.

"Bagai—"

"Ah! Aku mau minta traktir."

"Heol! Apa-apaan." Mingyu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jung Eunbi, kau bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo beberapa hari lalu 'kan?"

"Itu-itu…tidak sengaja."

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Eunbi disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku ini membantu mu tahu! Setidaknya Jeon Wonwoo jadi ingin tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu? Gara-garamu dia menjadi lebih memaksakan untuk mengingat dan akhirnya pingsan."

Jung Eunbi berhenti dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang dengan bibir mencebik kesal.

"YA! Apa susahnya berucap 'Terima kasih Eunbi-ya karena sudah membantuku.'"

Mingyu menggeleng dan tidak berminat untuk menanggapi. Eunbi tertawa dan berjalan buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mingyu.

"Ingin kerumah sakit? Wonwoo hanya dirawat semalam 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku mau keflat Junhui, ingin bermain pes." Kata Mingyu, Eunbi menggeleng heran.

" _Semalam Jeon Wonwoo berlarian sepanjang koridor seperti orang gila, kau lihat kan?"_

" _Benar! Aku lihat dia bergumam hal aneh, kurasa dia semakin gila."_

" _Bukankah dia mengambil cuti?"_

Jung Eunbi melihat punggung lelaki didepannya itu terhenti. Ia melihat tangan kanan Mingyu terkepal.

'BUGH'

"Kalian suka? Membicarakan orang lain di belakang? Menyumpahi? Mengutuk, seolah kalian itu makhluk paling sempurna?" Mingyu memiringkan bibirnya.

Lelaki yang terkena bogem Mingyu berdecih.

"Oh, yang katanya sahabatnya marah? Bukankah kau juga jijik dengan teman mu yang homoseksual itu?"

Rahang Kim Mingyu semakin menegang, tangannya mencengkram kerah pakaian orang dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan kilatan marah.

"Bahkan, manusia paling busuk adalah yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan orang lain."

Jung Eunbi memandangi mata Mingyu, dia tahu sekarang—ia benar-benar mencintai Jeon Wonwoo. Dan gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

Minyu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlalu dari sana solah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Eunbi memandangi punggung mantang kekasihnya itu; aku beruntung pernah memilikimu walaupun aku hanya menjadi tempat pelarian, Mingyu-ah.

.

.

Kepalanya merunduk dan melihat kedua tangannya; mencubiti buku-buku kulitnya sendiri hingga memutih. Kim Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu cara bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan bertatapan dengan orang yang ia cintai selama ini.

Kau tahu apa yang Mingyu rasakan? Seolah rahasianya ini benar-benar memalukan dan membocorkannya langsung kepada orang yang bersangkutan membuatnya sangat malu. Ya, Mingyu merasakan malu.

Seperti tertangkap basah menjilat ludah sendiri. Jadi, dia tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan Wonwoo nantinya. Seharusnya ia merasakan senang bukan? Mingyu menghembuskan napasnya dengan lelah berulang kali.

"Ming?"

Mingyu memutar bangkunya dan tersenyum kearah Seokmin. Seokmin menyodorkan roti isi dan Mingyu dengan senang hati menerimanya. Dia menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku dan memakan roti itu dalam diam.

"Haruskan aku ucapkan selamat?"

Mingyu mendengus kemudian menggeleng, "Mengeluarkan semuanya sudah cukup. Aku kini tidak mengharapkan Wonwoo hyung membalas perasaanku. Mengetahui dari dirinya sendiri bahwa ia pernah mencintaiku juga adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau yakin?"

Ragu, ia memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

Pemuda itu bergeming. Dan menatap sebuah figura yang tepat berada dibelakang Seokmin.

"Kau tahu ungkapan 'Cinta Sejati?'" Tanya Mingyu, alih-alih menjawab Seokmin. Seokmin nampak berpikir.

"Sedikit." Dia menaikan bahunya.

"Terdengar picisan—hahahah!"

Mingyu melihat Seokmin heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Pft, aku tiba-tiba mengingat bagaiaman perilaku mu jaman SMA—"

"Yak! Jangan ungkit itu,"

"Menghias taman—hahahha astaga metode dari mana itu?" Wajah Mingyu mendatar dan berjalan besar-besar kearah Seokmin.

 **-0-**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang membaca buku; Bohyuk dengan setia menunggui kakaknya itu selesai menutup bukunya.

Wonwoo mendelik.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku bertanya ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu pergi ke atap department Ilmu Komukasi—" Bohyuk mengeluarkan jemarinya.

"Waktu kau mau ekhm itu kau ditemukan Mingyu di sana dan semalam juga."

"Begitukah?" Ekspresi Wonwoo malah seolah dia yang tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Bohyuk menatap Wonwoo kesal.

"Apa-apaan dengan ekpersi mu itu?" Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian berlalu.

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda duduk di sofa, ia melihat keatas dari sudut matanya.

"Wonwoo hyung dan Kim Mingyu?"

Bohyuk menyelami ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku ingin makan lebih banyak!" Seru Wonwoo hyung, membuatku menoleh.

"Woah hyung—ada apa? Sepertinya bersemangat sekali?" Tanya ku.

Kakak ku itu hanya menggeleng dan menyengir lebar; entah rasanya aneh. Hyung bukan type periang dan dia itu jarang sekali tersenyum, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku rasa ia sering tersenyum.

Jadi, aku memutuskan mengunjungi kamarnya usai makan malam.

"Hyung!" Aku berlari lalu melompat keatas ranjangnya, Wonwoo hyung menjitak kepalaku.

"Yak!" Aku mendumel sembari mengusap kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku malam ini tidur di sini ya." Pintaku.

Wonwoo hyung menggeleng.

"Temanku akan menginap di sini."

"Kita bisa bertiga." Usulku—Wonwoo hyung menggeleng lagi.

"Aku harus belajar fisika semalaman suntuk Hyukkie, dan kau harus tidur."

Ia berdiri dan menarikku agar bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Suara bel berbunyi dan disusul suara eomma yang menggema.

"Woni-e! Ada teman mu."

"Aku datang eomma!"

Aku terdiam dan Wonwoo hyung menatapku, ia menunjukku.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" Perintahnya sebelum pergi keluar kamar—apa-apaan wajah berbinar itu.

Setelah itu aku benar-benar kembali ke kamar sebelum bertemu dengan teman Wonwoo hyung. Aku tidak tidur dan malah bermain ponsel, dan pukul dua dini hari aku merasa kandung kemih ku sangat penuh.

Aku mengendap dan pergi ke kamar kecil. Ah rasanya lega sekali, aku berjalan kembali kekamarku. Namun, kakiku terhenti di depan kamar Wonwoo hyung.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, aku hendak menarik knop pintunya tapi pandanganku terhenti.

Wonwoo hyung sedang tersenyum memandangi wajah temannya yang mebelakangiku. Ia mengusap surai hitam itu dan pandangannya seperti orang jatuh cinta.

Saat itu aku mengira pandanganku salah.

Dilain waktu aku tahu temannya itu adalah Kim Mingyu dan aku cukup familiar dengannya sekarang. Ia sering mengunjungi Wonwoo hyung.

Ketika itu Wonwoo hyung terkena masalah pencernaan dan membuatnya tak mampu makan apapun. Ia mengalami dehidrasi hingga tak sadarkan diri dan harus di _opname._ Ibu dan ayah tidak bisa menemani Wonwoo hyung kala itu dan aku yang harus menemani nya.

Tapi ketika aku datang—aku melihat Kim Mingyu mengenggam tangan Wonwoo hyung sangat erat, kukira itu hanyalah bentuk persahabatan. Namun, saat Mingyu mengecup kening kakak ku, aku tahu itu lebih dari sekadar teman.

Dan lambat laun kaku tahu bahwa kakak ku juga menyukainya. Aku saka sekali tidak terkejut dia ingin menikahi Jisoo—aku sudah mengetahui hubungannya sejak awal.

Aku menyanyangi kakakku sangat, aku mencintainya meski memang ini jalan yang harus ia ambil. Asal ia bahagia.

 **-0-**

Wonwoo bingung, haruskah ia senang atau kecewa dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di hadapinya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan Mingyu yang mengambil sikap seperti itu. Wonwoo sendiri sadar akan ketakutannya selama ini jika Mingyu tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada lelaki itu.

Tapi bolehkah Wonwoo egois untuk kali ini saja? Ia mengalami sakit yang juga banyak.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan ia belum bertemu dengan Mingyu sejak saat itu.

'Tok-tok'

Pemuda dengan mata elang itu menoleh dan melihat siapa yang masuk. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat Seokmin masuk.

"Seokmin? Kapan datang?"

Seokmin mendelikan bahunya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dan memberikan kresek putih.

Wonwoo menerimanya dan matanya berkilat senang.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Ia mengeluarkan daging asap yang dilumuri tepung.

"Di dekat SMA kita."

Yang lebih tua duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan memakan dengan semangat. Seokmin terkekeh kecil.

"Sangat rindu dengan itu?"

Wonwoo mengangangguk mantap.

Seokmin mengajak Wonwoo berdiskusi dengan beberapa masalah politik hingga makanan Wonwoo habis dan ia menegak air di dalam gelasnya.

Lelaki yang lahir ketika akhir musim dingin itu memutar _globe_ kecil yang ada di atas meja Wonwoo.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo mengeryit.

"Ada apa memang?"

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya, Wonwoo dengan gagap menyahut.

"Kenapa harus bertemu?"

Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aish, sungguh manusia-manusia ini." Sungutnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kim Mingyu sudah mengakui nya bukan? Tidakkah kau harus bertindak sekarang?" Dokyeom; nama lain Seokmin menatapi Wonwoo lamat-lamat.

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Junhui, Jisoo hyung sendiri bahkan sudah tahu Mingyu menyukai mu."

"J-jisoo hyung?"

Lelaki itu bangkit dari ranjang Wonwoo, ia menepuk bahu Wonwoo.

"Kalian yang merasakan penderitaan itu dan terserah kalian selanjutnya—aku ke sini hanya mengingatkan."

Seokmin membuka pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Bohyuk dan Junhui sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dia hanya diam."

"Setidaknya kita membantu dua makhluk idiot itu."

Pelan-pelan Wonwoo duduk kembali, pandangannya beralih ke foto-foto Jisoo dan dirinya dan ia dengan Mingyu di sisi lainnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa cinta itu masih ada."

Jeon Wonwoo berguling-guling di kasurnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari.

" _Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kim Mingyu sudah mengakui nya bukan? Tidakkah kau harus bertindak sekarang?"_

Ia terduduk dan memikirkan perkataan Seokmin. Wonwoo turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi berlajarnya, membuka laci dan mengambil kertas yang agak lecak dan ada noda tinta yang luntur di beberapa bagian.

 _Woo? kau belum pernah ke La Concha? Kau sungguh ingin pergi? Aku bisa membawamu sekarang._

 _Itu pantai yang paling indah yang pernah ku datangi. Sangat indah. Aku tidak heran kau jatuh cinta dengan pantai itu walaupun belum pernah melihatnya._

 _Jeon Wonwoo. Wahai kekasihku._

 _Rasanya aku ingin menarikmu dalam rengkuhanku._

 _Aku frustasi tidak melihatmu._

 _Sungguh._

 _Aku punya kutipan paling indah yang akan kuberikan hanya untukmu._

 _Ini khusus dari ku._

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Pemuda dengan kulit putih dan tatapan tajam_

 _Kau melangkah maju padanya maka kau akan terjebak dalam pesonanya yang hebat_

 _Kau akan terpesona dengan kejujurannya_

 _Kau akan tenggelam dalam perilaku polosnya_

 _Dan kau akan tersesat dalam lekukan yang ada di dalam dirinya._

 _Picisan? Hahahha tapi itu sungguh refleksi dirimu Woo…_

 _Woo…aku serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu._

 _Aku sungguh serius saat aku menginginkan dirimu menjadi kekasihku_

 _Dan aku sangat sangat sangat serius ketika aku ingin menikahimu_

 _Dan aku sangat sangat sangat sangat serius ketika menulis ini._

 _Ingat pesan ini._

 _Jangan biarkan luka mu menganga. Jangan tutup pintu rapat, biarkan seseorang masuk kedalamnya. Menutup luka itu dengan baik. Luka yang dihasilkan oleh diriku._

 _Woo…aku mencintaimu seutuhnya._

 _Semua diriku._

 _Hong Jisoo._

"Menutup luka….." Gumamnya.

Ia menggenggam surat itu erat-erat lalu mengamati foto Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Dia merasakan sesak, tapi Wonwoo tahu cinta itu masih ada.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Lelaki itu menyimpan kembali suratnya dan berlari keluar kamar dan apartmentnya.

'Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi aku muak dengan terroran ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya jika memang cinta itu masih ada. Jika ruangan yang kusiapkan untuk mu masih ada Gyu-Ah'

"TOK-TOK!" Wonwoo memijit bel dan mengetuk pintu yang tak bersalah itu dengan cukup kencang.

Tak ada respon, dia mengetuknya dengan kencang seolah kesabarannya telah raib.

Dengan wajah lesu dan penuh beban, pintu itu telah terbuka menunjukan sosok yang selama ini dipikirkan Wonwoo.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Mingyu membuka bilah bibirnya.

"H-hyung?"

Wonwoo menerobos masuk dan membuat Mingyu melongo.

Pemuda tinggi itu menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan di belakang Wonwoo. Ia duduk di sofa dan menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan elangnya membuat Mingyu gugup.

"Ini jam be—"

Mata Mingyu membelalak saat bibir tipis pemuda itu menempel pada bibirnya. Hanya kecupan biasa pada awalnya. Namun, di detik berikutnya Mingyu membalas kecupan Wonwoo, dia memejamkan matanya. Melumat bibir Wonwoo yang terasa manis, Kim Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin memperdalam tautan mereka.

Wonwoo membuka mata dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia melangkah mundur dan menatapi Mingyu dengan pandangan kosong. Mingyu membuka matanya dan membalas menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk dan membalikan badannya. Akan tetapi, dengan cepat tubuhnya berada didekapan Mingyu.

"Jangan pergi hyung….." Ujar Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Jantung Mingyu berdebar sangat cepat, Wonwoo memegangi dadanya sendiri. Ia sadar cinta itu masih ada.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Wonwoo tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

Mingyu memutar tubuh Wonwoo dan mencium lembut bibir Wonwoo. Bibir yang membuatnya candu.

.

.

Mentari menyusup, Mingyu menaikan tangannya dan melindungi wajah itu dari sinar matahari. Ia memandangnya dalam diam, senyuman kecil tersemat di wajah tampannya. Satu jam penuh Mingyu tidak bosan memandangi wajah Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang terlelap tidur di sampingnya.

Wajahnya sangat damai, ada senyuman samar yang ada di wajah lelap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka kelopak matanya dan pandangan yang menyapa indera pengelihatannya pertama kali adalah wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum, seolah hatinya membuncah.

Matanya menyipit ketika melirik, agak silau melihat sinar mentari. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo agar lebih dekat dan memeluknya. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

Jeon Wonwoo mengusap pipi Mingyu.

"Yak bodoh, kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

Mingyu nampak berpikir dan menggeleng.

"Kau sedang tidak membodohi ku 'kan?"

"Hyung—ayo kita –" Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwo. Tapi, dengan sadis Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu melesat dan turun dari kasur.

"Yak hyung!" Seru Mingyu sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wonwoo menuang air dan menegaknya kemudian menyahut dari dapur.

"Aku tidak akan baik padamu Kim Mingyu."

 **-0-**

Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya di flat Junhui. Ia bersumpah dengan bahasa kasar lalu menendang kepala Seokmin saat Seokmin kalah bermain dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon yang kebetulan ada di sana melihat Wonwoo dengan horror.

Seokmin yang duduk di depan Jihoon melihat kearah pandangan gadis mungil itu.

"Ku rasa Wonwoo agak." Ia memutarkan jarinya di samping kepala.

"Aish bukan begitu."

"Wajahnya lebih bersemangat?"

"Aku datang." Semua pasang mata melihat kearah pintu dan Mingyu masuk dengan beberapa kresek.

"Aku membawakan ayam."

Pemuda itu duduk dan Wonwoo yang duduk di atas sofa tersenyum dari jauh. Soonyoung dan Junhui menyerbu ayamnya. Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, melihat keadaan sekitar; saat teman-temannya sibuk dengan ayam tepung, Mingyu memamerkan giginya.

"Bagaimana hari mu?"

"Baik tentu saja. Kau?"

"Baik."

Mingyu mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengecup bibir merah itu. Mereka menonton acara televisi dengan tangan yang saling menggengam.

Sekitar jam delapan malam, Mingyu izin pulang dan Wonwoo berdalih ia ingin pergi kearah jurusan yang sama dengan apartement Mingyu; karena biasanya Wonwoo menyuruh Junhui untuk mengantarkannya.

Ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah pergi, Jihoon mengusap dagunya.

"Aku curiga akan sesuatu."

Ia menoleh kearah Junhui dan Seokmin.

"Tidak kah kalian sadar kalau mereka menatap dengan pandangan itu?"

Soonyoung menyahut.

" _Chagi_ itu tidak mungkin. Mingyu kan nor—" sebelum Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tidak merasa kasihan dengan pria bermata sipit itu, Jihoon menjejalkan roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu."

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling menggengam _coffee_ hangat dengan asap yang mengepul. Wonwoo mengayunkan kakinya.

Hening melanda, pemuda berkulit tan itu berdeham.

"Sangat lama—aku menyukaimu sangat lama." Akunya, Wonwoo menoleh.

"Lebih mana dibanding dengan ku?"

Mingyu menoleh.

"Aku." Lelaki itu mendongak menatap langit dan gedung-gedung yang terlihat indah dari atas atap department nya.

"Mana mungkin?"

Mingyu tersenyum hangat menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu kan, orangtua ku suka sekali membeda-bedakan ku dengan kakak-kakakku?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Suatu waktu aku gagal dalam olimpade matematika. Eomma sangat kecewa, sangat-sangat kecewa. Karena itu pertama kalinya ia melihat anaknya gagal."

Mata Mingyu menerawang.

"Aku menangis, eomma memaki ku dan memukuli dengan gagang sapu. Rasanya sangat sakit—" ia terdiam sesaat, "aku berlari dari rumah, rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu dari sudut matanya.

"Lelah sekali hidup penuh dengan tekanan seperti itu."

"Tapi ada seseorang yang menghampiriku—mengusap kepalaku dan menarikku pulang."

Mingyu menerbitkan senyum samar.

"Ia berani sekali menantang ibuku." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Dia sangat keren-dan aku berusaha keras setelah itu."

Wonwoo menyela.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Ekspresi Mingyu langsung berubah datar.

"Oke! Langsung to-the-point! Itu kau hyung! kau!"

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap dan memandang Mingyu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku?"

Mingyu menganga.

"Aku bahkan tidak melupakannya, dan kau lupa?"

Dengan polos, Wonwoo menggeleng, ia mengusap dagunya.

"Aku saja baru tahu kau itu kapten basket saat kau menolong ku ketika aku jatuh malam-malam itu."

Lelaki yang lebih muda merengut kesal dan membelakangi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah pelan.

"Yak, sekarang kau sedang merajuk padaku? atau sedang apa?"

Kim Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya.

"Yak bocah sekali kesal karena itu." komentar Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung membalikan badannya dan menganga dengan apa yang barusan Wonwoo katakan.

"Heol!" Mingyu berdiri dan menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan sangat kesal.

"Apanya yang cinta pertama hah? Apanya? Jelas-jelas aku yang menderita disini." Ia menggeleng tidak menyangka.

"Mendekatimu itu sulit hyung!"

Wonwoo berdiri dan membulatkan bibirnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, di sini aku yang jahat?"

"Tentu!" Kata Mingyu cepat. Wonwoo maju selangkah membuat Mingyu mundur selangkah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lari dari kenyataan—" Wonwoo membuka telapak tangannya dan menepuknya satu sama lain seolah sedang menghitung.

"Membantu seseorang yang aku suka untuk gadis lain lalu meghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau itu homophobic—" Mingyu mundur lagi.

"Kemudian melihatmu bercumbu dengan gadis lalin dan—" Wonwoo melihat sekeliling.

"Di sini, kau menciumku paksa dan bilang 'lumayan juga' pada bibirku."

Jakun Mingyu turun naik, menelan salivanya dengan paksa.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Oh, aku sangat marah padamu saat itu dan apa Kim Mingyu? Aku menolong mu saat putus dengan Jung Eunbi."

Tawa Wonwoo hilang dan berubah menjadi wajah emonya.

"Siapa yang jahat eoh?"

Mingyu gelagapan, dan dia membusungkan dadanya tiba-tiba.

"K-kau juga hyung!"

"A-aku apa?!"

"Pertama, kau menciumku saat aku sedang tidur—" Mingyu menyeringai, Wonwoo melotot.

"Kau sadar?"

Senyuman dengan napas mendengus terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Lalu saat kau mabuk dan bilang sesuatu yang rancu; kau tahu aku benar-benar memikirkannya."

Wonwoo langsung menunjuk Mingyu tidak santai.

"Kau bilang aku merancau soal anjing paman gong!"

Mingyu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo diam. Lelaki yang lebih tua mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Dan aku saat itu berusaha sadar dengan perasaan ku…tapi apa yang kudapat? Hyung kencan dengan Jisoo hyung."

Jeon Wonwoo terdiam.

"M-mi—"

Namun. wajah Mingyu melunak dan tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau pantas dengan Jisoo hyung saat itu ketimbang denganku."

"Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin minta maaf." Kata Wonwoo dengan jujur.

"Heol." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan malas.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo terlebih dahulu dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Kita sama-sama menyakiti satu sama lain." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu."

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Woo."

"Maaf aku mengalami amnesia—"

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku tahu itu bukan salah mu. Hanya waktu ku yang tidak tepat."

Jeon Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Mingyu.

"Kau putus dengan Jung Eunbi itu kenapa?"

Mingyu mengerjap.

"Eh?"

Selang berikutnya ia tersenyum.

"Karena aku mengaku menyukaimu."

Mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna.

"Kalau Park Siyeon? Aku rasa kau berbohong padaku."

"Itu…..karena aku terlalu frustasi dengan perasaan ku."

"Lalu?"

Mingyu menatap pesawat yang melintasi angkasa malam diatas mereka.

"Aku berusaha mengubur perasaan itu."

Jeon Wonwoo menepuk bokong Mingyu.

"Kerja bagus adikku."

Mingyu melotot.

"Yak hyung!" Wonwoo tertawa dan lari dari serangan Mingyu.

Sekarang ia benar-benar tahu bukan hanya dia yang sakit, tapi Mingyu menahanya dengan lebih tersiksa. Tidak ada lagi perasaan takut. Tidak ada lagi perasaan ragu. Wonwoo kini mencintai Mingyu dan Mingyu juga menyukainya.

'Jisoo hyung, aku sudah membuka hatiku. Apa kau sudah tersenyum diatas sana eoh?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **16 Months later**_

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling pandang, mereka menegak salivanya. Wonwoo mencengkram tangan Mingyu dengan sangat kencang.

"Gyu, aku takut dan ini serius." Mata elang Wonwoo terlihat sangat cemas. Mingyu menghirup napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau berumur berapa sekarang hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan dan melepaskan gengamannya dengan Mingyu dan bersender pada jok mobil.

"Aku belum siap."

Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo—aku sudah menunggu mu sangat lama kala itu untuk meresmikan mu." Pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan kulit putih pucat itu menatap Mingyu tepat dimatanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

Mungkin Wonwoo pernah gagal, dan ia pernah jatuh lalu berada dalam titik terendah hidupnya. Merasa hancur dan satu-satunya makhluk yang berasumsi tidak ada cinta lagi untuknya. Boleh jadi ia tenggelam terlalu dalam, tapi siapa sangka ombak dapat menyelamatkan mu dan keluar dari larutnya kesengsaraan hidup?.

Pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dilaksanakan di Belanda 10 bulan setelah acara pelamaran dan dilakukan saat musim dingin bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Hong Jisoo.

Di depan cermin Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya. Ia memakai tuxedo putih rancangan Finn Sierota—ya, Tuxedo yang harusnya ia pakai bersama Hong Jisoo tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau tampan Woo."

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Jeonghan dengan perutnya yang besar tengah mengamatinya. Pemuda itu memegangi dadanya.

"Aku gugup noona." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa sama rasanya saat kau menikah dengan Seungcheol hyung?" Jeonghan mengangguk.

Tuan Jeon masuk ke dalam ruang rias dan melihat putra sulungnya. Wonwoo menoleh dan terdiam.

Dengan sekali langkah besar, Tuan Jeon memeluk Wonwoo.

"Kini benar-benar saatnya aku melepaskanmu. Cari kebahagianmu nak."

Wonwoo mendekap ayahnya erat dan menangis.

.

.

Hadirin yang hadir berdiri ketika Wonwoo dan Tuan Jeon memasuki penelataran. Mingyu dengan tuxedo hitamnya tersenyum.

Ayahnya melepaskan tangan Wonwoo untuk menaiki altar. Wonwoo tersenyum kepada ayahnya dan dibalas anggukan.

Pendeta mengajukan doa-doa dan menatap kedua laki-laki di depannya.

"Pada pernikahan Suci ini, yaitu di Zaanstad, pada hari Kamis, tanggal 30 Desember 2021 akan dipersatukan Kim Mingyu dengan Jeon Wonwoo."

Mata sang pendeta yang berumur di pertengahan 50-an itu menoleh ke arah Kim Mingyu.

"Apakah kau Kim mingyu mengakui di hadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pasangan saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

"Apakah saudara Kim Mingyu mengasihinya sama seperti kau mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama kau berdua hidup?"

Kelopak mata Mingyu mengerjap.

"Dan apakah kau bersedia menjaga kesucian perkawinan saudara ini sebagai pasangan yang setia?"

Mingyu berdeham dan mengatakan dengan lantang.

"Aku bersedia."

Kini sang pendeta beralih pada Wonwoo.

"Apakah kau Jeon Wonwo mengakui di hadapan Tuhan dan para hadirin bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai pasangan saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

"Apakah saudara Jeon Wonwoo mengasihinya sama seperti kau mengasihi diri sendiri, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat dan setia kepadanya selama kau berdua hidup?"

Dengan senyuman, Wonwoo mengangguk seraya berkata.

"Aku bersedia."

Sang pendeta mengulas senyumnya, ia membacakan serangkaian doa.

"Saudara Kim Mingyu, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kau dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Mingyu nampak tegang, ia berharap tidak lupa. Dengan menatap Wonwoo, Mingyu memulainya.

"Saya, Kim Mingyu menerima engkau, Jeon Wonwoo menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan sejak hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi, dan diperhatikan serta dihargai sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Bola mata pendeta menoleh kearah Wonwoo

"Saudara Jeon Wonwoo, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah kau dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan."

Jauh lebih santai ketimbang Mingyu, Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan begitu relaks.

"Saya, Jeon Wonwoo menerima engkau, Kim Mingyu menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka."

"Semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan diwaktu sehat, untuk dikasihi, dan diperhatikan serta dihargai sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Siyeon yang duduk di sebelah Eunbi berbisik pelan.

"Eonnie untung saja kau putus dengan lelaki itu—keliatan sekali ia lebih tegang dari pada Wonwoo oppa yang kelihatan jauh lebih tenang."

Dari arah berlawanan Jeonghan bersama Seungcheol datang membawa cincin ke atas altar. Mingyu membuka kotak hitam dan menyematkan cincin kawin tersebut pada jari manis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Semua orang yang di sana bersorak. Tuan Hong dan Nyonya Hong datang dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo.

Mingyu merangsek maju dan mencium kening Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jiwoo! Kim Minwoo! Kim Mingyu!" Suara Wonwoo menggelegar di pagi hari yang begitu indah.

Ini hari minggu tapi Wonwoo begitu berisik. Langkah Wonwoo yang besar-besar membuka pintu yang terbuat dari pohon ek dengan cat cream.

Menarik kaki jenjang Mingyu tanpa kasihan hingga Mingyu terjembab dilantai dan mengaduh kesakitan. Mingyu langsung sadar dan mengumpati Wonwoo dengan berbagai macam perkataan kasar. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Ampun." Gumam Mingyu langsung.

"Appa!" Itu suara si bungsu—Wonwoo keluar kamar dan menghampiri anak gadisnya yang kini berusia 13 tahun.

Wonwoo duduk di seberangnya.

"Mana oppamu?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jiwoo mendelikan bahunya.

"Kenapa semua selainya coklat, aku mau yang strawberry!" Jiwoo menggembungkan pipinya. Mingyu dengan pakaian kusut dan wajah yang teramat lelah duduk di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Makan saja."

Dengan mendumel Jiwoo mengunyah paksa rotinya.

Lima menit kemudian Minwoo— dengan mulut yang menguap duduk dan menegak susunya hingga setengah.

"Appa…aboeji…"

"Ada apa?"

"Besok waktunya mengambil rapor."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Appa ingat kok." Sahutnya.

Minwoo mengusap matanya.

"Ingat! Jeonghan imo yang menjadi ibuku."

Jiwoo cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Dan Seungkwan imo yang menjadi ibuku."

Ini kesalahan yang sering terjadi,

Minwoo dan Jiwoo adalah anak kandung Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka menempuh jalur bayi tabung, dengan pemilihan ovum yang tepat dan benih Wonwoo serta Mingyu yang subur.

Kim Minwoo—dititipkan dalam rahim Jeonghan sedang Jiwoo di dalam rahim Seungkwan.

Minwoo dan Jiwoo dengan cepat paham apa yang terjadi dengan orangtua mereka. Dan mereka tidak sekalipun menyesali kehidupan yang mereka dapatkan.

Jiwoo berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aboeji…!"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jangan salah lagi nde."

"Dan Appa!"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan ragu untuk menghukum Kim –idiot- Mingyu ini."

Mata Mingyu langsung segar dibuatnya.

"Yak! Kim Jiwoo!"

Wonwoo tertawa, Minwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Minwoo-ya. Jangan pulang larut lagi oke? Aboeji mu itu parno." Ingat Wonwoo, Minwoo mengangguk.

Dia berlalu kekamarnya.

Wonwoo merasakan pinggangnya di dekap erat. Mingyu dengan wajah (sok) imut menaruh kepalanya di pundak Wonwoo.

"Yak Kim Mingyu bangun!"

Bibir Mingyu mengerucut.

"Kim Wonwoo aku butuh satu kecupan."

"Tidak ada."

Mingyu duduk tegap dan melihat ke sekeliling, ia menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mengecupnya penuh nafsu. Mengulum bibir Wonwoo yang terasa seperti madu dan menggigitinya kecil. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu.

Mengusap wajah Mingyu.

Empat pasang mata melihat dan dengan langkah pasti, Minwoo menjitak kepala Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo gelagapan dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Putra sulung mereka menatap dengan kejam.

"Aboeji, Appa umur kalian sekarang sudah 40 tahun. Gunakan kamar juseyo." Katanya penuh dengan penekanan.

Pasalnya kedua orangtuanya itu kerap kali menyuguhkan adegan plus plus di depan dirinya dan sang adik.

Mingyu melongo.

"Sini kau anak nakal, anak mana yang berani memukul kepala orangtuanya." Geram Mingyu.

Minwoo lari menarik Jiwoo.

"Jiwoo-ya! jangan sampai ketangkap abojie!"

.

.

Penantian Wonwoo dan Mingyu benar-benar terbayar lunas sekarang dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Wonwoo menatap langit dengan senyuman mengembang. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan menghirup surai Wonwoo dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu Woo."

"Aku tahu."

Mingyu mendongak. "Jisoo hyung! Aku mencintai Wonwoo!"

.

.

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

Say the name! Seventeen!

Wonwoo : Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti Te Amo dari awal! /bow/

Mingyu : Maafkan Red yang sempat PHP, aku dan cast lainnya memaklumi, tolong maklumi dia juga.

Jisoo : Dan terimakasih bagi yang masih ingat!

Red : Thanks Seventeen –deul! Huhu terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Akhirnya selesai juga, dan semoga kalian suka.

(Jeonghan dan Seungkwan bisik-bisik) "Psst! Red ada project baru! Silahkan ditunggu!

See ya! Di project selanjutnya! 


End file.
